A fic dos mortos vivos
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma autora louca tenta reviver todos os que morreram na guerra só pra acalentarem sua solidão. Os persongens tentam fazer um humor forçado e as ripadoras explodem o tempo todo. Fic ruim e ripagem estranha.
1. Introdussaun

**A fic dos mortos-vivos**

**Fic indicada por uma review anônima de "Causadora". Tênquis, colega!**

**Título original desta coisa macabra: ****O novo estranho começo**

**Autora sem noção: Ginny M. W. Potter**

***CRACK*(Dinga: Delz, o que pode ser isso? Quem sabe um cântico da cidade perdida de Atlântida que era usado para invocar o Deus da Morte? Pode ser também uma marca nova de biscoitos, nunca se sabe...) (Munda: Ué, Dinga, tá na cara! DORGAS, MANOLO! KAKAKAKAKKAKAKA!)**

ESSA FIC É ENTRE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO E EPÍLOGO DO 7º LÍVRO!** (Dinga: Só pode ser brinks... Ela deve estar brincando, não é possível. Cara, a J.K. já pôs um ponto final em HP, contente-se, praga do Egito! Não adianta inventar um homossexualismo ou o amor suprimido pelo Harry, merda!) (Munda: NAAAASSA, QUE TUTO, AMICA! XURA? AI BORRAY A MAKEUP AKE, COLEEEEGA! #Fada divona s2)**

RESUMO: O que aconteceria se os Potters e outras pessoas que morreram pela guera **(Dinga: Q?)**pudessem voltar?** (Dinga: Pânico, eu acho. Sempre tive a impressão de que as pessoas tivessem medo dos Inferi...#roubeidaPriscila.) (Munda: Não sei. O que é uma 'guera', pra início de conversa?) ** _(N/Ron: Tipo quem? N/A: Ron... eu não terminei de falar! ¬¬' N/Ron: Ahhh... Disculpa!)_** (Dinga: O. QUE. FOI. ISSO. PORRA? De onde saíram estes N/A's malditos com o Rony e Mione fazendo uma suruba infernal e uma tentativa fracassada de humor? Ah, "disculpa" é o seu cu pegando fogo.) (Munda: MAS QUE PORRA FOI ESSA? RON E A AUTORA BATENDO UM PAPO SUSSA DURANTE A FIC? NÃO FODE, PORRA! E O QUE PINTOS É 'disculpa'? VÁ TOMAR NO RETO! #pega um tacape#)**

Como Seria a nova vida de Harry? **(Dinga: Harry está comendo este tal de "Seria"? Oh, 'Seria' me faz lembrar de 'Seriado Burguês', que medo!) (Munda: Sei lá. #Whatever mood)**_ (N/Harry: Como assim nova vida? Eu nao morri! N/A: Harry, você quer mesmo que eu te responda querido? N/Harry: Não minha ruiva. Esse seu olhar mortal ja tirou as minhas dúvidas. ^^ N/A: ¬¬')_** (Dinga: Emotes no meio das N/A's confusas... Está bem que fui avisada da tosqueira da fic, só que não pensei que fosse tanto assim...) (Munda: MAS QUE...? AH TOMÁNUCU, QUE MERDA É ESSA? ESSA É UMA DAQUELAS AUTORAS 4-YEARS-OLD QUE SE INTROMETE O-TEMPO-TODO NA HISTÓRIA, ESPANCA OS PERSONAGENS E POSA DE FODA? AHH, TÁ, QUERIDA, SENTA LÁ. #estressada logo no começo da fic#)**

Como o mundo reagiria à volta de todos?_(N/Ron: N/A: Nem pense nisso Ron! N/Ron: Mas eu nem disse nada. N/A: Mas ia dizer! N/Ron: Pombas. ¬¬' N/A: *-*)_**(Dinga: Mas que porra é essa? É sério, essa tentativa bizarra de humor forçado está me estressando e a fic mal começou.) (Munda: MAS QUE...? #2 EU TÔ CONFUSA, VÉI, E VOU ABUSAR DO CAPS LOCK ENQUANTO MINHA RAIVA NÃO PASSAR, PORRA!)**

Essa é a minh aprimeira fic gente... **(Dinga: 'minh', 'aprimeira' e 'fic gente'. Olha, não querendo ser chata, mas, na minha primeira fic, eu fiz umas três revisões, sério.) (Munda: Que mara! Elas sempre pensam que A-HÁ-ZAM na primeira fic. Mas SEMPRE falham miseravelmente. É fato.)**se tiver algo errado dxa reviews (e msm que não tenha... dxa reviews assim msm... :P)** (Dinga: Comofas para não saber escrever 'reviews' e postar uma fic/?)****(Munda: Dinga, eu nem tô tentando entender esse lixo! Essa língua que essa guria tá falando eu não conheço!)**_(N/Mione: Mas que cara de pau! N/A: O quê Mione? N/Mione: *O.o* Nada eu perguntei pro Ron se tem pão. N/Ron: uem au im! N/A: Ai Ron... num fala de boca cheia... fora daki!)_** (Dinga: Ai, meus neurônios ! PQP, que coisa mais confusa! Nem sei o que comentar.) (Munda: VÉI. VÉÉÉÉI. NÃO, CARA, SÉRIO, O QUE FAZ UMA PESSOA POSTAR UMA FIC ASSIM? UNS DIÁLOGOS DO CAPETA SEM SENTIDO NENHUM, TOTALMENTE TOSCOS, COM EMOTES DO INFERNO, PERSONAGENS OOC E O DIABO A QUATRO! EU NÃO MEREÇO TANTO! #se joga pela janela#)**

Os shippers são todos DH... mais eu vou inventar outros também além dos da Titia Joanne Rowling!** (Dinga: Pronto! Isso que dá, quem incentiva a inclusão digital ignora isso. Porra, não usem o Word de maneira tão errada!) (Munda: Menina, se mata. Sério. Agora!)**

REVIEWS NÃO FAZEM OS DEDOS CAIREM...** (Munda: Ó, VAI PRO INFERNO! NÃO SOU OBRIGADA A TE ATURAR! Ahh, se não fosse pelos pedidos descontrolados de ripagem dessa fic...) (Dinga: Meus dedos não irão cair antes de eu meter um deles do seu nariz.)**  
SÃO SUPER IMPORTANTES...** (Dinga: QUE PORRA DE FRASE É ESSA? QUEM SÃO SUPER IMPORTANTES? #Tio Caps Lock.)**  
INCENTIVAM A AUTORA...** (Munda: Ripagens incentivam a pessoa a melhorar, também, né? –além de incentivar o suicídio em massa de trashers, hihi-)(Dinga: Como eu queria que todos vissem ripagem como um incentivo para melhorar...)**  
E AJUDA NA CRIATIVIDADE DELA!** (Munda: ReviewS ajudA. Enfie a página de reviews no cu. Pronto!) (Dinga: Sabe o que ajuda no processo criativo? Uma caneca de chocolate quente. Você vai pegar a caneca e enfia no rabo.)**

VLW POR LEREM GALERA!** (Munda: MORRE, PRAGA! #joga MJ na autora#)(Dinga: VLW por abreviar o meu sofrimento. –not)**

BJO NA BUNDA _(N/A, Mione: ^^ N/Harry, Ron: ¬¬')_** (Munda: Hermione se assanhou todinha com o beijo na bunda... Ah, e NEM VEM, SUA BOCA NÃO MERECE MINHAS SÁCRAS NÁDEGAS! SAI, BARANGA! AQUI SÓ VEM NEGÃO! #é destripada#)(Dinga: "BJO NA BUNDA"? E essa autora ainda quer ser levada a sério! Hermione, contenha a sua periquita! Todos sabem que o Rony tem paumolescência, mas segura sua onda!)**

Ginny M. Weasley (futura) Potter (hihihi)** (Munda: #roga todas as pragas que conhece na autora#)(Dinga: hihihi pode expressar vergonha alheia também. Hihihi.)**

***CRACK*(Munda: DOOOOOOORGAS! #fuma uma folha de mamona#)(Dinga: Cadê? #pega o cachimbo#)**

**Munda pegou duas línguas de vacas mudas, uma pedra de gelo seco, um pacote de dentes de leite e um sabão de coco. Está preparando uma praga Ômega para a autora em uma encruzilhada qualquer e não quer ser perturbada.**

**Dinga está convencendo Munda a lhe demitir. A partir de agora, ela recebeu suas férias premium e vai passar o dia todo no Twitter.**


	2. Rony Escoteiro

***CRACK* (Gareth: Onde? #pega o cachimbo# EL QUELU AMEEEKAAAA111!) (Pomba: A MENINA JÁ COMEÇA A FIC DORGADA LOL!)**

_***LUMUS***_**(Gareth: AVADA!) (Pomba: Porra, li lúpus, já ia dar uma de House aqui.)**

1º Capítulo **(Pomba: Se a fic começa agora, pra que porras tem aqueles trecos ali em cima? Quero saber do seu vício não, autora.)**

(...)**(Gareth: Han?)**

- A varinha não vale a confusão que provoca**(Gareth: Oi? Que fic confusa, véi!) (Pomba: Se a varinha for a "varinha" do Potter, realmente, não vale.)** – respondeu Harry – Sinceramente**(Gareth: "Ai, çinsseramentch, mona! Maiz requintch, coleeega!")** - deu as costas aos retratos, pensando na cama de dossel à sua espera na Torre da Grifinória,** (Gareth: "... e o negão delícia deitado nela...") (Pomba: Ok, não consigo pensar em algo melhor que o negão. Valeu, Gareth.)** e imaginando se Monstro lhe levaria um sanduíche lá em cima**(Gareth: LERÊ LERÊ, MONSTRO!) (Pomba: Por que haveria ele de levar? É SEU EMPREGADO? ACHA ENGRAÇADINHO, POTTER? ACHA? #dá alok#)** -, já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira.** (Gareth: Nossa, que dó, Póti. E eu tenho de ripar esses trashes de merda pela eternidade?) (Pomba: 2 eterno na Gareth. Seus problemas não são nada, fdp.)**

O garoto olhou Ron e Hermione abraçados em frente à porta, olhando-o.** (Gareth: "O doutor disse pra não contrariar, Rony... vamos ficar aqui abraçados para que ele pense que você ainda gosta de mulheres e que eu ainda sou mulher.") (Pomba: "É MINHA, TIRA A PORRA DO OLHO, SEU... SEU... CABEÇA DE RAIO!")** Ele sentiu que todos os medos de seus amigos **(Pomba: Corolho, HP sensitivo.)** de que um namoro entre eles talvez destruí-se**(Gareth: AI. AAAI. AAAAAAAI. #se jogou pela janela#) (Pomba: Enfia a porra do acento NA BUNDA.)** a amizade deles, desapareceram, muito pelo contrário, ele sentiu que finalmente,** (Gareth: MAS O QUE CABELOS DO PAU ESSA VÍRGULA TÁ FAZENDO AÍ, VÉI? VAI ENFIAR UMA MANDIOCA PODRE NO MEIO DAS NÁDEGAS ENQUANTO APRENDE A ESCREVER, EXU!)(Gareth 2: Desculpa, mas vírgula indevida não fode, porra!)** os dois tinham percebido que nada poderia acabar com essa amizade formada no primeiro ano. **(Pomba: Aw, ti nindu, uma amizade que dura pra sempre. Enfim, eu preferia a época que trashers escreviam sem vírgulas, melhor que essa aí que mete vírgula onde acha bonitinho.)**

- Ta tudo bem cara? 'Ce ta com uma cara horrível. **(Gareth: Alguém aqui é from roça.) (Pomba: Cara duas vezes na mesma linha, vá se foder.)**

- Falo o lindo.** (Gareth: VÉI, EU NÃO LI ISSO. NÃO. NÃO. TIRA DA MINHA CABEÇA. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOOOOOR!) (Pomba: É o falo que é lindo, ele é lindo, fala quem é lindo... #cabeça roda com tantas interpretações#)**

- Pelas calças verdes com babadinhos amarelos de Merlim, **(Pomba: O senso de moda de Merlim é diretamente proporcional a seu bom senso, autora. :D) (Gareth: Porque não um simples 'por Merlin', autora? Essas porras de calças Fiukfeelings são REALMENTE necessárias? Sefoder.)** vocês dois vão querer mesmo brigar aqui na frente de todos os antigos diretores de Hogwarts? **(Pomba procura os antigos diretores de Hogwars) (Gareth: E um bando de velhos já impediu quem de brigar? #vai dormir no colo de Dinga#)**

Os dois olharam para Hermione.** (Gareth: "Deus foi MUITO cruel com ela, ambos concordaram")** A garota tentava se mostrar muito irritada, mas, por mais que tentasse esconder, a sua satisfação por saber que a guerra acabara e que os três estavam vivos e que nada iria separá-los era maior que sua irritação. **(Pomba: Pô, que bom que ela tá satisfeita. Imagina se tivesse puta.) (Gareth: Pai Word disse e eu repetirei: a palavra 'que' foi repetida cerca de 8278493786 vezes na frase. Vá estudar.)**

- Vamos lá. Preciso descansar e comer **(Gareth: "... o Draco.")**alguma coisa. - disse Harry – Estava pensando: será que o Monstro pode levar alguma coisa pra gente comer lá na torre? **(Pomba: Eu AMO autores que ficam repetindo a mesma porra durante a história toda.) (Gareth: E eu, Pomba? Isso é um loosho, nova moda em Milão! –n)**

- Não sei Harry. **(Pomba cria um mantra: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO...)(#Gareth está repetindo o mantra com Pomba#)** Mas é melhor mandar o Monstro levar bastante comida. **(Pomba: Tenho peninha desse Monstro.) (Gareth: LERE LERE...)**

- Por que Mione? **(Pomba: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO.) (Gareth: #vai pegar sua lingerie de vírgula#)** – Harry não pode evitar olhar para Mione sem franzir o cenho. **(Pomba: É automático, mas tudo bem, Potter. Olhar pra cara de vocês três também me faz franzir o cenho...) (Gareth: "Ela era feia como não-sei-o-quê...")**

- Porque eu escutei o estomago do Ron roncando, então isso quer dizer que ele devoraria um Hipogrifo. **(Pomba: Porra, os acentos fugiram do teu teclado, indigente?) (Gareth: #joga uma Barsa na autora#)**

- Então vamos. Antes que o Ron não consiga mais se controlar, perca o controle, dê uma de canibal e nos devore. **(Pomba: Caralho, como eles são engraçados falando da fome do Rony, hahahahahaha. Essa sou eu, mijando de rir.) (Gareth: A frase estaria muito mais bem construída se aquele ponto final não existisse, bjs.)**

Harry e Hermione riram enquanto um Ron muito vermelho **(Pomba: "...outro amarelo, um meio magenta e outro azul, que batizaram de Ron-Smurf...") (Gareth: #capotou de rir com a Pomba#)** os observava indignado.

- Hei, também não é assim.** (Gareth: Só eu notei que esse diálogo tá mais desnecessário do que a vida da autora?)**

- Jura Ron? **(Pomba: Tirou as palavras da minha boca. Só faltou a vírgula, porque, né, eu não sou idiota.) (Gareth: #çedhuz usando a lingerie de vírgula#)**

- Palavra escoleto. **(Pomba: Palavra Spoleto. Adoro culinária italiana!) (Gareth: Rony na fúria das ojemfkjhdioajsdkajs dooooorgas!)**

- Escoleto?** (Gareth: Escopeta? Seu desejo é uma ordem! #dá um tiro em Harry#)**

- É! Você sabe! Aquelas pessoas que colocam roupas engraçadas pra fica andando no meio do mato.** (Gareth: Guardas florestais? Biólogos? Zoófilos?)(Gareth 2: Pra FICA? VAI APRENDER A CONJUGAR VERBOS, DESGRAÇA!)**

- Ah... Escoteiro Ron. **(Pomba: Ai, tantas pérolas... primeiro, imaginei o Ron de escoteiro e, desculpaí, não ficou legal. Segundo, faltou um 'de' ali em cima, se era palavra DE escoteiro. Terceiro, CARALHO, a definição de escoteiro do Ron é ESSA? Bombeiro é o quê? Babacas em roupas vermelhas que andam no fogo?) (Gareth: Ron escoteiro foi uma das PIORES imagens mentais que já tive em minha longa vida, e olha que eu já vi uma PENCA de trashes!)**

- Bom. Vocês entenderam.** (Gareth: Uma vírgula cairia bem no lugar do ponto.)** – o garoto fez uma cara de emburrado mas não conseguiu manter por muito tempo. **(Pomba: A natureza do menino é permanecer eternamente com a cara de bobo-alegre.) (Gareth: #faz uma pole dance usando a lingerie de vírgula#)** – Gente vamos logo... **(Pomba: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO!) (Gareth: #beija uma rã venenosa# QUERO MEU PRÍNCIPE! AGORA! #morre#)** eu to morrendo de fome.

- Hahaha... eu disse!** (Gareth: ... #se recusa a comentar tal tosqueira#)**

Os três viraram e saíram rindo pela porta. Harry não sabia ao certo, mais **(Pomba come o próprio rosto de raiva)(#Gareth está chutando seu pescoço e não pode comentar#)** tinha a certeza de que mais uma aventura os esperava. **(Pomba: Ai, agora é aquela cena linda do Potter de mãos dadas com seus amigos, a caminho da aventura! Que meigo, minha gentchy!) (Gareth: NÃO. NÃO MESMO, POMBA.)** E agora não tinha dúvidas que Ron e Hermione de o acompanhariam pra onde quer que fosse. **(Pomba: Ok, errei, é agora. Bom, não interessa, me enjoa de qualquer forma.) (Gareth: Desculpa, povo, mas... E EU VOOOU TE ESPEEERAAAAAAR! AONDE QUER QUE EU VÁÁÁÁ, AONDE QUER QUE EU VÁÁÁÁÁ, TE LEVO COMIGOOOOO! #Gaystart)**

Ron tinha certeza que agora só teria felicidade depois de fazer algumas coisas,** (Gareth: Hmm, pressinto NC slash trash. #vai buscar Dramin#)** dentre elas estava se acertar com Mione, **(Pomba: Claro, como diz a música, é impossível ser feliz sozinho. Argh, parece Twilight.) (Gareth: Mas eles já não estão...? Cara, to confusa. #vai fumar o crack do começo do cap#)** e por mais que ele não quisesse teria que aceitar que Harry namorasse **(Pomba: Vi slash. Vi HarryRony.) (Gareth: Vi vômito. Vi Gareth. Vi Gareth vomitando. Ah, e vi uma Pomba assanhada com o slash.)** uma certa ruivinha pela qual ele sabia que o amigo era apaixonado. **(Pomba: Chame a Gina mais uma vez assim e, meu amor, você vai se ARREPENDER.) (Gareth: Sabe o que eu imaginei? 'uma certa riva' como a Sra. Weasley. Ri tão alto!)** Por mais que fosse difícil ver sua irmãzinha caçula com alguém, ele preferia que fosse seu melhor amigo então. **(Pomba: Merda, o slash foi embora. Era só babaquice de irmão.) (Gareth: SABIIIA, POMBA! DANAAAADA! #dá uma varada em Pomba#)**

Ela sentia os dois amigos a abraçarem,** (Gareth: HÃÃÃÃÃ/? MUDOU O PONTO DE VISTA OU O RON MUDOU DE SEXO DE UM PARÁGRAFO PRA OUTRO? CARÁI, QUE MEDO!)** ela se sentia mais feliz e protegida, embora o abraço que ela mais queria no momento era o do ruivo ao seu lado, **(Pomba: Momento Bella desprotegida de Mionezinha.) (Gareth: Aah, ok, é a Mimione... ou devo dizer Bella Swan? #espanca#)** mas não um simples abraço, ela queria **(Pomba: "...dar na posição canguru perneta invertido pra ele...") (Gareth: "... uma orgia porra-lok com dois cavalos, uma anta (Ron) e sete cães...")** um abraço como o que ele havia dado a ela pouco tempo antes da guerra terminar, **(Pomba: PORRA, QUANTO FOGO, MIONE! Esperou nem a guerra acabar, parece eu!) (Gareth: AEEEEE! RONY-HERMIONE EU APOIO! #solta vivas#)** quando trocaram aquele beijo na frente de Harry regado a dentes de Basilisco **(Pomba: PARA TUDO, quem tava regado a dentes de Basilisco? O beijo ou o Harry?) (Gareth: PARA TUDO #2: SE O BEIJO FOI REGADO A DENTES DE BASILISCO, COMO BOCETAS LUBRIFICADAS CÊS ESTÃO VIVOS?)** e... "Peraí... eu beijei o Ron na frente do Harry? **(Pomba: Não, rêta, foi alucinação do crack do início da fic.) (Gareth: Persebao q Ermion istah cem nemnhuma koerênsia.)** O Harry viu tudo? Pelas calças balonês de Merlin... **(Pomba: Fale "por Merlin" apenas que é suficiente, ameega. Não mereço saber o que esse cara usa.) (Gareth: Merlin é a imagem da moda! –não)**o que eu fiz?" **(Pomba: Pegou o Rony na frente do Harry. E aí? Qual o drama?) (Gareth: E esse drama de novela mexicana fail aí? Qual o problema de beijar o Ron na frente do Harry? Ih, pressinto HxH, goxtay não.)**. A garota não pôde evitar e soltou um suspiro de vergonha. **(Pomba: AGORA CÊ SE FAZ DE PURA, NÉ, CRETINA?) (Gareth: VAI PRO INFERNO! METEU A COERÊNCIA CU ADENTRO, HERMIONE? NÃO FODE!)**

- Mi... **(Pomba: "AI, FALA, RÉ!") (Gareth: "Ai MIII, cê não sabe do ba~ba~dow, bisha!")** Fica sossegada. – Harry sussurrou para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir - Não vou contar pra ninguém daquele beijo a La Basilisco **(Pomba imagina Mione petrificando Ron pelo beijo) (Gareth: Cacete, eles estavam com os dentes NAS MÃOS, não na boca, porra! Vai ler RdM, autora!)** que você deu no Ron.** (Gareth: Não, no meu pau, anta. Ah, vá tomar no cu, cansei.)**

A garota ruborizou violentamente e olhou para o amigo agradecendo apenas com um olhar. **(Pomba: Aprendendo a se comunicar por olhares. Melhor que linguagem surdo-mudo.) (Gareth: Hermione Bella Swan detected. MATAR. AGORA. #vai até o arsenal do terreiro#)**

Muita coisa esperava pelos três. Mas de uma coisa eles sabiam: nada iria separá-los. **(Pomba: AW TI NENEM MOMO, CHEIO DE LIÇÕES PRA TODA VIDA, VOU LEVAR MEUS FILHOS PRA LER ESSA FIC não.) (Gareth: AI QUE LEEENDO, MAIS EMOÇIONANTCH E INDOCATCHÉVO QUE TV ESCOLA VOU TRAZER MINHA RECA DI MININU LÁ DU NORDESTE PRA APRENDÊ QUESSA FIC não.)**

N/A: gnt... Eu sei q o cap ta meiu pekeno **(Pomba: TÁ GRANDE O SUFICIENTE, SUA VACA! NÃO OUSE AUMENTAR!) (Gareth: PELO AMOR DE DEUS, LEVEI MEIA HORA PRA RIPAR ISSO TUDO, CAPETA!)** mais **(Pomba resolve partir para artilharia pesada e encorpora no Chuck Norris: Cadê essa cretina?)(#Gareth foi buscar seu livro de macumbas nível 8 e já volta#)** eu juro q vai aumentando! **(Pomba: Esse internetês... Não... Nããããão!) (Gareth: #pega duas penas de Michael Jackson#)**

Vlw td mundo q leu o resumo e não dxo e review e qm leu e dxo review **(Pomba: …...Mas heim? Quem entendeu?) (Gareth: #prepara macumba e joga na autora#)**

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter **(Pomba: "Amarildo Cullen Rainbow Oliveira Sousa".)(Gareth completa: "Polly Pocket Susie Miracle Baby Rosemary Alouca Adogo Boneca da Xuxa Chucky.") **: bom... eu num posso fla nd... ;)... issu vc vai entender conforme for lendo os caps... continua lendo =D **(Pomba: MICHTERIOOOOOO!) (Gareth: CUUUUUUUU!)**

mcjanayna: **(Pomba: É uma MC e seu nome é Janayna, é isso?) (Gareth: Não, o nome é iahnsjanhsdhna e o sobrenome dorgas.)** kkk... espero estar salvando os gatinhos, as gatinhas e vc... kkk... aaa... q bom q vc gosta... eu adoro principalmente o Bichento... ihhih! **(Pomba: Ai tão falando dos bichinhos! Vão salvar as florestas, essas daí! A MC e a autora dessa bosta! Nosso futuro garantido!) (Gareth: Eu estou com MEDO do nível do povo que gosta dessa fic. Sério.)**

Carolzynha LF: espero q continue lendo e gostando! **(Pomba: 10 pratas que é outra conta da autora.) (Gareth: Vinte.)**

Mady: fui legal o bastante? **(Pomba: Não.) (Gareth: Nem passou perto.)** Kkk... **(Pomba: KKKKK VIU ESSA AI NAO EH FACIO NAO) (Gareth: KKK FAI ÇI VUDÊ, DIZGRAMA!11)**

Eviny Potter: **(Pomba: Ok, amigas lindas, vou deixar uma dica ETERNA aqui, heim. Colocar o sobrenome do seu personagem favorito no seu nome é tosco. Fim.) (Gareth: #aplaude a Pomba de pé#)** oieee! Vlw... espero q me ilumine msm... **(Pomba: Eu vou te iluminar sim, a luz no fim do túnel, já ouviu falar? Vá até ela.)** kkk! Harry: é issu msm... os Potter têm q ser unidos! **(Pomba se recusa a comentar essa babaquice EXTREMA) (Gareth: #exorciza a autora#)** Hihihi

Aaaah... **(Pomba: ...tchim.) (Gareth: AUHSAHSUAHSUAHSUAH)**

Gnt.. por favor assim q terminar tem um botãozinhu verde mto sécsie **(Pomba: Sécsie é minha pica de gravata borboleta.) (Gareth: MANO. EU-NÃO-LI-ISSO. EM NOME DO CÃO, EU NÃO LI ISSO.)** ai em baixo ta escrito assim: _"Review this Story/Chapter"_ por favor... apertem ele... e deixem review preu sab uq tão axando da fic! **(Pomba: Se há um botão pra reviews, as pessoas VÃO clicar nele se QUISEREM. Não adianta pedir assim, como uma retardada mental. Não me dá pena.) (Gareth: ALÉM da porra do internetês, fala como uma caipira. "****preu", "axando", POUPE-ME, NÉ.)**

Bjokas coca-cola com paçokas para todos! **(Pomba: Facepalm e vergonha alheia ETERNOS por isso.) (Gareth: Eu vendo o meu corpo para um serial-killer se essa autora tiver mais de dez anos.)**

_***NOX* **_**(Pomba: Corolho, passou pra química?) (Gareth: UAHSUHAUSHAUHS, BOA, POMBA!)(Gareth 2: É NOX, MALUCO! –failtality)**

***CRACK* (Pomba: E EU ERA UM NINJA, DO MORTAL KOMBAT! RELAXA NO CRACK!) (Gareth: AIUHSUAOIHAKJSFM ahsa aiohjiahjnsikahnsia SDKJDSDM DFIJSJDKFS auhmaskmdo AISOJIAJISHA DOOOOOO... OOOOOORGAS!)**

**Pomba foi encorporar em algum assassino de aluguel e foi atrás da autora. **

**Gareth se internou... na zona.**


	3. Todo Mundo No Buraco Da Mulher Gorda!

***CRACK* (Munda: Porra, todo capítulo vai começar com essa bosta? Tomar no cu! #stress#)(Vovó: ONDE? EU QUERO! #Vai buscar o cachimbo#)**

_***LUMUS***_**(Vovó: Luzes coloriiiiidas, pôneis com aaaasas, abóboras que dançaaaam! #Munda tira o cachimbo das mãos da Vovó# Ah, dorga.)**

_N/A: gnt..._** (Munda: GNT, o canal por assinatura?)**_ ai ta o 2º cap... espero q gostem!_** (Munda: Hãã... não?) (Vovó: Tá, estou te ignorando. Acho que isto é uma pista para o que acho sobre sua fic.)**

2º Capítulo**(Munda: Você já disse isso. Alzheimer?) (Vovó: Joooooora? #GarethFeelings)**

Ao chegarem em frente do quadro da Mulher-Gorda Harry e Ron olharam para Hermione.** (Munda: "É IGUALZINHA a você, keridjénha!") (Vovó: "Nunca nos disse que tinha uma irmã gêmea, Mione!")**

-Aaaa... Nem olhem para mim. Eu sei a senha tanto quanto vocês sabem de História da Magia.** (Munda: Isso foi realmente necessário?) (Vovó: Creio que não, Munda. Mas já que o plot é tedioso, não faz tanta diferença.)**

- É... Você decididamente não tem a menor idéia de qual é a senha. – respondeu Ron revirando os olhos. _(N/A: como o Ron é delicado!)_** (Munda: E você vai ficar metendo essas porras de N/As a fic inteira, como no prólogo? Vai te catar, ô sem-o-que-fazer!) (Vovó: NOFFFA! Como estas N/A's são desnecessárias!)**

- Não Ron.** (Munda: Sim Harry. Talvez Hermione. Vai tomar no cu autora.) (Vovó: Nem li ó.)** Eu quis dizer que não sei qual a senha, mas tenho um palpite. – Hermione olhava para Ron com um olhar incrédulo.** (Munda: OH! O olhar estava incrédulo! Provavelmente com o nível da fic, né.) (Vovó: Rony com cara de demente é uma coisa normal, não?)** O garoto, que já estava camuflado de tão vermelho,** (Munda: ?) (Vovó: ELE É UM WEASLEY, PORRA! TODOS ELES PARECEM SER DE UMA LINHAGEM DO CURUPIRA!)** apenas desviou o olhar para alguns quadros próximos ao garoto que apontava para eles com muita animação.** (Munda: Só eu não estou entendendo neca de pitibiriba?) (Vovó: Acho que não, Munda. Levante a mão quem não entendeu!)**

- Ah! Aí estão vocês. – a Mulher-Gorda havia acabado de chegar ao quadro**(Munda: Foi dar um rolê, piriguetch?) (Vovó: Beber com os trasgos de tutu em uma tarde chuvosa é o que há.)** – vamos, entrem logo.

Ela girou o quadro para abrir passagem aos três.** (Munda: Pois é assim mesmo que a Mulher Gorda faz. Ela fez isso a série inteira! Nossa, um amor de quadro! –n)(Vovó: "Ela sempre esteve lá para nós, nos admitiu quando precisávamos, nos deu apoio, uma cama...")**

Ao atravessar o buraco**(Vovó: Q? Tá...)**** (Munda: SODOMIA, ADOOORO!)** eles puderam ver todos os Weasleys**(Vovó: Não existem sofás tão grandes assim.)** sentados nas poltronas menos Ginny e Jorge,** (Munda: Logo, não todos. E o Ron tava lá, também? Onipresença trash me dá medo.)** o que deixou Harry triste mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado, ele sabia onde a garota provavelmente estava,** (Munda: 'Rodando na esquina mais próxima...')(Vovó: Enrolação PURA! Ela deveria estar em cima de algum pinto desavisado.)** e por mais triste que fosse a circunstâncias achou melhor a garota não estar por perto, estava cansado e não se sentia bem no momento para dizer tudo o que ele queria contar à garota,** (Munda: Garota garota garota garota garota garota. Isso enche a paciência.)(Vovó: Que coisa mais confusa. Até agora não consegui entender nada deste antro de nonsense.)** isso se ela aceitasse conversar com ele. Mas ele foi tirado de seus devaneios assim que o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley se levantaram.** (Munda: "Harry, acalma esse bicho aí que tá quase furando o meu olho, porra.")(Vovó: #Está rindo como louca# "Quer fazer um furo na almofada, por favor! O Rony pode chegar à sala e te ver assim! Ele fica louco quando vê uma pica de verdade!")** Seus rostos denunciavam uma conversa séria que queriam ter com os três.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione.** (Munda: Munda, Dinga, Vovó, Gareth, John, Bozo, Sininho, Pikachu, He-Man... –q)(Vovó: Garibaldo, Mary, Lady Gagá, Pomba Gira, Fulano, MJ...)** Eu e Arthur estávamos conversando e decidimos perguntar a vocês se gostariam de ir passar um tempo longe de tudo para esfriar a cabeça após tudo isso, sabem?** (Munda: Sabe o que estou pressentindo? Putaria forçada. De boa, colocar três guris no meio do nada em fanfic SEMPRE descamba pra sacanagem. Vide 'Mousse de Chocolate'.)(Vovó: A velha doida está querendo jogar o PRÓPRIO FILHO no pau do Harry! Que isso? Que coisa feia, Molly!)** Por a cabeça no lugar**(Vovó: Como eu posso não ver maldade em uma frase destas?)** depois de tudo o que aconteceu.** (Munda: Sabe, aquele 'por' devia ser acentuado. Só por dizer.)** Se bem que sairão daqui apenas após se tratarem na ala hospitalar.** (Munda: Agora eu imaginei o Sid Moreira dizendo ao fundo 'DST é coisa séria. Cuide-se.' –Q MÁSTER)** Parecem muito machucados e cansados. Principalmente você querido.** (Munda: VOCATIVO ninguém conhece, né...)(Vovó: Quando ela disse "muito machucados" estava se referindo ao vocativo e a vírgula, Munda!)** – A mulher olhava para Harry com um olhar carinhoso.** (Munda: PedoMolly.)(Vovó: Agora ela vai servir pro moleque um Mac Michael Lanche Infeliz! #VideMundoCanibal)**

- Eu agradeço muito senhora Weasley!** (Munda: #vai buscar uma vírgula na despensa#)(Vovó: Eu agradeço ao primeiro FDP que matar este guri que não usa o vocativo!)** Eu acho que preciso mesmo de uns tempos para descansar. Foi um longo ano.** (Munda: Vem cá, 2010 passou tão rápido, né, gente? #dando MUITA atenção à fic#)(Vovó: Eu li "Foi um longo ânus!" HAASHUHASUH)** E eu estou absurdamente cansado, tanto que acho que estou escutando um bebe chorando aqui por perto.** (Munda: Um... QUÊ? TOMÁNOCU, VELHO, KAUSAKUSKUASKAUSKASKU)(Vovó: Momento Q do Harry.)**

A matriarca dos Weasleys **(Vovó: EU NÃO LI ISSO.)**riu gostosamente sendo seguida por seu marido, o que deixou os três jovens a sua frente "perdidinhos".**(Munda: Não me diz que a pariu MAIS UM?)(Vovó: Caraleo, ela é a mãe do Peter Pan? #FAIL)** Os três se olharam sem entender nada.

- Hã... Mamãe? Papai? Qual a graça?** (Munda: "Sua cara de cu! KAKUSKAUSKAUSKAUSKU")(Vovó: "Acredita que, um dia, já chegamos a pensar que você era hetero?")**

- O querido, você não está ficando louco.** (Munda: O Querido? Pensei que fosse O Eleito... –fail)(Vovó: Quem está louca é a Molly com estas risadas bizarras e sem sentido.)** – a Srª Weasley respirou fundo para parar com o acesso de riso.** (Munda: Nem foi tão engraçado assim, véia, quieta essa periquita.)(Vovó: Pare de roubar os meus bordões, Munda!)** - A mãe de Tonks precisa de um tempo para descansar sabe, ela perdeu a filha, o genro e o marido nessa batalha**(Vovó: E isso é motivo para ataque de risos, sua velha mocoronga?)**, então ela trouxe o filho de Lupin e Tonks, o Teddy, uma vez que ele é seu afilhado, para você conhecê-lo e aprender a cuidar dele já que...** (Munda: Word diz: Essa frase contém 51 palavras. Deveria ter no máximo 50 palavras.)(Vovó: Word tem poder.)** Bem, você é responsável pelo garoto, ou pelo menos era o que Lupin e Tonks acreditavam que você seria quando o convidaram para ser o padrinho.** (Munda: O MENINO TEM MALDITOS ****DEZESSETE ANOS**** E VOCÊS TÃO DANDO ****UM BEBÊ**** PRA ELE CUIDAR? PUTA QUE OS PARIU, ATITUDE DIGNA DE UM BABUÍNO! TÁ BOM QUE ISSO É A MAIORIDADE NO MUNDO BRUXO, MAS PUTA MERDA, NÉ? Eu, com meus zilhões de anos nas costas, não cuido nem de mim, vou cuidar de um bebê? Ah, vá!)(Vovó: Dar um bebê para um cara de 17 anos não é uma atitude sensata. Principalmente se não for filho dele. #fikdik)**

Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça para que Harry se virasse**(Munda: Isso soou porn. BEEEM porn. Ainda mais se for com a cabeça de baixo. HEHE.)** quando o choro ficou próximo. O garoto se virou para trás e pode ver o senhor Weasley trazendo o bebe**(Vovó: Faltou algo muito necessário nesta palavra. Jogo do 1 erro, gentch!)**** (Munda: Humm, acho que foi... O ACENTO, O ACENTO! Cadê meu prêmio? #leva tijolada#)** chorando no colo.**(Vovó: Eu li "Chorando um solo" e imaginei um garotinho com uma guitarra na mão. Nuss, que viagem!)**** (Munda: EU TAMBÉM! MEDO! #se exorciza#)**

-Harry. Toma, pega ele no colo.**(#Vovó imagina o bebê sendo lançado como uma bola de Rugby e explode#)****(Munda: #espanca Vovó por lhe proporcionar essas imagens bizarras#)**

Ele pegou o bebe, desajeitado, no colo. Olhou pro garotinho que ficara instantaneamente com os cabelos negros**(Vovó: Quase um miojo. #MomentoQ)**** (Munda: Estou com um PUTA MEDO de você, Vovó.)**, despenteados, como se fosse uma miniatura de Harry.** (Munda: Porque o Harry comeu a Tonks. HÁ.)** Menos os olhos, ele não mudara os olhos, exibindo assim,** (Munda: Vírgula FODIDA.)** os olhos que havia ganhado de Lupin. Harry ergueu os olhos para os amigos e disse.**(Vovó: OLHOS OLHOS OLHOS OLHOS!)**** (Munda: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIL!)**

- Ele é tão pequeno.**(Vovó: "Hermione diz: -Não estamos falando sobre o seu piru, Harry!")**

- É Harry.** (Munda: Não, é Teddy. É autora burra. É ripadora estressada. É porta dentro de porta, é mesa na parede, é professor de quatro na mesa, é gato ficando invisível... #Vovó)** É tão bonitinho vocês dois juntos.**(#Vovó imaginou uma coisa perva e não pode comentar#)** Parecem até pai e filho. – Disse uma Hermione muito animada, dando pulinhos ao mesmo tempo que "batia palmas". _(N/A: O.o)_**(Vovó: Mas que porra. Não quero mais ler estes cacos de N/A's!)**** (Munda: FOI VOCÊ QUEM ESCREVEU ESSA PORRA ESCROTA E OOC DE HERMIONE, AGORA AGUENTA! Quem pariu Mateus, que o balance.)**

- Ok, não exagera Mione.**(Vovó: Quando você diz "exagero" está se referindo a usar a MERDA DO VOCATIVO DIREITO, Rony?)**** (Munda: NINGUÉM MERECE. #vai beber#)**

- Ai Ron. Como você é chato!**(Vovó: Virgula, sua FDP! Como você pode sumir deste jeito? A frase tá uma porcaria sem você! "FFFOLTA, CORASSAAUM!")**** (Munda: #quebrou uma garrafa vazia de uísque na tela do PC#)**

- Tudo bem Mione, só não se anima mais assim...**(Vovó: Mionão está de pau duro? QUE MEDO.)**** (Munda: KASUKAUSKAUSKUAS)** É estranho! Há há ha **(Vovó: Nem teve graça.)**– disse Harry no que a garota o lançou um olhar "repete isso e eu te mato!"** (#Vovó lançou este olhar à autora se referindo a um próximo capítulo#)(Munda: Ahsefoder.)** – Bom, agora eu tenho alguém de quem cuidar além de mim.** (Vovó: Você não anda cuidando nem da sua bunda, quem dirá de uma criança!) (Munda: Esse menino vai morrer em dois dias, já tô até vendo...)** – o garoto olhou mais uma vez para o garotinho que tentava, em vão, pegar os óculos de Harry.** (Vovó: Tomar os óculos desta doninha cega? MOLEZA.) (Munda: Pega esses óculos e ATOCHA no rabo do Réuri, pls?)** - Senhora Weasley, acho que levarei o Teddy comigo para essa viagem, mais se o Ron e a Mione não quiserem ir, eu vou entender.** (Vovó: Falou do garoto como se fosse uma mala! Chamem o conselho tutelar bruxo! OU, melhor, chamem a Umbrigde!) (Munda: Ah, que bom! Já que eles terão uma criança para cuidarem, não terão tempo pra outra Mousse de Chocolate! (eu acho)) **

Mas nessa hora Harry**(Munda: 'hora Harry' é um estilo de luta praticado pelos homens-bomba de Bagdá, na qual se usam nunchakus de dinamites e shurikens de C4.)** se arrependeu de ter dito isso, pois Hermione começara a gritar com ele fazendo Teddy chorar novamente.

- Harry James Potter, você não vai nessa viagem sem agente,** (Vovó: UI, acabei de sentir as dores do parto!) (Munda: #desmaiou#)** e ainda mais com um bebe a tira colo**(Vovó: Cara, por um 'be' você não está carregando uma subcelebridade produzida pela Globo.) (Munda: Hã? Como assim, Vov... AKUKAUSASU ASKUASKUASKUASUAUKS KASUAUSAKUSAUKS, ENTENDI!)(Munda 2: PQP, 'tira colo' soou como 'cirurgia de remoção do útero'.)**. Você mal sabe se cuidar sozinho, como vai saber como cuidar de um bebe**(Vovó: Cuidar do acento circunflexo ninguém quer, né?) (Munda: #mandou a fic tomar no cu e foi buscar um pacote de acentos#)**? Você não vai conseguir sem ajuda**(Vovó: Se o Cototoco joga ping-pong você pode cuidar de uma criança.)**. Precisa da minha ajuda. E o Ron pode nos fazer companhia.** (Vovó: MOUSSE DE CHOCOLATE? NOOOOOOOO... Já estão querendo brincar de papai e mamãe?) (Munda: AH NEEEEM! ROM MAMÃE É SACANAGEM!)**

- Primeiro: obrigado pela parte que me toca**(Vovó: TÁ.) (Munda: Agradecendo a Deus pelo pinto da Hermione?)** ao dizer que eu não presto nem para me virar**(Vovó: Não, ela só INSINUOU que você não sabe limpar a sua própria bunda, Potter.) (Munda: Mas você NÃO presta. É fato.)**. Segundo: eu sem bem que tipo de companhia você espera que o Ron faça. **(Vovó: UI, companhia para as noites frias?) (Munda: FOC-FOC-FOC-FOC-FOC... #Fadadosdentes)**– Harry não sabia qual seria a reação da amiga após essa afirmação, e nunca chegou a saber, pois a garota ficou extremamente ruborizada e antes que pudesse dizer algo, foi interrompida.** (Vovó: "Por uma pica voadora que veio em direção da sua boca!" Foi mal, não pude resistir! #Edward Sai do Armário)**

- É cara.** (Munda: É coroa. #fail)** A Hermione tem razão e você não vai se livrar tão fácil assim da gente.** (Vovó: Rony desta fic está parecendo um cachorro tarado que está querendo bolinar a perna do Potter.) (Munda: Mousse de Chocolate fazendo escola! – se algum dos leitores estiver confuso, procurem 'Mousse de Chocolate Um Amor A Três no Nyah! OU a ripagem Golden Trio Surubafeelings dos VdF! [sugiro a segunda opção, hehe]) ** –Ron demonstrava estar fazendo uma força sobrenatural para não ruborizar como a garota. Mas suas orelhas estavam num tom de rosa mais forte.** (Vovó: Vai, Isabella Swan, passa o blush! Esse povo maldito só sabe corar, droga!) (Munda: Ron virou Mary Sue. Meu mundo caiu. #pula do pé de couve#)**

- Valeu gente.** (Munda: Valeu gente? Gente é moeda? Escravidão no século XXI me deprime, sério. – mentiiiira, como vocês acham que mantenho esses vagabundos trabalhando pra mim? É na base do chicote! HASUHASHU)** Vocês são os melhores amigos que uma pessoa pode ter.** (#Vovó ignorou a frase#)(Munda: OOOWN, BFF AMIGAIX PALA SEMPRI CUTI-CUTI S2 S2 AMU MTO não.)**

- Ok garotos. Subam agora,** (Munda: OI? AH DANADA! #Gareth)(Gareth surge: Munda e suas citações, HAHAHAHAH)** já levarei uma poção para tratar desses machucados, e outra para dormir sem sonhar.** (Vovó: Molly fez um chá de cogumelo daqueles para os guris.) (Munda: Esse último aí é REALMENTE necessário?)** Quando vocês acordarem conversaremos melhor sobre para onde vão, como irão e tudo mais. – interrompeu a senhora Weasley.** (Vovó: Isso não pode ser a Molly falando, está calmo demais. Acho que ela vai explodir a qualquer momento. CABUM.) (Munda: DEXEUVÊSINTENDI: Estão querendo botar o Harry, a Hermione e o Ron isolados do mundo, bem bonitinhos, gostosinhos, cuti-cuti no meio do nada com tudo pago de grátis 0800 sem pagar nada mais por isso, e ainda quer me fazer acreditar que NÃO VAI ROLAR SURUBA? Depois de GTSB meus olhos foram abertos. –q)**

- Mas onde o Teddy vai dormir?** (Vovó: Bem, o Rony sempre teve uma cara de pedófilo e o Harry também... Aí fica difícil.) (Munda: Ah, coloca ele nesses teus cabelos que ele fica SUSSA... só não sai daí vivo, mas...)**

- Ah... pode deixar que eu cuido dele enquanto você descansa querido.** (Vovó: CUIDAR? Sei.) (Munda: ACERTA UMA PORRA DE UM VOCATIVO, por favor?)**

- Ok. Obrigado. – Harry entregou o bebe à mãe de Ron. – Tchau Teddy**(#Vovó correu atrás da vírgula#)**. Até mais!** (Munda: Vai, vai, vai, e não volta, infeliz! #stress)**

O garotinho deu um sorrisinho à Harry o deixando com a cara mais boba**(Vovó: Joooora? Harry é o maior intelectual de todos os tempos e está com cara de bobo?) (Munda: MAIS? Tenso.)** Então ele subiu para os dormitórios, precisava de descanso. "Quando acordar eu resolvo meus problemas... Agora... DORMIR!"** (Munda: EU JURO que li 'Agora... MORFAR!' ASKAUSKASUKASUAKUS)**. E pensando nisso o "ELEITO" subiu as escadas do dormitório.** (Vovó: Porque estas malditas aspas estão aparecendo tanto? Existem quantas formas de ser eleito em Harry Potter? Por que eu ainda questiono o plot?) (Munda: Ah, estou com sono e vou terminar essa ripagem logo: ELEITO DE CU É ROLA! Çimprz asin.)**

N/A: gnt...** (Munda: Canal por assinatura DE NOVO? Sou pobre, fia, aqui é Rede Capão Redondo!)** eu sei q ta mto puquenininhu... mais eu juro q vai aumantendo...** (Vovó: Por onde começo? "gnt", que eu saiba, é o nome de um canal de TV; Juro que vou chutar a próxima letra muda que aparecer, está ouvindo, "q"? "mto" = internetês tenso; "puquenininhu" é uma das botas perdidas por Merlin que agora é usada como motel de pulgas e centopeias; "mais"? TNC; "aumantendo", comofas, autora?/ Sinto muito, mas não existem tribos de aborígenes australianos com este nome.) (Munda: Internetês GRORIOZU. –n 'puquenininhu' é a Pucca tomando Leite Ninho? #fail 'aumantendo'? Li amamentando e imaginei o Harry com tetas. KASUAKSAKUSKUASAKUSKAUS RI ALTO.)**

Eu só postei esse pq num guentei d ansiedade d saber uq vcs vão axa!** (Vovó: #sentiu vergonha# Ainda bem que está acabando! #Vai buscar um conhaque#)(Munda sentiu TANTA VERGONHA ALHEIA com essa mísera frase que até foi dormir)**

Mais o próximo só vem depois d uns 10 ou 15 reviews!** (Vovó: PAU NO SEU CU! O SeMu não ganha essa quantidade de reviews por ripagens e você tirando onda?) (Munda: #chuta Vovó# Chingar não pódi! Mas AH NEM, QUE ANGÚSTIA! ACABA LOGO, FIC INFIÉL!)**

É fácil dxa um review... é só aperta auqle botãozinhu sécsie verde ali em baixo!** (Vovó: ARRRGGGHH! MAS QUE DESGRAÇA É ESSA? JÁ DEU DE BAIXARIA COM A LÍNGUA PORTUGUESA, NÉ? Pegue uma merda de um livro de verdade e vai ler pra aprender alguma coisa, demônio! #Se joga na frente de um caminhão de sorvete#)(Munda: PUTA QUE PARIU! ELA ESCREVE ERRADO DE PROPÓSITO, N'ÉPSSÍVEL! TÁ LOUCO! ISSO É DEMAIS PRA MIM! #se mata com fio dental usado#)(Munda 2: Botão verde me remete a DST's. Das brabas. –q)**

Hihihi**(Vovó: ...) (Munda: PNC.)**

_Harry: eu pensei q eu q era sécsie! ¬¬'_**(Vovó: Momento demente inacridibilivel da fic.) (Munda: AH, VAI TOMAR NO CU, ACABA LOGO COM ESSA AGONIA! E AINDA DIZ QUE ESTÁ PEQUENA! FIC ESCROTA DE MERDA! #bufando#)**

Vc é séquicie não sécsie! =D**(Vovó: Com quem o Harry está falando? Com o seu pinto? Pois é o que está parecendo!) (Munda: AIPUTAQUEPARIU. Eu nem estou lendo isso. Alguém corte os dedos dessa autora, pelo amor de Buda.)**

_Harry: hauhauhau_**(Vovó: Fuck.)**** (Munda: hiihihihihhiihihihhih não)**

REVIEWS**: (Vovó: Não, por favor, tudo menos isso! É demais para mim! #foge com uma garrafa de desinfetante com amônia nas mãos#)****(Munda: Gente ainda mais estranha que a autora, por gostar e apoiar isso. Eu tenho medo.)**

Carolzynha LF: ééé... eu sei... esse tbm foi... mais eu juro q vai aumentar...** (Munda: PORN!) (Munda 2: Mais é o cu da porca.)** eu ainda num dei uma passadinha na sua fic e nem na q vc é beta... mais eu juro q vou passar... é q eu ando meiu tolada d coisa...!**(Vovó: mais, mais, mais, tb, q, juro, meiu, "tolada"? Tolada não podtch!)**** (Munda: Tolada. Toletão. Bosta. Descarga. Solução dos meus problemas!)**

Mady: éééé... eu sou PHoda!** (Munda: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA nem fodendo.)** Hauhauhau... fik triste não... os caps vão aumentar vc vai ver!**(Vovó: Como assim 'os caps vão aumentar'? Estamos falando de tortura, sabia?)**** (Munda: Infringindo direitos humanos! Só nos podemos, somos licenciadas!)**

Bruna Luiza Black:** (Munda: Colocar sobrenome de personagem no nick: fail.)** oiee! Eu imaginei issu tbm... kkk demorei mto pra toma coragem pra posta!** (Munda: 'posta' eu li bosta... mas tudo bem, não faz muita diferença...)** Pra vc ter noção... já estou escrevendo o 13º cap O.o... espero q continue adorando!**(Vovó: Tá ficando muito chato tentar traduzir o que a autora escreveu, não sei por quanto tempo vou ter paciência...)**** (Munda: FILHA DUMA MÃE! Você me odeia? #chora#)**

Aneenha-Black:** (Munda: FAIL!)** *abre a portinha da barraca***(Vovó: Hã?)**** (Munda: Barraca armada com portinha. Imagens mentais trash = adeus pro meu sono.)** eu vo posta mais... acredite... hihihi... aaa... issu é uma coisa q vc só vai saber c continuar a ler! *sai da barraca***(Vovó: JÁ DEU DE COMENTÁRIOS RETARDADOS E DESNECESSÁRIOS, AUTORA! ENFIE A SUA OPINIÃO NO... #Leva sapatada#)****(Munda: #enrola a autora na barraca e atiça fogo#)**

Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy): ta ai o cap... tbm to curiosa... sab c lá uq vai sair da kbça da ruiva neah? O.o! vlw!**(Vovó: Mals aí, não entendi para poder comentar.)**** (Munda: #foi buscar a Pedra de Rosetta#)**

Anna Weasley Potter:** (Munda: FAIL #91231873)** aew... eu gosto dos dois! Num posso cuspi no prato q eu como neah... hihihi! Espero q continue adorando! =D**(Vovó: Comulidá com este aramaico/internetês?)**** (Munda: #enfia machado de incêndio na tela do PC# Ninguém merece, velho! Ah, nem! Entender isso é tarefa pra PhD em Códigos Alienígenas!)**

miss potter:** (Munda: OLHA O NÍVEL DO POVO QUE GOSTA DISSO! FAIL#76347264)** aaa... acredite... a ruiva aki pensa tanta besteira q uq num vai faltar é coisa pra tu rir!** (Munda: Garanto que essa sua suposta ruivice deve-se a papel crepom.)** Hihihi... e acredite... eu ia postar onti... mais resolvi enrola um poko... O.o... foi difícil mais eu num demoro tanto assim... kkk**(Vovó: TODOS OS ERROS SÃO PROPOSITAIS. TODOS ELES. COMO UM SER HUMANO PODE SER CAPAZ DE FAZER ISSO?)**** (Munda: #comeu seu cérebro enquanto gritava coisas como 'matar', 'incendiar' e 'degolar'#)**

Bom gnt...** (Munda: Já disse, aqui não pega isso não! Mal mal pega Canal do Boi! Isso quando o John coloca um Bombril na antena da TV 10 polegadas preto-e-branco!)** ta ai... espero q gostem... eu sei q ngm lê até aki neah... =/... mais espero q dxem reviews... e só pra reforçar a idéia...**(Vovó: Eu li até aqui e não foi uma experiência agradável.)**** (Munda: PAU NO CU, vamos dançar! –q)**

"3º CAPÍTULO SÓ COM 10 À 15 REVIEWS!"**(Vovó: Quem mandar review apanha! #pega o tacape#)****(Munda: O QUE ESSA CRASE ESTÁ FAZEDNO AÍ, EM NOME DE SATÃ? #soca o chão#)**

hihihi**(Munda: Bolas.)**

Bjokas coca-cola com paçokas!**(#Vovó está com vergonha demais para comentar#)****(Munda: Cada vez que eu leio isso sinto uma dor PROFUNDA na minha vergonha alheia. Esse é um caso sério, pra internação.)**

_***NOX***_**(Munda: Nozes?)**

***CRACK*(Vovó: CU DA ÉGUA DOIDA CORRENDO NA BAHIA AMIGA DO BOZO JOGADA NA BACIA... #Baba#)(Munda: ABANANENANENAINO ANOJOAJAJHAEHA GAUAFAFEAMUAN ZUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)**

**Munda pegou sua meia de arrastão rosa-choque, a sainha de colegial do John (opa), o top provocantch da Gareth, os brincos de roqueira louca da Vovó e foi pro Munda's 'administar os Gogo-boys'.**

**Vovó estava morrendo de saudade da Dinga e foi visita-la na Bahia. O encontro foi regado a álcool, go-go-boys elfos/bombeiros e elas conseguiram infringir 30 leis de trânsito, proteção aos animais, de trabalho, entre outras coisas.**


	4. Hermione OOC, Presente de Natal n

***CRACK***(Munda: Ah, puta que o pariu, né. Todo cap vai começar com isso? Sabemos que você escreveu isso dorgada, fia.)(Vovó: As dorgas estão caras, mas a autora não perde o costume!)

_***LUMUS***_(Munda: ISCURIDÃUM DÁRQUI MALIGUINAH DUMAU SEIZSIZSEIZ DU KPTA INFERNÁUUUUUUU –q)(Vovó: "Os vagalumi lumeia o meu vivê tristi nu çertão! A minha muié mi largo por um jumentu qui tinha uma carroça! Os vagalumi sabe o tancosôfrox sem minha muié pra fazê o armoço!" #Explusa o espírito mineirinho que acabou de incorporar#)

_N/A: ééé... na vdd era pra ser 15 reviews a mais dos q eu já tinha ¬¬*..._**(Munda: Sua GULOSA! Tomara que engasgue com essas reviews! –q)(Vovó:Tem gente que gosta deste tipo de coisa, vamos respeitar. #coloca uma mordaça na boca para não ser processada#)**

_Ron: mais vc num ixplica!_** (Munda: Ron miguxo. Putz, perdi o apetite sexual pro resto da vida. –n)(Vovó: O Ben ****precisa ****ver o que fizeram com o seu bofe preferido! Como os britânicos aprenderam esta maldição brasileira? Não existe mais uma fronteira pra a ignorância?)**

_N/A: Ron... vc é a pessoa mais obtusa q eu conheço! ¬¬'_**(Munda: A autora com certeza não conhece uma coisa chamada 'espelho'. Ha.)(Vovó: Não falaremos sobre que é a pessoa mais obtusa desta história para evitar processos desnecessários... #Ignora a frase#)**

_Ron: hãm..._** (Munda: Salame? #leva facada#)(Vovó: Astronauta? #Leva um tiro de escopeta#)**_ *sussurra pra Hermione* uq é uma pessoa obtusa?_** (Munda: É O TEU CU, DESRAÇA! #bufando#)(Vovó: Pessoa obtusa é a sua vizinha vestida de Nany People. #Arranca o No-Break da tomada#)**

_Mione: nem queira saber!_** (Munda: A Hermione tá tão OOC que nem sabe o que é obtusa! VAI TOMAR NO RABO!)(Vovó: #2 na Munda. Agora, a pergunta que não quer calar: ****O que diabos o Rony e a Hermione fazem no meio das N/A's estranhas?**** Alguém poderia me responder?)**

_Ron: ¬¬*_**(Munda: Mas o que...? Ron tá com um asterisco na testa? Enfeites de carnaval? Ron rainha da bateria da Mangueira... imagem mental linda, LINDA! #cérebro explode#)(Vovó: Rony está banhado em paetês e lantejoulas que eu sei! Ah, não posso me esquecer deste emote DO CARALHO, que aparece subitamente e me MATA DE TANTA RAIVA! #Dá uma garrafada no emote# Morre, seu FDP!)**

_N/A: tá ok... agora bana td mundo daki q eu preciso começa o cap!_** (Munda: Eu li 'abana', e imaginei um Ron Cleópatra com alguns servos o abanando. Essa fic me dá as piores imagens mentais possíveis relacionadas ao Ron, sério mesmo.)(Vovó: #Tenta traduzir# 'bana' é uma subespécie de macacos que tem uma densidade encefálica calculada em 560cm³; 'td' é um canal de TV mexicano que é gerenciado pelo governo e que só tem como atração principal leilões de vacas magras; 'daki' é um acessório usado por odaliscas que queriam ter filhos com os aliens que pousavam próximo às pirâmides; Ah, cansei de comentar o internetês! FODA-SE.)**

3º Capítulo

Ron se despediu de Hermione com um selinho e, ao perceberem que Harry os observava, ruborizaram.** (Munda: Lá vem o H²... Ele não é seu pai, Roniquinho, você não deve nada a ele! Quem você come ou deixa de comer não é da conta dele! #revoltada#)(Vovó: Até parece que eles ficariam com vergonha! Deixa de ser fanon, capítulo do demônio! Se bobear o Harry vai pedir uma berada –do Rony, é claro- e vai adorar!)**

- Até parece que eu não tava perto durante o beijo na porta da sala precisa mais cedo.** (Munda: Beijo na porta? Quê isso, beijar porta é carência! #aponta e ri#)(Vovó: Beijo na porta? Ih, parece que o Rony não curte os castores, Mimione. Se deu mal, baranga! #Aponta e ri#)**

Os dois ruborizaram ainda mais _(N/A: se isso for possível! Mione e Ron: ¬¬* N/A: O.o)_** (Munda: O que são esses 'diálogos' no meio da fic, mano? A autora mete o bedelho onde pode, da uma de ripadora fail, faz umas falas totalmente OOC para os pobres condenados dos personagens, usa emotes made in pré primário... isso fode o meu dia. #vai plantar arruda#)(Vovó: Olha, autora linda, colocar parênteses em meio a história é o NOSSO trabalho. Não tente tirar o meu emprego, beijos.)** e se separaram, cada um indo para seu respectivo dormitório.** (Munda: Jura? E eu pensando que iam todos pra debaixo do viaduto, menina!)(Vovó: Todos pro dormitório feminino OU quem sabe fazer bungee jump na Torre de Astronomia?)**

Ao chegar ao quarto, o moreno tomou um banho para tirar toda a sujeira da batalha**(Munda: Porque o castelo nem sofreu danos depois de uma GUERRA acontecendo nele, Harry NEM SE PREOCUPOU em ver os machucados, os mortos, ficou bem 'ah, que se dane, vou tocar uma bronha ali no chuveirinho pensando na popa do Ron e boas', sumemo. #brava#)(Vovó: #2 na Munda. Só eu imaginei o Harry entrando na banheira, com uma touca plástica e um patinho de borracha, e levando um susto por não ter paredes no banheiro e todos os alunos estivessem vendo esta cena deprimente? #Euri) ** e relaxar com a água morna**(Munda: ... hã? Eu predisse o futuro e nem notei? #medo#)(Vovó: "Foda-se o mundo, eu preciso do meu esfoliante!" –q)** e deitou-se. Logo em seguida a Sra. Weasley chegou, deu uma poção amarelada para o filho**(Munda: Mijo. #leva chute na cara#)(Vovó: Alguém andou tomando gemanda? –entenda como quiser-)** seguida de uma poção transparente.** (Munda: A cor das poções é de suma importância no desenrolar do enredo.)(Vovó: Vodka? Eu quero!)** Para Harry, ela deu uma poção meio laranja com um gosto horrível seguida da mesma poção transparente dada a Ron.** (Munda: Amarela: pra fazer o pinto subir. Laranja: pra relaxar o cu. Transparente: vodka. Preciso falar mais?)(Vovó: Lembrei-me de uma propaganda de remédio para gripe "Tira a dor, desentope e revigora: Coristina D!" Agora, imagine a Molly cantando isso e morra de tanto rir!)** Depois saiu do quarto seguindo para o dormitório feminino, onde fez o mesmo com Hermione.** (Munda: O pinto da Hermione vai subir também? Fujam para as colinas!)(Vovó: Fire in the hole! Fujam para as colinas! #2)**

O garoto se sentou em sua cama. De acordo com os roncos assustadoramente altos, Ron já havia adormecido _(Ron: eu não ronco assustadoramente alto ¬¬' Harry: nãããão... é impressão minha! N/A: tá ok garotos... AGORA BANA ¬¬*)_**(Munda: EMOtes diaboloucos + Personagens incrivelmente OOC, débeis e mentalmente retardados + autora trash cujo cérebro foi trocado por um cubo de gelo = Munda espumando sangue e pronta pra matar.)(Vovó: Essa tentativa falha e forçada de humor brocha cada célula do meu ser. Personergens OOC, por favor, tomem em seus cus.)**. Harry olho pela janela. A noite estava clara, a lua iluminava a escola de modo a mostrar que os tempos de guerra haviam terminado, e que a partir daquele momento a paz reinaria.** (Munda: Tá, tá, fala com o meu pinto.)(Vovó: Neste momento de reflexão eu me pergunto: "Harry ligou o 'foda-se' para os mortos e feridos da batalha? Onde foi para o Harry que nós conhecemos que estariam desesperado querendo ajudar a todos os que sofreram com a batalha colocando ungüento em suas feridas? Cadê o Monstro?")**

_*Flash Back*_:**(Munda: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... ÃÃÃÃÃ... ÃÃÃÃ... #desmaia por falta de ar#)(Vovó: Flash back de cu é rola! #JohnFeelings)**

_Harry olhou para Gina, Rony e Hermione:_** (Munda: Ô camaleão! –q) (Vovó: Olhos compostos, oi? #GarethFeelings)**_ o rosto do amigo estava franzido como se a claridade do sol o cegasse._** (Munda: Você estaria com a mesma cara se estivesse com um caralho desse tamanho enfiado no rabo. #Golden Trio Suruba Feelings) (Vovó: O rosto de quem estava franzido? O do Seu Barriga? Fic confusa do caralho!)**_ O de Hermione estava vidrado de lágrimas,_** (Munda: Momento Q: comofas pra vidrado em lágrimas? Matrix gongando a vida eternamente.) (Vovó: "Vidrado em lágrimas", uma expressão que eu nunca vou esquecer. Lágrimas vidrificam desde quando? Imagina chorar sílica, que delícia que deve ser! –not) **_ mas Gina já não chorava. Sustentou o olhar de Harry_**(Munda: Anhunhé?) (Vovó: Como se sustenta um olhar, cacete? Com palitos de fósforos OU com elásticos de cinta-liga?)**_ com aquela mesma expressão decidida e intensa que ele vira quando a garota o abraçara depois de conquistar a Copa de Quadribol em sua ausência, e ele soube que naquele momento os dois se compreendiam perfeitamente,_** (Munda: Isso soou tão... emo.) (Vovó: É impressão minha OU a autora copiou esta parte do sexto livro na maior cara de pau? Safada! Onde já se viu colocar trechos e fingir que criou tudo isso? Sabia que esta construção de frase não podia ser da Giny M. W. Potter! –cacete de nick gigante-)**_ e quando lhe contasse o que ia fazer agora, ela não diria "cuidado" nem "não faça isso", mas aceitaria sua decisão porque não esperava dele outra atitude._** (Munda: Isso soou tão... cachorra bem mandada fanquêra popozuda maloquêra adoooro um Bondage... –QQ)**_ Então, ele se revestiu de coragem_**(Munda: laidksjfiosjadf doooorgas.) (Vovó: Harry Veste Pra Dar, versão 2.0! #VdFQuotes)**_ para dizer o que sabia que teria que dizer desde que Dumbledore morrera._** (Munda: "Gina... eu sou gay.") (Vovó: "Gina... eu não tenho umbigo." –q)**

_- Gina, escute..._** (Munda: Lá vem... se eu já não tivesse lido isso antes, JURARIA que aí vinha um "Gina... eu sou gay." HEHEHE) (Vovó: "Quero ver outra vez seus olhinhos de noite serena!") **_ – começou em voz muito baixa, em meio ao burburinho das conversas que crescia à sua volta e às pessoas que começavam a se levantar_**(Munda: Ela senta e levanta! (8)) (Vovó: Competição de quem desce mais no cone? ECA.)**_. – Não posso mais namorar você. Temos de parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar juntos._** (Munda: PARE! Até quando você quer mandar e mudar minha viiiidaaaaaa... (8)) (Vovó: Espere um pouco! #Lê a frase de novo# Mas a guerra já acabou, não? Então, por que diabos eles não podem ficar juntos? O testa rachada não curte uma vagina?)**

_Ela disse, com um sorriso estranhamente enviesado:_** (Munda: "Sua bichinha, eu sei o que você e o Ron fazem naquela bosta de dormitório, filha da puta, fica esperto comigo que com dois pipocos te mando pra sete palmos debaixo da terra, maluco." –Q, me empolguei.) (Vovó: Eu chorei de rir da Munda! Vou entrar na onda também: "Sabia! Você é uma maricona! Roda na BR, chupando pinto de veado! Sabia que o Ron passava a salsicha em você toda noite, só a tapada da Mione que não acha estranho o fetiche que você e ele tem por desodorante rollon e salame! Sua bicha depravada!" –q #Momento gay) **

_- É por algum motivo nobre e idiota, não é?_** (Munda: "Nem é, ameka, é que eu sou guei mesmo, hihihi.") (Vovó: "Sabe o que é? É que eu não curto muito vaginas, sabe? Da fruta que você gosta eu chupo o caroço e lambo a casca! Mals aí, mas não vou tirar o atraso da sua perseguida! Bjsñmegonga!")**

_- Essas últimas semanas com você têm parecido... parecido fazer parte da vida de outra pessoa – explicou Harry. – Mas não posso... não podemos..._** (Munda: "... transar ainda! Nem sei se dou conta! Três vezes sem tirar usando camisinha de espinhos é difícil, sabe?") (Vovó: "...ser héteros! Eu já tinha encontrado o meu lugar no mundo do glitter e tinha até pagado por um camarote na Parada Gay! Agora não dá mais para voltar atrás! Eles não devolvem o dinheiro, sabia?")**_ Tem coisas que preciso fazer sozinho agora._** (Munda: Punheta.) (Vovó: Punheta. Enfiar o rollon no cu. Escalar o Everest. Dar de comer aos golfinhos. Assar um bolo. Pois é, muitas coisas pra se fazer sozinho.)**

_Ela não chorou, olhou-o apenas._** (Munda: "Mas é uma bichooona mermo, hein? Tománocu!") (Vovó: "Ah é, seu féladaputa? Não vai me comer? Esperei 7 merdas de livros pra você não me dar nem uma chupada? Seu boiola de uma figa! Agora você vai ter que me pagar uma tarde no SPA pra descontar tudo o que eu sofri, sua bicha louca!")**

_- Voldemort usa as pessoas chegadas aos seus inimigos._** (Vovó: Caralho, mas o Voldemort não MORRE DEPOIS DA GUERRA? Ah, esqueci que a autora fez o FAVOR DE REVIVER TODO MUNDO!)(Munda: Vovó, isso é um FLASHBACK, sua linda, bjs.)**_ Já usou você de isca uma vez, e foi só por ser irmã do meu melhor amigo. Pensa no enorme perigo que poderá correr se continuarmos a namorar. Ele saberá, ele descobrirá._** (Munda: "Voldemort é comprador assíduo d'O Fuxico, Gina, ele sabe de tuto..." Cara, só agora que notei que tô ripando um trecho do livro. Que vergonha KAKUSAKUSKASUKSUS) (Vovó: Munda, a autora ÇIMPREZMENTCH TACOU UMA PARTE ENORME DO 'ENIGMA DO PRÍNCIPE' E ACHA QUE TÁ FAZENDO BONITO. Mals aí, não está fazendo efeito.) **_ Ele tentará me atingir através de você._** (Vovó: Joga um raio na bunda desta bicha má pra ver se faz um estrago! Mata essa desgraça de Harry OOC! #Estressada demais#)**

_- E se eu não me importar? – perguntou Gina impetuosamente._** (Munda: "Eu não ligo, oh Harry Daniel! Ah, me usa, me abusa e me chama de Hidratante Monange! –q") (Vovó: "Me usa, me cheira, me aperta, me chama de Mon Biju!" –qqqq)**

_- Eu me importo. Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se hoje fosse o seu enterro... e a culpa fosse minha...?_** (Munda: Ela estaria morta, porra, como poderia sentir algo? ... ah, que vergonha, estou ripando os livros! ASUKAUSKASU Tia JK não merece isso, os livros são muito bem bolados e nem um pouco trash. #ovacionada#)(#Vovó parou de ler a fic, já que a autora parece ter se esquecido de que a JK já escreveu isso, e foi para o bar 'se encontrar' com o John#) **

_Ela desviou o olhar em direção ao lago._** (Munda: "Lula Gigaaaante... hm") (Vovó completa: "... tentáculos enormes, hm... a água deve facilitar a penetração!" –n)**

_- Eu nunca desisti de você. Não de verdade. Sempre tive esperança... Hermione me disse para tocar a minha vida, talvez sair com outra pessoa, me descontrair um pouco perto de você, porque eu nunca conseguia falar quando você estava na sala, lembra? E ela achou que talvez você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em mim se eu fosse mais... eu mesma._** (Munda: Ah, nem, não dá pra ripar essa parte não, sinto muito! #foge pro fim da fic#)(Vovó: Quando a autora vai voltar a escrever? #perde a paciência e vai procurar o copo do Bob e uma boa dose de vodka#)**

_- Menina esperta, essa Hermione_**(Munda: E aquela Hermione? Também é esperta? .. oh não, ainda estou ripando! #tapa os olhos#)(Vovó: Bem, pelo menos ela é inteligente porque no quesito beleza...)**_ – comentou Harry tentando sorrir. – Eu só queria ter convidado você pra sair antes. Poderíamos ter tido séculos... meses... anos talvez..._** (#Vovó achou melhor ir ler o último capítulo do Enigma do Príncipe#)**

_- Mas você esteve muito ocupado salvando o mundo bruxo – replicou Gina, quase sorrindo. – Bem... não posso dizer que estou surpresa. Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando Voldemort. Vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você._

*_Fim do Flash Back*._**(Munda: Ahn? Acabou o trecho do livro? JK é foda demais pra ser ripada. Mas você não, autora. Vamos lá.) (Vovó: Acabou a parte bem escrita –e descaradamente plagiada dos livros pela autora-, o trash vai começar! Peguem as suas bebidas e armas! #Pega o firewisky e a P-50#)**

Será que Ginny o perdoaria?** (Munda: Nem fu.) (Vovó: Jamè.)** Será que ela o entenderia? Será que ela voltaria para ele?** (Vovó: Cacete, quantas interrogações!)** Tinha apenas a certeza de uma coisa: finalmente teria uma vida sossegada.** (Munda: Não se depender da autora e dos seus fetiches estranhos.)** O garoto adormeceu pensando em uma certa ruivinha de olhos castanhos deitada no dormitório feminino que, embora ele não soubesse, também pensava nele.** (Munda: Punheta e siririca. Pois zé.) (Vovó: Masturbação conjunta por pensamento. Não tenho palavras para expressar o meu desprezo por esta fic.)**

Hermione entrou no quarto vermelha.** (Munda: OPAOPA, Harry carente + Hermione fogosa (vermelha, interpretem os sinais) = SOROOOOOOBAH! –q) (Vovó: Hermione pintou o cabelo de acaju piranha? ASUHAUSHUASHUASH! É, parece que o Potter vai receber uma rasha como bônus por ter salvo o mundo bruxo! Tá certo que é a da Mione, mas...)**

- E aí? Finalmente se ajeitou com o Ron ou teremos que aturar mais brigas?** (Munda: MEUDEUS, ISSO SOOU MUUUITO 'RELAÇÃO SLASH DE TRÊS ANOS'! Aquela coisa mais 'Harry de bobs, camisola e rolo de macarrão na mão e Ron voltando do boteco todo sujo e fedendo', velho! Coisa de louco!) (Vovó: Até agora não consegui ter a imagem mental do que a Munda falou... E, quanto a 'se ajeitou com o Ron', soou como 'relaxa senão não encaixa'!)**

A morena saiu de seus devaneios com um sobressalto.** (Munda: A MORENA? HARRY PASSOU POR MUDANÇA DE SEXO DE UM PARÁGRAFO PRA OUTRO? OU ISSO FOI UMA MUDANÇA DE PONTO DE VISTA BIZARRA? E QUEM... AI CARALHO ME PERDI! #pega o três-oitão no topo do criado mudo e aponta para a própria testa#)(Vovó: Mas que confusão! A Hermione deve estar em cima de um javali enfurecido para ter mudado de ponto de vista tão rápido assim! –q)**

- Ai Gi...** (Munda: "Ai, Gi... Humm, Gi... Oohhh, Gi... AAAAH, GIIIII!") (Vovó: Apelidos toscos, eu mereço! Parece que a menina castor está gemendo!)** Pensei que já estivesse dormindo. E que história é essa de eu me acertar com ele? Aff Gi... Hellooooooooooo... _(N/A: Mione moderna! Kkk)_** (Munda: ...suicídio. AGORA.) (Vovó: Facas, adagas, chaves de fenda, giz de cera (sei lá) agora! Eu quero qualquer coisa que possa furar a minha aorta! Argh!)**

- Tudo bem Mi... **(Munda: #pega duas penas de MJ e conjura uma vírgula#)(#Vovó deu um murro na parede e perdeu três dedos#)**Eu vou fingir que eu não sei de nada.** (Vovó: Fingir? Sua vadia, com o intelecto de gambá que você tem nem vai ser difícil!)**

- Ah! Passa na praça garota.** (Munda: Eu riria... se tivesse graça. Expressões fail.) (Vovó: #começa a chorar# COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COM A HERMIONE, SUA AUTORA DESALMADA? Ela não era a personagem mais linda da série, mas era a mais brilhante do trio! Eu sempre a admirei por ser tão genial nas horas necessárias e VOCÊ, SUA CACHORRA SEM CU, conseguiu fazer com que ela ficasse acéfala como uma líder de torcida americana! EU TE ODEIO, SUA RAPARIGA MONOTETA!) ** Estamos todos cansados. Vamos dormir que você já ta delirando. - A morena se trocou e deitou na cama**(Munda: Na frente da Hermione. Lá vem...) (Vovó: Ah, não! Eu quase não sobrevivi à "Sacanagem ou Putaria"! Outro femme slash destas duas eu não aguento!)**. Olhou pro lado e viu a ruiva a fitando.** (Munda: LÁ VEM...)** – Ai, ta bom... Eu admito, eu beijei o Ron na frente do Harry.** (Munda: Ah, só isso? Ufa...) (Vovó: MERDA, FOI SÓ UM BEIJO! PARA DE FAZER DRAMA!)**

- Uau.** (Munda: Wow. ****#Mary feelings) (Vovó: GRRRAAUUUURRRRUUUARRRUAAA! #Alok)**

- Uau? É só isso que você me diz? Uau?** (Munda: Só eu imagino aquele troço imitação de Veja, o produto de limpeza? Viajei muito? LOL! #pega um pouco de detergente e bebe com Smirnoff#)(Vovó: #Toma o copo da mão da Munda# O que você queria que ela dissesse, sua retardada opcional? "Ai, amica! Borrei meu delineador com essa! Ai, me conta TU-TON agora! Eu quero cada detalhe nojento e dispensável!" Era isso que você queria?) **

- Ai Mi... Como você mesma disse: estamos todos cansados.** (Munda: Cacete, li 'casados'. Quem me dera, aí era o fim da fic.) (Vovó: Realmente! A fic parece não ter fim!)**

- Gi! Eu simplesmente não te entendo.** (Munda: Ai dônti ãnderstêêêêndiii... –q) (Vovó: Q pra Munda e Q pra fic.)**

- Mi...** (Munda: "... fódi! Mi comi! Mi xoga na parêdi i mi xama di lagarteesha!1!") (Vovó: "Mi, fica na posição! Mi, chama a puliça! O bombadão fedorento vem aí!" #MineirinhoFeelings)**

- Sim?

- Beijo, me liga. – E dizendo isso a ruiva virou pro lado e fechou os olhos.** (Munda: É, me liga. No mundo bruxo. TNC.) (Vovó: PAU NO CU DE QUEM ASSISTE MALHAÇÃO E QUER COLOCAR AS GÍRIAS FALHAS EM UMA FIC. BrunyUrie fazendo escola, Delz. MEDO.)**

"Ruiva pirada!"** (Munda: Li 'pirata', e imaginei... ah, deixa quieto.) (Vovó: Jack Sparrow com cabelo acaju piranha? Eu também imaginei isso, Munda.)**. A porta do quarto se abriu revelando a senhora Weasley. Ela deu a garota uma poção amarelada**(Munda: Urina. Todo mundo sabe de seus fetiches, Gerson... er... sra. Weasley. –Q) (Vovó: A poção amarela só pode ser gemada, porque TODO MUNDO, não importa o tipo de ferimento, TÁ BEBENDO ESTE TRECO.)** seguida de uma transparente e antes de sair deu um beijo em Ginny que, ao ver de Hermione, fingia estar dormindo, e muito bem fingido.** (Vovó: DETALHE FASHION.)**

- Sabe Gi, ele te ama muito.** (Munda: O detector de mentiras da Márcia que o diga.) (Vovó: Márcia neles! AUSHUASHUASH!)** Quantas vezes o peguei olhando pro Mapa do Maroto observando o seu nome e desejando estar aqui ou apenas que ele pudesse entrar em seus sonhos.** (Munda: 1- Isso aqui não era uma pergunta? Cadê a interrogação? 2- Sim, Mimione, ele queria entrar. Mas não nos sonhos. HEHE.) (Vovó: Entrar nos sonhos, sei. Agora mudou de nome? Na minha época era ... #é atingida pela tigela de água do Fulano#)** Você não sabe o quanto ele sofreu por estar longe de você. – Ela viu uma lágrima sair dos olhos da ruiva e continuou. – Você sabe que ele terminou com você por medo que Voldemort a usasse como isca.** (Munda: Gina vestida de minhoca rebolando num anzol... argh.) (Vovó: Faremos um breve momento de reflexo agora: COMO É que a Gina não sabe disso se foi PRA ELA que ele fez todo aquele discurso moralista?) ** Quando o seu nome sumiu do mapa ele entrou em desespero. E acho que você também viu o olhar de alívio que ele lançou sobre você**(Munda: Lançar... olhares. Autora, poderia me dar um pouco desse barato que você andou fumando?) (Vovó: Lançar olhares? Hunmm, tô sabendo!)** ao te ver na sala precisa, ou então o olhar de felicidade na hora que o seu ciúme atacou quando a Chang se ofereceu para ir com ele até o SC da Corvinal.** (Vovó: E este momento aconteceu quando? Eu me lembro disso no livro, mas na fic não teve nem sinal!)**

Terminando de dizer isso a morena virou para o lado e adormeceu,** (Munda: Então elas estão em uma cama de casal? Seeeeqso. -q) (#Vovó ficou assustada quando percebeu o quanto Munda estava certa sobre a cama de casal#)** enquanto uma ruivinha olhava pela janela pensando nas palavras da amiga. "Assim que tudo estiver resolvido, conversaremos Harry Potter.** (Munda: VOCATIVOCATIVOCATIVOCATI... #repete o mantra#)(Vovó: Vocativo pra quem tem cu. –q)** E dessa vez você não me escapa!". A ruiva fechou os olhos se lembrando dos momentos com o Moreno.** (Munda: Olá, senhor Moreno? Como vai? Seu sobrenome é Cenoura & Bronze? –QZÃO) (Vovó: Eu ODEIO com todas as minhas forças estes adjetivos que são usados para substituir os nomes dos personagens! Está com preguiça de escrever o substantivo? É simples, amigo autor! É só usar um pronome, ó que coisa mais linda!)**

_*Flash Back*_**(Munda: De novo? Puta que pariu de quatro com um caralho voador na boca, que chatice.) (Vovó: Já disse o quanto eu tenho NOJO E REPÚDIO a estas viagens forçadas nas memórias das personagens! Autora, eu não curto este tipo de coisa e os leitores com um pouco de cérebro também não.)**

_Ela não agüentava mais estu_**(Munda: Cortem essa parte da palavra.)**_dar._** (Munda: HEHE.) (Vovó: Munda malvada! UHAUHAUSUAHSU!)**_ Se ficasse mais um minuto sentada na biblioteca iria enlouquecer, mas não podia sair de lá, os NOM's estavam perto e precisava estar bem preparada._** (Munda: Cuidado com os NOMs, que os NOMs te pegam, te pegam daqui, te pegam de lá... –q) (Vovó: Troféu Q pra Munda depois dessa! Caralho, chefinha! Você tá foda demais nesta ripagem! UHASUHAUSHA!)**

_- Por Merlin, pra quê precisamos de tanta matéria?_** (Munda: Isso, Gina, se desapegue do mundo material! O negócio é ficar pelado e virar hippie! Pergunte ao John!) (Vovó: #2 na Munda. Sei lá, pra ter um FUTURO, uma careira, uma profissão! Se bem que não exigem escolaridade para putas...)**

_- Falar sozinha é o primeiro sinal de loucura ruiva._** (Munda: Loucura ruiva? #pega o almanaque de aborígines australianos da Gareth# 'loucura ruiva' é um ritual muito praticado pelas tribos 'ão Bella' e 'meus filhos Bella' (The Brother's Secret Feelings), que consiste em espancar virgens até que elas espirrem o hímem. Q) (Vovó: NOOOOOOOSSA! Eu achava que "loucura ruiva" era um número famoso nos cabarés londrinos na década de 20, que era realizado por mulheres e orangotangos em chamas!)**

_- Eu ando passando tempo demais com você._** (Munda: Essa vai deixar marca. -n) (Vovó: Mudou de ponto de vista de novo? Deste jeito eu vou acabar tonta sem beber nada!)**

_- Ei... Eu não sou louco._** (Munda: É isso o que nós do SEMU dizemos TODOS os dias. #vai comprar tarja-preta#)(Vovó: Loucura é pros fracos! #Arranca um Prozac das mãos de Gareth e morde Jairinho para pegar uma seringa dele#)**

_- Não, magina. Eu que sou._** (Munda: Ambos são loucos. Satisfeitos?) (Vovó: Todo mundo viajando no trenzinho do Bozo! –q)**

_- HÁ HÁ HÁ! Vamos dar uma volta?_** (Munda: "Rodar a bolsa, tals...") (Vovó: Na cauda do cometa? OU na roda gigante? -q)**_ Acho que você já leu essa página umas 10 vezes._** (Munda: Kama Sutra?) (Vovó: "Como se portar em uma reunião de ex-zoófilos, guia para iniciantes.")**

_- Tudo bem. Mas uma voltinha rápida viu?_** (Munda: HE...) (Vovó: "Voltinha rápida", mais conhecida como "metida ali no canto".) **

_Dizendo isso a garota se levantou e seguiu o moreno até os jardins_**(Munda: "... suspensos da Babilônia..." –Q, hoje estou muito dorgada...) (Vovó: Não brinca, Munda! Você é dorgada todos os dias, assim como eu! #Pega a seringa e injeta um pouco de solvente para tintas na veia#)**_. Ele se sentou encostado ao tronco de uma árvore e ela se sentou entre suas pernas_**(Munda: HEHEHEHEHEHE... #John joga uma chuteira suja em Munda#)(Vovó: Vai estrear o novo toco, danada? #PiadaInterna)**_ encostando a cabeça do peito do garoto enquanto ele fazia carinho nos cabelos dela._** (Munda: Cabelos da... já sabem. HEHEHEHE... #Jairinho a exorciza#)(Vovó: A autora não especificou a origem dos cabelos, LOGO ela queria interpretações de vários ângulos! #é atingida por uma das bíblias do Jairinho#)**

_- Eu amo você!_** (Munda: Sim, Telletubie.) (Vovó: "Você me ama, eu te amo, somos todos uma família feliz!" -not)**

_A garota desencostou dele e encarou as íris verdes dele._** (Munda: "Ce tá com uma remela ENOOORME, véi.") (Vovó: Pelo menos não foram comparadas a duas esmeraldas! Já é um começo!)**

_- O que você disse?_** (Munda: Véia surda d'A Praça É Nossa.) (#Vovó morreu de rir com a imagem mental oferecida pela Munda#)**

_- Bom... Hã... Eu... Eu disse algo de errado?_** (Munda: Débil. Gago. Fanho. Feioso. BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIL! #é espancada por Vovó#)(Vovó: Não, desta vez até eu sou obrigada! BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIL! #É esmurrada pelo Jairinho#) **

_- Harry, repete._** (Munda: "REPETE SE FOR HOMEM! FALA NA MINHA CARA! VAI, FALA!") (Vovó: "Você tá rindo de mim, Samuca? Fala na minha cara!" #PiadaInterna)(#Munda esfaqueia Vovó pelas internas EXTREMAMENTE reveladoras (ui)#)**

_- Gin..._** (Munda: "... atalislanda Anamariada Lisneumara!") (Vovó: "...élcia Glaucimária Gilmênia Guardada do Pérpétuo Amor Divino De Nossa Senhora das Graças e Do Bom Parto!" –q)**

_- HARRY REPETE!_** (Munda: AUTORA, VOCATVO!) (Vovó: Seu cu pegando fogo, sua Weasley burra!)**

_- EU AMO VOCÊ! _**(Munda: "... RON!") (Vovó: "...sua linda!")**

_Ela sorriu pra ele._** (Munda: "Humm, BOIOLA!") (Vovó: "Mals aí, não é recíproco! #Sorriso sacana#")**

_- Hum. Eu só queria ter certeza. _**(Vovó: ... VAI TOMAR NO CU, SUA VACA.)**

_E o beijou. Um beijo carinhoso demonstrando todo o amor entre os dois._** (Munda: "Foi assim, como ver o mar, a primeira vez que os meus olhos se viram no seu olhar..." (8)) (Vovó: SACANAGEM, HEIN, MUNDA?)(Munda: OOOWN, VOVÓ! #abraça#)**

_- Eu também amo você Harry James Potter._** (Munda: #foi pedir uma vírgula de presente de Natal ao Papai Noel#)(Vovó: Eu ainda te amo, sua vírgula vagabunda! Mesmo depois de você ter abandonado a frase!)**

_*Fim do Flash Back*_**(Munda: ALELUUUUUIA!) (Vovó: Eeeeeeeeeeba! Posso abrir meus olhos novamente!)**

"Eu não vou desistir de você Potter!"** (Munda: #pega a nova vírgula e a abraça#)(Vovó: Desiste de ser escritora, sua puta louca! Não sabe nem usar o vocativo e fica aí tirando onda!)**. Pensando isso a garota adormeceu.** (Vovó: Papo INTERESSANTE, NÉ?)**

N/A: bom galera... ta ai...** (Munda: Divisão entre narração e notas da autora: 10! –n) (Vovó: Espera, a fic já acabou? Como assim? #Confusa e feliz#)**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...para não haver nenhum engano dessa vez... kkk eu s ovo posta o próximo cap qdo chegar de 30 a 35 Reviews ao todo...** (Munda: Por onde começo? O que são essas letras 'e' espalhadas sem nenhum motivo aparente? Risadas de MSN? Fail. OVO? OVO É MINHA BOLA ESQUERDA, CARALHO! Internetês é PEDIR PRA SER RIPADA, fica a dica. SUA GANANCIOSA, nós nunca tivemos 35 reviews em uma fic! Se foder! #vai pro canto emo cortar os pulsos com uma pá#)(Vovó: "ovo"? "qdo"? Comofas/? Uma ripadora desistiu de tentar procurar os significado nos livros sagrados dos aborígines australianos de tanto pavor!)**

Harry: hauhauhau**(Munda: Até esse Harry OOC ri da cara da autora... tenso.) (#Vovó ignorou a frase#)**

N/A: ¬¬***(Munda: Todo mundo anda com enfeites de carnaval, agora? Minha gente, carnaval é só em Fevereiro! Aquietem essas periquitas!) (Vovó: Emote do mal. Autora desalmada. Fic do cacete! Não pretendo ler ou comentar as respostas às reviews e NINGUÉM vai me convencer a fazer o contrário.)**

Carolzynha LF: aaa... mais eu vo da uma passadinha qdo der sim! Aaaa... é lindo o Harry com o Teddy msm! _Harry: ééé... eu sou lindo! ^^ _¬¬* N/A:bana Harry!** (Munda: A autora tá banindo todo mundo. Deve ter banido o cérebro pra Alcatraz, eu acho.)**

Anna Weasley Potter:** (Munda: EPIC FAILTALITY.)** ééé o Teddy é mto fofo… imagina qdo eli tenta fla intaum…**(Munda: Se falar como você, nesse internetês diliça, acho que vou cortar a língua dele.)** kkk eu raxo aki como Harry! _Harry: ééé... eli flo o meu nome primero! ^^ _N/A: Harry... vai durmi!¬¬*** (Munda: Eu juro que não entendo o que motiva uma pessoa a escrever em internetês. Dá trabalho, mano! Escrever corretamente é tão mais bonito, cês não acham? #enfia uma meia suja na boca da autora#)**

Liv Stoker: ééé eu tbm fikei triste qdo a Tonks e o Lupin morreram... mais só acompanhando a fic pra sabe c eles voltam! ^^ kkk**(Munda: Oi? Pedra de Rosetta nessa fic!)**

Gigi Potter:** (Munda: ...)** ainda num foi dessa vez... vamos v qdo eles se encontrarem neah... kkk...** (Munda: kkk vai s fdr cm 1 státuah d ceiz metrz, dizgramentah. –q)**

Aneenha-Black:** (Munda: #pega medidor de fail na escala BrunyUrie# 8.6, hein? Continue se esforçando e você vira a própria rainha do trash!)** *abre a barraca***(Munda: Toda review tem essa bosta de barraca. Ah, enfia no cu, cansei.)** pois é... eu vi faze uma visitenha... **(Munda: Boiolês, eu mereço.)**sab como é neah...** (Munda: Perua. #corta os dedos da autora com um machado cego#)** kkk... aaaa... vc precisa v qdo eli roba o óculos do Harry: fik a coisa mais fofa neah mor? _Harry: ééé... fik parecendo uma corujinha com olhão! ^^ Teddy: ¬¬' _N/A: liga pra eli não Teddy!** (Munda: Cara, que MERDA. Autora, sua fic fede. MUITO.)**

Cryslan e Leandro Potter:** (Munda: F - A - I – L)** hauhauhua... pronto afobadinhu... kkk... ta ai! Kkk**(Munda: #suspira#)**

N/A: gnt eu qria agradecer algumas pessoas...** (Munda: Ao meu pai, a minha mãe, a Sasha, a Xuxa, o Daniel lá da locadora, o Lico metalúrgico, a minha amiga Suzana Boquete... #Vovó joga uma foice em Munda#)**

Anna Weasley Potter por ter me colocado como autora favorita… =D**(Munda: Amor trash. Tocante. #espreme um limão nas feridas recém causadas (por Munda) da autora #)**

E**(Munda: Eeeeee...?)**

Liv Stoker, Carolzynha LF, Anna Weasley Potter, Annenha-Black e Bruna Luiza Black por terem adiciona a Fic como favorita... =DDD**(Munda: Tá, tá, next.)**

Bom gnt...** (Munda: CANAL POR ASSINATURA, DE NOVO? AH, vai tomar na bunda! #foi assistir TV Capão Redondo#)(Vovó: Tománocu, não quero mais ripar nenhum capítulo desta fic.)**

Eu flei q ia aumentando o cap... kkk**(Vovó: Só posso dizer "HÃÃÃÃÃ?" depois desta frase em aramaico erudito.)**

Esse já é maiorzinhu!** (Munda: Pro meu desgosto...) (Vovó: PUTAQUEPARIU, linguagem de emo clássico, tudo o que eu precisava pra ser feliz! –not)**

Kkk**(Munda: rsrsrsrs) (Vovó: PAU NO CU! #espuma#)**

Bom... é issu!** (Munda: #sente dores de cabeça pelo internetês e vai beber aspirina com uísque#)(#Vovó está arrancando a tinta da parede com seus dentes e arranhando a madeira do piso com as unhas#)**

Até o Review 35... kkk**(Munda: Ou não.) (Vovó: TOMARA QUE VOCÊ SE FODA NO INFERNO E NÃO GANHE MAIS NENHUMA REVIEW, SUA VACA SEM TETAS, FILHA DA PUTA, CARALHO AMALDIÇOADO! ARRRRGH! EU AINDA NÃO ESQUECI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A HERMIONE, SUA VADIA!)**

Bjo na bunda!** (Munda: PAULADA NO SEU REGO!) (Vovó: BOLADA NAS SUAS PREGAS! UMBIGADA NA SUA TESTA! MORDIDA NA SUA TETA!)**

_***NOX***_(Munda: Mordidas.) (Vovó: Encoxadas violentas. –q)

***CRACK***(Munda: Esperma.) (Vovó: KY.)

**Munda foi enfeitar o Munda's para o Natal. Foi presa por ataque violento ao pudor.**

**Vovó foi organizar um coral com os mendigos que moravam na porta do Munda's. Foi presa por atentado ao pudor após a execução de um cover de 'Alejandro' em frente à uma igreja, com direito a um streap, chicotes, soutiens de metralhadora e muitas lantejoulas.**


	5. Capítulo Sem Função Alguma

***CRACK* **(Jeremy: Já começa nas dorgas? Que beleza.)(Munda: Nem vou começar com a típica piada, mas... #esconde o cachimbo#)(Vovó: "As dorgas são boas, as dorgas são amigas! Consolam as ripadoras e nos dão muitas alegrias! Os delírios e calafrios são o de menos, a overdose é uma consequência... Mas são tão boas! (8)" #baba e desmaia após mascar folhas de maconha estragadas#)

_***LUMUS* **_(Jeremy: _Uma pergunta: para que esse caralho aqui?)_ (Munda: Pra foder a minha vida, Jeremy, é pra isso. #joga caco de vidro na autora#)(Vovó: Acende Tuto, acende tuto! #PastorMetralhadoraFeelings)

_N/A: gnt... como prometido... d 30 a 35 reviews!_** (Jeremy: Não nos ouviram, não é? Isso que dá. Mais uma tortura que dessa vez recai sobre minha pessoa –q #Já preparando seu estoque de bagulhos#)(Munda: CÊ GANHOU ISSO TUDO, CACHORRA? TOMÁNOCU, COMO É QUE TEM GENTE QUE GOSTA DISSO? #medo do nível mental dos leitores de trashes#)(Vovó: Nós nunca ganhamos 30 reviews. MIMIMI.)**

_Como temos 33 eu fikei feliz!_** (Vovó: Alguém poderia me responder o porquê do 'k' estar no lugar do 'c'? Autora, internetês é usado para REDUZIR as palavras, não para trocar letras que você julga serem feias nas palavras, fikdik.)(Munda: Amém.)**_ Em outros sites eu peço 5 coments demora umas duas semanas!_** (Jeremy: Nesses sites deve haver mais bom senso.) (Munda: É porque lá não dá pra criar as suas continhas fake, sua linda.)(Vovó: Sites de credibilidade (ou não) OU seriam os leitores ecléticos do FF?)**_ Kkk_**(Jeremy: kralho, kralho, kralho...) (Munda: Kcete, Kcete, Kcete...) (Vovó: kuceta, kuceta, kuceta... #JohnFeelings)**

_Bom... _**(Jeremy: ...ba.)****(Munda: ...dage. Adoooro. -q) (Vovó: Cu.)**

_Ta ai..._** (Jeremy: Que bom –n) (Munda: Pro meu desgosto...) (Vovó: Tá doendo, danada? Ah, Motumbo danadinho!)**

_Os reviews eu vo responder no fim..._** (Munda: FALA COM O MEU PINTO! EU É QUE NÃO LEIO AQUELAS BOSTAS!) (Vovó: Acerte o tempo verbal ou eu acerto um dildo na sua testa, valeu?)**

4º Capítulo

Harry acordou com a luz que invadia o quarto e acertava –o **(Jeremy: Dá-lhe espaço mal colocado!) (Munda: O hífem tá de mal da palavra.) (Vovó: Luz, invasão domiciliar é crime. Só pra saber.) ** no rosto **(Jeremy: A luz acerta, tipo assim, mete o cacete.) (Munda: Luz batendo em alguém... Já vi onde foi parar o crack do começo do cap.) (Vovó: Ih, é o Lanterna Verde chegando em casa! É hoje que o Harry apanha por ter colocado pepino na marmita do marido! –q)**. O garoto tentou se virar livrando-se da luz em seu rosto, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono novamente**(Jeremy: QUÊ?) (Munda: DOOORGAS, MANO! #fuma pelo de Fulano#) (#Vovó dormiu#)**. Resolveu então descer ao Salão Comunal e sentar-se em frente à lareira para esperar todos acordarem para combinarem a viagem para um lugar sossegado**(Jeremy: Na Lua deve ter um lugar assim, meu filho.)**.** (Munda: Esse parágrafo foi REGADO À DORGAS. E tenho dito.) (Vovó: "Fui comprar paçoca e meu cachorro me passou AIDS enquanto dançava macarena com o Reginaldo Rossi." –qqqq –qqq –qqq)**

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou lá**(Jeremy: Tipossim, ele fico danu umas cherada i si squeceu du tempu, morô? -q) (Munda: Tipo, há um parágrafo atrás ele ainda TAVA INDO PRO SALÃO COMUNAL, e agora ele JÁ TÁ LÁ. Májicu.) (Vovó completa: PLIM! Ó O MAGRELA ALI FRITANDO NA LAREIRA!)**, mas de repente escutou passos leves descendo a escada.** (Munda: Os PASSOS estão descendo a escada. Eu imaginei. #cérebro explode#)** Ele desejou que não fosse Ginny **(Jeremy: Essa mania de falar o nome dela como se fosse em inglês é paia, hein.) (Munda: Harry correndo de rasha que eu sei!) (Vovó: Uma vagina? Corra, Potter, é uma cilada para sua homossexualidade!)**, não queria se encontrar**(Jeremy: Aham.) (Vovó: Vulgo: CRÉU.)** com a garota antes de se sentir preparado para contar tudo o que ela precisava saber**(Jeremy: O quê? Você usa samba-canção da Hello Kitty, ouve Calypso no escuro, come morcegos? #É atingido por uma garrafa de whisky com gengibre e óleo diesel que surpreendentemente tem seu conteúdo absorvido por Jeremy antes que se espalhasse no chão#-q) (Munda: Acabo de ouvir a Vovó urrando ali, ó.) (Vovó: "Preciso te dizer o que acontece com os meus sentimeeeentos! Chego em casa e não te vejo, o meu desejo é te ligar correeeeendo!(8)" Caralho, estou tão doida que até saiu um sertanejo na ripagem, manolo!)**. Mas era apenas Hermione **(Jeremy: Desdém para com amigos é mara.) (Munda: A Hermione brocha qualquer um, mesmo, hetero ou não.) (Vovó: Castora desprezada, tadinha. –not)**. A garota assustou-se ao vê-lo ali, pois não esperava ver ninguém naquela hora no Salão Comunal**(Jeremy: Hum, Mione. O que você veio fazer aqui então? Hehe.)**.** (Munda: Hermione tava marcando ponto ali, esperando um Ron mal-intencionado pra fazer o silviço.) (Vovó: Ponto de encontro para o intercâmbio(cofcof) de substâncias ou átomos. Depende do humor dela e da capacidade do contratante. -q)**

- Harry! Há quanto tempo você está aqui embaixo? **(Jeremy: Calcule o tempo que uma pessoa deve levar para cheirar dois metros de carreira. Eu levo um centésimo disso. #morre de overdose#)(Munda: "Tempo suficiente pra dar três na bunda da tua mãe, FILHA DA PUTA!" #Harry Maloqueiro Mano Bolado) (Vovó: "Ah, deixa eu pensar: Eu lixei as minhas unhas, depois passei aquele vermelho cereja do amor que Gina tinha me emprestado. Acho que gastei uns minutos dando uns amassos com o Draco ali na frente do retrato da mulher gorda, e depois fiquei um pouco mais de tempo dando em cima do Córmaco McLaggen. Pelos meus cálculos, eu não fui pra minha cama noite passada!" –qqq)**

- Bom dia para você também Mione. **(Jeremy: Aw, Harry ensinando boas maneiras pra Mione. -q) (Munda: Madame Educación, ele. –q)**– Harry falou aliviado.** (Munda: Aliviado? Tomou Activia e cabô plisãum di vrente? Tem qui vê içu aí.) (Vovó: Caralho, aquele 'bom dia' foi peidado? Caaaaaraaalh...)** - Para falar a verdade eu nem sei. Eu acordei muito cedo, mas não consegui voltar a dormir**(Jeremy: Eu também queria voltar a dormir, mas o trabalho nuumm deeeexaaa... #Munda taca Fulano nele de algum lugar que pode ser avistada#)(Munda: Teve sonhos calientes com o Bilu, essa LINDA.) (Vovó: Aposto que esta Mione OOC sonhou que o Snape tinha enfiado um tubo de ensaio e um balão de destilação nela, ficou com tanto calor(cofcof) que queria ir na cozinha, ver os elfos... #é atingida por uma machadinha e um copo vazio de vodka#)**, então desci aqui para pensar um pouco em um assunto que esta me perturbando.** (Vovó: "Sobre os ursinhos carinhosos, Mi? Sabia que mais alguém desconfiava daquelas barrigas com desenhos eróticos! Mas ninguém nunca me escutava, então desisti de procurar pênis no meio dos arco-íris e corações!" –q –q –q) **

- Harry só me responde uma coisa:** (Munda: "Você é hetero, gay, bi ou pansexual? Hehehe.") (Vovó: "Já pensou em ser dançarina de funk? Porque, agora que o Voldemort morreu, você está desempregado, né..." -q)** por acaso esse assunto que está te perturbando tem algo a ver com uma certa ruiva chamada Ginny Weasley?** (Jeremy: Uh, Adivinhona!) (Munda: MAGENA, tem a ver com a Sra. Weasley! –q) (Vovó: EU FICO PERTURBADA QUANDO OS AUTORES TRASH USAM ADJETIVOS NO LUGAR DE SUBSTANTIVOS. Se referir a um ruivo em Hogwarts pode atingir a família Weasley inteira! Isso dá confusão, isso dá problema!)**

- Mione, por acaso você falou com ela ontem?** (Jeremy: A Vovó me disse que rolou um clima entre elas, Harry. Qui Dilisha.) (Munda: 'falou', você quer dizer como ato ou efeito de usar um falo, né? Porque foi isso que aconteceu no cap passado.) (Vovó: Falou com os dedos, Zé.)**

- Pra falar a verdade falei.** (Munda: Usou um falo? #Vovó joga dardos em Munda#)(Vovó: Libras na Guinevra.)** Ontem quando eu cheguei ao dormitório ela me veio com umas perguntas sobre mim e o Ron **(Jeremy: "E aí, ele virou homem agora? Ou tá cheirando o rabo do Harry ainda?"-s) (Munda: "Quais posições fazem? Já leram o Kama Sutra? Ele tem o pinto grande? Calça quanto? Tem hemorróidas? Herpes? Candidíase?" –QQQ) (Vovó: "Vocês já meteram? Mas como assim "ainda não"? O que diabos vocês três faziam naquela maldita barraca? Nossa, ele se divertiam sem você? Qual deles é o mais passivo?" –q)**. – Essa parte ela contou vermelha **(Jeremy: Tomatchénhu) (Munda: Pintou o cabelo de uma linha pra outra, sua linda?) (Vovó: Essa aí quer ser Weasley de corpo e alma.)**. – Mais ai **(Vovó: "Mais ai"? Quer dizer que se eu adicionar um chimpanzé raivoso nas suas hemorróidas vai doer?)(#Munda foi xingar no canto depois desse 'mais'#) **a Srª Weasley entrou no quarto para me dar as poções **(Jeremy: Dorgas de praxe.) (Munda: Hummmm... sei.) (Vovó: GEMADA, digo e repito.)**, e quando eu olhei para a Gi ela estava dormindo **(Jeremy: Não disse? Buenas Noches Cinderella faz efeito.-q) (Munda: Ou não. #cheira clorofórmio e desmaia#)**. Ou pelo menos fingindo, o que, aliás, ela faz muito bem **(Jeremy: Talvez ela finja orgasmo pra você futuramente, Harry.) (Munda: Sabe o que ela faz muito bem? Gemer de quatro enquanto chupa um caralho de 30cm, isso sim. -qq) (#Vovó está de saco cheio e foi procurar uma das bebidas afrodisíacas da Gareth#) **. Eu disse umas coisas, mas eu não sei se ela realmente ouviu.** (Munda: "Eu disse 'Gina, você é corna', e hoje o Ron apareceu morto!") (Vovó: "Gina, eu cheiro as suas calcinhas quando você não está por perto!" –not)** Harry, você pretende contar tudo pra ela?** (Jeremy: Eu deixaria seu relacionamento com o Hagrid de lado, hein.) (Munda: #riu do Jeremy# É melhor esconder os dildos tamanho família embaixo do sofá, hein? E os potes de KY mentolado e gitterinado? Dê um fim neles logo!) (Vovó: #Riu da Munda e do Jeremy# Tem certeza que quer abrir o jogo sobre a suruba na mansão Malfoy? Porque, né?)** Incluindo sobre as horcruxes e tudo o que aconteceu durante o ano?** (Munda: 'tudo': Ron e Harry numa jacuzzi conjurada, sabonetes caindo, bundas assadas, Hipogloss, gemidinhos, chupões e aí vai...) (#Vovó está morrendo de rir da Munda#)**

- Pretendo Mione **(Jeremy: Êêpa, beu abor! Você "pretende Mione". Se cuida Gina.) (Munda: #foi buscar uma vírgula fálica no Munda's#)(Vovó: "Pretendo Mione" é uma marca japonesa de vibradores profissionais fabricados na Tailândia.)**, mas eu não estou bem ainda para contar **(Jeremy: Faz que nem eu faço pra ler isso, beba café com 'coca'-cola. Ce vai fica qui nenheu yeah.) (Munda: Jeremy dorgadão, medo. E eu não entendi nada, né, mas tô levando...) **, é tudo muito recente sabe,** (Munda: Isso está soando meio 'discursinho clichê de gay recém-descoberto', não?) (Vovó: Deixa eu ver se entendi: "Amor, eu não estou pronto para uma relação mais séria! Eu descobri recentemente que sou uma mariposa e não quero perder meu selinho ainda!")** e ela merece que eu conte tudo com calma, nos mínimos detalhes **(Jeremy: Hmm, entendo. Você vai precisar de tempo pra explicar como vocês se "entretinham" naquela barraca doida com espaço interno extra.) (Munda: Golden Trio SurubaFeelings que o diga. #relembra e tem náuseas#)**.**(Vovó: Não, Munda! Eu me recuso a lembrar de GTSF, é demais para a minha sanidade.)**

- Entendo. – a amiga sentou-se de frente para Harry.** (Vovó: Sentar... levantar... cavalinho upa-upa... Então, né...) (Munda: #joga Fulano na Vovó#)** Quando ela tomou fôlego **(Jeremy: Se parar aqui... HE.) (Munda: Eu li 'tomou no rêgo', UAHUSAHSUHAS) (Vovó: Eu também, Munda! UHAUSHAHSUASH)** para começar a falar escutaram alguém descendo as escadas com passos pesados**(Jeremy: Que porra é essa de passo leves, pesados, Puta queo pariow)**.** (Munda: É o Dumbo! –q) (Vovó: Os passos são mais importantes que o plot, fataço.)**

- Ei! Vocês resolveram fazer uma reuniãozinha e nem para me convidar**(Jeremy: Leia-se orgia de astronautas bêbados no submundo #Quinta Categoria Feelings#)(Munda: Reuniãozinha? Soou estranho. Tem que ver isso aí.) (Vovó: SURUBA INTERESPÉCIES, falei.)(Munda 2: Mano, leiam essa frase de novo. Parece que ela tá falando de uma orgia! KAUSKAUSKUAS) (Vovó 2: Munda, impossível é NÃO VER A PALAVRA 'ORGIA' NAS ENTRELINHAS! #LauraAboborelisFeelings)**?

- Francamente Ron **(Jeremy: #Consola a pobre vírgula que foi esquecida no frio e na chuva#)(Munda: É O RON? MEDO, O GOLDEN TRIO VAI SE COMER!) (Vovó: O vocativo, pelo visto, foi excluído da orgia! E da fic também!)**. Eu apenas encontrei o Harry aqui **(Jeremy: "E pruvetchei pra fazê um ketch." –q) (Vovó: Encontrou... encoxou... esbarrou... LEVOU UMA PENTADA VIOLENTA!)**. Não estávamos fazendo nenhuma reuniãozinha **(Jeremy: Sinceramente, essa palavra demora demais para ser pronunciada, valeu.) (Munda: Essa palavra soa muito sacana, sabe?) (Vovó: Reunião... Muitos órgãos... Muitas mãos... Vontade de fazer sacanagem... Já sabem o resultado: GTSF.)**. Ok? **(Jeremy: Não.)**

- Desculpa Mione.** (Vovó: Mas que porra! A autora não acerta o vocativo nem pra salvar a própria vida!)** Eu não falei por mal. **(Jeremy: É, e a Munda tem uma coleção de posters do Menudo no Munda's. Seria realmente brochante.) (Munda: Mas eu tenho, mesmo, o Ricky Martin é um gato e... opa.) (Vovó: É, não foi por mal que eu arranquei o fio de alta tensão da rua onde fica o Terreiro! Mas vai explicar isso pra companhia de luz, vai!)**

- Aaah... Vocês dois não vão querer fazer uma D.R. **(Jeremy: Dar o Rabo? Diamante Repugnante? Dar para Receber?) (Munda: Diário de Rapunzel? Dia de Rato? Desgrama de Rapariga? DST Repugnante?) (Vovó: Dramins Revezados? Dorgas Relevantes? Doutrina Reumática? Dildos Reservas?)** aqui na minha frente né**(Jeremy: Não! Nas masmorras com o Snape, NÉ? –q #ainda traumatizado depois de ler trechos de Snape Çedussaun#)(Vovó: Tudo pode acontecer nas masmorras, Jeremy, tenha medo.)**? – Ao dizer isso, o garoto não pode deixar de notar o rubor dos dois amigos **(Jeremy: Eles querem que você saia daí para que eles enlouqueçam em chamas.) (Munda: Esse povo desgramento só sabe corar? Tomar no cu, hein.) (Vovó: Potter, deixa de ser empata foda e saía da sala! Eles querem ficar na fúria das carícias verdadeiras, mas na sua frente não fode!)**. – Façam-me o favor. Depois do beijo que eu presenciei, rubor é a última coisa que eu espero de vocês **(Jeremy: Até sei qual é a primeira. Safadénho.) (Munda: Então você quer mais que rubor, hein? Harry voyeur safadinho.) ****(Vovó: Rony and Hermione on Fire.)**.

- Ok. Perdoem-me. – virando-se para Hermione **(Jeremy: RODA, RODA, VIIRA! SOLTA, RODA E VEM! ME PASSARAM A MÃO NA BUND... #espancado por Munda#)(Vovó: "Vira vira vira homem, vira vira! Vira vira lobisomem, vira vira! (8)" #Velhaguarda) (Munda: PQP, vocês dois AKSUKAUSKAUS)**. - Bom dia minha Flor do Dia!** (Munda: PUTA QUE ME PARIU, QUE PORRA É ESSA? #bebe uma garrafa cheia de absinto com óleo de máquina#)(Jeremy: Necessito de Dramin, RÁPIDO!)**

- Bom dia Ronald!** (Munda: #acolhe a vírgula rejeitada e a esconde#)(Jeremy: #Vai ver se é possível fazer um asilo pra vírgulas, pois o número de rejeitadas está aumentando muito rápido#)(#Vovó está cansada de reclamar da falta do vocativo. Foi postar fotos no orkut#)**

- O que eu fiz?** (Munda: "Um filho. Agora tem que assumir.") (Jeremy: Perdeu, perdeu, Preibói.) (Vovó: "Deu o cu de cabeça pra baixo, agora vai ter que passar Hipogloss!" –Q)**

- Nada!** (Munda: ESCROTICE MASTER ZASTER EVOLUTION! TOMEM NO CU ATÉ ENCOSTAR!) (Jeremy: AHH, Vá à merda com essa fic do caralho, meu.) (Vovó: Jeremy está se denunciando, leiam as entrelinhas...)**

Ron não teve tempo de retrucar pois **(Jeremy: Citação do Word: "Coloque vírgula antes de "pois", se expressar uma relação entre sentenças" SUA LINDA!) (Vovó: Pai Word tem poder. Pena que a maior parte dos autores trashes não sabem disso.)** nesse instante a senhora Weasley entrou pelo buraco **(Jeremy: ...He.) (Vovó: Conotações infelizes aqui, gentch.)** do retrato.** (Munda: AAAAAH! APARIÇÕES! MEDO!) **

- Finalmente acordaram **(Jeremy: Isso que dá ficar na gandaia a noite toda.) (Vovó: E a fic só fala o tempo todo sobre como foram os sonhos, a maneira como acordaram descabelados e remelentos no dia seguinte, além da experiência incrível de abrir os olhos enquanto boceja, Q linds. –not)**.

- Como assim finalmente mamãe?** (Munda: A vírgula mandou um tiro na cara, sua vagabunda.) (Vovó: "1º Janeiro de 2011: Diário de uma vírgula perdida. Se esconder em um milharal não é uma boa coisa a se fazer quando um autor trash está em processo de criação. Fato comprovado." –q master)**

- Srª Weasley, quanto tempo nós dormimos?** (Munda: "Sete séculos, querida. Não se preocupe, tenho um creme antirrugas ali e..." –QQQ) (Vovó: Vamos partir para o jeito Evanescence de ser e chutar uns 1000 anos! #Apanha do Jeremy#)**

- Um dia e meio, querida.** (Munda: Quase acertei. –q) (Jeremy: Puta que pariu, eles dormiram só isso? Eu fiquei um mês em coma tomando absinto e guaraná Convenção na veia depois de ter lido meu primeiro e último Slash. AARRRRRRR!) (Vovó: Nem parece que sairiam de uma guerra, cacete! Isso aí é o tempo de recuperação dos bêbados após o carnaval! #experiência própria#) ** Mas não se preocupe, todos sabíamos que vocês não deveriam dormir numa cama quente e macia há muito tempo.** (Munda: CUMÉ? Peraê, vou reler.) (Jeremy: Eita porra, melhor sair correndo da Munda agora. #Corre pra debaixo da cama mas encontra MJ lá e acaba cheio de bicadas#)(Vovó: A mulher tá negando CAMAS para o filho, o melhor amigo dele e pra sua nora. E essa mulher é a Molly Weasley. #respira#)(Munda 2: DEVERIAM? BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIL! #pega a bazuca e dispara adoidada#)(Jeremy: O QUÊ? PQP, VAI PRA CASA DO CARA...#Tem ataque massivo de convulsões trash e começa a morder o próprio calcanhar#)(Vovó: Que tempo verbal do cacete! VAI TOMAR NO SEU CU ATÉ GOSTAR!)**

Ronald se aproximou da mãe;** (Munda: "SUA LINDA!") (Jeremy: Ron, Ronald, diz Rony logo, cacete!) (Vovó: "... E diz com uma expressão sacana no rosto: -Tá boa, hein, véia? Esse tempo que eu fiquei fora você ficou até saudável!" –q –not)** esta estava com os olhos marejados.

- Não se preocupe**(Munda: Vírgula.)** mamãe.** (Vovó: Sua mãe não te ensinou a usar o vocativo, seu Weasley de merda?)** Acabou. Não vamos mais desaparecer**(Jeremy: Aham.) (Vovó: Caralho, a música "Fugidinha" veio á minha cabeça neste momento. MEDÃO.) (Munda: #soca Vovó#)**. Eu espero... Hahaha.** (Munda: Fail eterno.) (Jeremy: Merda, essa autora tá me fazendo querer pular de bungee-jump em um vulcão.)**

- Espero mesmo. - O Sr. Weasley entrou pelo buraco**(Munda: Ai, danadinho! Sr. Weasley mostrando como fez aquela reca de demônios ruivos!) (Vovó: Geral no buraco da mulher gorda! #FAIL)** junto à Profª Minerva **(Jeremy: Te cuida Molly. Threesome é Zika #Tem outro ataque ao receber as imagens mentais#)(Vovó: Quando a McGonnagal apareceu para poder sair com a Molly? Ela está dando uma de Pirraça no castelo, porque ela já passou da idade, né...) **.

- Harry, você já tem alguma idéia de para onde vão?** (Munda: Pra puta que pariu, se depender da minha ira.) (Jeremy: Tangamandápio, plantar sabugueiros.) (Vovó: Vão à feira, comprar ervas. "É dia de feeeeira, quarta-feira, sexta- feira, não importa a feiraaaaa! É dia de feira, quem quiser pode chegar!(8)")**

- Bom... Vocês querem a verdade? **(Jeremy:...Não. Quero que você se enforque com enguias elétricas) (Vovó: Quero que uma perereca virada do avesso coma o seu cérebro. Só isso.) (Munda: A verdade, nada além da verdade? ESSA FIC É RUIM PRA PORRA.)**

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?** (Vovó: É claro. Posso trazer a perereca?) (Munda: A minha, não, Vovó. #se esconde#)**

- Absoluta. **(Jeremy: Stephany? #É soterrado pelo estoque de pelos caídos do Fulano usados para práticas macumbísticas# -QQQQ)(Munda: TENSO, Jeremy.)(Vovó: CERTEZA ABSOLUTA É PLEONASMO, CARALHO! Se você tem certeza, quer dizer que não há nenhuma chance de mudar de idéia. Vai estudar! #GarethFeelings) **

- Não vão se arrepender depois?** (Munda: Ahmavásefoder. #chutando cachorros#)(Jeremy: VTNC. #É chutado por Munda que o confundiu#)(Vovó: #Chuta Jeremy e tenta fazer o mesmo com Munda, mas falha# Vou fazer você se arrepender por ter escrito esta fic, sua maldita! #Mostra o dedo do meio e vai procurar a lista telefônica#) **

- HARRY FALA LOGO.** (Munda: #faz um colar com as vírgulas negligenciadas#) (Jeremy: HÁ, BISHA! MOMENTO LAFÓN, AINHAW!) (Vovó: #Disca o número do Chuck Noia# Agora essa autora me paga! Vou te mostrar onde a vírgula fica, sua danada! Ela vai parar tão fundo em você que toda vez que tiver uma idéia a ponta dela vai roçar no seu bulbo!)**

- Ai Mi... Calma.** (Munda: "Vai com calma, corassaun! Ai, tá doendo! Coloca só a cabecinha, tá me machucando!") (Vovó: ... #relê a frase e entra em desespero#)(Munda 2: O Harry falando isso pra Hermione... KASUAKSUKAUSKUS tenso.) (Jeremy: É verdade, Munda! HASHUAHUAUHS!) (Vovó 2: Potter Passivinha Furévis S2. –nooot) ** – A garota apenas revirou os olhos. O garoto tornou a olhar para os adultos a sua frente.** (Vovó: "Então, Harry pensava consigo mesmo 'Nossa, quantos bofes de peitoral cabeludo! Ai, paaara! Eu quero! Quando é que a mocréia da Gina vai sair do meu pé e a menina castor vai me deixar sozinho com o Roniquito?' enquanto admirava o volume nas pernas de Hagrid."-nooot –qqqq) **

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.** (Munda: Tanto enrolation pra nada? PUTA QUE TE PARIU, HEIN, POTTER.) (Jeremy: ... #Começa a fazer um estoque de coquetéis Molotov para tacar na autora e em personagens OOCs#)(#Vovó foi procurar lagartixas voadoras e lagartas falantes#)**

- HARRY JAMES POTTER.** (Munda: A frase é ISSO? Sabemos o nome do Harry, caralho!) (Jeremy: Véi, ela coloca até um ponto desnecessário, mas uma pobre vírgula ela não é capaz de usar. VPPQP!) (Vovó: Essa fala foi da Hermione? Então, Mione quelida, pegue este ponto desnecessário e sente em cima dele com vontade. Já fez isso? Agora pegue um copo bem grande de Coca-cola e sente em cima dele também. Já o fez? Agora coloque fogo nesta merda de palha de aço que você chama de cabelo E MORRA!)** VOCÊ ENROLOU TUDO ISSO PRA NÃO FALAR NADA? **(Jeremy: Tenho que concordar com isso.) (Vovó: As personagens estão ripando a própria fic. A coisa tá tensa.)** – A garota olhou para o amigo **(Jeremy: Olhar 87: Coma-me) (#Vovó morreu com o Jeremy#)**, este apenas fez uma carinha de hipogrifo abandonado na chuva**(Munda: HÃÃÃÃÃ? #assustada com o nível das dorgas da fic#)(Jeremy: #Imagina a tal expressão e se assusta#)(Vovó: Comuançim? ... #reflete# Hipogrifos são criaturas majestosas e ameaçadoras, não são como cães! Vai estudar! #Pega um pedaço de telha, um pouco de vinagre, uma bexiga, pêlos de Fulano, uma peça de xadrez do Teobaldo. Faz um drink e bebe#) ** que a garota não resistiu. Suspirou e continuou a DIZER.** (Munda: Vá se foder, narrador.) (Vovó: Vá se foder, narrador que abusa do caps lock.)** - Bom.** (Munda: Ela vai a extremos para não usar a vírgula, mano. Tomara que um dicionário esmague essa infeliz.) (Vovó: Você sabe a diferença entre uma longa e uma curta pausa, autora? MAS A DIFERENÇA ENTRE UM CARALHO COMPRIDO E UM CURTO VOCÊ SABE, NÉ? #Apanha de Munda por ficar xingando tanto a autora#)** Nós podemos ir para a fazenda dos meus pais.** (Munda: Eu parei no 'ir para a fazenda', e imaginei o povo de HP no reality-show! #tenso) (Jeremy: Tenso demais, Munda. #Imagens mentais horripilante#)(Vovó: #começa a espumar com a imagem mental# Os pais da Hermione não são DENTISTAS? FIC CONFUSA DO DEMO!)** Eles estão na Austrália **(Jeremy: Me veio a cabeça uma imagem deles dentro de uma bolsa de canguru. Melhor parar um pouco com o álcool. –n)**.** (Vovó: Eles foram fazer uma visita para o crocodilo Dandee. –not)** Ainda não fui buscá-los. Talvez eu possa fazer isso depois que descansarmos **(Jeremy: Tipo, eles já estavam um dia e meio capotados e ainda tem de descansar. Dá pra imaginar se eles não fizeram atividades não-acadêmicas debaixo do cobertor.) (Vovó: Não tenha dúvidas disso, Jeremy! Realmente deve ter acontecido uma guerra de travesseiros e maratona de masturbação!)**. A fazenda é bem grande **(Jeremy: Minha filha, uma fazenda É uma propriedade rural BEM GRANDE, VTNCEVPPQP)**. Dará para o Teddy brincar.** (Munda: Eu. Tenho. Tesão. Por. Pontos. Finais. –n) (Vovó: Eu. Também. Munda. Coleuga. -not) (Jeremy: Puta que pariu, velho. Isso me fez lembrar a Vovó cantando Teddy, o Polvo.) (Vovó 2: UAHSUAHSUAHSU SAUHSUAHS UHASUAHSU! Eu sei que você adora, Jeremy! O John, a Munda, a Gareth, a Dinga e você são os meus fãs! –not)**

- Valeu Mione.** (Munda: #foi buscar o chicote e sal grosso#)(#Vovó pegou um cata-vento e uma bombinha para asmáticos e meteu na bunda do Harry#)** – Harry se levantou e abraçou a amiga. Sabia como ela deveria estar se sentindo sem os pais.** (Munda: Mas eles não MORRERAM, dorga! Deixa de drama!) (Jeremy: Encosta sua cabecinha no meu ombro e chora... (8)#É preso na parede com penas do MJ#)(Vovó: Seus pais morreram quando você era só um bebê. Ela teve pais durante muito tempo, é diferente, seu mobral.)**

- Tudo bem Hermione querida.** (Munda: Ela não usa vírgulas nem PRA SALVAR A PRÓPRIA VÍRGULA.) (Vovó: Vida longa à vírgula! –q)** – A Srª Weasley se aproximou da garota. – Se nos disser onde os seus pais estão, podemos pedir para algum auror ir buscá-los para você.** (Jeremy: "Parents Delivery: Deixamos na porta da sua casa e você ainda ganha um dildo fúcsia.") (Vovó completa: #Morreu com o Jeremy# "E, inteiramente de graça, você recebe uma sogra, além de um incrível cupom que lhe dá o direito a uma manutenção da família gratuitamente!")(Munda: #capota com os dois e completa#: "E se você ligar no próximos 43 anos, ganha INTEIRAMENTE DI GRÁTIS um pote de KY infinito e uma boneca inflável do Superman!" –q)**

- Muito obrigada Srª Weasley.** (Munda: VÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍIIIRGULAAAAA! #enfarte#)(Vovó: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO, A VÍRGULA ENTERRADA NA SUA BUNDA, FILHA DA PUTA!)** – A garota abraçou a mulher.

- Tudo bem. – A Srª Weasley se levantou e olhou para todos**(Vovó: Camaleão?)** - mas agora temos que arrumar tudo para vocês irem.** (Munda: Arruma TUTO, arruma TUTO! #Pastor Metralhadora) (Vovó: Xôoooooo! UAHSUAHSUHAUSHA)**

- Mas nós vamos hoje?** (Munda: Tipo, são ELES que vão viajar e não sabem de nada. Um luxo.) (Vovó: Eles vão viajar no BAGULHO DA COLÔMBIA, morô? Pegar a cauda da carreira e beijar uns cogumelos do mal! #Viajou#)**

- Sim Harry querido.** (Munda: "Sim Harry querido" é uma coleção de perfumes gregos, feitos de extrato de água do mar e suor de ovelha negra. –q) (Vovó: E eu achando que era uma espécie endêmica de orquídea que só era encontrada na Polônia!) **É melhor partirem agora para que ninguém em Hogwarts saiba para onde vocês vão.** (Jeremy: Vão pra puta que pariu, espero.) (Vovó: Vão pra Casa do Caralho! Oh, não, outro trash!)**

- Ok senhora Weasley.** (Munda: "Ok senhora Weasley" é um cântico voodoo da Macedônia, que prega a execução de padeiros e o sexo grupal. –qq) (Vovó: Não, receio que você tenha se equivocado, Munda! "Ok senhora Weasley" é um grupo de jovens que é responsável por arrecadar todas as doações recebidas pela Igreja Oriental Magnífica do Poder Universal de Deus.)**– disse Hermione enquanto levantava e olhava para os garotos. – Vamos arrumar as nossas coisas?** (Jeremy: "Não esqueçam de colocar os potes de KY por cima, são frágeis.") (Vovó: "As cuecas de oncinha já estão na mala? Vocês estão usando-as neste momento? UI!")(Munda: "E a minha coleção de dildos de duas cabeças poloneses? Onde está? Eu não viajo sem ela!")**

- Beleza.** (Munda: SUSSA! (Y)) (Vovó: DJOW. –q)** – Os dois garotos se levantaram,** (Munda: Já? Puberdade é uma coisa, hein? #leva bofetada#) (Jeremy: Essa juventude de hoje é muito rápida no gatilho, viu.) (Vovó: Em homenagem a Munda, que a-d-o-r-a: "Ela senta e levanta, ela senta e levanta! Para na posição: vai de tudão, tudão, tudão tudão tudão! Vai de tudão, tudão, A menina quer pressão!(8)")(#Munda começa a rebolar e Jeremy a desacorda com um tabefe#) **mas a Srª Weasley segurou o braço de Harry.** (Munda: "Você vem comigo, SEU LINDO! Ui!") (Vovó: "Volta aqui com essa bundinha gostosa, danado!")**

- Querido podemos conversar com você?** (Munda: Se usarem vírgulas, podem. Epa, 'podemos'? Senhora Weasley, Smeagle feelings.)(Jeremy: "Vem pra nós, precioso. Nós temos biscoitos de chocolate. –Q) (Vovó: Q)** – O garoto olhou para os amigos que assentiram. Ele se sentou novamente, os outros dois subiram juntos **(Jeremy: Hmm, Acho que eles vão demorar um tempinho lá em cima.) (Vovó: CARÍCIAS VERDADEIRAS.)**. A senhora Weasley deu um suspiro:** (Munda: 'suspiro'? Na minha época era 'peido', mas já faz tanto tempo, né... #vai passar Renew Ultimate Fodeishon 9000#)**

- Harry, você vai mesmo levar Teddy com você?** (Vovó: Leva ele nas costas, seu jumento!)**

- Sim Srª Weasley.** (Munda: "Mais um membro para a suruba é sempre bem vindo, hihi!") (Jeremy: Pena que o vocativo ficou de fora.) (Vovó: Por que o vocativo sempre é excluído da orgia em trashes?)** Quero passar um tempo com ele antes de voltar a Hogwarts para fazer meu 7º ano.** (Munda: FOLGADO! Potter danado, faz o que quer e quando bem entender! Malfoy feelings.) (Vovó: Que isso, você tomou pau no 6º ano, Potter!) ** Bom... isso... se a Profª Minerva permitir.** (Munda: AGORA POSA DE BOM MOÇO! Tománoc... #Vovó joga um hidrante em Munda#)(Vovó: Ah, foda-se.)**

- Claro que você e seus amigos podem voltar ano que vem para fazer o 7º ano.** (Jeremy: Ou seja, você levou bomba, Potter.) (Munda: #2) (Vovó: Faz um carinho na velha que tu ganha um diploma sem ir na aula, testa rachada!)**

- Ok. Então... Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas. – disse Harry se levantando novamente.** (Jeremy: "Será que eles esqueceram de guardar minha varinha vibratória?") (Munda completa: "E a minha Edwiges inflável? Onde está? Não saio daqui sem ela!")**

- Tudo bem. Eu vou buscar o Teddy com a Srª Tonks. **(Jeremy: Ao que parece, o Remo e a Tonks não voltaram de Hades, ainda. Brrrr.) (Vovó: Por que caralhos voadores e recheados o Harry não deixa o moleque com a avó ao invés de pegar a criança pra criar? Acho que o ele quer é dar uma de Michael Jackson...)**

O garoto subiu rapidamente **(Jeremy: Corre que eles não devem ter terminado a festa de carícias, línguas, pernas e impulsos pélvicos ainda.) (Munda: #riu até cair do Jeremy#)(#Vovó morreu de rir do Jeremy#)** para arrumar suas coisas enquanto iam buscar Teddy.** (Jeremy: Cumé?) (Munda: Sempre penso em Teddy Bears. -q) (Vovó: Harry PedoBear. –q)**

Ginny estava sentada em sua cama abraçando as pernas.** (Munda: Autismo é foda.) (Vovó: Li 'abrindo as pernas' e quase morri de rir!)** Ela havia escutado o trio falando com seus pais que ele **(Jeremy: Repare que o trio é um indivíduo só, show de bola, autora.) (Munda: Ele quem? O trio? Se o trio é ELE, então é a trindade santa! Um é três e três é um! –q) (Vovó: Trio é nome de barra de cereal!)** iria com seu irmão **(Jeremy: Comofas?) (Munda: O trio iria com seu irmão? Nem entendi.) (Vovó: O 'trio', se estiver se referindo ao Harry, deve estar dorgado. Ele é filho único! A não ser que a Lilian adotou algum nigeriano quando o ele era criança...)**, sua melhor amiga **(Jeremy: DORGAS, DORGAS, AHHHHHHHHHHH!) (Vovó: XUXA? -q)** e o afilhado dele **(Jeremy: DELE QUEM, TRIO, MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?) (Vovó: "trio" parece ser o apelido carinhoso do Harry...)** para a fazenda dos pais de Hermione.** (Jeremy: #KO#)(Munda: O TRIO É O QUÊ, AFINAL DE CONTAS? GAAAAH! #sufoca#)(Vovó: Trio são as doooorgas! #dá uma tragada violenta#)**

N/B: Ola gente **(Jeremy: #Acorda# Usou esse acento no banheiro e esqueceu de trazer de volta, só pode.) (Munda: Nota da Beta sem acento. Lindo. E que beta fajuta, essa, hein? Deixou passar tudo quanto é erro!) (Vovó: NOTA DA BETA É SACANAGEM! Você só corrigiu –e muito mal- a fic, não tem direito nenhum de meter o seu bedelho (ui) na fic!)**. Que emoção, minha primeira N/B!** (Jeremy: Sinceramente, pô. Não sou pago o suficiente pra isso.) (Munda: Espero que seja a última.) (Vovó: Vai tomar no cu, você trabalha muito mal.)** Eu ia deixar uma no cap.3 **(Jeremy: Eu deixei um peido por você lá, serve?) (#Vovó mostra dedo do meio#)**, mas quis deixar a gloria **(Jeremy: Acento manda lembranças lá do Cudomundistão.) (Munda: E se diz beta, essa aí. TNC.) (Vovó: A beta não sabe acentuar, que lindo. PAU NO CU!)** com minha doce Gin, só não contava que a ''doce'' Gin**(Munda: Quer parar com isso de 'doce'?) (Vovó: Gin pra mim é quase nome de bebida, o que é bom, me faz lembrar de coisas legais...)** ia quase me ameaçar por isso **(Jeremy: Como é que quase se ameaça alguém, PQP, meu. Meu estoque de suco de maracujá com pilha alcalina acabou.) (Munda: DOOORGAS.) (Vovó: Como se 'quase ameaça' uma pessoa? Pegando um dildo e balançando com movimentos suaves e ritmados? Sei lá...)**. Rsrsrsrsr To muito feliz em ajudar na fic, mesmo que pouquinho**(Munda: É, POUQUINHO, MESMO. NÃO CORRIGE NADA, DESGRAMA!) (Vovó: SEU TRABALHO FEDE!)** e tenho certeza que vamos levar essa fic para o topo**(Munda: ... e eu faço QUESTÃO de empurrá-la lá de cima.)(Jeremy: Leva pro topo de um lugar bem alto e pula.) (Vovó: Topo da montanha de merda, isso sim!)** (é claro que o fato de eu ler antes de todo mundo não conta para essa felicidade ;D )** (Jeremy: HÃ?) (Munda: Anhé?) (Vovó: Cu.)**. É isso galera, ate a próxima.** (Jeremy: ...merda.) (Munda: Beta que não acentua... é a primeira que vejo. #invoca relâmpagos#)(Vovó: FÉLADAPULTA.)** P.S: Gin, vou adorar que você mecha**(Vovó: MECHA É O MEU PINTO! AAARGH! A beta não sabe escrever nada, NADA! #DonizildoFeelings, vide o Mundo Canibal)** no meu ponto fraco,** (Jeremy: OPA.) (Munda: EIEIEIEIEI, QUE ISSO? NO MEIO DA FIC?) (Vovó: MONTINHO SENSÍVEL! BOTÃO DA FELICIDADE! #Sacanagem ou Putaria Feelings)** vulgo Teddy. Rsrsrs**(Jeremy: Toda vez que vejo esse nome, lembro da Vovó cantando... #sua frio#)(Vovó: Quer que eu cante pra você, seu lindo? #apanha de John# Quer? #apanha da Gareth# Só uma palhinha? #Apanha da Munda# Tem certeza? #recebe um telefonema perigoso da Dinga# Deixa pra lá.)**

N/A: 4º cap... yeah!** (Vovó: Aaaah, não.)** Td bem... vai fik melhor viu gnt?** (Jeremy: Internetês. TNC.) (Munda: Eu quero bebeeeer... #agoniada#)(Vovó: Quero álcool. Quero dorgas. Quero bofes. Qualquer coisa. A morte, quem sabe.)**

AAA minha querida i amada beta Dê...** (Jeremy: ...) (Munda: #fura os olhos com um garfo#)(#Vovó furou sua garganta com uma bola de boliche# -q)** esse é mais um ponto em comum entre mim i a Ginny Weasley...** (Jeremy: Vei, essas letras 'i' doem os meus olhos.) (Munda: #2 no Jeremy. Eu não mereço tanto.) (Vovó: DANE-SE.)** (somos ruivas **(Jeremy: Nos pêlos pubianos não deve ser não.) (Vovó: Acaju piranha.)**... somos Ginny...** (Munda: Somos Ginny? Quer dizer que você é uma das personalidades da Gina? Medo, velho.) (Vovó: Vaginas. –q)** i qdo qremos somos "doces"... kkk)** (Jeremy: Padre Qvedo. –q) (Munda: Puta Q Pariu. -q) (Vovó: Meu cu. -q)** i é bom sempre por uma N/B viu?** (Jeremy: Enfia essa N/B no cu, merda.) (Vovó: Pegue a N/B que você tanto quer e se masturbe com ela. #leva chicotada#)** Os méritos não são só meus...** (Jeremy: Que méritos?) (Munda: Os de ser a mãe de um trash? Isso não é mérito, é maldição.) (Vovó: Dividir a merda é mais fácil, né?)** eu escrevo i vc beta... somos uma equipe...** (Jeremy: Power Rangers fail.) (Munda: FAIL!) (Vovó: Família Restart! –q)** uma família**(Jeremy: Isso me lembra Barney, velho.) (Munda: A FAMÍLIA RESTART! Fail)** (álias vc é uma Potter assim como eu)... hihi **(Jeremy: TNCEVPAPQPC.) (Munda: AH SE FODER COM UM CRÂNIO VAI TOMAR NESSA TUA BUNDA Ô RETARDADA DE MERDA.) (Vovó: #perdeu a paciência# PAU NO CU, NÃO QUERO LER MAIS NADA.)**

Bom... ta ai... kkk **(Jeremy: Uma cueca escrotada e melada que vou ler isso tudo ainda. #pula pra longe com um pula-pula do Gugu, mas Munda o fisga com um anzol#)(Munda: Eu vou ler, mas não garanto nada, hein? E vocês também, seus ordinários! #chuta os ripadores#)(Vovó: Como sempre, eu me recuso a ler as respostas às reviews e a Munda nem vai me convencer a fazer isso. Sinto muito, mas não contem com os meus comentários daqui em diante. Vão sem mim, eu ficarei aqui! #DramaQueen)(#Munda amarra Vovó e a obriga a ripar#)**

Carolzynha LF: kkk... espero não estar t matando aos poucos...** (Munda: Mas esta ME matando aos poucos, com essa bosta radioativa...) (Vovó: Matar aos poucos é outra coisa, isso aqui é morte cerebral instantânea!)(Jeremy: Fica fria, nesse ponto, depois de ler esse bolo fecal, qualquer um já deve se sentir mais em paz para com a vida. #momento filosófico... ou não#)** é q eu tenhu q valoriza a fic neah!** (Munda: #cabeça doendo MUITO#)(Vovó: #Quebra uma taça e masca os cacos#)(Jeremy: Neah sou eu enfiando garrafas de 3 litros em todos os orifícios de seu corpo e quebrando mais um tanto para enfiar os cacos em seus poros, AAAHHHHH!) **Kkk... mais ta ai**(Jeremy: Tá doendo de novo AÍ, NÉ.)**... espero q goste!** (Munda: Nem fu.) (Vovó: Aaaah, não.) (Jeremy: Xô, rapariga de dez tetas!)**

Cah Weasley Potter:** (Munda: Eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de dizer o quanto isso é fail.) (Vovó: Odeio estes nicks escrotos, odeio.) (Jeremy: #2 na Vovó.)** kkk... num é suspense...** (Munda: é MERDA ESCROTA FEDIDA, isso sim.) (Vovó: É PORRA COZIDA NO VAPOR!) (Jeremy: Ah, vá. É mesmo?)** é valorização do meu trabalho...** (Munda: Trabalho? Na minha terra isso se chama 'fezes', né...) (Vovó: TRABALHO. TÁ.) (Jeremy: Valorização de cu é rola!)** eu num recebo pra escreve a fic!** (Munda: E nem eu por ripar isso, mas eu amo meus leitores e faço o que eles pedem. #Fiukagem) (Vovó: Eu também ripo de graça, mas não me dou ao trabalho de ser tão escrota.) (Jeremy: Bem que eu podia receber por ripar isso... #Munda joga um machado em Jeremy#)** Kkk... intaum pelo menos uma puxadinha d saco neah!** (Munda: WOW, EU NÃO LI ISSO.) (Vovó: Linguagem da internet serve para ABREVIAR as palavras, o que torna a escrita mais rápida e objetiva. Isso aí que a autora usa, que vou chamar de 'internetês retard erudito' tem MUITAS letras desnecessárias e idiotas. Agora eu quero entender o que se passa na cabeça do ser humano que escreve assim, porque não é pra facilitar a escrita. Quero um motivo, um só. #pega um kimono de taekwondo usado e se enforca com ele#)(Jeremy: Puxa o meu saco, sua cachorra!) ** Kkk

Aneenha-Black: *entra na barraquinha***(Munda: TODA PORRA DE REVIEW TEM ISSO. TNC VOCÊ E ESSA MENINA.) (Vovó: "Entrar na barraquinha". Preciso dizer o quanto isso é pervertido? Acho que não.)** é o Lost do Rodrigo Santoro?** (Munda: Não, é o Found do Tiririca. –q) (#Vovó morreu#)(#Jeremy morreu também#)** N/Harry: Ginny! O.o N/A: sorry mor..** (Vovó: Que coisa mais tosca e desnecesária. TNC.) (Jeremy: #comentário censurado por conter 49 palavrões a cada 4 palavras#)** kkk mais intaum... é lindo msm... hihihi... fikei mto feliz qdo eu vi q vc tinha add! =D**(Munda: #facepalm pela burrice MOR da autora#)(#Vovó sente tanta vergonha alheia que vai morar com castores para tentar esquecer que é um ser humano#)(Jeremy: MORRA, SEU ET DESGRAÇADO!)**

Mady: kkk... aaa...** (Munda: Quê isso? Letras soltas? Ou quer formar uma palavra? Deixa que a tia Munda completa: ... ggg ... aaa... ddd... aaa! KAGADA! Májicu!1! #Vovó joga uma telha em Munda#)(Vovó: #chorou de tanto rir# Caralho, que coisa mais retardada! Sabe o que é pior disso tudo? Eu tenho amigas que escrevem DESTE MESMO JEITO e se acham lindas por isso. Fazer o que, né?) (Jeremy: #fugiu para o Uruguai numa lambreta contrabandeada#)** é só presta mais atenção ou pedi pra t avisa qdo atualiza...**(#Munda sumiu pelo umbigo de tanto nojo do internetês#)** tem um botãozinhu mto Sécsie roxo q dá pra por alert Story...** (Munda: E ela CONTINUA com isso de 'sécsie'. Sécsie é o meu umbigo sendo chupado por um cachorro, ô sua demente.) (Vovó: Botão 'sécsie'? MONTINHO SENSÍVEL OU BOTÃO DA FELICIDADE! ASUHAUSHAUS UASHSUAHSU UAHSUHAUS UHASUAHSU) (Jeremy: El num intchindi u qui ela falô.)** e aperta ok! =D... e issu... só lendo pra sabe!** (Munda: Argh.) (Vovó: Acerte o tempo verbal, sua merda de gaivota prenha!) (Jeremy: Prefiro ser ignorante a isso.)** Num sei nem c eles aparecem sab.. eu num sei d nd! Kkk**(Munda: Essa é a autora. A piada é essa.) (Vovó: A autora, normalmente, sabe das coisas quando se trata de sua própria história, mas esta parece não saber. Somos tão abençoadas por este trabalho, Munda! –not) (Jeremy: Olá, eu tenho Alzheimer! Olá, eu tenho Alzheimer! Olá, eu tenho Alzheimer! Olá, eu... #enforcado por Munda#)**

Anna Weasley Potter:** (Munda: Todo mundo aí é Wasley Potter? Que fail. Esses aí devem escrever como a autora. #procura novas vítimas#) (Vovó: Todo mundo tem nicks parecidos com a autora, estou começando a pensar que se trata de uma máfia...) (Jeremy: Máfias dos FÊIKIS?)** N/Harry: nossa qto weasley Potter!** (Munda: Até o Harry se assusta com a própria prole, pqp.) (Vovó: Você só percebe que chegou ao fundo do poço quando uma de suas personagens critica o que você escreveu. Aí, é hora do suicídio.) (Jeremy: #morreu com a Vovó# +1, Vovó.)** Erá q a nossa família é grande assim?** (Munda: Erá?) (Vovó: Erá? Comofas/)(Jeremy: Erasmo Carlos?)** *olhar malicioso pra Ginny***(Munda: TENSO.) (Vovó: 100-ÇUL-ÁH-LI-ZÃN-TCHI. Quase tive um orgasmo aqui.) (Jeremy: "Dizendo isso, Harry pega uma calcinha com um pinto embutido e entrega à Ginny.")** N/A: nem vem... num so coelho! ¬¬'!** (Munda: A autora ENCARNOU A GINA WEASLEY, AGORA? AH NÃO, MANO. AH, NÃO. MARY SUE EU NÃO AGUENTO. #se joga do pé de couve#)(Vovó: OOC é uma das coisas mais fodidas da história da humanidade. Sério mesmo.)** ééé... os dois juntos é mto lindo msm! =D**(Vovó: PAU NO CU DO EMOTE! ARGH! #Pega a fivela do suspensório de John e uma presilha da Gareth, faz um chicote e despedaça o emote#)**... aa... num fla mto do Harry não senão o Ego inxa aki...** (Munda: Ciência descobre novo órgão fálico no corpo humano: Ego.) (Vovó: 'aa', 'num', 'fla', 'mto', 'Ego'(seria a da Globo?) 'INXA'(Que, para mim, foi o cúmulo da burrice já registrada até aqui) e 'aki'. Como eu posso expressar o quanto eu te desprezo, autora? Quero que um barril de petróleo caia em cima do seu PC e que você leve a culpa.)** N/Harry: TBM AMO VCS! *manda bjinhus!*** (Munda: BIIIIIICHA!) (Vovó: BICHA BURRA!)** N/A: ¬¬'... Bane Harry!** (Munda: BANE O TEU C... #desacordada por John#)(Vovó: Bane aqui no meu pinto, seu FDP!)** Q bom q vc ta gostando... espero q continue gostando! =D**(Vovó: #perde a paciência# Se eu ver mais um emote, vou seguir o exemplo do John em 'Tortura Sexual -3' e vou rodar a baiana.) (Jeremy: #se recusou a ler, pois está procurando por uma garrafa de absinto cheia no lixão do lado do terreiro#)**

Srta.:** (Munda: Olha o nick. Adorei. –q) (Vovó: Hã?) (Jeremy: U NIQUI MARLINDU QUI JÁ VI NESSA PORRA LOUCA!)** seja bem vinda meu anjo! =D!** (Vovó 2.0 versão premium do Demônio: PEGUE ESTE EMOTE FILHO DA PUTA CEGA E SEM TETA, ENFIE ISSO NO SEU RABO, SUA 'GINNY M. WEASLEY POTTER', E VAI ATOLANDO ATÉ CHEGAR EM SUA PRÓSTATA IMAGINÁRIA! DEPOIS, QUERO QUE VOCÊ CAGUE O DITO CUJO E COMA COM PRAZER, SUA DESGRAÇA EM FORMA DE SER HUMANO MAL FORMADO! E SE QUISER PODE MORRER ENGASGADA COM A PRÓPRIA SALIVA, SUA DEMENTE!)(#Munda foi buscar um selo amaldiçoado para acalmar a Vovó#) (#Jeremy se escondeu debaixo da mesa do PC, com medo da Vovó#) ** espero q te agrade mto essa fic viu? =D!** (Munda: Aposto duas pilas que essa é um fake da autora.) (#Vovó ignorou a fic#)(Jeremy: Com certeza, Munda.)**

Cryslan e Leandro Potter: ta ai... num demoro mto neah?** (Jeremy: Neah? #vai pegar a AK-47#)** Hihih... nem precisei diminui pra 30... kkk... qto a sua fic! Eu to acompanhando sim... eu recebo um alerta no e-mail qdo atualiza!** (Jeremy: #aproveita e traz um lança-mísseis#)** Kkk... to adorando... até axei engraçado a Carolzynha LF ter escrito o 7! Kkk**(Munda: ...eu tenho MEDO do povo que gosta dessas fics. Sério.) (Vovó: Os acéfalos tem um exército organizado, medo.) (Jeremy: #dispara loucamente contra o PC#)**

miss potter: kkk... ééé... o Harry ta kda veiz mais folgado... kkk c vai v... hauhauhau... continua acompanhando! =D**(Munda: FAKE DETECTADO!) (Vovó: #fingiu não ter visto o emote# Acho que essa 'miss potter' já mandou uma review brigando com a gente... sei lá, estes nicks sem originalidade me confundem.) (Jeremy: Tem tanto Potter nessa porra que qualquer um se confunde, Vovó.)**

Sweet Miss: q bom q está gostando! Espero q continue assim... =D!** (Munda: FAKE DETECTADO #2) (Vovó: #ignorou o emote# Ih, a família toda teve que fazer conta no FF pra agradar a guria com déficit de atenção...) (Jeremy: Olhando de outro ângulo, esse emote me parece uma tigelinha soltando vapor... –qq) **

Rêe *: seja bem vinda vc tbm! ;-D! espero q esteja gostando! Hihihi**(Munda: FAKE DETECTADO #3! Caralho, que tenso.) (Vovó: #Não viu os emotes# Cacete, quantos fakes!) (Jeremy: EXÉRCITO DE FAKES!)**

Batulizah:** (Vovó: Essa foi original com força!) (Jeremy: #capotou com o nick#)** uia! Copiando os meus Reviews? Hauhauhau... td bem... espero q esteja gostando da minha fic do mesmo jeito q eu to gostando da sua... só axo q ta faltando o James na sua pra vira zona**(Vovó: ... Preciso comentar isso aqui? Marotos OOC e zona são uma combinação realmente explosiva...) (Jeremy: #vai para um canto escuro para tentar esquecer as imagens mentais#)** msm... kkk ia ser d+... e posta logu o próximo da sua tbm! (i eu aki flando d outra fic! Hauhauhau)** (#Os olhos de Munda, Jeremy e Vovó pegaram fogo pelo Internetês#)**

Lia: oláááá!** (Munda: OI AMEEEKAAAA1!1!) (Vovó: S2. –not) (Jeremy: SUA LINDA. –N)** Kkk... ééé... a Guerra acabo... Titio Voldy (ou Tigrão da fofolândia...** (Munda: **_**COMO É QUE É?**_** AAAAAAAAAAAH, É O APOCALIPSEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! #grita, enlouquecida#)(Vovó 2.0 versão premium do Demônio: TIGRÃO DA FOFOLÂNDIA É O PAU DO MOTUMBO ENFIADO NA SUA ORELHA E ATRAVESSANDO A SUA CAIXA ENCEFÁLICA DE UM LADO AO OUTRO, SUA RAPARIGA DESALMADA E ARREGAÇADA! TIGRÃO É O SEU NEGO, QUE CURTE UM FUNK COM VOCÊ NAQUELA CAMINHONETE FODIDA QUE ONDE ELE TE AMASSA! VADIA FILHA DE UMA ÉGUA! ARRRGH!) (Jeremy: AI CARAY! TITIO VOLDY JÁ É DEMAIS, IMAGINA TIGRÃO DA FOFOLÃNDIA? VÁ À... #é silenciado por um tiro de Sniper#)** como preferir (sim eu li 60 coisas q Harry deve se lembrar... é muito boa... recomendo! Kkk)** (Munda: COM ESSES TERMOS LINDOS? AH TÁ, SENTA LÁ.)(Vovó: Dispenso suas recomendações, sério mesmo.) (Jeremy: Sai pra lá, Jaburu.)**) morreu... tp...** (Jeremy: ?)** será melhor explicado nos próximos capítulos.. mais**(Vovó: BOLAS.) ** é basicamente issu!** (Munda: Anhé?) (Vovó: BORGA.)** Aff... nd a vê... eu me propus a escrever a Fic e a postar... é minha responsabilidade tirar toda e qlqr**(Jeremy: Adoro isso. –NÃO)** dúvida dos leitores,** (Munda: A minha dúvida é: porque você me odeia?) (Vovó: E a minha dúvida é mais simples: Você quer me matar? Porque está parecendo que sim!)** responder os comentário**(Jeremy: Êêê analfabeta!)** e agradecer a todos por lerem... é claro sem tira o suspense da história!** (Munda: ...) (Vovó: #lixa as unhas# Dane-se.) (Jeremy: Suspenda essa fic até o espaço e deixe-a lá.)** Kkk... e liga não a minha depressão tem outra causa e não a sua reposta...** (Munda: AI EMO!) (Vovó: Deprime quando eu meter uma baguete no seu nariz, sua porca sem coração!)** eu fikei**(Vovó: ...)** até melhor ao ler issu**(Vovó: ...)** por eu percebi**(Vovó: Coesão, sua fogosa! Volte pra fic agora mesmo!)** q vc se importou d ao menos perguntar... qr dizer q está interessada na fic... nem q seja o mínimo! =D... **(Vovó: ... Pretendo deixar essas reticências sempre que eu encontrar traços do internetês retard erudito, só pra esclarecer aos leitores.) **digamos q vc ajudou a melhorar o meu dia com essa pergunta!** (Munda: Então, por tabela, eu te odeio.) (Vovó: Morra.)** E qto aos erros d português... eu num so tão nerd assim! Kkk**(Munda: ALGUÉM RECLAMOU DOS ERROS! DEIXEI DE TE ODIAR, MENINA!) (Vovó: Pirulitos de uva para quem teve o bom senso de reclamar!) (Jeremy: ALELUUIA! E OS ANJOS DIZEM AMÉM! –q)**

Vanessa Rio Lima: Seja bem vinda meu anjo! C num tem noção da sorte q tu tem!** (Vovó: XOXOTA.) (Jeremy: MORRE, DIABO!)** Eu tava pra posta eu vi o seu Review!** (Munda: Nossa! Mais sorte que ganhar na Mega-Sena!) (Vovó: Ow, eu li 'Renew' ali e quase caguei de tanto rir!) ** Kkk... cuase**(Munda: #desmaia#)(Vovó: ...)** posto sem t responder... H/G tbm é meu shipper favorito (dá pra perceber neah**(Vovó: ...)**? Kkk)** (Munda: NÃÃÃO! JURA?) (Vovó: Não brinca! Se você não dissesse eu nunca iria perceber, danadinha! Só nas entrelinhas, hein?) (Jeremy: MENTIRA! Quanto suspense!)**! Espero q continue gostando! =D**(#Vovó pegou o canivete e rasgou sua própria boca para ficar feliz –aparentemente- como o emote#)**

Eu gostaria de agradecer o Cryslan e Leandro Potter por me add como autora favorita **(Jeremy: Hipnose por Webcam! Pêpê ô!) (Munda: Fala com o meu pinto.) (Vovó: Chupe minhas bolas.)**! Fikei**(Vovó: ...)** **(Jeremy: Sempre quando vejo essa merda lembro de Fiuk. COMO EU SOFRO!)** mto feliz d ver q o escritos (ou os escritores... sla kkk) **(Jeremy: Autora SUPER Demência MODE ON.) (Vovó: Não faço nem questão de tentar entender.)** de umas das fics q eu realmente gosto gostam da fic... =D!** (Jeremy: Emote demoníaco! SAIA, SAIA, VAGABUNDO, VAGABUNDO... #Tem ataque narcoepiléptico#-QQ) (Munda: #ignorou o parágrafo, pois está lustrando as penas de Michael Jackson#)(Vovó: Comofas intense power para este parágrafo/? #tira uma tesoura de jardinagem do seu black power e corta seus dedos para não ripar mais#)**

E gostaria de agradecer à Ginny Rocha e Cryslan e Leandro Potter por terem add a fic como favorita **(Jeremy: Dorgas.) (Vovó: PREGAS.)**... é mto importante pra mim.. vcs num têm idéia! =D **(Jeremy: #Chama uma tribo Inca, ciganos e o Marcelo Adnet para rogar uma praga em emotes felizes.#) (Munda: TOMATE CRU. #cabeça doendo ao extremo#)(Vovó: #Surta# "Meu coração, não sei porque... bate feliz quando te vê! E os meus olhos, ficam sorrindo e pelas ruas vão te seguindo! (8)" #Foi medicada por Gareth e John a carregou para a cela acolchoada#)**

Bom... axo q é issu**(Vovó: ...)**...** (Munda: Internetês... ai. #hemorragia cerebral#)(Jeremy: Ahh, mano, esse internetês tá atrofiando meu cérebro.)**

Próximo cap... é óbvio q eu gostaria d uns 50 kkk**(Jeremy: Eu também gostaria que você levasse 50... metros de fio de ALTA tensão no seu cu, ANIMAL!) (Munda: Você me dá pena, demônio.) (Vovó: 50 pauladas de negão neste teu cu pra aprender a escrever OU 50 chicotadas no seu lombo, você que sabe.)**... mais**(Vovó: Então, né... Vou evitar perder a paciência e deixarei alguns erros passarem.) ** eu dxo por 40 a 45! Hihihi!** (Munda: Facadas.) (Jeremy: #Ignorou a frase em favor de coçar o saco#)(Vovó: Nem li, ó!)**

Bjokas coca-cola com paçokas!** (Munda: #sentiu tanta vergonha alheia que foi rezar pela própria alma#)(Jeremy: Cara, essa é uma das piores misturas que se pode fazer. Os arrotos são inevitáveis e cheiram a flor de cemitério.) (Vovó: #sente muita vergonha# Ai, é como se facas cegas cortassem o meu cérebro durante um show do Restart em pleno Maracanã! Quero morrer! #Se esconde em um lança mísseis#) **

_***NOX***_(Munda: Cusparadas.) (Vovó: Coçadas.) (Jeremy:...Eu gosto de panquecas voadoras. HE!)

***CRACK***(Munda: #pega o crack e some da fic#) (Jeremy: AAAAATTTTTÉ que enfim, meu Padim Cissu!) (Vovó: ACABOU, PORRA! #Atira para o alto#)

**Munda, com nojo desse internetês, foi procurar o Dramin fortificado de Gareth. No quarto dela, encontrou seu urso de pelúcia perdido e foi para Neverland num pônei branco de uma perna só, para reviver seus tempos de menina com o finado M. Jackson.**

**Jeremy conseguiu uma garrafa sem fundo de vodka (Q) e bebeu tanto que, quando foi mijar no córrego do terreiro, este transbordou. Munda o fez escavar o córrego com as próprias mãos para aprofundá-lo e acabar com o desastre. Agora o Guerreiro Pinguço está na UTI com um caso grave de desidratação, sem unhas nem dentes e cirrose crônica. Quanto à garrafa, ninguém sabe, porém Gareth quadruplicou o número (já grande) de visitas aos deuses de porcelana (privada) para realizar o Nº 1. **

**Vovó se vestiu de Barney e foi trabalhar como animadora de festas infantis depois de ripar esta merda. Está no hospital, pois boa parte de seu corpo foi mutilado pelas crianças que tinha pistolas de paintball na mão.**


	6. E por aí vai

***CRACK***(Munda: Ah, puta merda, véi! TODO CAPÍTULO COMEÇA COM ISSO! Muda de dorga, filha! #John joga Fulano em Munda#)(Vovó:Eu repudio todos os autores que tentam ser bruxos e querem aparatar. Morram, todos vocês. #pega peras, um esmalte ultra brilho, um colãn de PowerRanger e persegue G. M. W. Potter#)

_***LUMUS***_(Munda: Se repetição matasse... #sonha#)(#Vovó acorda Munda com pancadas#)

5º Capítulo

Ron e Hermione chegaram 20 minutos depois brigando.** (Munda: Hermione diz: "SEU BROCHA, NÃO AGUENTA NEM TRÊS MINUTOS! PINTO PEQUENO! COM O HARRY VOCÊ FICA ATÉ TRÊS HORAS NAQUELA DESGRAÇA DE QUARTO, MAS COMIGO FICA NEGANDO FOGO! VIADINHO!" Ron diz: "E VOCÊ QUE NÃO DEPILA ESSA BOCETA? COISA NOJENTA, FICAR MASTIGANDO PELO! E O CHEIRO? JESUS, MARIA E JOSÉ, O NATAL JÁ PASSOU! JÁ DEU DE BACALHAU!" E por aí vai...) (Vovó: #engasga de tanto rir da Munda# "Já te disse que não quero ninguém mexendo na minha prancha! Da última vez você a estragou enquanto passava nesta franja sebosa! E, ainda por cima, quer que ela sirva de dildo! Ah, poupe-me, sua bichinha.") ** Harry podia jurar que havia escutado Hermione dizer que era culpa de Ron**(Vovó: Munda tem poder.)** ela não ter acertado o feitiço na primeira,** (Munda: Cumé? Vou interpretar o 'feitiço' como 'buraco', faz mais sentido. -s) (Vovó: Não faz não, Munda. Deste jeito a Mione parece ter um pinto.) ** mas Harry não chegou a ouvir o que o amigo ia retrucar, pois a senhora Weasley chegou com Teddy bem a tempo.** (Munda: Sra. Weasley, a empata fod... er, apaziguadora.)(Vovó: Li 'Toddy' e quase entrei em estado de choque! #Imagina uma reunião de Weasley à la Mousse de Chocolate#) **

- Aqui querido,** (Munda: #atocha uma vírgula na cara de Molly#)(#Vovó roubou uma das pantufas da Dinga e acolheu a vírgula com ela#)** pegue o Teddy. As coisas dele eu vou colocar junto com as suas! – A mulher disse enquanto punha duas malas e uma "necessaire" de bebê azul.** (Munda: Mano, eu tenho pena desse bebê.)(Vovó: Já tá ficando afeminado desde criança. Aos machos de plantão, você REALMENTE SABE O QUE É UMA NECESSAIRE? Se sabe, tem que ver isso aí...)**

- Aí tem tudo o que eu vou precisar para cuidar dele?** (Munda: "Chicotinhos, algemas, KY, tapa-sexo, espartilho, vibr... ah, não, essa é a mala do Ron! Hihihi!") (Vovó: "Gibis do Homem Aranha, Trakinas, dildos, Pepsi, uma Playboy da Juliana Paes, creme para as mãos, faixa para prender o punho... Ah, não! Está é a bolsa do Fred!) **

- Sim. Mas qualquer dúvida pode me escrever.** (Munda: Coisas do tipo 'Quem vai amamentar?' 'Quando ele chorar no meio da noite, posso dar uma cacetada pra ele voltar a dormir?' 'Se ele começar a girar a cabeça num ângulo estranho, vomitar algo verde, ter convulsões e dar risadas diabólicas, devo levá-lo ao exorcista?' 'A papinha de bebê é pro bebê?' 'Se o Ron se recusar a trocar a fralda, posso mandar uma Avada nele?' E por aí vai... #2)(Vovó completa: 'Se o visgo do diabo sufocar a criança eu posso ignorá-la?' 'Se o Rony quiser usar uma das fraldas dele como absorvente eu devo permitir?' 'O talco do bebê também serve para as assaduras de adultos?' E por aí vai...)**

- Obrigado Srª Weasley.** (Munda: #solta o MJ e o coloca para farejar a vírgula#)(#Vovó procura uma vírgula perdida em seu drink#) ** – Harry olhou para o garotinho no seu colo.** (Munda: PedoHarry.)(Vovó: Não, Harry, o Teddy não é uma criança tailandesa. Antropofagia deve ser seletiva. -q)** Ele dormia sossegado e dava pequenos sorrisos de vez em quando deixando o padrinho com a maior cara de bobo.** (Munda: Sorrir enquanto dorme... tá sonhando com as peitcholas da Sra. Weasley, he... –n. Onde foi que eu já vi essa historia antes? Na novela das oito? O caso de amor Gérçu x Véia Pedófila? Te cuida, moleque. –q)(Vovó: Por favor, me diga que ele não sentiu a ereção do Harry e ficou feliz com isso.)** – Bom... Agora é com a gente Teddy. Vamos lá!** (Munda: Simbora! –q)(Vovó: Vamointão! –q)**

Harry desceu até os jardins com Hermione e Ron atrás dele.** (Munda: Ó O TREMZIM DA ALIGRIA AÍ GEEEEEEEEEEEENTE! #pisoteada por uma manada de búfalos furiosos conjurados por Gareth#)(Vovó: "Ele pretendia dar uma rapidinha com os gnomos antes que a mocoronga da Senhora Weasley voltasse. Aquela velha muxibenta nem permitia surubas em casa, vê se pode?")** Eles foram levados pelas carruagens puxadas pelos trestálios de Hogwarts**(Munda: Não brinca! Essa é novidade. Trestálios puxando carruagens em Hogwarts, nunca vi. –não)(Vovó: E eu pensando que eles viajariam em pôneis cor de rosa! –not)** para a estação de Hogsmeade onde se despediram do senhor e da senhora Weasley.** (Munda: Ron diz: 'XAUZIM, PAPIIII! XAUZIM, MANHÊÊÊÊÊ!' Sra. Weasley diz: 'VIRA HOMEM, PORRA!" e por aí vai... #3)(Vovó: "Vê se limpa esta bunda direito, Rony! E balança o pinto direito também! Nenhum elfo é obrigado a limpar os seus lixos de cueca suja!")**

Os três se mantiveram em silêncio durante toda a viagem no expresso Hogwarts até a estação King's Cross.** (Munda: Será por que A PORRA DO BEBÊ TÁ DORMINDO, CACETE? #estressada#)(Vovó: É aqui que eu me pergunto: ELES NÃO ESTAVAM INDO PARA HOGSMEAD? PORQUE DIABOS FORAM PARAR EM KING'S CROSS? É UMA VIAGEM COM ESCALA?)** Teddy dormira durante toda a viagem apenas acordando para mamar**(Munda: EITA! #Vovó a ameaça com um disco de vinil da Xuxa# ...não, parei.)(Vovó: Autora, tá de brinks! Pare de incentivar a pedofilia, valeu? #olha torto para Munda#) ** ou quando, como dizia Ron, se esvaziar.** (Munda: EU IMAGINEI O MENINO CAGANDO FEITO UMA FONTE DE BOS... #Vovó a desacorda com uma sapatilha de balé#)(Vovó: Encanamento relaxado? TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ! E COM URGÊNCIA!) ** Ron e Hermione aproveitaram o tempo para "se entenderem".**(Munda: EITA PUTA QUE PARIU! É HOJE QUE A PERERECA VIRA DO AVESSO! #Pega a pipoca, o refrigerante e os óculos 3D#)(Vovó: Oh, não! Perereca da Hermione virada do avesso deve ser...#tenta imaginar# MEDO! #foge com um litro de absinto com chocolate amargo#) **

Ao chegar a Londres**(Munda: '... se comeram no primeiro beco que viram, com MUUUITO mousse de chocolate...' #vomita um coco#)(Vovó: "...fizeram um exame e descobriram que um deles tinha AIDS, porque os outros dois agora também tinham.")** pegaram um táxi e seguiram para o Caldeirão Furado onde passariam a noite para ir para a fazenda no dia seguinte.** (Munda: Respira, minha filha!)(#Vovó criou um arco-íris e o atravessou em busca das vírgulas#)**

Os três estavam sentados em poltronas em uma salinha reservada no Caldeirão Furado.** (Munda: Vai continuar essa narração desnecessária aê? Porque, se for, vou me retirar agora mesmo.)(Vovó: Sala reservada? HUUUUMMM, Sauna gay manda lembranças.)**

- Harry.** (Munda: Sim, esse é o nome da personagem. Parabéns, Rex! To um ossinho! #joga um esqueleto de dinossauro na autora#)(Vovó: E quem disse isso? O Filch que está tentado se passar por aluno da Lufa-Lufa?)**

- ...

- Harry!

-...**(Munda: Harry é uma pedra. Tocante. –n)(Vovó: Harry está fazendo greve de sexo e de diálogo. Tonkantch. –not)**

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!** (Munda: "...DIGGORY FILTCH SNAPE VANDERLÉIA VALESKA POPOZUDA RAINHA DO FÃNK!")(Vovó: "Você já está devendo 3 meses de pensão e ainda por cima quer dinheiro emprestado? Vá tomar neste cu duro e me deixe em paz!")**

O garoto estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos, sonhando acordado com uma certa ruivinha que ele deixara em Hogwarts**(Munda: Porque a Gina ADORA ser chamada de ruivinha. E eu sou o Bozo comendo o cu do Silvio Santos.)(Vovó: Porque esta ruiva pode ser uma Weasley. E essa Weasley pode ser a Molly. E eu posso ser um astronauta. –q)** sem ao menos se despedir. Mas ao ouvir o grito do amigo ele acordou de sobressalto.** (Munda: "Ê PORRA, PRA QUÊ GRITAR, CACETE?")(Vovó: Harry estava viajando pelas linhas aéreas do Maloqueiro Popye! #VideMundoCanibal)**

- Ai Ron... não precisa gritar né?** (Munda: FOI O HARRY QUEM DISSE ISSO? MAAAAAANO, QUE GAY. PRECISO DAS MINHAS SERINGAS. #sai aos trancos do quarto#)(Vovó: Ninguém nunca respeita a masculinidade do Harry em fanfics. Ele também tem amor a bunda, viu? E Rony, pare de envergonhar os seus pais! Se quiser mudar de sexo escolha um parceiro melhor!) **

- Mi... Minha vida... Eu o chamei milhões de vezes e ele nem deu moral... precisei gritar né.** (Munda: Ah, era a Hermione. Sussa. Mas que Ron FIDUMAÉGUA é esse? Volta pro mar, oferenda!)(Vovó: "Minha vida"? ISSO SE CHAMA 'APELAÇÃO BRABA'! Rebole em cima do Píer da Perdição e MORRA empalado por um marinheiro bêbado!)**

- Não Ron!** (Munda: Gareth! Pega essa tua lingerie de vírgula e corre aqui!)(#Vovó desacorda Gareth antes que ela acabe de se vestir#)** Você chamou duas vezes e depois gritou.** (Munda: Grandes bosta. –q)(Vovó: Peguem um dildo e se divirtam. #Joga alicates nos dois#)**

- Alguém tem fósforo aí?** (Munda: OI, eu sou a Ginny Marie Weasley Potter, tenho probleminha e escrevi uma fanfic estranha e de difícil compreensão, beijos.)(Vovó: Isso foi o Teddy pedindo? Espero que não, o mundo não precisa de mais um bebê fumante.) (Munda 2: Falando no diabo, essa autora deixou uma review! SUA LINDA, vou descer do salto e responder aqui mesmo: Oi, tudo bom? Se nós depreciamos o seu trabalho foi porque ele mereceu, bjs. Sim, nós sabemos que aquele parágrafo foi retirado do livro, caríssima. E não, nós não temos escrúpulos, longe de nós. Satisfeita? Não? Então faz o seguinte: tá vendo aquela velhinha de cócoras ali? É, aquela mesma! Pois é, aquela sou eu CAGANDO E ANDANDO pra você! É! Não é lindo? #Vovó jogou um balde cheio de esterco em Munda#)(Vovó 2: Ah, é mesmo! #chuta o balde para debaixo da mesa# Autora, não que eu não goste de você. É DA SUA FIC QUE EU NÃO GOSTO. Não suporto, pra ser sincera e espero que você tenha se arrependido realmente por tê-la escrito. Não tenho vergonha nenhuma em admitir que perdi a cabeça e te mandei tomar no cu inúmeras vezes. Mandei mesmo e mando de novo se preciso for! Agora, pegue a Munda – que está cagando e andando pra você- e uns trocados, e vá arrumar um go-go-boy pra se distrair, é o melhor que se pode fazer. Pelo menos é algo útil.)**

- Harry, você é um bruxo, use a sua varinha!** (Munda: Ou não, né? To, Harry, usa isso! #joga duas pedras em Harry#)(Vovó: Varinha com duas pedras? Munda, sua devassa! E o Harry não é um grande bruxo, só para constar. Mal sabe consertar os óculos sozinho.)** Aliás... para que você quer fogo?** (Munda: "Pra queimar os pelos da boceta da tua mãe, FILHA DA PUTA! #Harry Maloqueiro Mano Bolado)(Vovó completa: "Para puxar uns becks, porquê? Tá interessada?")**

Ron e Hermione olharam para o amigo;** (Munda: "FUDEU! O HARRY ENDOIDOU!")(Vovó: "Chama a puliça que a suvaqueira aqui tá brava!")** esse tinha uma cara divertida e segurava uma vela apagada em suas mãos.** (Munda: Que ele tirou do cu. Plausível. #suspira#)(Vovó: Demência no nível máximo. Daqui a pouco ele estará dançando com um patinho de borracha crente que é o Willian Bonner.)**

- É que a minha vela ta apagada e de que adianta eu segurar vela para vocês se ela ta apagada?** (Munda: Ginny Marie Weasley Potter, eu imploro que você enfie suas mãos num moedor de carne. Grata.)(Vovó: INCLUSÃO DIGITAL DO CACETE!)(Vovó 2: Neste momento eu imaginei o pinto do Harry em chamas no lugar da vela. TENSO.)**

Os dois ficaram muito vermelhos.** (Munda: Puta merda, hein? Já falei, esqueçam esse bosta desse Harry e se comam logo!)(Vovó: Até parece que eles ligam para um voyer! Se aquela barraca falasse iria condenar muita gente. Meu Deus, uma barraca que fala! MEDO!)**

- Ok, não precisam ficar vermelhos. Só me diga o que você queria**(Munda: Vírgula.)(#Vovó pega um cano de PVC e um limpa vidros para conjurar uma vírgula#)** Ron, ai eu já subo com o Teddy.** (Vovó: Subo com o Teddy soou tão pornô. Eca, estou com nojo do Potter.)**

- Bom... eu queria... não... eu quero saber se**(Munda: "... você libera o tóin pra mim! É que a Hermione não quer abrir as pernas hoje, tals...")(Vovó: "...você poderia emprestar o Gillete para a Mione. Cara, a coisa ali tá brava. Nem consigo enxergar nada e perdi a conta de quantos cabelos engoli...")** nós vamos direto para a fazenda da Mione.** (Munda: Por quê? Quer rodar bolsa na porta do Caldeirão Furado, Ron? Safadinho.)(Vovó: Por favor, que não seja o reality show. 'Big Bosta Crepúsculo' já é demais para mim.)**

- Hoje passaremos a noite aqui no Caldeirão Furado e depois nós vamos para a Fazenda...** (Munda: Deus queira que não seja o reality-show...)(Vovó: OPS, acho que roubei a piada da Munda. É hoje que eu apanho de cinta. #tenta fugir, mas é atingida por uma taça de cristal#)**

- Bom Harry,**(Munda: ****Mau Rony, Ótima Hermione, Péssima Ginny, Excelente Filch, Horrível Hagrid? #Gareth arranca o cachimbo da boca de Munda#)(Vovó: Na boa, Munda, cospe o cogumelo. #coloca fogo na sentença usando um dos perfumes da Gareth e isqueiro rosa shocking da Dinga#) ** se você quiser a gente pode ir lá pra minha casa, já que meus pais estão na Austrália.**(Munda: ****E porque motivo, razão ou circunstância vocês fariam isso? Pra se comerem na casa vazia? Ah, danados!)(Vovó: Munda, eles estiveram sozinhos por meses naquela barraca. Se os três ainda tem cabaço isso implica em uma grave disfunção erétil OU homossexualidade inrustida.) ** – a garota falou, e sem perceber continuou a dizer**(Munda: Mas comofas? Eu não entendi neca de pitibiriba, vou perguntar à Vovó.) (Vovó: Senti vergonha de ser humana, agora. #é abduzida#)(Vovó 2: Alguém por aqui falhou de maneira porca.)** – Melhor, podemos ir direto para a fazenda, **(Munda: Minha filha, se decida. Eu imploro. Tá só aumentando o tamanho desse monte de estrume que você ousa chamar de fic.)(Vovó: O que as autoras não fazem para chegar às 10 mil palavras... ATÉ ESCREVER UMA SONGFIC.)**sabe, ela é bem grande, e fica bem longe de tudo, tem bastante espaço para o Teddy brincar e você pode voar na vassoura por lá Ron.** (Munda: Então porque diabos você sugeriu a casa? Meu Deus, autora, beba seus comprimidinhos antes de escrever algo!)(Vovó: Mione está incitando a homossexualidade... Procurar um lugar para seu namorado gay 'voar na vassoura' sem se visto é MENAS. #CleycianeFeelings)**

- Valeu Mione!** (Munda: #joga uma vírgula no copo de catuaba com creolina#)(Vovó: Pedir pelo vocativo nesta fic é ser ignorado. #vai procurar uma bengala nova para a L.A. e um abajur decorado para a Loow#) **

- Desculpe-me, mas eu estou atrapalhando vocês?** (Munda: Harry, eles não estão fazendo NA-DA. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. LARGA A MÃO DE SER CHATO, Ô IRMÃOZINHO PENTELHO DA PORRA. #stress#)(Vovó: Estamos falando do Rony, que é o negador de fogo dos Weasley, e da Hermione, que é a menina castor mais brochante da história. Acha mesmo que ALGUMA PORRA ESTÁ ROLANDO AÍ? #Perde a paciência e vai espancar Lindomar#)**

Ron e Hermione olharam para Harry.**(Vovó: "... e perceberam que havia uma coisa verde em seus dentes da frente...")** Ron estava com as orelhas vermelhas como seu cabelo e Hermione sem jeito.** (Munda: Mano, essa autorinha precisa URGENTEMENTE redefinir o que ela considera vergonhoso. Eu fico de boa vendo o que o John e a Vovó fazem, Réuri meu bem, você pode muito bem aguentar UMA BOSTA DE AGRADECIMENTO, né. #atingida por uma câmera digital lançada por Vovó#)(Vovó: PAIA! Isso aí é sacanagem! #espanca Munda com um ramalhete de girassóis# Isso é muito sem graça, nós nem fazemos nada grave perto de você... OU NÃO.)(Munda: A Gareth que sofre, coitada! Ontem mesmo ela me disse que vocês estav... #atingida por uma gaita de fole#)**

- Tudo bem. Mas Ron,** (Munda: Mas porra nenhuma. VOCATIVO, CACETE VOADOR.)(Vovó: VOCATIVO NO CU DE QUEM NÃO CONHECE! #Apanha#)** tenho certeza de que não era isso que você ia perguntar.** (Munda: Cara, estou MUITO perdida aqui. #esmaga um besouro e mastiga#)(Vovó: "Eu sei que, no fundo, você queria perguntar sobre aquela coisa de 'fio-terra'. É uma coisa que o Harry entende, pode dizer sem medo!")**

- Ok. Eu ia perguntar: e a Gin?** (Munda: Gim? Adoro. Cadê, me dá!) (Vovó: Droga, a Munda roubou minha piada. #vai ensinar balé aos trasgos das masmorras#)** Harry você sabe que ela sofreu muito quando vocês terminaram, ou melhor, quando você deu com pé na bunda dela.** (Munda: Que filha da putice, Ron! Você sabe por que ele largou a Gina, seu corno! Foi por um bom motivo, fdp!)(Vovó: Sutileza é o segundo nome do Rony. Agora ele vai falar 'não podia ter feito coisa melhor, aquela ali é uma quenga sem conserto!' e por aí vai...)(#Munda cagou de rir com a Vovó#)** Aí você a agarrou na Toca. E agora saiu sem se despedir dela!** (Munda: Cara, se mata.) (Vovó: Cara, vai pra Márcia. Ou vá comer a perseguida sofrida da tua namorada. Qualquer coisa, mas PARE de meter o teu bedelho em tudo!)**

- Ron, eu também sofri quando nós terminamos,** (Munda: Foi pro boteco da esquina, bebeu demais, escreveu sertanejo, vomitou no piso, deitou de bruços nos trilhos do trem, acordou no céu com a bunda doendo e por aí vai... #4) (Vovó: #morreu de rir da Munda# "...transei com 2 putas e um go-go-boy e peguei Aids, gonorréia, sífilis, botulismo e beribéri; Tentei ser artista de circo, mendigo, compositor de funk, dançarino de axé e frango de macumba; Agora cá estou escrevendo um conto erótico..." –q)(Munda: Se eu pudesse sonhar feelings, Vovó! KASUAUSKASUKAUS)** e não eu não dei com o pé na bunda dela,** (Munda: "... foi com o pinto, pro seu governo, SEU FEIOSO! TÔ DE MAL!") (Vovó: "Quem deu a bunda foi ela, eu só comi.") ** apenas disse que era melhor nos afastarmos porque Voldemort já tinha usado-a uma vez para me atrair quando eu a considerava apenas a irmãzinha menor do meu melhor amigo e eu não queria imaginar o que ele faria com ela sabendo que ela é a mulher da minha vida**(Vovó: Falou, Zé! Convenceu até a minha sogra com essa!)**, o amor da minha vida.** (Munda: Frase no bom e velho estilo 'Oxigênio é para os fracos'!) (Vovó: AMOR DE CU É ROLA. Amor é coisa pros fracos.)** Quanto ao beijo, foi ela quem me beijou,** (Munda: É.) (Vovó: Como é que o cara tem a coragem de chamar a irmã do melhor amigo de puta sem vergonha assim, na fuça dele? Foda, hein?)** foi o seu presente de aniversário pra mim para que eu não me esquecesse dela durante a guerra,** (Munda: Começa assim: no aniversário é beijo, no dia dos namorados é perna, no natal é boceta e por aí vai... #5) (Vovó: Na Páscoa é um braço, na Ação de Graças é um sovaco, no Hanukkah é um dente de leite e por aí vai... #Plágio descarado#) ** e sinto lhe dizer, foi isso que me deu forças pra lutar. E eu não me despedi dela porque eu preciso desse tempo para descançar**(Munda: Foi erro de digitação, CLARO. Pois é, porque Ç e S são quase agarrados no teclado! #explode pela ironia concentrada#) (Vovó: "DESCAÇE" na cabeça do pinto da Estátua da Liberdade! Que mané erro de digitação, Munda! Isso aí é fruto do analfabetismo e da inclusão digital!) **sem ninguém me enchendo de perguntas,** (Munda: Imaginei alguém preenchendo um Harry de pelúcia com interrogações coloridas... #tosse cocaína#)(Vovó: E encher de linguiça, pode? E linguiça, você quer? #JohnFeelings)(Munda: Miúdos de porco em um formato erótico... DLÇ, VOVÓ! #internada#)** eu não poderia ficar perto dela sem que sentisse que devo explicações à ela,** (Munda: Elalalalalalalalala... HarryGina trash SEMPRE tem excesso de pronomes. É o clichê.) (Vovó: ****Qualquer um X Qualquer um**** trash SEMPRE rola um abuso dos pronomes, ou excesso de substantivos e adjetivos escrotos, falta de vocativo... FALTA DE PLOT, nem se fala!)** e se eu me despedisse, pode ter certeza, nós não teríamos chegado nem na porta de Hogwarts, porque eu não conseguiria me afastar dela denovo.** (Munda: É depois tem gente que é contra a ripagem... 'denovo' é a tua nádega direita sendo espancada pelo pinto de um ornitorrinco anão, demônio!) (Vovó: 'denovo' é uma vela ornamental e perfumada que é utilizada em cerimônias pagãs do Grupo de Adoração Dos Dildos Dourados em Ascensão (?).)**

Ron nunca imaginou que os sentimentos de Harry por sua irmãzinha fossem tão fortes.** (Munda: Por favor, parem com os diminutivos quando forem falar da Gina, porque me faz imaginar um PedoHarry, como se já não bastasse esse Teddy...) (Vovó: Caraleo, ele tá querendo comer a sua irmã e você fica assim, DE BOAÇA NA BOLACHA? Vai ser noob assim lá no quintal da Mãe Alquina!)** Ele se sentiu sem chão ao ser fitado pelo amigo daquele modo.** (Munda: Apaxonô.) (Vovó: Essa descrição deveria ser usado em caso de 'romance no ar'. Oh, meu Deus! O Harry quer enrabar o Ron! #Arrasta Munda para fora do recinto, levando consigo duas garrafas de conhaque e uma de absinto#)** E se lembrou de uma cena da qual havia participado nos jardins de Hogwarts quando o amigo e a irmã namoravam.**(Munda: Flash back não, flash back não, flash back não...) ****(Vovó: FLASH BACK NÃO, PORRA! Isso é o cúmulo do trash! #pega margaridas e uma pitada de 'tudo que há de bom', mistura com Orloff e faz um drink#)**

_*Flash Back*_**(Munda: ... #suspira e morde o cano da pistola#)(#Vovó está mordendo as beiradas da mesa e não pode comentar#)**

_Ele e Hermione tinham discutido novamente._** (Munda: Mimimi!) (Vovó: Fale com a minha mão, seu FDP! Chupa essa, testa rachada!)**_ Ele foi até os jardins para respirar e esfriar a cabeça,_** (Vovó: Ah, saquei! Hogwarts tem os jardins para os fumantes!)(#Munda capotou com a Vovó#)**_ mas a cena que se desenrolava lá apenas o deixou mais irritado._** (Munda: Ele é a pessoa X, claro. Identifique-se, Zé Bostola!) (Vovó: O que se desenrolava? Ih, tá me cheirando a orgia gay zoófila... #pega o cachimbo da Munda e dá uma tragada#) **

_Harry corria atrás de Ginny e essa corria com um papel nas mãos._** (Munda: Harry diz: "GINA, ME DÁ ESSE PAPEL HIGIÊNICO AQUI! TÔ TODO CAGADO, PORRA!" Gina diz: "NANANANANA, VOCÊ NÃO ME PEGA..." E por aí vai... #5) (Vovó: "Gina, aonde pensa que vai com este exame de gravidez? Não precisa esconder de mim que você está com suspeita de sífilis e tem usado 3 tipos de droga diferentes! O exame de sangue não nega!") **_ Até que Harry a alcançou, a levantou no ar e a girou._** (Munda: Momento Harry Potter e o Lago dos Cisnes. –q) (Vovó: Momento Barbie puta bailarina e Ken cafetão da Ilha. –q)**_ Quando ele colocou a garota no chão, ela se virou e o beijou._** (Munda: Substantivo fresquinho, limpinho e cheirosinho é só um real!) (Vovó: Como a autora não especificou a área de abrangência do beijo, temos várias possibilidades aqui... ARGH. KETCH: you are doing it wrong!)**

_- Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui?_** (Munda: Uma ripagem. Agora senta e chora, autora.) (Vovó: Um número erótico com pirofagia e guaxinins realizado pelo Harry. É pra seduzir o Snape, sabe?)**

_O casal se separou assustado._** (Munda: Depois de seis capítulos ainda não tinham percebido a ripagem? Débeis mentais!) (Vovó: "Oh, o que terá acontecido, meu amado amor?" –not)**

_- Arre Ron._** (Vovó: Ron jumento e Mione motoca. Credo.)**_ Não precisa assustar a gente. Calma._** (Munda: Calma, amigo, amigo... para de espumar, cachorrinho! –q) (#Vovó joga chicletes mascados em Munda#)**

_- NÃO? NÃO? EU ACABEI DE PEGAR O MEU MELHOR AMIGO DANDO UM SHOW COM A MINHA IRMÃZINHA PRA QUEM QUISESSE VER E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TENHO QUE TER CALMA?_** (Munda: ALOUCA! Se o Ron considera ISSO um show, a pobre da Hermione vai morrer virgem! –não) (Vovó: Sabe aquele comentário anterior sobre o show erótico? A Gina deve ser a coreógrafa...)**

_- RONALD BILLIUS_**(Vovó: ?)**_ WEASLEY FECHE ESSA BOCA._** (Vovó: "Senão uma pica voadora vai invadi-la!" #ESAFeelings)(Munda: Nem me lembre das picas voadoras, Vovó... #se esconde atrás da cama#)**_ VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI NEM A MINHA MÃE PRA MANDAR EM MIM E NEM PRA DIZER COM QUEM OU ONDE EU TENHO QUE FICAR._** (Vovó: Que isso, mina, ele só quer uma beirada do Potter, nada de mais.)**_ E SE NÃO ME ENGANO FOI VOCÊ MESMO QUE DISSE QUE PREFERIA O HARRY A QUALQUER GAROTO. ENTÃO PARA O INFERNO COM ESSE SEU CIÚME BESTA E ME DEIXA SER FELIZ PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA._** (Munda: Isso, Gina, agora tira as luvas de boxe, campeã! –q) (Vovó: Tá, é nessa hora que você coloca fogo no próprio soutien! E não tire do seu corpo, vai dar mais efeito!)(Munda: BIZARRO, VOVÓ, MAS HILÁRIO! KASUKAUSUKAKUSAKUS)**

_Ron olhou espantado para a irmã._** (Vovó: "Essa mocréia vai me pagar! Quem ela pensa que é para agarrar meu bofe em público e me dar lição de moral! Ah, mas eu roubo a prancha dela e escondo as suas calcinhas!" –q)**_ Ginny estava abraçada a Harry com o rosto e os olhos vermelhos,_** (Munda: Gina, pode me contar onde está o bagulho.) (Vovó: Ela virou uma pimenta então! Porque, né?)**_ ela soluçava e olhava para ele magoada. Enquanto Harry apenas abraçava a garota de um modo carinhoso e olhava para ele com um olhar reprovador._** (Munda: Tsk, Tsk, Mamãe Harry Potter vai colocar o Roniquito de castigo!) (#Vovó está entediada com a fic e foi espancar doninhas#)**

_- Weasley, por um acaso você soube que alguns alunos do 2º ano da grifinória_**(#Munda está sacrificando um carneiro aos deuses pela letra maiúscula#)(#Vovó pegou sua raquete de titânio –que foi feita pelo John na forja do terreiro- e está perseguindo a autora#)**_ quase foram atacados pelo Malfoy hoje?_** (Munda: PUTS, quando foi que o lado ninfomaníaco do Maufóih se libertou? Eu, hein.) (Vovó: Gerson aprova o PedoDraco. Aposto que ele atacou um primo do Ron, a Grifinória está infestada dos Weasley.)**_ E que a Gin quase pegou uma detenção quando tentou defendê-los dele?_** (Munda: Mas como assim? Quem estava errado não era o Malfoy? Tem que ver isso aí.) (Vovó: Tia Umbrige voltou a ativa? Porque só assim o Draco leva a melhor. E quem diabos está falando isso? O Harry? Construção de texto magnífica! -not)**_ E você por um acaso, só por um acaso,_** (Munda: Por nada mais que um acaso, somente por um acaso, apenas por um ac... #atingida por uma flecha envenenada#)(#Vovó foi andar de patinete em uma rodovia#)**_ escutou o Malfoy gritar, porque ele gritou para quem quisesse ouvir,_** (Munda: Não brinca! E eu aqui, pensando que o Malfoy tinha gritado pra veínha d'A Praça É Nossa, menina!) (Vovó: Não ele gritou para quem quisesse ver, seu tapado! É LÓGICO QUE O ZÉDEND'ÁGUA QUERIA SER OUVIDO, SENÃO ELE NÃO TERIA GRITADO, SEU RETARDADO!)**_ que a sua irmã é um verme e que ninguém ia gostar dela?_** (Munda: É intriga da oposição, Gina, liga não. #Munda dando uma de boazinha – leia-se prestando serviços comunitários para redução de pena (q)#) (Vovó: Isso foi dito pelo Draco? PUTA MERDA, vai xingar, faz direito! Faz assim, ó: "Sua vadia, todo mundo já tá cansado de te comer, agora você vai morrer a mingua!")**_ Pois é Ron, tudo isso aconteceu hoje, e você está recriminando a sua irmã quando eu estava apenas fazendo uma brincadeira,_** (Vovó: Sei que brincadeira! "Meus dedinhos, meus dedinhos, onde estão? Onde estão? Eles te masturbam, eles te masturbam, te dão tesão! Te dão tesão!" -q)**_ dizendo que já que ninguém ia gostar dela, então ela podia me chamar de ninguém pro resto da vida!_** (Munda: HUAHSUAHUSUASH, Harry Zé Ninguém, que lindo –n) (Vovó: Que cantada de pedreiro! #Imagina Harry usando um capacete e sente calafrios# ARGH.)**

_- Eu não..._** (Munda: "... sei ler, mas isso não me impede de ser presidente!" #degolada por uma shuriken vermelha do PT#)(Vovó: "... estou pronto para aprofundar esta relação, Harry! Você já me disse que vai por só a cabecinha, mas, mesmo assim, eu tenho medo!" #apanha do Ben e das fãs do Ruppert Weasley#)**

_- Pois é Ronald,_** (Munda: Desde quando o Harry chama o Ron de Ronald? Coerência, sua linda, volte para os braços da mamãe. Eu juro que nunca mais te bato com o chicote, eu tava estressada e... –q) (Vovó: A partir do momento em que o Michael Jackson fugir de Fox River pela sala do Dr. House. -q)**_ você não sabia e ao invés de perguntar, você prefere magoar a sua irmã. E pode ter certeza que eu não vou deixar ninguém, muito menos você, que é o irmão Dela,_** (Munda: Gina = Deus, agora? Eita puta que pariu!) (Vovó: Onde não precisa a FÉLADAPULTA coloca letra maiúscula. Ah, foda-se. #vai tricotar#)**_ que deveria defendê-la e protegê-la, magoá-la. Agora se você nos dá licença nós vamos até a cozinha pegar um pouco de chocolate pra ela._** (Munda: Ô Smeagle, vai um Prozac aê? -q) (Vovó: 'Nós' está se referindo a você e seu pinto, Potter? Trágico, muito trágico. Caso incurável de danos mentais.)**

_Dizendo isso o moreno apertou mais o braço em torno da cintura da namorada e saiu quase a carregando até o castelo._** (Munda: Autora fantasiando ser a Gina mode ON.) (Vovó: Dê um desconto, Munda! Pelo nick dela você já sente o tamanho da alienação! Mals aí, mas eu sou sincera.)**

"_Que merda que eu fiz? Você é um bosta Ronald Weasley!"_** (Munda: Concordo PLENAMENTE, se isso de deixa mais feliz!) (Vovó: Até que enfim uma coisa em que todos concordam. Agora o próximo passo é o suicídio.)**

_*Fim do Flash Back*_**(Munda: DEUS EXISTE, ALELUUUUUIA! NA CASA DO SENHOR NÃO EXISTE SATANÁS, XÔ SATAN... #engasga com um mosquito#)(Vovó: Putz, eu nunca pensei que este troço iria ter fim! GRÓIADELZ.)**

- Desculpa**(Munda: Vííííííírgula!) (#Vovó enforca o Rony com uma gargantilha da Gareth#)(Munda: AQUELA gargantilha, Vovó? A de BDSM? Eu ri tant... #uma pessoa de preto e com galhos nas costas seqüestra Munda#)** cara. Eu acho que eu fui longe demais.** (Munda: "Atravessamos a fronteira do Paraguai há umas duas horas! Agora onde é que eu vou vender a minha muamba? Q") (Vovó: "Sabia que deveria ter virado à esquerda no umbigo, mas você disse que não! Agora teremos que fazer o retorno sul da virilha por sua causa!" –q)**

- Tudo bem Ron.** (Munda: #chora debruçada sobre o caixão da vírgula#)(#Vovó rouba a lingerie de vírgula da Gareth e dá de presente à autora#) ** Bom, eu vou subir, tenho que por o Teddy na camasenão ele vai dormir torto e depois vai ficar com dor, e eu não o quero com dor, o choro dele é tão "dolorido".**(Munda: As palavras me fogem.) (Vovó: #sente extrema vergonha alheia# São nestes momentos que eu sou a favor de um segundo dilúvio OU uma era do gelo.) **

Dizendo isso o moreno se levantou com cuidado para não acordar o bebê que dormia em seu colo. Subiu as escadas com cuidado**(Munda: Você já disse isso.)** e foi para o quarto.** (Vovó: Não, ele foi quicando na diagonal para não acordar o bebê!)(Munda: QUICA, QUICA, QUICA NA DIAGONAL, VAI! (8)) (Vovó 2: "Na cama te esculacho...(8)" –qqq)(Munda: Festival de fãnks: a gente vê por aqui! –s)**

Assim que escutou o som da porta do quarto de Harry e Teddy batendo Ron se virou para Hermione **(Vovó: Sente só a coesão querendo pular fora da fic! O que uma virgula faltosa não faz, hein?)** com os olhos lacrimejantes.** (Munda: "EL AXU IÇU UMA BUTA FAUTAH DI ÇAKANAGEIM!1!1") (Vovó: "Merda de delineador barato! Nunca mais compro nada no camelô!" –q)**

- Eu sou um idiota**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** Mi.** (Munda: Quaaaaase acertei! –n) (Munda 2: Deu pra parar com esses apelidinhos, porra? É Mi pra cá, é Gi pra lá... vá se foder, isso torra a paciência!) (Vovó: Pegue a Mi, o Te, a Gi, o Re, o Si, o Ha e quem mais você quiser e enfie na sua luz intestinal. Depois pule em um pé só entoando cantos à Exu e corte seus dedos mindinhos. Obrigada.)**

- Ron, você só estava preocupado com a Gi.** (Munda: O QUE FOI QUE EU FALEI? VÁ TOMAR NO... #chuta a cadeira e vai buscar vodka com água sanitária#)(Vovó: Ele estava preocupado com a reputação da família, isso sim! A puta da irmã dele suja o sobrenome Weasley e ele está louco para achar um otário para dar um jeito nela.)**

Ron se levantou do chão onde estava sentado e deitou no sofá onde a garota estava sentada pondo a cabeça no colo dela.** (Munda: #sacode pompons# ME DÁ UM **_**M**_**! ME DÁ UM **_**A**_**! ME DÁ UM **_**T**_**! ME DÁ UM **_**R**_**! ME DÁ UM **_**I**_**! ME DÁ UM **_**X**_**! O QUE É QUE FORMA? É XUXA! Epa, peraê... É MATRIX! M-A-T-R-I-X! VAAAAAAI, MATRIX! –QQQ) (Vovó: É preciso muita imaginação para entender a complexidade dos movimentos em trashes! Ainda bem que eu tenho isso de sobra. E muitas dorgas, se for necessário. #vai procurar cocaína com essência de buriti no quarto do Jeremy#)** Assim que ele se deitou começou a chorar e ela começou a acariciar seus cabelos.** (Munda: É assim que começa... daqui a pouco o Ron tá de franja, com os olhos pintados, os pulsos cortados, a bunda assada e por aí vai... #6) (Vovó: Ele vai acordar com um 'bigoda' feito de caneta, bunda dolorida, batom rosa shocking, cílios postiços, um rim faltoso e uma puta enxaqueca.)**

- Ron, eu mesma já tinha feito essa pergunta ao Harry.** (Vovó: Mione, o Harry é gay sem conserto. Dá pra aceitar ou está difícil?)** Ele tem medo de não contar algo a ela, ou de contar de forma que a deixe muito assustada ou até mesmo com raiva dele.** (Vovó: Está chovendo pronomes! Aleluia! #fail)** Ele ama muito a sua irmã Ron.** (Munda: Irmã Ron? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MANO, IMAGINEI O RON DE FREIRA. GAAAAAAAAAH! #se mata com uma espátula#)(Vovó: Delzduçél. E na minha imagem mental ele estava em um dos musicais de 'Mudança de Hábito', rebolando com a Woop. Velho, que viagem! #cospe o cogumelo do Mário#)(Munda 2: Cês já repararam que essa fic nos dá as PIORES imagens mentais possíveis relacionadas ao Ron? É Ron escoteiro, Ron Cleópatra, Ron freira... tenso.) (Vovó: Pelo menos a bunda dele não é na frente. #tem péssimas lembranças#)** E você sabe disso. Vamos deixar-lo esfriar a cabeça, curtir o Teddy.** (Vovó: CONOTAÇÕES MUITO INFELIZES AQUI!)** Vamos aproveitar e nos curtir.** (Vovó: Curtir com pinga? #tem imagens mentais relacionadas com barris, Mione, Ron, pinga, cerejas e orgias#)**

- Ta ok. Melhor irmos dormir, amanhã acordaremos cedo para ir para a sua fazenda e eu não to afim de aturar o Harry me zuando.** (Munda: Mas não é zoação, é SERMÃO DA MAMÃE GANS... er, HARRY! #apanha#)(Vovó: Sente só a fugida estratégica do Rony! "Ah, amor, eu vou dormir para o Harry não ficar me zoando, viu? Depois a gente transa, tá?)**

O ruivo levantou do colo da namorada**(Munda: Upa Upa! Inversão de papéis na cama!) (Vovó: Opa, confere se o dedo tá sujo, Mione!)** e lhe estendeu a mão a qual ela aceitou.** (Munda canta: O terceiro foi aquele que a Tereza deu a mão! Terezinha de Jesus é CRÁÇIKU.) (Vovó: Mão? Mas é brocha mesmo, viu? #entrega 3 cartelas de Viagra para Ron#)** Eles subiram as escadas juntos. Ela lhe deu um selinho e foi para o seu quarto. Ele permaneceu olhando o caminho pelo qual ela desapareceu,** (Vovó: "...e percebeu que a sua catinga deixava um rastro de vapor verde. Seu cabelo demorou quase um segundo para passar pela porta depois que ela já havia desaparecido. Deus, onde Ron resolveu amarrar seu jumento?")** e foi para o seu quarto.** (Munda: Ele pediu a ela pra ela apagar a luz porque ele tinha medo que ele encontrasse com ela, pois ele temia que ela podia ver que ele queria que ela ficasse com ele e se apaixonasse por ele e ele... #Garethfeelings#) (Vovó: SUBSTANTIVOS NÃO MORDEM, MAS EU SIM! #Corre atrás da autora#)**

Ao chegar ao quarto Harry**(Munda: Quarto Harry? QUATRO HARRYS TRASH OOC? AH, VÁ!) (Vovó: Um quarto com óculos redondos e uma rachadura? #foge para a casa da Dinga#)(Munda 2: Eu preferia um quarto de Harry, HEHEHEHE não) (Vovó: Munda, vamos fazer a partilha? #pega a motossera e faz uma linha pontilhada sobre o local onde seria ¼ do Harry#)** colocou o afilhado no berço. O garotinho dormia tranqüilamente, e dava alguns sorrisinhos parecendo que estava sonhando algo bom.** (Munda: Tetas da Sra. Weasley. –n) (Vovó: Bunbum do Rony. –not)**

- Que bom que você ainda consegue sorrir pequeno.** (Munda: Comofas pra sorrir pequeno? O oposto de sorrir Coringa? –q) (Vovó: Sorriso de Jairinho versão 2.0. –q)** Espero que eu também possa.

- Ah gá?** (Munda: Traduzindo: Ah, vá!) (Vovó: #pega seu dicionário Bebê-Português# Você quis dizer "Vai tomar no cu, seu bostola!")**

- Hahaha. Você não estava dormindo não?** (Munda: Se ele tá falando, por altos...) (Vovó: Não, ele é sonâmbulo e quer comer seu cérebro antes de acordar.)**

- Ah! A dádadada... hahaha aguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!** (Munda: Ah, você dá, dá, dá! Hahaha! Tománocuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!) (Vovó: ISSO FOI ESCROTO. #Enfia um pendrive em sua orelha esquerda#)**

Teddy esticava os braçinhos pedindo colo para o padrinho ao mesmo tempo em que fazia "caminhãozinho"¹.**(Munda: Cuma?) (Vovó: Esse parágrafo não foi feito para ser entendido por seres humanos. É o que parece.)**

**(Munda diz: O trecho seguinte eu NÃO CONSEGUI RIPAR. Mesmo. Antes de lerem, bebam os comprimidinhos e façam um seguro de vida, sério.) (Vovó: Bem, não pode ser pior que 'Rip-me'.)**

Harry o pegou e deitou na sua cama.** (Vovó: oh-uh.) **Deitou do lado do garotinho,** (Vovó: Ih...)** pegou um dinossauro rosa de pelúcia de um programa infantil chamado Barney e começou a brincar com ele:** (Vovó: FUUUUU... #Destrava uma granada e foge do recinto#) **

- "Eu amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz. Um forte abraço e um beijo te darei, meu carinho é praaa voooocêêêêêêêêê!"** (Vovó: Eu não queria acreditar que eu já gostei disso quando era criança. É vergonhoso e humilhante.) (Vovó 2: IMAGINEM O HARRYCLIFFE CANTANDO ISSO! #Vomita#)**

**(Munda diz: Pois é, a merda está aí. Não dá pra ripar, mano. A minha risada ocuparia umas cinco ou seis páginas, então eu nem coloquei.) (Vovó: Nunca pensei que ficaria tão desesperada com um capítulo desta fic. A autora me surpreendeu. E depois ainda reclama da ripagem, essa linda!)**

- Ah guuuu!** (Munda: Traduzindo: PUTA MERDA, VÉI! CÊ TÁ ME MOSTRANDO UMA PORRA DE BONECO DO ****BARNEY?**** TEM AMOR À VIDA NÃO, Ô ZÉ RUELA? TE DOU UNS PIPOCO E ACABO COM A TUA RAÇA, VACILÃO! #Teddy Maloqueiro Mano Bolado) (Vovó: Q #está com medo da Munda#) **

- Hey rapaz, você precisa dormir sabia?** (Munda: Hey, autora, as vírgulas devem ser usadas, ouviu? Não? #foi buscar o megafone#)(Vovó: Hey, garota, a vírgula não está de enfeite no teclado, saca? Se não quiser, pegue a pontinha da vírgula e enfie no seu... TOLASSAUM! –not, o buraco é mais embaixo)**

- Ah ga gagagaga...** (Munda: Tá ouvindo? UH, LADY GAGA! #fail) (Vovó: Ih, a L.A. vai matar alguém por aqui... Ah, esqueci que você é a chefa.)**

O garotinho estendia as mãos para Harry tentando pegar algo,** (Munda: Se bobear é um caralho voador que fugiu de Edward Sai do Armário... medo.) (Vovó: Ele estava querendo conferir a escova inteligente que o Harry fez, para ver se deu resultado. Moleque boiola.)** que ele não entendia o que era, até que o garotinho deu um gritinho feliz e Harry entendeu o que ele queria.** (Vovó: LEITE DE PICA. Diz que não?)** Com um puxão Teddy tirou os óculos do rosto de Harry e colocou no seu próprio.** (Munda: Construção de frases nota dez, hein! Entendi tudo! Senta no meu dedo e pedala!) (Vovó: ISSO PORQUE ELE É UM BEBÊ. Ginny M. W. Potter, crianças desta idade não tem tanta coordenação motora OU capacidade cerebral para fazer associações deste porte, VOVÓ MAFALDA TAMBÉM É CULTURA. Busquem conhecimento. –q)**

- Aaaah... Era isso que você queria? Hahaha. Tá bom, agora que você já tirou os meus óculos e já fez a sua gracinha é hora de devolve- los**(Munda: #pega o acento negligenciado e a barra de espaço obtusa e constrói um cata-vento#)(#Vovó pegou as risadas escrotas e construiu um trenó#) ** e dormir. – Tentou tirar os óculos, mas Teddy agarrou com força.** (Munda: Harry fracote.) (Vovó: Bunda mole. Daqui a pouco o moleque rouba a sua carteira e te manda tomar no cu.)** – Sua avó tinha que ver isso. Você parecia uma corujinha com os olhos grandões.** (Munda: Que tara por corujas, mano! Essa autora deve ter uma boneca inflável de Edwiges, só pode!) (Vovó: Coitada da Edwiges! Aposto que o Filch abusava dela. Ele, o Harry, o Hagrid... Coitada.)**

O afilhado deu um sorriso para Harry que se derreteu.** (Munda: Lembram do crack do começo da fic? Pois é...) (Vovó: Isso me faz lembrar de um dia em que eu bebi demais e pensei que estava derretendo... É, a autora está realmente drogada.)(Munda: Aquele dia que você tava jogando Guitar Hero, Mafalda? Eu me lembro bem! Tivemos que te acalmar com tranqüilizante de elefante!) ** Um sorrisinho inocente e verdadeiro. **(Munda: Não, autora, você NÃO conseguiu tocar o meu coração, mals aê.) (Vovó: Quer sentimentalismo? Vai no Domingo Legal, valeu?)**Harry deitou o afilhado em sua cama**(Munda: De novo? Porra, autora, revise a fic antes de postar!) (Vovó: Autora, LEIA A SUA FIC ANTES DE POSTAR E FIQUE COM VERGONHA!)** e esperou até que dormisse para então colocá-lo no berço e se deitar finalmente para dormir.** (Munda: Gente, e qual era o custo de colocar o menino DIRETO NO BERÇO? Mano, essa fic é... sem palavras.) (Vovó: "Coerência para quê se eu posso ser uma deeeeva do trash?" foi a declaração dada por Gnny M. W. Potter. #sonha alto#)**

"Um dia vai ser o meu filho com a ruiva que vai parecer uma corujinha com os meus óculos.". Pensando nisso o moreno adormeceu com um sorriso.** (Munda: Tara por corujas #2. Vá se tratar.) (Vovó: Que tara estranha e suja. GERSON, SEU SAFADO!)**

Na manhã seguinte os três acordaram cedo e partiram para a fazenda de Hermione.** (Munda: Sussa, maluco! Da Inglaterra até a Autrália é assim, ó, PÁ PUM! –Q) (Vovó: Foram no trenzinho da alegria e a viagem durou 30 minutos!)** Não sem antes de Teddy regurgitar na camiseta de Ron e esse, sentindo o cheiro do leite azedo, passasse pelo menos meia hora no banheiro vomitando.** (Munda: 'regurgitar'? Tá tentando dar uma de culta depois daquele internetês DESGRAMENTO? Para, né.) (Vovó: Esse menino está precisando ser exorcizado! Ele não podia estar tão cheio assim para vomitar por 30 MINUTOS. Nem um adulto – depois de uma competição de quem come mais hot dogs- é capaz de fazer isso.)**

- Pronto. Agora que já deu o seu show, podemos ir?** (Munda: Vômito é show? Caralho, Hermione, que fetiches, hein?) (Vovó: PARA DE SHOW QUE A XUXA É LOIRA, MIONE!)**

- Sim minha rainha.** (Vovó: Não, ela não é a Xuxa, Rony.)** Podemos partir em segurança em sua carruagem para o seu reino de paz.** (Munda: Lembram do crack do começo da fic? Pois é... #2) (Vovó: Na Terra das Amoras Azuis, só se for. OU então na Crackolândia.)**

- Ron.** (Munda: Porque vaginas o ponto final tá aqui, velho? Já que a vírgula é um ponto final cagando, vou ali buscar o laxante e... #Vovó joga uma garrafa de uísque vazia em Munda#)(Vovó: A fic está uma merda, nem sei o que comentar. FODA-SE, AUTORA.)** Diga-me uma coisa.

- Sim vossa majestade.** (Munda: Quem é você e o que fez com Ronaldo Uésley?) (Vovó: Parece que o Grope está usando uma peruca ruiva OU é impressão minha?)**

- Você andou usando LSD?** (Munda: KAUSKAUSKUAS UAKSAS AKSUASKASUKASUKAUSUAS AKUSKUASA SKAUSKASUKAUSKUASU! PASSOU PERTO, HERMIONE! FOI CRACK! KAUSKASUKAUSKAUS) (Vovó: "SÓ NO COMEÇO, POR QUÊ?")(Munda 2: A autora aponta as próprias falhas! Isso é deprimente!) (Vovó: Pelo menos não foi em uma N/A.)**

- Éliécedê?** (Munda: Li 'Eliéser', já ia chamar o Ron de biba.) (Vovó: Munda, ex-BBB é sacanagem! Olha a apelação! #joga violetas e laxantes em Munda#)**

- LSD Ronald.** (Munda: #prepara macumba para trazer a vírgula de volta à vida#)(#Vovó roubou um cone de trânsito para colocar no lugar da vírgula#)**

- Mas que diabos é isso?

- É um alucinógeno Ron.** (Munda: #irritada, faz uma carreirinha em forma de vírgula e aspira#)(Vovó: ALUCINÓGENO É POUCO PRA LER ESTA FIC DO CARALHO! AAARGH! NÃO SABE USAR VOCATIVO, NÃO, SUA DESGRAÇA SOBRE DUAS PERNAS? E ESTA PORRA DE DIÁLOGO SEM PÉ NEM CABEÇA? TIROU DE ONDE, DO CU? QUER SE DROGAR? ENTÃO FAZ DIREITO, MERDA!)** É usado pelos trouxas quando querem ficar "altos".**(Vovó: AKA: Felizes.)**

- Como assim?**(Munda: Ron 4-years-old.) ****(Vovó: Enfie uma abóbora no teu ânus, fique de cabeça para baixo, cante "Ragatanga" duas vezes e aí você vai entender.)**

- É um tipo de droga trouxa Ron.** (Munda: GAAAAAAAAAH! USE A VÍRGULA, AUTORA, PELO AMOR DE OXUM!) (#Vovó perdeu a paciência e foi comprar C4#)** Entendeu?

- Pela calcinha de renda vermelha de Merlin, Hermione.** (Munda: 1- QUE PORRA É ESSA? 2- Isso é de extrema necessidade no enredo ou é só um humor made in Zorra Total? 3- Porque não usar um simples 'por Merlin'? 4- Porque Merlin usa calcinha, é mulher e roda bolsa na Augusta, claro.) (Vovó: ESTE HUMOR FAIL NÃO VAI REVERTER A FALTA DE COERÊNCIA NA SUA FIC DEPLORÁVEL, BEIJOS! #Está afiando a machadinha com a língua#)** Aonde eu ia arranjar droga trouxa? E pra que?** (Vovó: Para comer o dragão da tua namorada! Só doido pra enfrentar essa coisa cabeluda!)**

- Ah... Sei lá né.** (Munda: Autora, você FALHOU ETERNAMENTE nesse mísero diálogo. Não nos explicou porque o Ron está falando assim nem PRA QUÊ, não usou UMA MÍSERA VÍRGULA e... e... e VÁ PRA MERDA.) (Vovó: Essa fic está mais pobre de coerência do que eu estou pobre de dinheiro. SENTE O QUANTO ELA ESTÁ TENSA! #Liga o 'foda-se' e vai escutar Pearl Jam#)**

Harry que apenas assistia a cena não agüentava mais**(Munda: "...e se cagou todo.") (Vovó: "...de tanto tesão...")**. Ele**(Vovó: "...que...")** ria tanto que seu estômago estava começando a doer.** (Munda: Dor de estômago = cagada. Profetizei legal, aqui.) (Vovó: "...sentia que o cu estava duro e sua calcinha estava molhada..." –not)**

- Ok. Mamãe disse que nos amássemos,** (Munda: Leia-se GOLDEN TRIO SURUBA FEELINGS.) (Vovó: Olha a desculpa esfarrapada para o Mousse de chocolate! Ah, não, respeitem o Teddy e só façam orgias quando ele estiver dormindo!)** não que nos amassemos,** (Munda: Mas faz arte do amor um amasso ou outro, Ron. Dlç) (Vovó: A Ginny escreve bem pra caralho, não é? –not)** então vamos parar com essa discussão e vamos logo pegar o táxi.** (Munda: Ok. Releiam esa frase. Alguém detectou QUALQUER CONEXÃO DE IDEIAS? Essa fic é escrota demais, pqp!) (Vovó: CONECT! Como um parágrafo pode ser tão tosco e desconexo assim? Tem limites para este tipo de coisa sabia?)**

Os três entraram no táxi e foram para a fazenda.** (Munda: COMO ASSIM? UM TÁXI QUE ATRAVESSA MEIO MUNDO, INCLUINDO UM ****OCEANO?**** AH NÃO, MANO, NÃO DÁ. ME DEMITO.)(John surge, pega um microfone e canta: VOL DI TÁKÇI! ÇÊ SABI! TAVA MORRÊNU DI SARDADI!1! #Munda o espanca com um dildo de ouro#)(Vovó: O TÁXI VAI SAIR DE LONDRES E VAI PARA A AUSTRÁLIA. No mundo do Ledo Engano os táxis atravessam oceanos e as renas falam. Mais uma cópia barata de Nárnia, eu mereço!) **

- Ginny?** (Munda: **_**COMO – É – QUE - É?**_** ESTAMOS N'A TOCA, ASSIM, DO NADA? AH, NÃO, NÃO DÁ MESMO! #conjura um ofurô, dois go-go-boys e 100kg de maconha#)(Vovó: Mudança de ponto de vista MUITO BACANA E SUTIL. Quase pude sentir o solavanco. #conjura uma divisória decente para a fic#)**

- Oi mamãe.** (Munda: É, ESTAMOS NA TOCA. TOMAR NO CU.) (Vovó: É, estamos na Toca e sem vocativo. TOMAR NO CU. #2)**

- Preciso conversar com você.** (Vovó: Converse com o meu dedo, valeu?)**

- Sobre?** (Munda: "Aquele filme pornô que eu achei debaixo da sua cama... eu sei, Gina, você tem vontades, mas não acha que sexo com pepinos-do-mar, cristais de quartzo e aborígines australianos é um pouco demais?" –qq) (Vovó: "Minha filha, eu já não aguento mais as reclamações dos vizinhos! Por favor, pare de perseguir os gatos e cachorros deles! Os bichinhos não foram feitos para isso! E o Sr. Lovegood já está de saco cheio de você roubar o jumento dele e levá-lo para o mato! Isso é vergonhoso para nossa família!" –q)**

- Querida, você se lembra de quando fugiu para o ministério no seu 4º ano?** (Vovó: "O jeito é dar uma fugidinha com você!" #EPICFAILMASTERFODA)**

- Claro mamãe!** (Munda: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO... #pulmão esquerdo explode#)(#Vovó rouba o cachimbo da Munda e faz uma vírgula com ele#)** – "Como poderia me esquecer.** (Munda: INTERROGAÇÃO INTERROGAÇÃO INTERROGAÇÃO INTERROGAÇÃO... #pulmão direito explode#)(Vovó: Falta de tudo nesta fic! Assim fica difícil para os ripadores!) ** Foi a única vez que o Harry me permitiu participar de uma luta sua."** (Vovó: é, foi bem na hora dos tentáculos. FAFADJHÉNHA!)**

- Você se lembra de como o Sirius morreu?** (Vovó: "Ah, mamãe! Ele tinha tantas DSTs e vícios que fica difícil saber qual foi a causa exata...")(Munda: Vovó malvada! AKUSKAUSKAUSKAUSKAU)**

- Lembro. Mas não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.** (Munda: Nessa tua fuça! #dá tapa na cara de Gina#)(Vovó: No cu do teu pai. Essa conversa faz parte da terapia de casal deles. –q)**

- Meu anjo.** (Munda: #oferece laxante para o ponto final obtuso#)** Descobriram um uso para aquele véu.** (Vovó: ... POR FAVOR, QUE A AUTORA NÃO ARRANJE UMA UTILIDADE TOSCA PARA ELE...)**

- Como assim?** (Munda: Então é assim que o povo vai voltar à vida? Não se eu puder evitar. #pega sua bazuca e vai ao Ministério#)(Vovó: É PARA DANÇAR MACARENA COM ELE NA NOITE DE SÃO JOÃO, SUA RAPARIGA DESDENTADA! #Espuma#)**

TO BE CONTINUED!** (Munda: UÁÁÁÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?) (Vovó: Isso não é um seriado americano, autora. COSPE O COGUMELO DO MÁRIO, SUA DOIDA!)**

¹ - caminhãozinho: aquele barulhinhu**(Vovó: ... Isso é sério?)** que os bebezes (=D)** (Munda: O TEU CU!) (Vovó: 'bebezes' são as suas pregas dilatadas.)** fazem logo que aprendem a fazer bolhinhas com a boca sab?** (Munda: Não, não sab.) (Vovó: 'sab' é um xarope coreano usado na manutenção dos canhões da marinha brasileira.)** Intaum todos os bebezes (=P)** (Munda: O TEU CU! #2) (Vovó: PAU NO CU DE TODO MUNDO.)** fikam babando e fazendo bolhinha. É nojento... mas é fofinhu... kkk...** (Munda: Eis que descobrimos a identidade da autora: Gerson. KASUAKUSKASKUAUSKAU AUSUKASKS ASKUASKUSKUAS) (Vovó: Também curte um '2 girls 1 cup1', Ginny? Está parecendo. Leia está frase e morra de vergonha assim como eu.)** (N/A: a minha beta nem vai c derrete de imagina o Teddy fazendo issu... kkk).** (Munda: Ah, é, ainda tem essa beta de araque que deixa passar vocativo, 'denovo', 'descançar'... É foda.) (Vovó: Essa beta tá MISERANDO COM O PORTUGUÊS! E ainda tem coragem de se chamar de beta! Assim você ofende a classe, sua tapada!)**

N/A: 5º Capítulooooooooooooooooo...** (Munda: Não brinca, beesha!) (Vovó: Os 'o's em sequência sugerem uma grande abertura. Usem sua imaginação para saber onde está esta abertura.)**

Mto fofis... fikei até feliz de escrevê-lo... num fui ao colégio mais fiz algo de útil... hihi...** (Munda: É, FEZ. DEUS É TESTEMUNHA.) (Vovó: Tá explicando porque escreve mal desta maneira! FICA MATANDO AULA E TIRANDO ONDA DE ESCRITORA!) (Munda 2: Por isso escreve tudo errado! Não vai à escola! Vai tomar no cu!) **

Espero q td mundo goste...** (Munda: Espera sentada pra não cansar.) (Vovó: Tá vendo aquelas duas velhinhas de cócoras? Aquelas com folhas de bananeira nas mãos! ELAS SÃO MUNDA E EU QUE ESTAMOS CAGANDO E ANDANDO PARA SUA FIC! #Chuta o PC#)**

Gnt...** (Munda: JÁ FALEI QUI AQUI NUM PÉGA EÇIS CANAIZ DI GRINGU NAUM, K7!11! #Munda Maloqueira Mana Bolada –q) (Vovó: FUCK! #pega a P50 e dá um tiro no frango/antena#)**

Comenta e vota bl?** (Munda: Comentar: ok, ripagem. Votar: QUÊ? Tipo, pra prefeito? Só tem eleição em 2012, agora, fia! Ou... não vai me dizer que VOCÊ SE CANDIDATOU? AUTORES TRASH NO PODER, GAAAAAAAAAH! É O APOCALIPSEEEEEEEEE! #foge para o abrigo antinuclear do terreiro#)(Vovó: 'Vota' seria um verbo mal escrito OU ela realmente está querendo se candidatar? #corre com a Munda para o abrigo#)**

Bjokas!** (Munda: Chutes.) (Vovó: Arames no teu saco.)**

Ginny Potter**(Munda: Ah, VSF! ****CANSEI!) (Vovó: VAI TOMAR ONDE TE DER VONTADE, SUA ACÉFALA!)**

N/B: Perai... tenho que conseguir colocar força no braço, sabem como é, eu derreti!** (Munda: Tomara que morra engasgada com um sutiã de metralhadora!) (Vovó: Derreta e escorra pelo ralo. É UM FAVOR QUE VOCÊ FAZ PARA A HUMANIDADE!)** Kkkkkkkkkkkk Sério, babei legal vendo o Teddy assim, que fofis **(Munda: É, VENDO. NUMA FANFIC. SABE O CRACK DO COMEÇO DO CAPÍTULO? POIS É... #3) (Vovó: É, VENDO! É, VENDO EM UMA FANFIC! É, VENDO! VIU TUDO DIREITO? NÃO ESTAVA DESFOCADO?)**** sorriso bobo** Ah, eu quero que alguém me ame como o Harry ame a Gin,** (Munda: Uso inadequado do 'ame'. E se diz beta.) (Vovó: Uma beta que mal sabe conjugar um verbo. O Fanfiction já teve dias melhores...)** se inveja matasse...

Gin, o capitulo ta B-E-LEZURA.** (Munda: -NÃO) (Vovó: Sinceridade nenhuma...)** E gente, eu to com a Gin, se não comentarem iramos entrar de greve;** (Munda: OPAOPA, é uma deixa?) (Vovó: É hora de encontrar o meu hacker interior...)** é sempre bom saber que o trabalho é reconhecido e a Gin merece.** (Vovó: MERECE MORRER APEDREJADA!)** Ate o próximo capitulo.** (Munda: Você mudou de língua e comeu o próximo capítulo ou esqueceu de acentuar o 'até'? Puts, essa beta me brocha.) (Vovó: MORRA, DESGRAÇA! NÃO SABE NEM ESCREVER PARA VOCÊ MESMA E AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE SE CONSIDERAR UMA BETA?)(#Munda furou seus olhos com ponteiros de relógio para não ler as respostas às reviews#)(#Vovó foi visitar a Dinga e declarou "Não ripo as respostas às reviews nem fudendo! Essa autora tem que nascer loira e gostosa para eu o fazer!"#)**

Cerejo: espero ter matado a sua curiosidade! Hihihi!

Gigi Potter: pronto ta ai! Hihihi

Cah Weasley Potter: pois ééé… valorização é o bom... =DDD! Bom... esse ta maiorzinhu! Hihihi! Espero q goste! Hihihi...

Anna Weasley Potter: N/Harry: poxa qtas Weasley Potter! Cah… Anna… uia! N/A: ok ok… bana preu responder a Review da Anna! Pois é... o Harry é mto irritante qdo qr... acredite...é pior q os gêmeos! Kkk pois é... o Trio foi... e largo ela lá!¬¬' mais vc vai v uq acontece depois... kkk! Eu num so tão ciumenta assim... hihihi N/Harry: não? N/A: só um poko! N/Harry: só um poko? N/A: TÁ... eu sou ciumenta d+ ta feliz? ¬¬'

Aneenha-Black: uia uia uia... eu num gosto d Lost... mais c é do Rodrigo Santoro eu qro v! ^^ N/Harry: ¬¬' N/A: pois é... o Teddy é um sarro viu! Kkk intaum ngm m convido c viu? ¬¬'

miss potter: bom... os caps vão ficando maiores... pode acreditar! =D

babi: q bom q vc gostou! =D... continua seguindo heim? =D

GNT!** (Munda: Garota propaganda da Globo!)** Eu qria agradece à Nath Tsubasa Evans**(Vovó: SURUBA MALOQUEIRA DOS FANDONS, MANO!)** e will slytherin gryffindor**(Vovó: É, porque isso faz muito sentido mesmo. Existem muitos descendente de Slytherin e Gryffindor ao mesmo tempo!)** por teram add a fic como fic favorita! =D! vcs tbm fazem o meu mundinho Potteriano girar viu? *-***(Munda: El qria du fundu du meol s2 vc infiaçi eçi internetêix nu meiu du cu !1!1 !) ****(Vovó: Gire dando o cu de cabeça para baixo é o melhor que pode fazer neste momento.)**

Bom gnt... foi issu...** (Munda: VÁ PRA MERDA!) (Vovó: Coma a merda do Fulano e seja feliz!)**

Eu num to mto animada pq eu recebi uma noticia q m dxo mto triste essa semana intaum o próximo cap vai demora um poko!** (Munda: Alguém disse que você escreve mal? Ou alguém contou que você foi ripada?) (Vovó: GRÓIA A DELZ!)**

Bjokas coca-cola com paçokas!** (#Munda morde uma meia suja para não ofender e ser processada#)(#Vovó está procurando emprego#)**

_***NOX**_*****

***CRACK***(Munda: Nem li ó!)(Vovó: Ginny M. W. Potter(nick gigante da porra), isso é ridículo. Sua atitude me enoja.)

**Munda pegou o Barney de pelúcia e o levou para o cume de uma montanha, onde o sacrificou (com direito a uma praga proibida, que causou a destruição da montanha e tudo ao redor dela). Depois pegou um desses táxis fodões e foi para Amsterdã abrir uma nova filial do Munda's. Foi morta por tomar a freguesia das putas locais.**

**Vovó Mafalda se vestiu de Kiko e foi para o píer próximo ao Terreiro rodar bolsa. Foi esfaqueada por não apresentar a carteirinha do sindicato das putas locais.**


	7. Silver trio Suruba Feelings

*CRACK* **[Loowshúria: Tenhamedo, assim, logo de cara.](Gareth: Só assim pra escrever esse monte de merda que você chama de fic, beu abor!)**

*LUMUS* **[Loowshúria: É o 'cumulus' ter que ler isso a cada capítulo. HAHA, pegaram? Heim? Engraçado, né? Não? D: seus putz.] (Gareth: #espancando Loow com um galão de gasolina cheio#)**

6**[Loowshúria: ...9]**º**[Loowshúria: ...com uma bundona?] (Gareth: UHASUAHSUAH, boa.)** Capítulo

No último capítulo **[Loowshúria: SUCK MY FATHER! Mal começou a fic e já estou tirando com sua cara. Loow malvada, tsctsc.] (Gareth: "... Harry Anita Potter assumiu seu relacionamento com Draco Roberto; seu marido, Ronald Reinaldo, está furioso e pretende matar Draco; Maria Hermione tenta encontrar o amor de sua vida, Heitor Snape; Luna Guadalupe descobre a trama de Ginevra Elisângela e vai alertar Paulo Neville; tudo isso e muito mais você encontra aqui, na novela mexicana 'Hogwarts: Uma História... De Amor." #Vovó pega Gareth pelos cabelos e a força a cuspir o cogumelo#)(John surge: AMÔ NÃO!)**

- Meu anjo.** [Loowshúria: É por isso que o Harry Potter usa óculos, DICONANÉ] (Gareth: "...a luz do sol tá me acordando, não vá embora estou te amando! Por favooor, não me deixe só! Aiaiaiaiaiai aaaaanjo! Não quero abrir meus olhos, quero seguir vivendo o sonho de sermos só você e eeeeeeeeu! (8)" #atingida por navalhas#)** Descobriram um uso para aquele véu.** (Gareth: Usar na cara e fazer sucesso n'O Clone, aloka!)**

- Como assim?** (Gareth: Não entendeu, fia? Coloca o véu na cara, sai por aí dizendo que é pura e dá pra 28947981 caras, tipo a Jade!)**

- **[Loowshúria: Imitando o John, mas fuck-se, é meu marido: 'Va...']**Gin**[Loowshúria: "...a." #trollface] (Gareth: Loow não nega o marido que tem AUHSAUSHAHUS)**... O ministério estava tendo muito trabalho para descobrir que véu era aquele.** (Gareth: "... e descobriram que simplesmente era o véu das pregas da Jade: quem passava por elas nunca mais voltava.")**

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? **[Loowshúria: Vemk, ticonhess? – Baguera joga um coco nela.] (Gareth: Na lapa, véia!)**

- Essa noite enquanto o segurança do ministério **[Loowshúria: Lembrei aquela piada... "O Voldemort comprou um aparelho de som pequeno, ligado a partir de mágica. O Mini Stereo da Magia." UHSAHUSUH -n] (Gareth: Puta merda, eu ri pra caralho AUSHAUSUAHSUHAHS) **fazia a ronda ele escutou vozes na seção de mistérios. **[Loowshúria: Hmmm... Tinha algo a ver com 'Comensais da Morte', 'Piroca do mal', 'chicote do Bulbasauro'? Não sei de nada, nadinha, nadica de nada. :3] (Gareth: Algo do tipo 'Ain, Lórdi, mais fortch!', 'içu, kdelinah BLÔNDI, fik d 4, saffadja!' 'Luçiu, qui bundjinha gotosa, nenéim!' e tals? Eu vomitaria.)**

- E onde eu entro? **[Loowshúria: Se não fosse a Ginevra perguntando, eu diria: na Va e na Gina – leva uma garrafada de groselha Wilson na cabeça.] (Gareth: Ariadna Feelings aqui.)**

- Ginevra Molly Weasley **[Loowshúria: E num é que responderam na Gina mesmo? *-*](Gareth: Everybody Get In Gina! #fail)**, dá pra senhorita parar de falar e me escutar?

- Diga mamãe.** [Loowshúria: Mamãe. – Loow ganha estrelinha na agenda por bom comportamento. E depois alguém taca a agenda (de espiral, fiquem sabendo) na cabeça dela.] (#Gareth, também conhecida como 'alguém', vai pegar sua lingerie de vírgula na lavanderia#)**

- O véu é como um portal entre duas dimensões. A nossa e a do "mundo dos mortos". **[Loowshúria: É, TENTA, TEEENTA PASSAR ESSE PORTAL QUE O HADES TE QUEIMA COM O FOGO AZUL DO CABELO DELE QUE NEM UM MARSHMELLOW. S2] (Gareth: UUUUH QUE MEDU MUNDU DUZ MORTCHUZ KPETA 666 DUMAU DARQUI 18+ não)**

- Como assim? **[Loowshúria: Ah, é que o Hades é du mal sabe. Ó a musiquinha dele: no mundo inferioooor os mortos ele tiranizou! Tratou sem dó nem piedade e foi o que passoooou! Queria espalhar o mal... (8) Né. :D] (Gareth: Não, Loow, eu não vou te dar um ingresso pra Disney, não adianta insistir...)**

- As pessoas que morreram antes do tempo, e que estaria vivas **[Loowshúria: Você quer que eu te explique as regras do plural agora ou depois de ralar sua cara no asfalto? *-*](Gareth: Como é que você quer que eu te respeite se você não usa UMA PORRA DE UM PLURAL? E ainda reclama da ripagem, desgraça!)** ainda hoje se não tivessem sido mortas voltaram.** [Loowshúria acende o abajur com desenhos de vírgulas e chama a Gareth com sua lingerie.] (#Gareth veste a lingerie de vírgula e rebola freneticamente com uma garrafa de Balalaika na mão#)**

- ...

- Gin?** [Loowshúria: Vodka? Rum? Pinga? Vinho? GOOD IDEA!] (Gareth: SANDY! Er... DEVASSA! Q)** Querida?** (Gareth: DEVASSA! #2)**

- HÁ! Hahahahaha! - A garota**(Gareth: DEVASSA! #3)** começou a rir descontroladamente.** [Loowshúria: Fala "Saskatchetoon" depois que eu arrancar seus dentes e partir sua úvula ao meio com uma folha de papel sulfite que EU vou rir descontroladamente U_U] (Gareth: Eu vou rir descontroladamente se a Sra. Uéslei parir o Bilu no Vaticano e em rede nacional! UAHSUAHSAUSH)**

-**[Loowshúria: Hoje a...]** Gi**[Loowshúria: ...ripoca vai piar, vai! Vai piar a noite inteira, vai! Hooooooooooj... – Mufasa cospe um antílope na Loow.] (#Gareth pega seu violão verde e dá com ele na testa de Loow. Depois vai ouvir o CD de Daniel da Munda sorrateiramente, só de saudade#)**? Qual a graça? – A matriarca dos Weasleys**[Loowshúria: Família de Mary Sue? Não conheço os WeasleySSSSSSSSSS! – Smeagol pensa que Loowshuria é a (única) fêmea de sua espécie e sai correndo atrás dela gritando algo sobre seu "anel precioso".] (Gareth: Nossa, Loow, cê deve ser bem bunita então, né AUSHAUSHHUASHUA #sacaneei. A Loow é bonita sim, já vi fotos dela, TÁ? -oiq)** não entendia o acesso de riso da caçula.** (Gareth: Assim, existe uma coisa chamada 'haxixe', e...)**

- Peraí. – Ginny parou de repente de rir e arregalou os olhos. – O Fred? **[Loowshúria: Acho que a Gina era loira quando nasceu e a mãe menstruou na cabeça dela, porque né?] (Gareth: Menstruação = Tintura Colorama? Choquei.) (Gareth 2: 'arregalou os olhos'. C-dozir: você está fazendo errado.)**

A Srª Weasley abriu um sorriso enorme. **[Loowshúria: Enquanto ripava eu percebi uma fria na fanfic: "todos os que morreram antes do tempo e que eram para estar vivos, vão retornar a vida", mas, minha filha, isso se resume a todo mundo! A morte não tem um tempo certo, mesmo que você morra na velhice, há uma causa! My point is, por exemplo, as doenças na velhice são os resultados dos erros na juventude. Não existe TEMPO CERTO para morrer, apenas resultado de suas ações passadas. Quem concorda coloca o dedo aqui, que já vai fechar o abacaxi... Fechooooou! :D] (Gareth: Awn, eu queria colocar o dedo. #vai pro canto emo#)(Gareth 2: Amor, pensa no povo de Hiroshima e Nagasaki, todos os assassinatos desde que o mundo é mundo, as doenças... NINGUÉM estaria morto. Você conhece alguém que morreu no seu tempo, tipo, MERECIA morrer?)**

- Ele está entre os que voltaram!

Ambas as ruivas se abraçaram felizes. **[Loowshúria: Eu li uvas. E meio que as imaginei no filme Aliche no País das Más Ervilhas e tals. – Bubble Bob a engole numa bolha.] (Gareth: "Eu te amo, você me ama, somos uma f... RONY, ISSO FOI UM PRATO QUEBRANDO, SEU FILHO DA PUTA? PASSO COM O CARRO DO SEU PAI POR CIMA DE VOCÊ PRA VOCÊ APRENDER, SEU PUTO!" #SraWeasleyManaBolada #Mundafeelings)**

- Gi. Também voltaram os Potters **[Loowshúria: Apresenta-me ou mato-te. Q(?)]**, o Sirius, o Lupin, a Tonks **[Loowshúria: ...o exterminador do futuro, o Michael Jackson, o Clodovil...] [Loowshúria(2): MAMOOOOONAS *-* DIZ QUE YES, DIZ!] (Gareth: ...a torcida do Flamengo, os três porquinhos, John Lennon, João Paulo II, sua vergonha na cara, Tancredo Neves, José Alencar, Dercy... q) **... bom... muitas pessoas. Mas esses cinco ficarão aqui em Hogwarts,** [Loowshúria joga um Kirin na vírgula.] (Gareth: Vírgula desnecessária? Não fode.)** e digamos que pediram para a Armada de Dumbledore se encarregar de pô-los a parte de tudo. Como o Harry, Ron e Hermione não estão... **[Loowshúria: "Sabe como é, suruba de comemoração... Da primeira vez que pensamos ter liquidado Voldemort, eu e seu pai participamos de uma. Como você acha que foi feita? ;D"]** você a seus amigos se responsabilizam?

- Na falta do TRIO DE OURO tem o TRIO DE PRATA¹! **[Loowshúria: OH NO, I'M FEELING SOMETHING... ****D: Golden Trio Suruba Feelings? E eu acertando tudo, não é que eles comemoram com suruba mesmo?] (Gareth: Trio de Prata? Vai ser com o que, então, Mousse de MARACUJÁ? Oh, noes, eu gosto de mousse de maracujá.)**

- Isso é um sim?

- Pods crê!** [Loowshúria: A autora andou fumando a mesma dorga da Lelyinthesky pra achar que Harry Potter é brasileiro. Daqui a pouco convida o Pelé pra ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra o Impedimento das Trevas, oxi.] (Gareth: E a Hebe para Poções de Botox, o Roberto Justus para Advinhação das maletas do Topa ou Não Topa, e a Munda dando aulas de FeioTiços, porque, né... #Munda joga a água benta de Jairinho em Gareth, que começa a queimar#)**

- Você poderia repetir a frase mas em inglês por favor?** [Loowshúria: Falei! Ela sempre concorda comigo, bate aqui, Sra. Weasley *-*](Gareth: tipo açin, vsse pdriah ishtar flandow ein ínglix? Pricado amica *-* S2 não)**

- Ta ok: "Mas em inglês por favor?". Pronto. Mais alguma coisa?** [Loowshúria: Hmmm, deixa eu ver... ah é! – pega uma colher (vide o Assassino terrivelmente lento com a arma extremamente ineficiente) e sai correndo atrás da Gina, gritando "vírgulas, vírgulas, sua maldita!"] (Gareth: Sim, só uma coisinha: pegue isso que você chama de cérebro, lave com água sanitária Super Globo, ponha para secar no deserto do Atacama, cozinhe em banho maria e sirva com Ruffles. Eu é que não como, cruz credo.)**

- Eu queria dizer a frase que você disse. A sua resposta. **[Loowshúria: Estou entediada. Hitler, elas são judias, pega! Muahaha – vai dançar flamenco com uma salamandra sem cauda.] (Gareth: Ok, me perdi e vou nadar numa garrafa de pinga no Munda's, beijos.)**

- Ahhh... sim. Pode deixar mamãe **[Loowshúria: VÍRGULAS NÃO SÃO PINGULINS DE BORRACHA, FICA A DICA, POHA.] (Gareth: #manda uma das vírgulas de sua ONG para a frase#)**. Eu, a Luna e o Neville vamos cuidar de tudo.** (Gareth: 'tudo': sexo grupal na Sala Precisa, envolvendo chicotinhos de sete pontas, pentagramas, cruzes invertidas, crianças mortas e sangue de ovelha.)**

- Ótimo! **[Loowshúria: Não.] (Gareth: Quer mesmo que eu responda?)**

A Srª se levantou, deu um beijo na testa da filha e saiu deixando a garota perdida **[Loowshúria: "... de piolhos, pobrezinha. Os bichinhos pensaram que tinham chegado a Marte!"] **em pensamentos.** (Gareth: "Será que o Sr. PotterS é pirocudo? A Sra. PotterS eu tenho CER-TE-ZA que é peituda, uia!") **

Harry acordou com um pequeno filete da luz batendo em seu rosto **[Loowshúria: Vibrador com luzinha? Seu danadinho O:] (Gareth: Rony, já falei pra não usar o sabre de luz Jedi aí, seu safado!)**. Pegou seus óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e levantou-se. Foi até o **(Gareth: "... banheiro e deu aquele cagão...")**berço de Teddy e ficou observando o garotinho dormir **[Loowshúria: Ihhh...] (Gareth: EDWARD CULLEN, É VOCÊ?)**. No dia anterior tinham se divertido **[Loowshúria: IIIIHHH...] (Gareth: Pedofilia é crime, bee.)** andando a cavalo, fizeram piquenique à beira de um lago da propriedade, e várias outras coisas **[Loowshúria: MAAAAAAAANO, VOCÊ NÃO SABE USAR A VÍRGULA? DIGITÃO INCLUSAL DO CACETE! #VovóFeelings às avessas #interninha] (Gareth: Eu já desisti, Loow, é um caso perdido.)**. Harry cavalgara com Teddy e Hermione **[Loowshúria: Credo, tava na seca do Saara heim, Harry?] (Gareth: Tara por pretérito mais-que-perfeito detected. Alvo na mira. Disparar! #joga óleo de cozinha fervendo na autora#)** tentara ensinar a Ron, sem muito sucesso. **[Loowshúria: Você não faz o tipo dele :/] (Gareth: O Ron é muito alto pra ficar de quatro pra você, amor, pega um banquinho e... #incinerada#)**

Já ia fazer um mês que estavam na fazenda de Hermione **[Loowshúria: Eu li "fazendo na Hermione..." – vai pedir pro Jairinho exorcizá-la e aproveita para roubar uma vodka do John.] (Gareth: Eu li 'fazendo NA fazenda da Hermione...', o que faz muito sentido pra quem leu GTSF.)**, mas ainda assim, Harry ainda não havia se acostumado a **(Gareth: "... abrir as pernas num ângulo de 180° para Ron...")**encontrar Ron e Mione abraçados a todo momento, fazendo com seus pensamentos voasse até uma certa ruivinha o deixando triste por estar longe dela.** (Gareth: 'fazendo com QUE seus pensamentos...', não? Sem falar nas vírgulas assassinadas... É duro ser ripadora. #vai virar chef de cozinha para canibais#)** Ele adentrou a cozinha e não conseguiu segurar uma brincadeirinha para deixá-los com vergonha. **[Loowshúria: Abriu a braguilha e brincou de pirulicóptero? D:] (Gareth: Jogou uma camisinha nos dois e disse 'Planejamento Familiar, hein?'?)**

- Por acaso vocês colocaram algum feitiço na casa para evitar que as abelhas venham pelo cheiro de todo esse mel? **[Loowshúria: Vocês, queridíssimos leitores, devem estar pensando "ahhhh não, ela não vai fazer isso... D:" e eu lhes digo: AHHH VOU SIM! Deve ser o meeeeeeeeeel que a mamãe me passooou, deve ser o cééééééu que elas pedem e eu doooooooooou! No amor eu t... (8) – Bruton senta na cabeça dela (vide Dinossauros).] (Gareth: Loow roubou minha música, malvada!) (Gareth 2: Puta que lhe pariu de pé no Nepal, Harry, você devia trabalhar na Zorra.)**

O casal se separou, ambos vermelhissimos. **[Loowshúria: Eca, imaginei uma coisa HEHEHE de nada leitor *-*](Gareth: Imaginei duas vaginas esguichando menstruação uma nas outra UHASUHASUHAUSHAHUS nojeira, eu sei.)**

- Harry no começo as suas brincadeirinhas eram melhores. Agora são apenas idiotas. **[Loowshúria: Pelo menos ele sabe usar as vírgulas (que Oxalá me ouça!), então fik di boa.] (Gareth: TOMA, SEM VERGONHA! VAI, DORME COM ESSA, CICATRIZ!)**

- Eu sei. É que eu não estou muito animado hoje.** (Gareth: É pra isso que existe o 'anjinho azul', HEHE. #devorada por formigas da Amazônia#)**

- A qual é cara! **[Loowshúria: Coroa! – esconde a cabeça em um travesseiro de vergonha alheia da 348543753º piadinha infame.] (Gareth: #abraça as vírgulas negligenciadas e as leva para passear no parque#)** **[Loowshúria(2): "Vai...] **Vamos lá **[Loowshúria: ... cruze os braços no ombrinho. Lança eles pra frente e desce bem devagarinho! Agora dá-dá uma quebradinha... (8)" – Loow from Qual é o Seu Talento.] (Gareth: "... vai... isso... não para... assim... oh!")**.

- Hahaha. Deixe o Harry em paz Ron. **[Loowshúria: Guerra Mione. Litígio Snape. Míssel Rabicho. Batalha Naval (HAHA peguei vocês –n)] (Gareth: Mas que porra, manolo, essa fic tem beta. É ISSO que me brocha.)** – disse a morena enquanto colocava panquecas **[Loowshúria: Eu li 'pererecas' ;B] (Gareth: #2 aqui, Loow.)** em frente ao garoto – Alias. Parabéns Harry. 18 anos heim? **[Loowshúria: Não sabe usar o ponto também! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRR! – pega uma bandejinha de calzone, uma lata de adoçante, o Ken da Barbie, a Cachinhos Dourados, um Cheetos sabor frango e faz uma supernova no banheiro da autora.] (Gareth: A cada ponto desnecessário desse, uma criança zambiana morre no ritual 'sêbu nas canela', onde elas devem se banhar em substâncias causticantes enquanto seus caninos são retirados sem qualquer anestesia. –q) **O tempo vai passando **[Loowshúria: Quem passa é o ferro.] (Gareth: Ou a uva passa. #falhei)**, as folhas vão caindo **[Loowshúria: Quem cai é o pênis.] (Gareth: Ou o balão. Cai, cai, balão, cai, cai, balão, na rua do sabão... (8) #silenciada por um tijolo#)**, o mundo vai girando **[Loowshúria: Quem gira é o Giraffas.] (Gareth: Ou o peão da casa própria, OE SÍLVIOM #Lombardi RIP)**, e você ficando velho **[Loowshúria: Quem é velho é o Niemeyer.] (Gareth: Ou o Zé Alencar, tadinho. Nem o Sírio-Libanês deu conta, tsk, tsk... #Zé Alencar RIP)**, acabado, cheio de rugas **[Loowshúria: Quem é cheio de rugas é o seu koo.] (Gareth: Ou 70% das integrantes do SeMu. SIM, MUNDA, ISSO FOI UMA INDIRETA! #atingida por um potinho de Renew vazio#)**, cabelos brancos **[Loowshúria: Quem tem cabelos brancos é o Miyagi-san.] [Loowshúria(2): Taparei com toda essa minha 'engraçadeza' :/] (Gareth: No koo? Ziraldo, você não depila, beesha? Nojeira!)**...

- Ok Mi **[Loowshúria: Aiiii migaaaa, kagay.] (Gareth: Transpirei Monange com essa.)**. Já entendi. Mas valeu Mione a tentativa ta? **[Loowshúria: "Eo reaumënt noa cey iscrevê, o portugäy. De forma cor-reta. Açin ó plin plön rs" -n] (Gareth: Não sabia que existiam fics em Klingon. Choquei agora.)**

- Ai Harry. Desculpa ta? Foi só uma brincadeira. **[Loowshúria: "... era pra ser só a cabecinha, eu juro! Hehehe, foi de brinks xD"] (Gareth: "Não precisa ficar bravo também, né? Eu ainda tinha uma esperança que você gostava de rasha e me esfreguei em você, nada que mereça esse escândalo, hein, bee? Chega, né?")**

- Hahaha **[Loowshúria: Volta pro MSN da onde saiu, demônho D:]**. Não se preocupa Mi. Valeu mesmo, viu? **[Loowshúria: OH NO *-* ELE USOU UMA VÍRGULA CERTA! WHO'S A BANANA? I'M A BANANA! BANANA'S POWER (8) Foi mal, estou meio doida hoje.] (Gareth: 'meio', a piada é essa.)(Gareth 2: GLÓRIA, TRÊS VEZES GLÓRIA!) **Eu fico feliz por você ter se lembrado pelo menso **[Loowshúria: Hã? Oi? Que? Cuma? Heim? – não sabe mais o que falar e solta um pum (zoa)] (Gareth: Com licença. #pega o manual dos aborígines australianos# 'menso' é uma pequena ave australiana, cujas penas são usadas nas vestimentas dos integrantes das tribos 'ão Bella' e 'meus filhos Bella', além de seu bico com propriedades antioxidantes, quando ingerido.)** diferente do Ron.

- Putz! Verdade cara. Parabéns. **[Loowshúria: Que amigo mais des... AHH! Mano, acho que foi a primeira vez na história que um participante do SeMu não quebrou seu monitor por motivos gramaticais da fanfic. GOD, PRA QUE CRIAR A BARATA VOADORA COM SENSORES DE MÍSSEIS? Ah é, a fic... Ah, deixa ela pra lá, está chata. Vamos prosear, leitor :D como foi de feriado? Família vai bem? E as paquera?] (Gareth: Loow ainda na fúria do carnaval UASHAUSHAUHS essa linda.)(Gareth: Eu desisto. Beta dessa fic, você é mais burra que a autora ainda. Isso é um feito, devia se orgulhar! -N)**

Ron estendeu a mão para Harry que tinha espalhado mel na mão para surpreender o amigo. No que Ron tocou a mão de Harry ele deu um pulo para trás. **[Loowshúria: ... Deixo essa baboseira para o próximo ripador, estou concentrada no Click Jogos aqui.] (Gareth: E cá estou eu, pobre condenada. Mel, Harry? Certeza? Mel branco e com aspecto de catarro? Sei não, hein, Ron, cuidado, principalmente se você estiver no seu período fértil, amor...)**

- Mas que merda é essa? **[Loowshúria: Chamam de fic ._.] (Gareth: Dica: aquilo que é armazenado no banco de SÊMEM da França. Pegou? Não? Seu lerdo.)**

- Merda não Uon-Uon, isso é mel.** [Loowshúria: 1º merda é feio, mocinha; 2º CADE A VÍRGULA, VAGINAS TÓXICAS?; 3º quem fala Uon-Uon é a Lilá, diks; 4º não tem, eu só estou querendo chegar no 666º para te mandar pro inferno mesmo.] (Gareth: Nossa, a Vovó ia gostar de ver o que fizeram com a pobre da Hermione nessa fic, hein? Tenho até dó da autora depois dessa na1)**

- Eu sei Mione. Harry mais que idéia é essa?** [Loowshúria: MAIS é o kral do Gamabunta te estru... – Freud abraça Loow, dando tapinhas apaziguadores em suas costas e falando "eu entendo, eu entendo, é frustrante."] (Gareth: MAIS é a tua bunda sendo violentada lá no vintão, filho da mãe! #Filme da Brunda Putistinha feelings) - ** Olha a minha mão.** (Gareth: "Ela tem dedos! Não é impressionante?")**

- A minha ta igualzinha.** (Gareth: JURA, EINSTEIN?)** E essa foi uma tentativa de manter você longe da minha irmãzinha. – Dizendo isso o morena **[Loowshúria: Clichê, mas... ARIADNA! Tenhamedo.] (Gareth: Conseguiu a operação na Tailândia, Hermione?) **abraçou a amiga como se a tivesse protegendo de algum mal. **[Loowshúria: Dando umas encoxada que eu sei.] (Gareth: Hermione, onde está seu spray de pimenta?) (Gareth: 'minha irmãzinha'. Eu brocharia.)**

Os dois iniciaram uma brincadeira um tanto "perigosa" para ser feita no meio de uma cozinha ainda mais com Hermione imobilizada nos braços do amigo **[Loowshúria: PLÁGIO DESCARADO DE GTSF! SUA MEQUETREFE! NEM PARA FAZER A PRÓPRIA FIC.] (Gareth: MAAAAAANO, E ELA AINDA NÃO QUER QUE A GENTE VEJA PUTARIA AQUI! GTSF JÁ FEZ ISSO, PERUA, PLÁGIO DE FIC TRASH É MENAS! #Cleycianne)**. Mas foram interrompidos por um choro de bebe.** (Gareth: BUSANHA, você 'bebe'? UASHUAHSAUSAUHS #Loow degola Gareth com a trompa –uterina UASHUAHS na1- da rainha Suzana#)**

- Pode deixar Harry, eu pego ele. **[Loowshúria: PedoCastor O:] (Gareth: Cuidado com a Ariadna, que a Ariadna te pega, te pega daqui, te pega de lá... (8))**

- Valeu. Eu ainda to com a mão melecada. **[Loowshúria: Abstenho-me.] (Gareth: Sabe o guri que descobre que sai melequinha do pinto? Pois é.)**

Em alguns minutos a garota voltou com Teddy todo entretido nos cachos **[Loowshúria: PEDOCASTOR! D:]** de cabalo da morena. **[Loowshúria: Cabaço, cavalo ou cabelo? Ou você perdeu o cabaço com um cavalo que tinha cabelo? HAHA – vai procurar uma bacia pra encher de "água" e se afogar.] (Gareth: 'cachos de cabalo'. Só posso presumir que ela quis dizer 'cachos de cavalo'. Você já viu um cacho de cavalo, ilustríssimo leitor? Essa é mais uma evidência de que: 1) essa autora usa drogas MUITO pesadas; 2) a beta dessa fic é cega; 3) a beta dessa fic é analfabeta; 4) eu preciso de óculos 12D para entender essa fic; 5) essa fic foi baseada em sinais alienígenas num milharal; 6) tods ais authernatchivaix haçima. –q)**

- Bom, - disse Harry olhando para o afilhado e para a amiga – hoje teremos muitas coisa a fazer. **[Loowshúria: Vai cavalgar com eles de novo, seu doente? ****D:] (Gareth: "... disse Harry, empunhando seu novo ThunderStick 6000 Double Penetration African Elephant Edition.")**

- Temos mesmo cara**(Gareth: "Impressionante! Possuímos face! Jamais imaginaria!" -oi)** – intrometeu-se Ron **[Loowshúria: Ui.] (Gareth: DANADEEEEENHO)**- temos que arrumar tudo para o seu aniversário! Não podemos passar em branco. **[Loowshúria: Fala "colorido" e eu te arrebento.] (Gareth: Podem, sim. E vão. #aponta revólver para os três idiotas#)**

- Ok. Eu preciso mesmo de uma festinha para me animar, quero voltar animado para Hogwarts.** (Gareth: ... eu só consegui ler 'suruba' durante toda a frase. Estou louca? #enfermeiros vestem Gareth em uma camisa de força enquanto colocam uma focinheira nela#)**

- Sei bem para quê você quer ficar animado. **[Loowshúria: Você leu as palavras do meu Word, Ronald.] (Gareth: "Empina a bundinha, Draco, tô chegando!")**

- RON! Não começa ta? **[Loowshúria: COMEÇA A ESTUDAR, ÇUSSIM!] (Gareth: "Ai, paaaaaara! Stúpido!")**

- Mas Mi...** [Loowshúria: "...nha mãe mandou eu escolher esse daqui, mas como sou biba teimosa, eu escolho esse daquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Vem bofe." – Anúbis joga um osso gigante em cima da Loow.] (Gareth: "...nhas mamas estão dilatadas de tanto que você as sugou! Vai no cu agora, Ron, deixa minhas tetas desincharem!" #Munda a ameaça com uma pá# ...tá, parei.)**

- Nem mas, nem meio mas.

- E menos?

- Não me irrite Ronald Billius Weasley. **[Loowshúria: Bile é o que eu tenho vontade de expelir nesses momentos.] (Gareth: Quando, em nome de Oxum, a Hermione falaria o nome completo do Rony? OOCness tem limite, autora.)**

- To queto. **[Loowshúria: From gueto. Tem que ver isso aí.] (Gareth: Eu li 'ket' ASAUHSUAHSUHA)**

- Sei. Bom gente vamos então. **[Vírgula: Hellooooo! Is it me you're looking for? ****(8) I'M HERE, YOUR ASSHOLE D:] (Gareth: Escrever uma fic: você está fazendo errado.)**

- Nem sonha Harry **[Loowshúria: Dorme Hermione. Acorda Ron. Sonâmbulo Filch. Utopia Dobby. Parei, mas é tão legal fazer isso :3] (Gareth: Não é legal quando uma vírgula vai pra debaixo da ponte, Loow. #acolhe a vírgula mendiga#)**. Eu e o Ron vamos e você fica. Descança. **[Loowshúria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ESSA FOI UMA DIRETO NA URETRA! COM SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CARAMB... – foge do Smeagol.] (Gareth: Ai. AAAAAI. ESSA FOI NO RIM, VELHO! DESCANÇA UMA PICARETA NA SUA BUNDA! E ATRAVESSADA! #pega sete olhos de minhocas, uma pipa japonesa, duas codornas e sete bonecas da Xuxa para conjurar uma chuva de giletes#)**

- Então tá eu vou dar uma voltinha pela fazenda com o Teddy. **[Loowshúria: "Isso se chama mandioca, Teddy. HEHE" D: - se benze com uma árvore de eucalipto.] (Gareth: "Olha, Teddy #aponta pra braguilha# isso é um buraco de minhoca. #o pinto sai da braguilha# e isso é uma minhoca. Sabe, as minhocas gostam de carinho, principalmente fricção, um beijo de língua, tals..." #freiras lutadoras de vale-tudo cospem em Gareth enquanto a excomungam#)**

- Ok. Vamos Ron, precisamos pegar as coisas para a festa do Harry e fazer várias outras coisas. **[Loowshúria: Abstenho-me(2).] (Gareth: Depois de nove meses você vê o resultado... (8))**

Os dois saíram deixando Harry com Teddy. **[Loowshúria: Cadê a vigilância constante que o Alastor Moody tanto salientou? Pequenos mafagafos, muito para aprender...] (Gareth: Coerência fail.)**

- Ok garotão. Agora somos só nós dois. **[Loowshúria: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: OH MY FUCKING HADES! SAVE US!]********(Gareth: RUN, FORREST, RUN!)**

- A ! **[Loowshúria: ASHUASHASHUASHUSAHASHUSA (não sei por que eu ri, mas me pareceu engraçado)] (Gareth: Deixa o menino terminar a frase: "A...h, merda!")**

- Ta ok. Preciso te ensinar algumas palavras. **[Loowshúria: Deve ser o Teddy falando pro Harry, PORQUE NÉ!] (Gareth: Quero parar de ripar aqui, posso? #Munda olha feio# Tá, mas vou cobrar extra por danos psíquicos!)**

- Papa. **[Loowshúria: Bispo. Cardeal. Monsenhor. Arcebispo. D: ASHJSAUAHS Alguém anota meu nome no Death Note, fazendo o favor. Morte por ingestão de agulhas presas em patas de equidnas.] (Gareth: "... é pop, o papa é pop! O pop não poupa ninguém! (8)")**

O moreno arregalou os olhos para o menininho. **[Loowshúria: Goatse ... – se engasga com a água benta que o Jairinho joga nela.] (Gareth: Todos os três? UAHSUHASHASHU Harry, seu monstro!)**

- O que você disse? **[Loowshúria: Ele disse "Sufo ruarua ruatapapo pantararrendê os bicho tudo!" (interna não tão interna, vídeo do Jacaré Banguela)] (Gareth: Eu vi esse vídeo AUSUASHUASUHASU ri a vida, sério.)**

- Papa!** (Gareth: "...rapaparapapara claque bum, parapapapapapaparapara! Morro du Dendê é ruim di invadí! Nóis cuzalemão vamu si divertí! (8)" Sim, eu sou a imagem da favela UASUASHAUHSUHAS na1)**

O menininho estendia os braçinhos para o padrinho. **[Loowshúria: Não se engane, Harry querido, ele quer "papa", ou seja, comer. Nem falo nada daqui pra frente, viu.] (Gareth: Descobrimos quem é o ativo da relassaum.)**

- Sua primeira palavra. Você disse a sua primeira palavra. Pela samba-canção dos ursinhos carinhosos de Merlin, Harry, respira fundo, foi só uma palavra, não precisa agir feito um gay. Mais é emocionante. **[Loowshúria: Vamos por partes, amados leitores. 1º ursinhos carinhosos do Merlin? FORA DA CASINHA VOCÊ, HEIM? 2º mais só vai ser emocionante se forem mais 5 helicópteros vestidos de gorila te empalando; 3º canta ae Harry: LIBERO, LIBERO, LIBERO, LIBERO SIM! Já me joguei na sauna e já me montei! AGORA QUERO REVELAR QUE SOU GAY! (8); 4º dessa vez não é piadinha, alguém me tira daqui :/] (Gareth: Autora, só você acha sastosquera como samba-canção de ursinhos carinhosos engraçada, ok? Guarda pra você, filha... da mãe. E MAIS é diferente de MAS, exu!)(Gareth 2: Harrytcha, eu no seu lugar me sentiria um lixo, porque o Teddy vai crescer sem os pais e está SUPOSTAMENTE tentando suprir a imagem paterna com VOCÊ... é uma desgraça, não? Pense a respeito.)**

**[Loowshúria: De novo, todos pensando "oh não, ela não fará isso". MUAHAHA] **- Ah ga **[Loowshúria: "...linha pintadinha e o galo carijó. A galinha veste saia e o galo paletó. A gal... – Goku a manda para dentro da supernova que Loow tinha criado no banheiro.] **?

O garotinho olhava para o rapaz a sua frente tendo um acesso nervoso. Ele não entendia como um adulto consegue falar tanto em tão pouco tempo. **[Loowshúria: Um adulto como o Harry, o Teddy quis dizer. É, eu sei, Teddy. É incrível que o seu padrinho tenha conseguido formular todas essas frases, uma atrás da outra, né? Histórias de superação, meu pequeno mafagafo.] (Gareth: #ignorando a fic em prol de dormir na rede da Dinga#)**

Enquanto Hermione e Ron passaram o dia ajeitando as **(Gareth: "...pregas no lugar...")**coisas para o aniversário de Harry, o garoto passou uma tarde divertida com o afilhado na fazenda tentando fazer com que o garoto dissesse mais algumas palavras, mas em vão. **[Loowshúria: É tipo o Lula virando professor de faculdade de química ou gramática.] (Gareth: Mais fácil o contrário.)**

- Mas como você sabe disso?

- Se você me deixar falar eu juro que te conto como eu sei disso. **[Loowshúria: Ele sabe a textura porque colocou o dedo, simprez. no2] (Gareth: Dou meu cu pra quem estiver entendendo alguma porra aqui. Esses são o Ron e a Hermione falando? Pois é, né...)**

- Mas como teremos certeza de que você não está apenas nos enganando? **[Loowshúria: Hã... Estamos numa vibe meio Amy Winehouse aqui, né? O_O] (Gareth: Amy Winehouse? 'Saqui já passou de Bob Marley faz teeeempo, Loow!)**

- Apoiado. Eu acho que preciso de provas de que você está nos contando a verdade. Alguém aqui ter nem que seja um pouquinho só de Poção da Verdade **[Loowshúria: Que fofo, nem se arriscou em escrever Veritaserum.] (Gareth: E a concordância ali, naquele 'ter' bem Tarzanfeelings? Tomar no cu até pegar fogo!) **para darmos a ela?

- JÁ CHEGA! EU ESTOU AQUI HÁ DUAS HORAS TENTANDO CONTAR PARA VOCÊS QUE O HARRY APENAS BEIJOU UMA VEZ CHO CHANG E VOCÊS ESTÃO ME ENTENROMPENDO!** [Loowshúria: ABAIXA A BOLA E O QUADRADO, MININA! ENTENROMPENDO É A DATA EM QUE A NATUREZA NÃO FOI SÁBIA E DEIXOU VOCÊ NASCER, MANO.] (Gareth: Neologismo: sintoma de trash. #medidor de trash na escala BrunyUrie da Gareth começa a apitar#) **EU NEM SEI PRA QUÊ EU TO CONTANDO ISSO, UMA VEZ QUE NÃO É IMPORTANTE.** (Gareth: óia a inveja!)**

- Ganhou da sua ruiva. **[Loowshúria: É só eu que sou burra ou tem mais alguém confuso aqui? D:] (Gareth: ...não mesmo, Loow. #arrasta a colega ripadora pro Munda's#)**

- SR BLACK E SR POTTER, SE NÃO QUISEREM ESCUTAR MAIS NADA QUE EU TENHO A DIZER FAÇAM O FAVOR DE SE RETIRAREM POIS EU SEI QUE O RESTO DAS PESSOAS AQUI QUEREM SABER TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU DEPOIS DESSE "GRANDE ACONTECIMENTO". OK? **[Loowshúria: Hmm, peguei a malícia.] (Gareth: Senti o cheiro da maconha, depois dessa. Stol hinebriad, menéanah!11)**

Os dois homens a sua frente olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados enquanto o resto das pessoas se seguravam **[Loowshúria: Estou vendo que "escola" para você é um vegetal. Então é o seguinte, tia Loow boazinha ensina, o núcleo do sujeito é "resto" e o plural ou singular deve ser coerente com ele, entendeu? Até o Word mostra isso. Mano, você está fazendo o que, escrita cuneiforme?] (Gareth: I CAN'T. #sai da sala, bufando#)** para não chorarem **[Loowshúria: De desgosto.] **de rir da cena. **(Gareth: E o Bozo comendo todas!)**

- Desculpem-me, mas vocês me tiraram do sério. **[Loowshúria: Falo nada, estou assim desde a primeira linha.] (Gareth: Desculpo o caralho, pode ir pro saco, 02!)**

- Tudo bem querida.** (Gareth: Bem Querida? Não era O Bem Amado o nome da série da Globo? #apanha#)** – Lílian passou o braço pelos ombros da garota para tentar acalmá-la e lançou um olhar de censura para James e Sirius. – Eles vão ficar quietinhos, não é? **(Gareth: Sim, mamãe.)[Loowshúria: Lílian, professora de Pré, Jardim e também stripper nas horas vagas. Telefone para contato: 5254164645. Aguardamos.]**

- Olha... **[Loowshúria: "... você tem todas as coisas que um dia sonhei pra mim. A cabeça cheia de problemas, não me importo eu gosto mesmo assim." (8) – na vibe Roberto Carlos da Loow, ela pega uma rosa vermelha com a boca.] (Gareth: Especial de fim de ano do RC VAI TER LOOWCURAS ESSE ANO! #leva uma tamancada pela piada infame#)**

- NÃO É **[Loowshúria: ...A MAMÃE! :/ - pega panela power 3.000 + plus + 5 de dureza.] (Gareth: "... que o Sirius é pirocudo, menina! Pra quê que eu tinha que ficar prenha do Tiago Paumoler? Desgosto! Ah, meus tempos de vintão, que saudade... #suspira#")**?

- Sim Senhora. - Os dois abaixaram as cabeças em sinal de que iriam se calar.** (Gareth: Brochei.)**

- Nossa... Para tudo e chama a NASA **[Loowshúria: Núcleo de Admiradores de Sékiusso Anaowl? Danadeeenho!] (Gareth: Quem foi o filho de uma vagabunda com gonorreia e sem olhos que falou isso? Manolo, a cada dia que passa eu perco as minhas esperanças com o fandom. Bruxos falando sobre a NASA? E AINDA POR CIMA COM UMA GÍRIA TOSCA DESSAS? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #preparando macumba#)**! James Potter silenciado? Pensei que ia resistir mais às duas ruivas, viadinho. **[Loowshúria: É que você nunca esteve no RJ #semsentidobjs] (Gareth: Viadinho? Aqui não é o seu MSN, não, filha, faça-me o favor de escrever VEADINHO.)**

- Não é viado é C. E. R. V. O. **[Loowshúria: Tem chifre e koo para ahonbar do mesmo jeito.] (Gareth: E boquinha pra fazer bola gato UI ATÉ O CHÃO COM O DEDEENHO NA BOQUEENHA CHÃO CHÃO CHÃO Q)** – James falou com os dentes cerrados tirando risadas de todos. **[Loowshúria se esquece momentaneamente em que fic está e volta ao seu jogo de "Adivinhar o Filme": Jogos Mortais! Na versão comédia.] (Gareth: Imaginei o JigSaw caindo do velotrol dele AUSHUASHUASHUAHS ou o carinha cortando a perna errada, mas Todo Mundo Em Pânico já fez essa.)**

Ginny se levantou e disse a todos: **[Loowshúria: "Gazelas bêbadas em dia de luto, vamos picar a mula como carrapato faz em cão molhado." -qwhat] (Gareth: "O meu nome é Valeska e o meu apelido é quero te dar, quero te dar...")**

- Bom, já que a brincadeira não vai cessar, eu vou embora. Tenho coisas melhores para fazer. **[Loowshúria: Gina não curte preliminares :B] (Gareth: Gina, todos sabemos de suas brincadeirinhas devassas com Neville e Luna no armário de vassouras, não precisa esconder esse mousse de maracujá nem esses espartilhos, não, já sabemos de tudo... q)**

- Beleza, beleza. Só me responde uma coisa **[Loowshúria: Va...] **Ginninha. **[Loowshúria: AHUSUHSAHUSAHUS –NEM](#John, orgulhoso de sua esposa, propõe um brinde à loowcura generalizada#)(Gareth: Então VÁÁÁ, GINA!)**

- Ginninha é a Minholeta da Grampola que Coisou o Nhãnhã.** [Loowshúria: Hã? Rã? Sapo? Perereca? Anfíbio?] (Gareth: ...ISSO É SÉRIO? VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ, EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA, ME ALUGANDO, AUTORA? AH, NÃO, NÃO DÁ. COMO EU POSSO RIPAR _ISSO_ SEM OFENDER A AUTORA, MUNDA? #Munda aponta sua bazuca para a cabeça de Gareth# Ah, assim.)**

- O que? **[Loowshúria: Nem os personagens entendem, TÁ TENSO AS PARADA AQUI VÉI!]**

- Nada. Pergunta logo Dora. **(Gareth: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO... #repete até a língua ficar dormente# Beta dessa fic, eu te odeio.)**

- Ta. Se a gente expulsar o James e o Sirius daqui você termina de nos contar? Porque eu acho que todos concordam comigo que queremos saber de tudo. **[Loowshúria: Vocês não têm uma casa pra cuidar? Coisas para lançar feitiço? Um mundo bruxo para esconder dos trouxas? Fofoqueiros.] (Gareth: Sala Precisa virou salão de beleza, agora? O Filtch é manicure e o Dumbie é a cabelereira? UAHSUHASUAH viajei.)**

- Não eles precisam ouvir também, porque eu não to afim de repetir isso depois. 2º: eu só não continuo também porque eu preciso urgentemente comer um chocolate senão eu acho que não sobre viverei. **[Loowshúria: Admiro-me de se manter viva sem um cérebro, chocolate vai ser fichinha para você!] [Loowshúria(2): Close em "sobre ESPAÇO viverei".] (Gareth: Ê MEU CÉREBRO! RESPEITA OS MAIS VELHOS, ANALFA!)**

- Cuidado para não engordar – Dessa vez quem dissera a brincadeirinha foi Remus. **[Loowshúria: HAHAHA :') que piadinha engraçada, nós remus muito. UASHSAHSAHUUASHSHUAA INFAAAAAAAMES ALWAYS S2] (Gareth: Remus, bicha, você reclamando de alguém comendo chocolate? Logo você, o maior distribuidor de chocolate aditivado com Cannabis e extrato de ovo de codorna? –q)**

A garota apenas lançou um sorriso para Remus. **[Loowshúria: O Lupin não é bom em arremesso, ele só faz remus. UASHHAUSHASHASHAS sim, podem me bater.] (Gareth: Lançar sorriso, comofas/ problemas de construção de imagens aqui.)**

- Profº Lupin, pode ficar seguro pois pessoas perfeitas como eu ficam lindas de qual jeito. Até mesmo gordas**(Gareth: DUVIDO MUUUUUITO, SUA LINDA... por enquanto. E acho que o ponto negligenciado também concorda comigo.)**

Ginny se virou para a porta e saiu deixando todos rirem com a sessão MEU EGO É O MAIOR DO MUNDO de Ginny.** (Gareth: MEU CU PRA VOCÊ, AUTORA.)**

"Como será que ela está? Como ela vai me receber? Como eu vou contar para ela tudo o que aconteceu? Como ela vai reagir?".** (Gareth: Pensamentos jogados ao vento e sem donos FAIL.) (Gareth 2: Isso é a Gina pensando nas coxas quentes da Parvati que eu sei!) **

Ron e Hermione haviam voltado dizendo que eles iriam para Hogwarts para comemorar o aniversário de Harry com todo mundo,** (Gareth: Claro, de Austrália pra Inglaterra é um pulo, mó sussa! N)** mas Harry ainda se perguntava como ia ser o reencontro com Ginny assim que se vissem.** (Gareth: Romancezinho fluffy, esse seu. No livro era menos pegajoso e mais SEX IN THE TABLE.)** Eles sairiam da fazenda em uma hora e iriam até estação King's Cross.** (Gareth: DA AUSTRÁLIA PARA A GRÃ-BRETANHA EM UMA HORA. CU PRA VOCÊ, TAMBÉM.)** Harry **(Gareth: "...se...")**entregaria **(Gareth: "...à...")**Teddy **(Gareth: "... de todo coração, pois agora se sentia uma mulher mais forte e decidida. Logo depois daria seu cu...")**à senhora Tonks em Hogwarts. **[Loowshúria, que estava tomando uma.10³²² cerveja amanteigada com os 7 anões até agora (aliás, eles são uns fofos, pagaram todas), é arrastada por Kerchak até seu computador, que a obrigou a sentar e ficou de guarda.] (Gareth: Escrotização de frases IMPERA! AUSHASUHASHU)**

O garoto saiu de seus pensamentos com uma batida na porta. **[Loowshúria: Toc toc! Quem é? Sou eu! Pode entrar! Vamos sentar, tomar café e blábláblábláblá. Quem nunca brincou disso com os dedos não teve infância dedal :/] (Gareth: Infância dedal? Pra mim eram os jovens que brincavam com os dedinhos, mas a infância de hoje anda tão precoce, né... #Vovó joga um sutiã sujo em Gareth#)**

- Ta aberta! **(Gareth: ...como sempre, hein, Harry danadeenho?)**

- Oi? **[Loowshúria: OI! MEU NOME É BRUCE! 8D #ProcurandoNemoFeelings.]**

- Oi Mi.** (Gareth: Eu sinto ânsias a cada 'Mi' ou 'Gi'. Quando foi que o Harry chamou a vagabunda da Hermione assim, velho? Vá se foder!)** Já acabei de arrumar tudo. Você pode pegar a s coisas do Teddy pra mim?** (Gareth: 'as coisas'? Êêê, vou fazer uma piada tosca na próxima linha, não leia!)**

- Ok.** (Gareth: "... dizendo isso, Harry agarra o pingulim de Teddy e começa a fazer loucuras..." AUHSUAHSUAHSUHAUHS eu avisei.)**

Pegou suas **(Gareth: "...calcinhas comestíveis sabor porra de jumento nas...")**malas**(Gareth: "... de oncinha...")** enquanto Hermione pegava as **(Gareth: "... fraldas eróticas...")**de Teddy e desceu para **(Gareth: "... dar em cima de...")**um táxi onde um Ron muito**(Gareth: "... lubrificado e...")** irritado os esperava**(Gareth: "... de quatro e rebolando.")**.

- Finalmente não? **[Loowshúria: Inicialmente sim! 'Intermediariamente' talvez. #fracassei] (Gareth: #vai lavar sua lingerie de vírgula, já suja e surrada#)**

- Ron, querido!

- Fala Mionezinha! **[Loowshúria: Eu li 'Mãozinha' e cenas quentes se formaram na minha mente HASUHSAHUS –nöa] (Gareth: VOCÊS SÃO NAMORADOS OU O QUÊ? POTA QUE OS PARÉL, ONDE ESTÃO OS BONS E VELHOS 'OI, AMOR!' 'SENTI FALTA, PAIXÃO!', E TALS? ISSO É MARICOOONA!)**

- Pega o 307². **[Loowshúria: Kssss, cama verde para Tom Hanks, kssss. Kssss, Tom Hanks na escuta, cama verde, kssss. Ksss, temos um Código da Vinci aqui, kss... – Achmed joga na Loow uma bomba com o Peanut amarrado nela, segurando dois maxixes e cantando "Bicicletinha".] (Gareth: Autora, NADA DE PINGA ENQUANTO ESCREVE! Pensei que tinha sido bem clara com você quando coloquei seus dedos em carne viva, mas você éÉh brAzIlAyRaAaHhh i nUuM d1z1sht1h nUuNKkkAaAh! n)**

- Três o que? **[Loowshúria: Três ratos cegos. Cego cego cego cego cego cego... dois não, três. São dois e um e três que viraram oito... Três. Ratos. Cegos. (8) (vide Eu, a patroa e as crianças) Eu estou para música hoje, mano AHUSHUAHUAS Ídolo daqui a pouco está me convidando para uma participação especial.] (Gareth: ... pratos de trigo para três tigres tristes. AUSHAUSHUASHHUAS)**

A morena revirou os olhos e colocou **[Loowshúria: "... eles em uma redoma de vidro com ketchup e pimentão amarelo, depois ficou mexendo neles com o mindinho, fazendo-os submergir, emergir, submergir, emergir..."] (Gareth: "... o supositório com o formato da cabeça do Obama na bundinha peluda de Ron, que se contorceu e soltou um gemidinho, dizendo 'Adoooro...'")** as malas do bebe no porta malas.** (Gareth: PUTA QUE PARIU, É DIFÍCIL PRA VOCÊ ESCREVER 'BEBÊ', CACETE?)**

- Nada Ron. Nada. **[Loowshúria: Corre, Forrest. Corre.] (Gareth: Chupa, chupa. Chupa que é de uva. –q)**

Os quatros entraram no táxi e seguiram para a estação e pegaram o Trem. **[Loowshúria: Nome próprio, então deve ser uma pessoa D: três de uma vez só com o coitado do Trem? Vocês são inescrupulosos, namoral.] (#Gareth ainda está berrando algo sobre não existirem ferrovias entre a Austrália e a Inglaterra e não pretende comentar#)**

A viagem até Hogwarts foi calma. Teddy chorou um pouco mas dormiu o resto da viajem **[Loowshúria: "... depois que Harry o colocou entre os cabelos de Hermione e o Ron soltou um pum lá 'dentro', o bebê foi asfixiado com louvor."]**.** (Gareth: ViaGem, com G, porra! Não fode o conceito, AnalfaBeta!)**

- Arre... finalmente chegamos!

- Hahaha... Concordo Ron. **[Loowshúria: Discordo Hermione. Dúvida Harry. Eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo *-*](Gareth: ...percebi, Loow.)**

- Peraí... O que é aquilo? **[Loowshúria: Aquilo o que? Deve ser só um... D: KERCHAK! PARA COM O BANANACÓPTERO! AGORA, SEU MACACO FEIO!] (Gareth: É UM PÁSSARO? É UM AVIÃO? NÃÃÃÃO! SÃO AS MENINAS SUPER P... Ah, é só o Golden Trio se comendo numa vassoura.")**

Os três olharam uma sombra que ia crescendo até chegar perto deles. Quando eles puderam ver o que era eles gritaram.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! **[Loowshúria: "UMA VÍRGULA!"] [Loowshúria(2): "A GRANDE BATATA BRANCA!" (Vide USQ)] (Gareth: "RESTART FAZENDO UM SHOW E EU TÔ PERDENDO! AI PAAAARA, EU QUEEEERO!")**

TO BE CONTINUED...** [Loowshúria: Claro, querida, claro que vai continuar :3 – liga para sua grande amiga Samara e pede para ela e o John Kramer a encontrarem no Bar do Peixe Gato #PequenaSereiaFeelings.] (Gareth: ...ESSA FIC NÃO ACABA MAIS! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #em seu surto psicótico, morde as patas de Fulano#)**

N/A: ¹: eu li isso em uma fic q eu não m lembro o nome viu, mais qdo eu lembra eu flo! Kkk **[Loowshúria: Paz, extraterreste! Humanos são amigos. MIM AMIGA. \\/ MIM FAZER SÍMBOLO DE E.T. MIM NÃO SABER FALAR SUA LÍNGUA.] (Gareth: assin el naum intendu oq vc fla naum rsrs)**

²: 307 é o "nº" de um ónibus de Minas q vai para um bairro com um nome muito lindo: Puta Que O Pariu! Kkkkkkk num resisti **[Loowshúria: ah kkkkkkk – pega os cílios postiços do Edward, os canhões do Blastoise, as asas de uma libélula, o dente de ouro de um pirata e aqueles dois chifres do Hellboy que mais parecem uns óculos de natação, mistura tudo em um recipiente de cobre contendo a sujeira debaixo da unha do MJ, depois derrama dentro de um saco feito de testículos de morcego e amarra bem. Após todo esse processo, pega o saco, canta a musiquinha da mandinga e joga na autora. – pqp kkkkkkk macumba das braba, num resisti tumém!] [Loowshúria(2): Minas hmmm alvo localizado. Olhe para os dois lados da rua quando for sair de casa (6)] (Gareth: #pra não ofender, se afoga na privada#)**

Gnt... **[Loowshúria: Prefiro MGM ou HBO, depende do dia. RÁ!] (Gareth: Loow malvada, rindo de nós, pobres condenados a assistir Faustão.) **eu sei q eu demorei pra posta é q eu ando estudando feito uma condenada 14 horas por dia! **[Loowshúria: UAHHUASUHASUHSASHU AHUSAHUSAHUASU HASHUAUSHHASSHAUHSAH USAUHSAHUSAHAH USAUHHUSAUHASHU essa menina tem futuro como comediante :') ri meu rim off -q] (Gareth: AH, É MESMO? ESTUDANDO O QUE? COMO SER BURRA EM TRÊS LIÇÕES?)**

*RESPOSTA DOS REVIEWS***(Gareth: Ignorarei.)**

Carolzynha LF **[Loowshúria: Lazarentz de feia? ZOOOOOOA D: Loow cruel, mal criada, tsctsc.]**: ééé! O Teddy é mto fofo e lindooo! Hauhauhau **[Loowshúria: Late que eu tô passando, vai! Late que eu tô passando... (8) no2]**

Cah Weasley Potter: éé´... BARNEYYY! HAUHAUHAU… intaum.. eu fui mto mal no vestiba… **[Loowshúria: Deveras...]** I acabei quase entrando em depressão… =/… mais ja to melhor! Hauhauhau… vlw pelo seu apoio emocional… hihihi… pois é... num é td copiante **[Loowshúria está desolada, 'copiante' a broxou, ela não consegue digitar.]** não ta? Hauhauhauhauhau... espero q vc goste desse cap tbm! =D! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH... EU AMO REVIEWS ! =D! PODE POSTA BASTANTÃO! **[Loowshúria: CHICO BENTO? *-* É VOCÊ?] **HAUHAUAHU

Mademoiselle Leonie M.: q bom q gostou d td! =D eu fiko mto feliz d ouvir issu! =D... continua lendo sim! Espero q goste!

Nath Tsubasa Evans: pois é... eu sou eu! O.o... hauhauhau! Gnt... calma... é só vc ir lendo! Hauhauhau... kkk

Srta.: hauhauhau... espero ter acabado com a sua curiosidade! Hauhauhau... q bom q amou... me dxou feliz e pulando qnem pipoca pulando queimando a bunda na panela... O.o... pipoca tem bunda? Hum! Kkk

miss potter: hauhauhau... q bom q está gostando... hihihi... espero ter saciado a sua curiosidade! Hauhauhau

Aneenha-Black: ééé... corujinha mais coisa linda cuti-cuti da titia Ginny! hauhauhau

Lia: oieeeeeeeeeeeee! Hihihi... axa... eu axo q qdo agnt tem uma dúvida temos q tirá-la... kkk.. fika d boa! Hauhauhau! Espero q vc continue lendo sim! =D..

Rairochadel: hauhauhau... aaah... era pro Teddy neah... kkk

Bruna Luiza Black: aaa... d boa! Eu tbm sumo... kkk... faiz umas 3 semanas q eu to lendo fics e esqueço d dxa coments ou reviews! Hauhauhau... d boa! Q bom q está gostando! Hihihi

: q bom q está gostando! Kkk.. continua lendo ta?

|Nee|: intaum... é q eu já escrevi até o 13º cap! Mais eu juro q c não tiver uma cena bem legal deles eu vou fazer uma só em sua homenagem! =D... espero q continue gostando... bjokas!

GNT ... gostaria d agradecer à Cah Weasley Potter e Mademoiselle Leonie M. por terem add eu como autora favorita... amo vcs garotas! =D**(Gareth: 'add eu'. E DIZ QUE ESTUDA 14 HORAS POR DIA. AH, VAI ENGANAR OUTRO TROUXA!)**

E tbm gostaria de agradecer à Cah Weasley Potter, Mademoiselle Leonie M., Rairochadel, rugue por terem add a fic como favorita! Vcs tbm moram no meu core! Hihihi**(Gareth: rsrs el qro q vc xploda ein 1 monti d meeeeeerdaaaah RÇRÇRÇR)**

Bom..

É issu!** (Gareth: Pêlos pubianos. #Munda)**

**[Loowshúria esteve incapacitada de comentar qualquer coisa pelo alto nível de radiação dos erros gramaticais, morfológicos, sintáticos, verbais e morais em escala mundial. Seu cérebro sofreu um grande impacto, distendendo-se, explodindo e perdendo a função dos seus cerebelos, neurônios e o diabo a quatro. Seu pâncreas está tentando suprir as funções cerebrais e no momento ela só consegue pronunciar: E.T. Casa. Telefone. E.T. Casa. Telefone. Sexo.]**

Bjokas =D **[Loowshúria: ESQUERDA, DIREITA, ABAAAAIXA! PULA, ABAIXA, SE JOGA PRA DIREITA... – se desviando de todas as 'beijocas'. – RRRAAAUUULLLLLL! PODEM VIR, BEIJOCAS! VENHAM! – tira uma kunai da gaveta do PC e adquire um brilho maligno nos olhos.] (Gareth: #rebate as beijocas com um taco de baseball#)**

*NOX* **[Loowshúria: Do hidrogênio é +1 (: ] (Gareth: Nox balança mas não cai. #FALHEI)**

*CRACK* **[Loowshúria: Para de fazer çéquissu ceuvage enquanto escreve fanfic, porque aí quando quebra a cama a gente fica sabendo!] (Gareth: Sexo? Essa daí? É uma virgem miserenta drogada, Loow, nem adianta.)**

**Loowshúria reuniu um grupo de oração para pedir luz e paz para todas as vírgulas que foram assassinadas durante essa fic. Foi um episódio terrível e estima-se ainda que 26 vírgulas estejam desaparecidas, sem qualquer resquício de seus paradeiros. As Forças Gramaticais estão empregando todos os seus prefixos e sufixos nesta busca fúnebre. Quem souber de algo sobre o desaparecimento ou o endereço do criminoso, por favor, contate a Pontuação Militar. Aguardamos maiores informações. Boa noite. William Bonner para o Jornal Nacional.**

**Gareth saiu por aí contando mentiras. Não é necessário dizer que ela foi morta por um traficante.**


	8. Tá achando que Véu é bagoonça

***CRACK*(L.A.: Porra, véi, em todo capítulo tem essa merda. Já sabemos que você é uma viciada, autora. Não precisa lembrar, tá?)(Vovó: Antes dava pra fazer aquela velha piadinha, mas nem isso dá certo mais. Porra, já deu disso, autora! Você não é um elfo doméstico!)**

_***LUMUS***_**(L.A.:Avada kedavra.)(Vovó: Pau no cu.)(Vovó 2: Magia da cachaça.)**

N/A: Gnt... sorry pela demora do cap!**(L.A.: Uma pergunta: POR QUE SE DEU AO TRABALHO DE POSTAR MAIS UM, CRIANÇA INFELIZ? HEIN?)(Vovó: Sinceramente? Não dou a mínima pra demora, o que me irrita é essa sua mania de misturar inglês de escola pública com espanhol.)**

Juro q num foi por falta d vontade!**(L.A.: NHAÉÉÉÉÉÉIIIN! -q)(Vovó: #está batendo o teclado na cabeça# UHSA OIAJDF IFBOY AWIOENR NFE DFXW-0 VIRUYAI)**

Bom...**(L.A.: Mal. Felicidade. Tristeza. Dois caminhos, suas escolhas. Só você pode mudar tudo isso. Ajude o Munda's e decida esse destino. –Q)(Vovó: Caralho, eu estou começando a ficar com medo da L.A.)**

Melhor eu para d tagarela...**(L.A.: Melhor mesmo era você parar de escrever.)(Vovó: Melhor que você morra. #apanha de Munda#)(Vovó 2: O QUE CUSTA APRENDER A CONJUGAR OS VERBOS, MANO?)**

N/Ron: num seria escrever?**(L.A.: ATÉ OS PERSONAGENS CONCORDAM COMIGO! CA-RA-LHO.)(Vovó: Autora, saia do fundo do poço da desgraça humana, é um favor que te peço. Ninguém aguenta mais as suas lamúrias e N/A's estranhas em lugares estranhos da fic.)**

N/A: RON... PICA A MULA DAKI! ¬¬'**(L.A. atira no EMOte facas em chamas com penas de galinha.)(#Vovó foi procurar um cortador de grama para consertar a frase#)**

N/Ron: O.o... fui!**(Vovó: Oh, shit. #Vai procurar conhaque com mel#)**

N/A: bom... como eu dizia... fikem com o próximo cap!**(L.A.: Enfia o 'fikem' no cu, e seja feliz, enfia o 'fikem' no cu,e seja feliz! (8) )(Vovó: Eu repudio o internetês erudito. E também odeio a Ginny M. W. X. V. C. U. T. Potter. Detalhe fashion para os leitores.)**

7º Capítulo

_No capítulo anterior: _**(Vovó: Não escutem o Duduardo, autores, ele é mau. Duduardo fede. #Vide VDF)**

_- Arre..._**(L.A. completa: ...baguandi! Alguém sujou meu sári. Vou mandar minha mamadi lavar... #CaminhoDasÍndias)(#Vovó está repensando a sua escolha de carreira profissional#)**_ finalmente chegamos!_

_- Hahaha... Concordo Ron._**(L.A.: Vocativo mandou tapas nas axilas cabeludas. –q)(Vovó: VOCATIVO, CARALHO! #Atira para cima#)**

_- Peraí... O que é aquilo?_**(L.A.: Poxa, Munda! Te disse pra não correr nua perto dos personagens!)(Vovó: "Oh, meu Deus! É uma mula transando com um guaxinim debaixo da escada!" #TBS Feelings)**

_Os três olharam uma sombra que ia crescendo até chegar perto deles. Quando eles puderam ver o que era eles gritaram._**(Vovó: Pela descrição está parecendo o Snape vestido de Vera Verão. –q)**

_- EU NÃO ACREDITO!_**(L.A.:MUNDA! VAI VESTIR UMA ROUPA, MULHER DE DEUS(ou não vai saber...)! Mantenha a aparência do SeMu, por favor, né?)(Vovó: Ou poderia ser o Hagrid vestido de paquita, nunca se sabe...)**

Um cachorro negro enorme parou a frente deles.**(L.A.: Tomara que seja um Cérbero. Ai ele mata todo mundo e toma o sangue.)(Vovó: Sissi Surfistinha? Putz, a autora só na fúria das drogas! Ressuscitou até o Sirius!)**

- Ok. Tudo o que eu preciso agora é de alguém pregando colocando**(Vovó: Como assim, filha? Tem que revisar isso aí, manola! Colar as pregas não deve ser muito agradável e talz...)** um "cachorro" parecido com a forma animaga do meu falecido padrinho para pregar uma peça em mim.**(L.A.: Humor Negro detectado. Exterminar JÁ! *pega a bazuca chamada ChoraInfeliz*)(Vovó: Pregue a sua bunda em um míssil teleguiado e me faça feliz.)**

Harry estava com um Teddy adormecido nos braços.**(L.A.: Pode tá caindo meteoros mas o menino não acorda. Dramin em excesso faz mal, viu?)(Vovó: E quem se importa? Eu não. #Vai caçar borboletas#)(Vovó 2: A L.A. me fez lembrar dos meteoros de 'Menino sexy'! #Capota de rir#)**

- But what's po**a is this?**(L.A.: WHAT? ****PORRA, AUTORA, MANÉPOSSÍVEL! VOCÊ SE SUPEROU, VIU! TROFÉU SOU UMA MOCRÉIA DO TEMPLO DE SALOMÃO PRA VOCÊ!)(Vovó: DESGRAÇA EM FORMA DE LETRAS. Não sabe escrever em inglês, nem tente! Já dizia a poderosa Mãe Alquina...)** (N/A: Se eu fla que eu escutei o meu prof d literatura flando issu**(L.A.: Tá explicado. Olha o professor que essa menina tem, também... e ainda vai ter olimpíada aqui, né. Boa, Brasil!)(Vovó: TÁ EXPLICADO PORQUE ELE DÁ AULA DE LITERATURA PORTUGUESA. #Ignorou o internetês#)** alguém acredita? N/Hermione: eu não! N/A: mais alguém? Deusa? N/B: Fiko no meio termo. N/A: *sussurra* podia ter concordado cmg! *¬¬'*)**(L.A.: Essas notas de autora me irritam. A próxima usarei a ChoraInfeliz.)(Vovó: Será que a autora REALMENTE pensa que está fazendo algo de interessante para a fic quando coloca estas N/A's? Porque é a única explicação plausível.)**

- Traduz Harry!**(L.A.: Um menino magrelo com a testa rachada?)(Vovó: Coloca a vírgula, cacete! Ninguém é obrigado a ler um treco desses sem pontuação [bem, eu sou obrigada, mas isso não vem ao caso].)**

- Mas que merd* é essa?**(L.A.: Foi o que eu perguntei quando eu vi essa fic. Pois é...)(Vovó: É isso que eu sempre digo quando a Munda me manda um email.)**

Nisso um cervo se junta ao cachorro**(Vovó: Delz, seria uma suruba zoofilia interespécies? Por favor, que não seja isso...)** e os dois animais começaram a se transformar em**(Vovó: "...um power ranger azul e uma chiquitita... –q")** dois homens.

- Mi? - disse Ron num sussurro no ouvido de Hermione fazendo a garota arrepiar.**(Vovó: Isso foi realmente brochante. MANO, VOU TOMAR BANHO! #Vide Mundo Canibal)**

- O que é Ron?**(Vovó: Se estivesse com 'H' ao invés do 'r' eu chutaria "Heroes of Newerth", mas... Ou podemos sugerir mais uma das crias Weasley que superlotam o planeta, tantofaizi.)** – a garota retrucou no mesmo volume de voz.

- Me explica. To boiando!**(L.A.: Bosta bóia mesmo, Rony! Esquenta não.)(Vovó: #sente uma veia latejando em sua têmpora# PRA QUÊ ESTES PONTOS FINAIS NA FRASE? Eles estão aí só escrotando? Isso aí, Ron, faz o de sempre seu merda! #apanha do Ben#)**

- Ixe. Também to na água da sarxixa!**(L.A.: PORRAAAAAA DE VAMPIRO PURPURINA. Que merda é essa?)(Vovó: Isso me lembrou uma estória muito emocionante que li em 'Coraline': "Era uma vez uma menina que se chamava Maçã. Ela adorava dançar. Um dia ela dançou e dançou até seus pés virarem sauxixas FIM." LINDA, NÃO?) ** (N/A: levanta a mão direita qm nunk flo issu! N/Todos(menos A): \o. N/A: Humpf. ¬¬') **(L.A.: Apelei. *pega ChoraInfeliz e mira na casa da autora* John, trás munição, meu filho!)(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? Este internetês foi tirado da forja da perdição entre as pregas da Bruna Surfistinha! Que diferença faz se todo mundo levantou a mão, ou se dançaram feito galinhas doidas, ou se levantaram o mastro da salvação? O QUE QUE ISSO TEM A VER COM O PLOT?)**

- Rola uma legenda?**(L.A.: Né filme legendado não, viu? É FIC TRASH DO INFERNO, ISSO SIM!)(Vovó: Putz, se a Stefany põem legendas nos clipes dela, quem sou eu pra discutir?) **

- Também não to entendendo nada Ron. – A garota revirou os olhos.**(L.A.: Revira o cu e dá na esquina. *revoltada*)(Vovó: Revira a perereca. #Vide Mundo Canibal)(Vovó 2: POR QUE VOCÊ ODEIA O VOCATIVO, AUTORA?)**

- Quem são vocês?**(Vovó: O Exército da Salvação, neném!) ** – Harry já empunhava a varinha mantendo-a **(Vovó: Resolveu virar ativo, Harry? Hum, tem que ver isso aí com cuidado...)**apontada para o peito dos dois**(Vovó: Vixe, vai ser na base da espanhola!)** "impostores".

- Harry! Calma.**(Vovó: Eu estou calma, mas este ponto final não deveria estar aí. Posso ficar nervosa agora?)** Eles são seu pai e o Sirius.**(Vovó: Faltou só o 'não é a mamãe!')** É uma longa história. Contaremos a vocês quando chegarmos ao castelo.**(L.A.: What? Levante as mãos quem não entendeu porra nenhuma.)(Vovó: Castelo da Barbie?)**

O Srº Weasley já tinha se colocado entre os dois homens **(Vovó: Eu te respeitava mais, Arthur! Não fode, porra!)**que olhavam sorrindo pateticamente para Harry**(L.A.: Retardado.)(#Vovó imagina todos com um troll face no lugar da cara#)** (N/James: Hey. Eu nunca sorriria pateticamente! N/Sírius: eu já vi! N/James: aé? Me fla UMA vez! N/Sírius: todas as vezes que vc via e vê a Lily! N/James: ¬¬' N/A: as comadres já terminaram de fofocar? Eu i a Dê podemos continuar? N/B: Ou teremos que azarar vcs? N/James e Sirius: Sim Srtªs. N/A: ótimo! *sorrisinhu pra beta*).**(L.A. pega uma batida e toma em um só gole pra aturar a fic.)(Vovó: #Cai no choro# E depois eu é que sou a sem noção! Autora, chega de escrever, vá procurar outra carreira, eu te imploro!)** O garoto abaixou a varinha e disse: **(Vovó: "Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes!")**

- Ta ok. Mas vamos logo. O Teddy vai fica todo dolorido se ficar dormindo torto assim no meu colo.**(L.A.: Ele vai ficar é traumatizado.)(#Vovó foi fazer uma caminha para Teddy com as vírgulas que foram esquecidas na frase#)**

- Isso é porque você acostumou ele no colo Harry!**(L.A.: O colo Harry deve ser um lugar torto com uma rachadura em forma de raio. Tadinho do Teddy –n)(Vovó: Putz, L.A.! Você acabou de me dar uma péssima imagem mental! Se o colo do Harry tem uma rachadura em forma de raio ESTAMOS FALANDO DE UMA VAGINA GENUÍNA DA TAILÂNDIA!)**

- Nem vem Mi.**(Vovó: Vá comer uma dúzia de ovos de codorna pra tentar virar homem de verdade, Harry! Deixa de ser enrustido, sua criatura purpurinada!) ** Isso é inveja porque ele ou não dorme ou chora no seu colo e não no meu.**(Vovó: Teddy só consegue dormir com o aconchego volumoso do Harry. Pois é, mais uma fic de incesto + pedofilia.)** (N/Mione: issu é injusto. N/A: é a dura realidade Mione... **(Vovó: Internetês FDP! 'Issu'? Senta em cima de um guarda sol pra ver como é bom! E vocativo? Não sabe que ele existe não?)**conviva com ela... Nessa fic o Teddy só vai para quieto no colo dos pais dele, do Harry, no meu (Ginny... :P)**(Vovó: E no colo da Dercy? Será que ele fica quieto?)**, no dos pais do Harry e no da minha querida e amada beta pq ela é loka tadinha i se eu não fizer issu ela arranca a minha kbça fora!**(Vovó: E no colo do seu cachorro também? E do seu vizinho, ele gosta? E DA PUTA QUE PARIU?)** Deusiane,**(Vovó: Nem sei o que comentar depois deste nome.)** onde você vai com essa machadinha? Você sabe q eu te adoro neah? *olhar inocente***(Vovó: Sabe aquele momento do seu dia em que bate aquela sensação suicida? Pois é, meu momento foi depois deste parágrafo.)** N/B: Gin, vc não era inocente nem quando tava no berço...**(Vovó: Revelações aqui, produção! A autora é ninfetinha experiente!)** e vc esta certissima que seu percoxinho iria dar thauzinho para sua kbça se me mantesse fora dessa turma *sorriso diabólico* N/A: ai Dê... assim eu magôo viu? Eu so inocente sim... nunk matei ngm... hihihi)**(L.A.: AUTORA DE MERDA,PARA COM ESSAS PORRAS DE NOTAS, CARALHO!)(Vovó: E o que matar tem a ver com a história toda? Porra, Ginny, nem você se entende!)**

- Nem vou responder!**(L.A.: Nem vou ripar. *apanha da Munda* Ok, chefinha, vou sim, vou sim!)(Vovó: Eu realmente queria uma resposta sincera da autora: Você acha mesmo que algum destes diálogos tem importância e relevância para o plot? Você acha que a sua fic tem um plot ou algo parecido? Se a Miss Pig e o Patolino brigassem quem seria o vencedor? Qual a cor do cavalo branco de Napoleão? –q)**

- Nem precisa! Vamos.**(Vovó: A autora está pedindo para ser ignorada.)**

James e Sirius pegaram as malas de Harry e do Teddy**(Vovó: PEGARAM NA MALA DELE NA MORAL? Olha, o nível da fic está começando a baixar...)** e todos foram em direção às carruagens de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Teddy foram em uma e James, Sirius e o Srº Weasley foram na seguinte.**(Vovó: Fato de extrema relevância. #boceja# Ah, foda-se, vou pro Munda's.)**

- Acho que o Harry não gostou de nos ver!**(L.A.: Acho que eu não gostaria de ver meu pai falecido junto com meu padrinho falecido na minha frente. Vou dar razão pro Potter dessa vez...)(Vovó: Por que será? Vai ver é porque ele acha que ficou doido ou morreu, já que encontrou com todos os parentes já falecidos. Sei lá, ou pode ser só um momento autista. #vai procurar duendes#)**

- Arre! Que isso! Ele só está assustado. Não é sempre que o seu pai e o padrinho mais lindo**(L.A.: NEVER, CUMADRE!(-Q) O dia que ele for lindo a Ariadna volta a ser Tiago.)(Vovó: Q)** (N/Sirius: faltou adjetivo! N/A: Sirius... se você não sair daki e me deixar continuar a história vai faltar outra coisa em você. N/Sirius: tp oq? ^^ N/A: digamos que vc irá passar a urinar sentado! N/Sirius: O.O' FUI!)**(Vovó: Ginny, LARGUE AS DROGAS, É UM FAVOR QUE TE PEÇO! #Começa a chorar#)** que faleceram aparecem vivos na sua frente!**(L.A.:Não falei? *ganha um pirulito*)**

- É James.**(Vovó: #se veste de Pluto# VOCATIVO, CARALHO!)** Quando chegarmos ao castelo vamos explicar tudo a ele, e você vai ver como tudo vai ficar bem!**(L.A.: Tudo sussa a partir da reunião do castelo! –q)(Vovó: Tá na hora da Gareth criar outra fundação de proteção às vírgulas por aqui...)**

- Assim espero!

Todos subiram em silêncio para a torre da Grifinória. **(L.A.: Mas já chegaram? Gente, que povo rápido.)(Vovó: Isso, Ginny, muito bom! Continue nos poupando dos detalhes dispensáveis, a fic começa a ficar menos péssima!)**Durante o caminho a cabeça de Harry fervilhava.**(L.A.: Imaginei ervilhas saindo da cabeça dele. Foi mais legal.)(Vovó: Eu imaginei bolhas saindo da cabeça dele. #esconde o cachimbo#)** "Todos vão ter que me explicar muito bem o que está acontecendo... o meu pai e o Sírius?**(Vovó: QUEM É **_**SÍRIUS**_**? Mudaram o nome original de mais alguma personagem do inglês para o português? PORQUE SÍRIUS COM ACENTO É MENAS!)** Que isso? Bom... mas depois eu vou falar com a Gin!**(Vovó: A Autora pensa mesmo que é uma das personagens? Isso começa a parecer um distúrbio psicológico...)** Merlin, me dê forças para contar tudo pra ela!"**(Vovó: Não põem o nome de Merlin no meio, manolo!)**. O garoto estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que já tinha chegado à torre da Grifinória.**(Vovó: Essa mudança de ponto de vista está me dando calafrios! ARGH! #vai beber com o Teobaldo#)** Ele foi acordado por um grito alto**(Vovó: ... E ESSA GURIA AINDA TEM MAIS FÃS QUE A GENTE. #revoltz#)** e agudo.

- HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**(L.A.: Se alguém gritasse o meu nome desse jeito eu mandava um machado amolado na cabeça.)(Vovó: PARACATUUUUUUUUU! -q)**

O garoto deu um pulo de susto**(Vovó: Vai lá, Daiane dos Santos! Põem moral na torre! –q)** fazendo Teddy acordar e começar a chorar.

- Ta tudo bem Teddy.**(L.A.: Tá nada, Teddy! Fuja pras colinas enquanto é tempo!)(Vovó: Como é que você tem coragem de falar isso depois de matar a vírgula desta maneira brutal? VOCATIVO, CARALHO!)**

- TEDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (N/A: td bem... eu admito... mta histeria... kkk! Num resisti! N/Fred: percebi. N/A: Bana daki!) **(L.A.: Tô vendo as frases tombando... o que tinha no meu drink, John?)(Vovó: Nem a autora sabe o que se passa nesta orgia de palavras e personagens. Mano, preciso de um drink daqueles...)**

- Mas será que você pode parar de gritar? Assim ele num pára nunc..**(Vovó: ... ATÉ AGORA EU NÃO CONSEGUI ENTENDER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DESTE CAPÍTULO. E tenho a impressão que não sou a única.)**.

A frase morreu em sua garganta quando**(Vovó: "...a Vovó Mafalda entrou no recinto portando uma motosserra...")** ele ergueu os olhos para quem gritara. Ali na sua frente estavam seus pais, seu padrinho, Tonks, Lupin e Fred. Ele caminhou até Tonks e lhe mostrou o garotinho moreno que se esperneava em seu colo. Os olhos de Tonks se encheram de lágrimas e disse numa voz que nem ela sabia de onde vinha:

- Obrigado por cuidar do meu Teddy!**(L.A.: De nada. Pode ficar, todo seu! Cansei de trocar fraudas!)(Vovó: Mano, que coisa mais confusa! Todo mundo DISMORRENO E MORRENO DE NOVO! Daqui a pouco é minha vez de DISVIVÊ. –q)**

- Seu?**(L.A.: Uai, se ela é mãe dele, é dela né, sua anta!)(Vovó: Olha a possessiva! Se apegou, coitado! Aposto que ele queria amamentar também!)**

- É Remo. Eu pari ele. Ele é meu. (N/A: putz... profunda essa heim? Kkk!) **(L.A.: Essa não foi profunda... foi TENSA AO EXTREMO GRAU NORTE. E só pra constar, achei você no Twitter, autora. E já relatei o abuso.)(Vovó: Só na profundidade, esses lindos! Já sabemos o que inspira Paulo Coelho! –not)**

- Mas... assim... Só seu?**(Vovó: Não me leve a mal, Remus, mas a sua parte foi a mais fácil.)**

- Ahhh... Tudo bem. NOSSO Teddy!**(#Vovó foi ligar para a Dinga#)**

- Melhoro!**(L.A.: Bicha possessiva ciumenta de merda, viu.)(Vovó: E onde foi parar o seu conhecimento sobre verbos? Na casinha do cachorro?)**

Harry riu da discussão dos dois. **(Vovó: Puta quebra pau, hein? Dá até pra fazer um "Casos de Família". –not)**Mas sentiu um puxão no braço e se virou.**(Vovó: "E aí, testa rachada, o preço do programa não aumentou depois que eu morri, não é? –disse Lupin com uma expressão muito sacana...")**

- E o meu abraço?**(Vovó: "Tá no inferno? Dá cá um abraço!" #Hermanoteu Feelings)**

- Olha Sirius...**(Vovó: Olha a vírgula, caralho! Não sabe onde ela fica? Tá vendo a tecla da letra M? Tá do lado esquerdo dela! #perde a paciência e vai procurar conhaque#)** Você jura que seu te der um abraço você pára de fazer essa pose gay?**(L.A.: OLHA AS PALAVRAS, MENINO! Deixa o Sirius escolher a opção sexual que quiser. Afinal, estamos num país livre! –n)(Vovó: Ah, não! O SÍrius também é gay? Porra, onde estão os machos do fandom? [estariam escondidos no cafofo do Tio Dumbie?])**

Sirius estava parado**(Vovó: "...a espera de um cliente...")** com as duas mãos na cintura com uma pose que mais parecia aquelas que as**(Vovó: "...putas que topam qualquer coisa e até servem de...")** modelos**(Vovó: "...que...")** fazem durante um desfile de modas. (N/A: sabe aquelas poses q as modelos fazem qdo tão desfilando ai pára com a mão na cintura? Intaum... aquela!**(Vovó: Aqui eu deixo a minha indignação com a queda do nível do por ter uma coisa dessas no acervo. CU.)** N/Sirius: mais assim num dá... q momento gay é esse?**(Vovó: Se fosse só falta de masculinidade ainda ia! O negócio aqui está beirando a insanidade e o desrespeito a vida humana!)** Eu não faço issu! **(#Vovó foi explodir latas de ervilha#)**N/A: agora faz... e rala daki preu**(Vovó: PRRREEEEEEEEEEEU, DESGRAÇA! PRRRREEEEEEEEEEEU! Vou pegar um ferro quente e escrever isso nesta tua bunda caída! ARGH!)** continua! N/B: Liga não Siricutico, **(#Vovó foi gravar um vídeo para tentar entrar no BBB#) **vc sabe que não te amamos do mesmo jeito. Mas eu diria que é bom vc correr daqui. N/Sirius: Siricutico?**(Vovó: E tomar no cu, você quer? Mano, será que foi nessa fic que eu li "Tigrão da Fofolândia"? Está parecendo que sim, pelo nível que anda este treco.)** N/A: some! N/Sirius: fui!) **(L.A.:Me recuso a comentar as porcarias que a autora escreve nas notas.)(Vovó: Como só os fakes dela comentam e manda reviews, ela coloca estas N/A's pra não se sentir tão sozinha.)**

- Depois dessa eu vou dormir. (N/A: minha filosofia *limpa as lágrimas do rosto*) **(L.A.: Depois dessa eu mato alguém.)(#Vovó foi pegar uma luminária pra jogar na N/A#)**

- Cala a boca Fred.**(Vovó: VOCATIIIIIIIIVO, FIADAPULTA!)** Então Harry... e o meu abraço?**(L.A.: Manépossóvel, não abraçou até agora? Pega AIDS pelo abraço não, sei preconceituoso!)(Vovó: Isso é porque o Harry tá sofrendo por falta! Falta de uma coisa fálica, mermão!)**

Harry se aproximou do padrinho e o abraçou.**(Vovó: "Cheeeeer estáááá aquiiiiiii! Tão certo quanto a burrice do Rony! Tão certo quanto a bucha da Hermiooooonnneeee! Tão certo quanto o gay que está aquiiiiii!(8)")** Um abraço de saudades, entre duas pessoas que se adoram. (N/A: eu ia colocar que se amam... mais ia fik mto gay. N/Sirius: agora você c importa? N/A: é claro o meu Harry ta nu meiu agora. N/Harry: isso msm. Me protege. N/A: nem vo responde! *¬¬'*) **(L.A. reza pra Javé do bom caminho ter pena de sua alma.)(Vovó: Sente o quanto a autora se respeita... COLEUGA, VOCÊ ESTÁ PASSANDO UMA IMAGEM TERRÍVEL DE SI MESMA, NA BOA. Eu só consigo pensar em uma guria sem amigos que passa o dia escrevendo bobeirinhas enquanto escuta Restart e olha os pôsteres de Justin Bieber.)**

Os dois se soltaram e Harry se virou para os pais. **(L.A.: Papitoooooooooos, faz tempo, hein? Vocês disseram que iam comprar cigarros...)(Vovó: "Vocês me deve 16 anos de mesada, podem começar a se coçar!")**

TO BE CONTINUED... **(L.A.:NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...ÃÃO!)(Vovó: Mas que merda... Eu nem sei porque eu ainda perco meu tempo com a M. E. Y. E. A. A. E. Y. F. Potter.)**

BRINCADEIRINHA... KKK (Deusiane... não me azare... abaixa essa varinha... boa menina!) N/B: WHAT? WHAT? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT? VC QUASE ME MATA DO CORAÇAO! EU JÁ TAVA PLANEJANDO SEU ASSASSINATO! É BOM VC COMEÇAR A CORRER GIN... ** OLHAR DIABOLICO** N/A: td bem.. c vc m matasse num ia t mais fic. *devolve o olhar maligno***(Vovó: Alguém poderia ser bondoso o suficiente pra me explicar QUE PORRA ACONTECEU AQUI? Tá difícil não perder a cabeça! #Vai procurar conhaque no Munda's#)**

_CONTINUANDO _**(L.A.: Peraí, tem MAIS FIC? *pega MeteBala e mira na cabeça*)(#Vovó se recusa a sair do Munda's#)(L.A.2: Vou ripar depois do momento meloso.)**

O garoto caminhou até os pais e parou na frente deles.**(Vovó: "...então uma coisa surpreendente aconteceu: Harry deu uma de egípcia e foi visitar o FiNNNNNNNigan...")** Lílian deixou uma lágrima cair e Harry a limpou.**(Vovó: Dispensável e meloso até o cu fazer bico. –q)**

- Senti saudades.**(Vovó: "Dane-se, agora vá me arrumar uma vodka, moleque!")**

Foi a única coisa que Harry falou antes de se jogar nos braços da mãe.**(Vovó: Se joga, pintosa!)** Ambos choravam de emoção, saudade e muitas outras coisas.**(Vovó: Acabei de me lembrar de uma pergunta muito interessante de uma prima minha: "Você faz muitas coisas?" Respondi sim para ela, então ela disse "Então você vai ter um bebê! Minha mãe disse que é preciso fazer muitas coisas para se ter um bebê!".) (Vovó 2: MORAL DA HISTÓRIA: Harry está grávido.)** James abraçou os dois.

- Eu te amo Harry.**(Vovó: E eu amo a vírgula. #Vai atrás de uma galinha-da-angola para amaldiçoar a autora#)**

- Eu também mãe.**(#Vovó está urrando e não pode comentar#) **

- Eu também te amo Harry.**(#Vovó está chutando um boneco de posto de gasolina e não pode comentar#)**

- Eu também me amo pai... e é recíproco. (N/A: putz... num resisti! N/James e Sirius: DEPOIS O EGOCÊNTRICO SOU EU! N/Harry: *¬¬'* N/Lílian: você estragou o nosso momento! *fungada* N/A: desculpa sogrinha... é q eu não resisti por uma brincadeirinha do Harry com o sogrinhu! N/Todos: *¬¬'* N/A: Dê... ajuda aki! N/B: Yo? Não, não, me tira dessa! Os sogros não são seus? Agora, se vc quiser me passar o Harry...kkk Não faz essa cara Gininha, vc sabe que é brincadeirinha. N/A: nem vo responde *¬¬'*)**(Vovó: Só eu percebi a NÍTIDA IMPRESSÃO DE UMA PUTA DESIGULADADE? Perceba o tamanho do parágrafo correspondente ao diálogo e a N/A.)**

Todos na sala riram. **(L.A.: Nem ri.)(Vovó: Nem eu. #Lixa as unhas#)**

- Pois é James. Ele é seu filho.**(L.A.: Cada um sabe a cruz que carrega, né?)(Vovó: Como já dizia Mãe Alquina: "Quem pariu Mateus que o balance!")**

- É... Percebi.**(L.A.: Se fosse eu pedia teste de DNA.)(#Vovó foi atrás de qualquer coisa que contenha teor alcoólico#)**

- Ok. Eu já percebi que eu sou filho do meu pai e da minha mãe e tudo mais.**(L.A.: Isso não é óbvio. Magina.)(Vovó: "No, you don't. I'm your mother Harry.")** Mas será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?**(Vovó: É o Peão da Casa Própria! #Roda Fulano no ar#) –q)** Por que eles estão aqui?**(L.A.: Por que você está na pegadinha do Faustão! –q)(Vovó: Por que eu ripo sem receber salário? São coisas que não fazem sentido, meu caro.) **

- Harry, sente-se.**(L.A.: Eita!)** Essa vai ser uma longa história!**(Vovó: Seeeeenta que lá vem história! #desenterie#)**

TO BE CONTINUED... (agora é sério! KKK) **(L.A.: Finalmente. Nossa, são 23:36. Termino de ripar amanhã. Boa noite!)(L.A.2: Cordêi. Bora ripar.)(Vovó: Porra, nem me fale de dormir, L.A. ! Faz tempo que eu não sei o que é isso.)**

N/A: gnt…**(L.A.: Isso é marca de internet, né?)(Vovó: Não fode, L.A.! Pare de fazer propaganda, e, ainda por cima, propaganda errada!)** cap curto eu sei…**(L.A.: Cap não é um tipo de chapéu?)(Vovó: 'Cap' é tipo sigla de associação de trabalhadores.)** mais não briguem cmg...**(L.A.: Sorry, mas eu vou brigar. E muito.)(Vovó: EU brigaria se resolvesse alguma coisa, vai por mim.)** é o máximo que eu posso fazer com tão poucos reviews.**(L.A.: É o povo falando que não quer ler mais, sua lerda!)(Vovó: Tem gente que não sabe mesmo interpretar os sinais...) (#Vovó deu uma olhada sorrateira nas próximas páginas e se recusa a ripá-las. Como anda muito ocupada, foi autorizada por Munda a ignorar tudo e ir logo para o final#)**

N/Jorge: Mintira. Ela fez isso pq qria.**(L.A.: Enfia o qria no cu, balança até encaixar, depois deita na cama e vai se matar! (8) )**

N/Fred: concordo meu querido irmão. Ela é malvada com os leitores. **(L.A.: MUITO MALZ MESMO!Mais com os ripadores do que os leitores,mas isso é um pequeno detalhe.)**

N/Ron: Concordo em gênero, número e degrau. **(L.A. :What?)**

N/A: ei... essa frase é minha! *¬¬'* **(L.A. atira no EMOte.)**

N/Ron: disculpa! **(L.A. atira no monitor depois dessa.)**

N/A: ta... agora não me atrapalhem...

Como eu não tenho recebido mtos reviews... tive q estipular uma qntidade d reviews pq sinaum eu não postava... intaum... é bom começarem a dxar reviews se quizerem cap maior! **(L.A.: Eu já não ia deixar... agora que eu realmente não deixo!)**

E também... eu to meiu resfriada... **(L.A.:Tomara que mesmo.)**

N/James: GRIPE SUÍNAAAA! **(L.A.: Eu já peguei! E eu sobrevivi! Tomara que ela não... hehe #BixaMá)**

N/A: tá m xamando d gorda? *¬¬'* **(L.A.: Noooooooooooooooooooo...)**

N/James: não não...

N/A: bom msm...

Bom... eu ando meiu dodói... **(L.A.: Morre,caralho!)**

N/Harry: tadinha... meu bebe ta dodói! ^^ **(L.A.: MORRE, PORRA!)**

N/A: nem comento ¬¬... mas bom... eu to meiu dodói... intaum eu não vou prometer cap tão cedo... msm pq eu ando com tanta dor d kbça q nem sei como eu consegui escrever! **(L.A.: Ta explicado. Tava com dor de cabeça nos outros capítulos também, né?)**

N/B:Gin, não fica assim. Tudo vai ficar bem... **(L.A.: Tomara que nã,falei e roguei a praga.)**

N/Ron: Quem disse?

N/Mione: Ron! Vc num ta ajudando!

N/B: Valeu Mi. Como eu tava dizendo, não se preocupe que eles vão dxar review.**(L.A.: Se sua vida depender disso, só digo uma coisa: 7 days...)** NÃO VAO GENTE? É claro que vão.**(L.A.: NÃO!)** E vc tem que se cuidar Ginny, ta ficando doente o tempo todo! Pode tratar de ir ao medico, ou eu te azaro! Harry, faça sua parte.

N/Harry: Hã? Que parte?

N/B: Vc tem que cuidar dela! Estupore-a**(L.A.: Eu li 'estupre-a'.)** e leve ao medico!

N/Harry: Ta loka?**(L.A.: Bicha loka, credo.)** Quando ela acordar, eu é que vou parar no hospital!

N/D: Dexa de ser dramático.

N/Harry: ¬¬ **(L.A. pega o EMOte e faz a autora engolir pelo nariz.)**

N/B: Gin, melhoras e por favor se anime. Ainda temos muito chão pra andar. **(L.A.: Vão andar e não escrevam mais.)**

N/A: vlw Dê... vou tentar animar! E nem se atreva a m estuporar pra m levar ao médico Harry James Potter!

N/Harry: O.O

Respostas aos Reviews: **(L.A.:Ninguém merece... Agora sim só vai aparecer internetê,emoticons e risinhos de ,vamos lá! *vira uma garrafa de vodka na boca e quebra a garrafa na cabeça depois de vazia*)**

Marismylle: espero que esteja gostando viu? Hihihi **(L.A.: Acredite: ela não está.)**

Aneenha-Black**: (L.A.: Porra, olha o nome da infeliz que lê essa merda.)** hauhauhauhau... disculpa... axo q eu sumi dinovu mais eu juro q é por causa dos estudos! Pois é... o Siricutico voltou! N/Almofadinhas: Siricutico é a Vó! N/Molly: nem a minha mãe nem a minha sogra chamava Siricutico! N/Sírius: ¬¬' **(L.A. reza pra Javé ter dó dos personagens que estão sendo usados pela autora fria e cruelmente.)**

Srta.: hauhauhau... pois é... ainda num descobri c pipoca tem bunda...**(L.A.:WHAT? Pipoca tem bunda? AHUEAUHEAHUE DOOOORGAS, MANO!)** kkk mais eu to tentando descobrir c formiga tem nariz!**(L.A.:O crack do início fez mais efeito aqui.)**Hauhauhau... ééé... meu Harry é lindo msm...**(L.A.: Seu? *incorpora uma fã fanática pelo Harry* SEU O CARALHO, TIA FILHADAMÃE! O Harry é meu, sua retardada idiota filha duma cadela! Morre, sua louca! *atira cortadores de unha na autora*)** a minha humildade fugiu d mim... kkk! Esse "nem mais nem meio mais" é o q a minha mãe sempre fla... já o "e menos?" é uq eu sempre respondo pra ela! Hauhauhauhau **(L.A. desincorpora: Meu G-SUS, tendi nada. I agoura?)**

Cryslan e Leandro Potter: q bom q vc ta gostando...**(L.A.:Retardada,viu.)** qto a sua fic... é q eu ando mto mal... to mto nervosa... num ando dxando review pra ngm! =/**(L.A.:Fuck.)** mais eu juro q no próximo cap eu dxo ou meu nome não é Ginevra Molly Weasley! =D **(L.A.:Fikdik,seu nome NÃO É ESSE,PORRA!)**

Carolzynha LF: nem eu sei... kkkkk! É q a minha humildade deu uma escapadinha... kkkk! Espero q ainda esteja viva pra ler esse... kkk... bjokas! **(L.A.:A menina morreu depois de ler o capí.)**

Cah Weasley Potter: pois é... eu sei como é estudos... to no último ano... prestando vestibular como louca... kkk... ééé... vamos ver.. =D!**(L.A.:Perai, essa menina ta no 3 ano, prestando vestibular e escreve ASSIM? Esse mundo ta perdido, gente.)** pod dxa q eu to estudando feito condenada!**(L.A.: Devia estudar mais do que escreve essa fic.)**

Bruna Luiza Black: hauhauhau... eu ser má!**(L.A.: Você não ta no 3 ano. Em nome de Jesus, menina, pelo amor de Deus! *incorpora a minha mãe*-q)**... aprendi com a Sogrinha... kkk! Pois é... eu nem creio q eu escrevi issu mas...!**(L.A.:Ela admite que escreveu uma mundo ta perdido.)** hauhauhau... pois é... gostei desse seu posto d Vista... hauhauhauhau...

|Nee|: espero q continue gostando... hihhi!

Bom gnt... é issu! **(L.A.: Acaba logo, caramba. Eu tenho um show pra fazer ainda hoje!(ou tentar fazer, né.))**

_AGRADECIMENTOS! (hauhauhau) _**(L.A.: Ela ta rindo da gente? *começa a ficar irritada* Vou manda uns paparazzi's na sua vida, tua AUTORA SURTADA DE MERDA!)**

Gostaria de agradecer à Myh Lupin; rugue e Srta. P. Malfoy por favoritarem a fic... *-*... fikei mto feliz viu? Aqueceream esse coraçãozinhu abandonado... **(L.A.: Duas pessoas com déficit de inteligência. Pronto, falei.)**

N/Ron: q drama!

N/A: Ron... é sério... c vc num sumir eu num respondo por mim! ¬¬ **(L.A.: Ela não responde pelos seus atos. #FATO. Olha a merda que ela escreveu.)**

N/Ron: a é? I vai faze uq?

N/A: qr msm q eu responda? *olhar maligno* **(L.A. pega o canivete do avô e vai cortar os pés da mesa.)**

N/Ron: *glup* não! *levanta e sai* **(L.A.: Bicha medrosa.)**

N/A: bom... espero q continuem gostando! =D **(L.A.: Sinceramente, não acredito ainda que você ta tentando vestibular escrevendo assim. Eu to no 1 ano e escrevo bem melhor que você. Não digo que escrevo 100% corretamente,mas pelo menos eu tenho uma beta QUE REALMENTE a dica.)**

E gostaria de agradecer tbm à Morgana Bauer; gaby granger; Srta. P. Malfoy e Marismylle por colocarem pra dar alerta qdo eu atualiza a fic... é bom... eu me sinto importante... kkk **(L.A.: To me sentindo mesmo é enjoada...)(Vovó: Agradeça a Deus por eu não ter tempo para te xingar o quanto você merece.)**

Bom... eu axo q vai fik por issu msm... **(L.A.: PelamordeDeus, acaba logo, diabo!)(#Vovó foi pular amarelinha com Teobaldo#)**

Espero mais reviews da próxima... **(L.A.: Espere sentado em um cabo de vassoura!)(Vovó: Sente no pepino e curta a vibe. –q)**

O próximo cap só vem depois do 75º review! **(L.A.: Acabou a fic! Glória, Javé!)(Vovó: Acho que a autora não postou mais capítulos depois deste... #Foi conferir# Mano, autora ambiciosa tem que levar ferro mesmo! #aponta e ri#)**

E queria fazer uma declaração: **(L.A.: Nem vou ler, sorry. –n)(Vovó: Muito menos eu.)**

"_EU GOSTARIA DE PEDIR PERDÃO ÀS PESSOAS Q LÊM ESSA FIC E QUE TÊM FICS QUE EU ACOMPANHO..._

_EU JURO QUE POR MAIS QUE EU NÃO DEIXE REVIEW EU ACOMPANHO SIM... É QUE EU TENHO PASSADO POR MUITO STRESS E NÃO ANDO COM ÂNIMO NEM PRA DEIXAR REVIEW!_

_CRISLAN, LEANDRO, CAROLZINHA LF... EU JURO Q EU NÃO ESQUECI DA FIC DE VOCÊS E JURO QUE NO PRÓXIMO CAP EU DEIXO REVIEW!"_

Bjokas coca-cola com paçokas! **(L.A. desvia dos beijos,pega a coca-cola com a paçoca e vende no o dinheiro,compra balas pra MeteBala e vai a casa da autora.)(#Vovó está colhendo peras afrodisíacas e não pode comentar#)**

_***NOX* **_**(L.A.:Isso me lembrou produto de limpeza... cruzes.)(Vovó: Isso me lembrou que eu tenho que estudar para um monte de provas... Mimimi.)**

***CRACK* (L.A.: Doooooooooooooooooorgas, me ajudem.)(Vovó: "Usar drogas ou não só depende de você! #o Capitão Planeta sai voando# O poder é de vocês!" –q)**

L.A.(Lady Gagá ou L.A. Gaga: você escolhe!) pegou MeteBala e foi até a casa da autora junto com as ripadoras. No quintal, elas fizeram um círculo de exorcismo com sangue de galinha,velas de 7 days e a cabeça da autora em uma bandeja. Invocaram os espíritos ancestrais de L.A., que levaram a autora pra um lugar sombrio e maligno.

**Vovó foi passear no bosque enquanto seu lobo não vem. Seu Lobo é o nome do responsável técnico pela distribuição da energia elétrica nas imediações do Terreiro que veio cobrar –mais uma vez- pelos inúmeros postes que ela arrancou.**


	9. Capítulo Sem Função Alguma 2

***CRACK*(#Munda pega o crack e dá uma tragada violenta em seu cachimbo Intense Evolution GG 3000 e morre de overdose. Gareth a ressuscita para cobrar salário. Gareth morre violentamente#)(Vovó: Munda, as piadas sobre o crack deixaram de ser repetitivas no 3 capítulo, mals aí. Acho que todos os leitores já descobriram o nível da doença mental da autora deste treco.)**

_***LUMOS***_(Munda: Qualé, leks, não é LUMUS, não? Vou contar à Priscila L., ela não quer essa publicidade negativa e errônea pro fórum dela.)(Vovó: Mano, só falta o 'vingardio levioça' pra completar a porra toda. #vai procurar conhaque com cerejas#)

_No capítulo anterior:_**(#Munda foi lavar seus dildos de ouro e volta logo#)(Vovó: "Previously, on Undead..." –q)**

_- Ok. Eu já percebi que eu sou filho do meu pai e da minha mãe e tudo mais._**(Munda: Nuss, lógica incontestável, a sua! Novo Einstein descoberto, gemt!)(Vovó: Prêmio Nobel para esse Manolo, que consegue ser filho de seus pais, sobrinho de seus tios e neto de seus avós! Parabéns, você tem um intelecto além de minha compreensão!)**_ Mas será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por que eles estão aqui?_** (Munda: Retiro o que eu disse sobre o Einstein 2.0, continua o mesmo Burrary Potter de sempre.)(Vovó: É a mesma coisa que eu me perguntei quando li o primeiro capítulo desta fic: QUEM DIABOS REVIVERIA GERAL, -Claro, ignorando sempre o Voldy e o Peter, que são os inúteis da saga- A TROCO DE NADA?)**

_- Harry, sente-se. Essa vai ser uma longa história!_** (Munda: SEEEEENTA QUE LÁ VEM ESTÓRIA! #momento nostalgia)(Vovó: Imaginei o Harry falando com sua mãe: "Meeeeenééééna, vose por akiiiiii?" –q)**

8º Capítulo**(Vovó: E último postado, EBA! #faz um coquetel de pilhas alcalinas com catuaba e vai dançar com Jairinho#)(Munda: Ná, nem é, tem até o dez, Vovó. #leva uma tamancada#)**

_HPPOV_**(Munda: Porra, ninguém mais escreve Ponto de Vista? Pensei que essa fic tava escrita em português. #vai preparar um drink com suco de limão capeta e Orloff#) (Vovó: A fic foi escrita na linguagem do inferno, que, sob determinadas circunstâncias, levam mensagens que só podem ser traduzidas por demônios e não são percebidas por falantes da língua portuguesa normal. –qqq)**

O garoto se sentou em um dos sofás entre seus pais.  
- Bom Harry**(Vovó: Porque, graças a Deus, vocativo não existe mais! Ignoremos a vírgula, ela não faz diferença na vida de ninguém! –n)**** (Munda: É tão bom ler uma fic sem vírgulas! Meus olhos se contorcem em júbilo!)** – começou o Srº Weasley**(Munda: Sr. Weasley, aprenda com a tia Munda. Já ouviu falar de 'senhoro'?)(Vovó: Vai ver a autora acha que ele é marido da "senhoria", sei lá. #vai procurar peras e hidromel#)** – Nós iríamos fazer o funeral de todos,** (Munda: Funeral comunitário? Que delícia, que consideração!)(Vovó: THUGUÉDÁH! É O FESTIVAL DO ENROLADINHO DE PRESUNTO!)** depois que vocês foram para a fazenda.**(Vovó: Se eles estão vivos, pra quê um funeral? Não entendi... #vai procurar um pouco de haxixe para entender a complexidade da fic#)** Vocês passaram por muitas coisas então achamos que seria melhor que não vissem tantas pessoas serem enterradas.**(Vovó: Já que ninguém morre nesta fic, QUEM MORREU PRA FAZEREM UM ENTERRO?)**** (Munda: A coerência, o bom-senso, os remedinhos da autora, o português da beta, entre outros.)** Assim que vocês foram embora voltamos para o Salão Principal para ajudar na preparação, mas... todos os corpos tinham sumido.**(Vovó: "...restou apenas um rasto de pó-de-pirlim-pim-pim, por isso suspeitamos que o Peter Pan os pegou para mais uma prática necrófila..." –q)**** (Munda: Inferi fazendo escola!)**  
- Como assim?**(Vovó: Necrofilia, Peter Pan, achei que você já tinha pegado o espírito. #pega um cachimbo e dá uma tragada na naftalina#)****(Munda: Harry claramente levou uma pancada na nuca. Corpos sumidos, seus parentes vivos, faça a ligação, jumento!)**  
- Calma Harry.**(Vovó: VOCATIVO, PORRA! #cospe sementes de melancia na frase#)****(Munda: #pega um de seus dildos Deluxe e o entorta até tomar a forma de uma vírgula#)** Deixe-o explicar. – Lílian passou a mão no**(Vovó: Opa.)**** (Munda: INCESTO NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... #se afoga no penico usado#)** rosto do filho para acalmá-lo. _(N/A: aaaa... óia eu akiii..._** (Munda: ...fodendo a minha vida...)**_ momento cuti-cuti da sogrinha com o meguecoooo.._** (Munda: 1- Você não é a Gina Weasley, logo ela não é sua sogra. 2- O que cabelos do pau é 'meguecoooo'? Algum tipo de peruca feita por gnomos, cujo principal ingrediente é o cordão umbilical de um marsupial morto? 3- Só pra não perder o costume, enfie a N/A lá.)**_. fla aí Dê... tem coisa mais cuti-cuti? Tirando o Teddy. ^^ N/B:Ahh... to tão feliz por vc Harry!_** (Munda: "Aprendeu a usar o peniquinho! Bom menino!")**_ E só perde para o Teddy mesmo, sinto Harryzito ;D)_**(Vovó: Se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva, ficaria com vergonha pela autora e pela beta. Mas a raiva prevalece. #corre atrás das duas, portando sua P30#)(#Munda foi fumar um dos incensos malignos de camomila da Gareth para passar a depressão#)**_  
_- Tudo bem. Prossiga.**(Vovó: Alguém por aqui não sabe usar as vírgulas, fato comprovado.)**  
- Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido. Começamos a interrogar muitas pessoas. Até que um dia _(N/A: apareceu a Maria!_** (Munda: NOSSSS... #tenta desesperadamente se matar usando uma maçaneta enferrujada#)**_ Pq eu escrevi issu?_** (Munda: A pergunta que não quer calar, caríssima. E creio que a resposta seja DEMÊNCIA AVANÇADA.)(Vovó: Munda, esqueceu de mencionar uma tendência ao uso exacerbado de drogas pesadas.)**_ N/Sirius: pq vc fikou tantã._** (Munda: Internetês retard erudito? Por que diabos alguém... ah, deixa, essa menina não tem salvação.)**_ N/A: também... com vc m torrando a cd segundo._** (Munda traduz: Com varicela mamando e torrando o cd do Calypso num segundo. –q)**_ N/Sirius: Hey... quem t torra mais é o James. N/James: uq tem eu ai?_** (Munda: Escrita cuneiforme, FATO!)(Vovó: Ainda bem que estão criando um dicionário para esta escrita, vai facilitar muito o nosso trabalho.)**_ N/A: nd... sai daki vcs dois preu continua a escreve.._** (Munda: Escrita cuneiforme feita por um acéfalo da roça. Puta merda, escrever direito não mata!)(Vovó: "SAI DAKI VCS DOIS **_**PREU**_** CONTINUA A ESCREVE.." PAU NO CU DO MUNDO!)**_. N/James: antes fla uq tem eu! N/A: DEUSIANEEEEEE..._** (Munda: ESSE é o nome da beta? KASUASUAUS ASKUAKSUAUS ASIUKAUSKAUSKAU MORRE DEABO.)**_ JUDA EU AKIII!_** (Munda: Juda? Judô? Judas? ...Ô Ô ô ô ô ô Ô IM IN LÓVI UIFF XUDAZ! XUDAZ! (8) #L.A. joga uma presa de Fulano em Munda#)(Vovó: ISSO É INSANO, MANOLO. Quem, em sua saúde mental plena, escreve assim de propósito?)**_ N/B: Marotos do meu coração... SUMAM DAKI! Ou vcs querem me ajudar com os feitiços que aprendi, sendo as cobaias?)_**(Vovó: MORRAM, DESGRAÇAS! QUE MERDAS DE NOTAS NO MEIO DO TEXTO! ARGH, a fic já não é nenhuma maravilha e, ainda por cima, ficam metendo umas notas toscas e porcas no meio dos diálogos, caralhos espinhentos! #Surta e se flagela com uma esponja do mar#)(Munda: OI, você não aprendeu nada pois o seu cérebro não possui essa capacidade, beijos. Agora tome seus remedinhos e não brigue com os seus amiguinhos! –q)**_*continuando*_ apareceu um funcionário da Seção de Mistérios dizendo que havia vozes dentro do quarto do Véu. Quando abriram a porta, lá estavam todos.**(Vovó: Vozes que são espíritos que pularam feito mariposas para fora do véu, tipo: "woow, aqui fora tem uma brisa legal, sairemos todos! Afinal de contas, a morte e o limbo são coisas muito tediosas! Bora galere, todo mundo pra lotação Além-Toca!" –qqq)**** (Munda: Nossa, vou cortar o barato da autora: você ressuscitou TODO MUNDO que morreu na guerra, né, linda? Então o Voldão também devia ter voltado, o que torna a coisa toda um exercício de futilidade. Outra coisa: o povo que morreu na guerra [Tonkão, Lupitcha, Fred, tals] estavam com os corpos semi-intactos, ok, mas e a Pottaiada? Dezessete anos é tempo mais que suficiente pra um cadáver virar húmus, tá sabendo? Mais uma coisa: por que todos que estavam mortos há tanto tempo voltaram só agora? Algum motivo em especial, tipo pra verem a Playboy da Ariadna? Putz, desabafei legal aqui. #vai tricotar sapatinhos de lã para Lindomar#) **  
- Peraí... Quer dizer que todos saíram do Véu? _(N/Ron: é o que ta parecendo não? N/Mione: Ron, a Ginny ta na TPM... melhor não irritar ela. N/A: primeiro Mi... eu NÃO ESTOU NA TMP! N/Harry: não msm... c estivesse eu ia saber! N/A: Harry... cala a boca. Segundo: SAIAM TODOS DAKI PREU CONTINUA ESSA PORCARIAAAA! N/Ron: não é porcaria... é a sua Fic sobre nós. N/A: c vc não sair agora eu vou contar como eu fui presa por matar o meu irmão. N/Ron: Bye!)_**(Vovó: Eu não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça de alguém que escreve assim de propósito e ainda quer ser respeitada com escritora. E, o pior é de tudo, É QUE TEM UMA MERDA DE BETA QUE APÓIA ESTES ERROS E OS COMETE TAMBÉM, IGNORANDO AS RESPONSABILIDADES DE BETA! ARRRGH! #Vai mastigar camomila e papoula para tentar se acalmar#)(Munda: Mano, se eu for ripar cada vez que essa caipira discute coisas sem importância alguma com esses escravos retardados dela... #começa a chorar#)**_  
_- É... bom... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO HARRY!**(Vovó: "Uhu, expresso especial da Kombi do Além! Partida às 9 horas da manhã, chegada na Toca às 9 e meia, bem a tempo de cantar parabéns para o Potter! Quem se interessar, coloque o nome ali no cartaz na porta do templo!" –q) ****(Munda: "É, gemty, vamos só esquecer como caralhos fluorescentes nós renascemos, o que interessa agora é uma boa sacanáge!" –q)**  
Todos na sala se levantaram para dar os parabéns ao garoto. Decididamente, para ele, esse seria o melhor aniversário!**(Vovó: VERGONHA, VERGONHA, VERGONHA ALHEIA EXTREMA NESTE MOMENTO. Nunca pensei que ficaria tão contrariada em ler uma linha. #vai tomar chá de hortelã com condicionador para tentar melhorar a enxaqueca#)****(Munda: É, sumemo, que se dane se os seus pais e amigos são Inferius, vamos todos para o Vale Encantado comprar algumas pedrinhas do bem! –qqq)**

_GWPOV_

Fazia algum tempo que ela estava lá.**(Vovó: "...devia estar com uma puta gastrointerite; sabia que aquele espaguete azulado com cogumelos da senhora Weasley não estava muito bom. É melhor todos sairmos daqui, quando ela resolver deixar o banheiro, o ar vai fica denso..." –q) ****(Munda: Adoro uma aleatoriedade! Quem é ela? Onde ela estava? Por que ela estava lá? Tantos furos, tsk tsk...)**  
- Gin?**(Vovó: Prefiro conhaque. #essa piada já deu nos nervos#)****(Munda: Catuaba, por favor.)**  
Uma voz feminina e doce chamou fazendo-a sair dos seus devaneios com um pulo.**(Vovó: Pule de boca na pica DA PUTA QUE TE PARIU! #Perde a paciência e explode o seu PC#)****(Munda: Eu só li DORGAS DORGAS DORGAS nessa frase. Devo procurar ajuda?)**  
- Ah. Oi Mi!**(Vovó: Veado de merda! #chicoteia Ginny#)****(Munda: OI MIGS!1!)**  
- Em que... ou melhor em QUEM você estava pensando?**(Vovó: "...ah, naquela bunda redonda do Lupin. PQP, não tem uma celulite, que inveja. O pinto não é lá grandes coisas, mas a bundinha vale todo o resto! Aquele ali pede um fio-terra!" –q)**** (Munda: "Na pamonha do Sisi. Menina, aquilo ali deixa qualquer uma na cadeira de rodas! Ui!")**  
- Eu estava pensando que esse ano vai ser interessante.**(Vovó: Olha que conjugação verbal incrível: "Eu (sujeito) estava pensando(predicado) que esse ano VAI SER interessante.(Objeto direto)" Agora, convido o leitor a descobrir porque essa autora é uma linda.) ** _(N/A uiaaa! Uq vc axa dissu Dê?_** (Munda: ...PANE NO CÉREBRO TENTANDO DECIFRAR O CÓDIGO, HELP!)(#Vovó veste seu traje de Indiana Jones e vai atrás da Pedra de Rosetta#)**_ Kkk N/B: Acho bom vcs dois se comportarem pois ia ser muito trágico se os seis irmãos Weasley esquartejassem o Harry. Não concordam meninos? * sorriso sacana** N/A: HEY... não foi nesse sentido!)_**(Vovó: Sabe o que não faz sentido? PROLONGAR O MEU SOFRIMENTO. #Corta sua veia jugular com anéis de plástico#)(#Munda, entediada com a fic, vai jogar pedra-papel-tesoura com o Cotoco#)**_  
_- Como assim interessante?**(Vovó: Um ano interessante a meu ver inclui uma viagem espontânea louca, vários programas de índio, diversas bebedeiras, ser encontrada desacordada em algum lugar esquisito, vender a alma para o diabo, aumentar a coleção de orelhas de crianças tailandesas, quilos de sorvete e boas histórias para contar pros meus netos. O que seria um ano interessante, não faço a mínima idéia. #Vai buscar tequila e suco de uva#) ****(Munda: É tipo o Viagra: foi feito pra ser remédio pro coração, mas o efeito colateral era muito mais interessante! KAUSKAUSUASUKASU q)**  
- Mi...**(Vovó: "...deixa com o cu pegando fogo, meu negão! UIA!" –n)**** (Munda: #esfaqueia Vovó usando uma tesoura sem ponta#)** Você e os meninos vão voltar para Hogwarts pra cursar o 7º ano não é?**(Vovó: É o mínimo que se espera de um adolescente que ainda não se formou. #foi procurar aspargos mágicos#)****(Munda: "Ai, não, Gi, a gente tá pensando seriamente em virar bóia-fria ou camelô! Futuro garantido! Sempre soube que tinha vocação para trabalho braçal porcamente remunerado!")**  
- É.**(Vovó: Diálogo interessante pra porra, viu? Quase sinto as ondas de ação no ar. –qq)**** (Munda: #vai coar café extra-forte com uma pitada de arruda moída#)**  
- Pois então. Você sabe que eu passei de ano não é?**(Vovó: "Nossa, quer dizer que até que enfim saiu do 2º ano? Parabéns, sabia que conseguiria desta vez!")**** (Munda: Conversa pra boi dormir +9762376. Pats, fic chata do caralho torto!)**  
- Sei Gin. Só não sei o que você quer dizer com isso. _(N/Ron: quem é vc? Uq_**(Vovó: UUUUIIII! Se você tivesse xingado a minha mãe eu ficaria menos brava. PORRA, QUEM ESCREVE 'UQ' DE PROPÓSITO, MANO?) (Munda: #tentando não surtar#)**_ fez com a minha namorada? N/Mione: cala a boca Ron... Gi... N/A: nem vem Mi..._** (Munda: #desiste# PORRA, VAI TOMAR NO CU, MANO! VOCÊ NÃO É A GINA WEASLEY, AUTORA! PUTA QUE PARIU, TENHA UM POUCO DE AMOR-PRÓPRIO!)**_ em briga de marido e mulher ngm mete a colher. N/Mione: aaa Gin... num foi por mal... aquele dia da sua discussão com o Harry... N/A: nem vem Mi... se vira!_** (Munda: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! #explode e começa a cuspir chamas#)**_ N/Ron: anda... to esperando... cadê a Mione? N/Mione: _**(Munda: "...como uma...")**_Deusaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_** (Munda: (8) #foge das adagas#)(Vovó: Alguém poderia me explicar POR QUE CARALHOS FLAMBADOS EU NÃO ENTENDENDO NADA DESSAS N/As E FICAM CHAMANDO UMA TAL DE 'DEUSA'?)**_ N/B: Quem? Eu? Me meter na briga de vcs? Sinto Mione, mas ainda não sou louca.)_**(Vovó: Alguém poderia me explicar a real importância dessas N/As no meio da fanfic? Para mim, não querendo abusar da crueldade, a autora quer aceitação dos leitores e as N/As irritantes servem para confortar a sua necessidade de obter atenção, que não é nutrida, uma vez que ela não possuem leitores reais e sim fakes. Meu Deus, vou fazer psicologia e largar farmácia!) (Munda: Mas quem vai fazer o nosso loló matinal, Vovó? #chora#)**_  
_- Hermione Jane Granger. Eu passei de ano. Eu sou uma aluna do 7º ano da Grifinória.**(Vovó: E eu que apostei 3 reais que ela nunca sairia do 5º ano...)**  
A garota arregalou os olhos.**(Vovó: Por favor, me poupe das imagens mentais.)**** (Munda: Morredeabo, quanto tempo!)**  
- AAAAHHH... NÓS VAMOS SER COLEGAS DE CLASSEEEEEE!**(Vovó: "Seremos como a Barbie a sua amiga coadjuvante sem importância ou nome! Ain, que cuti-cuti!" #Vai adestrar crianças tailandesas#)****(Munda: Autora fantasiando que é a Gina mode on. SOCORRO.)**  
As duas se abraçaram e começaram a pular abraçadas em meio a festa de Harry.**(Vovó: Uma festa na qual todos devem se vestir e se portar com Harry Potter? Acho que dispenso esta festa.)** **(Munda: Vergonha alheia por vocês duas. Nos livros vocês eram menos patricetes fúteis e mais GENTE. #vai fumar 'grama'#)**_(N/Fred: pouco animadas essas duas? N/Jorge: concordo Fred. Elas precisam se controlar. N/Fred e Jorge: sim... somos irresistíveis mais não precisa dar tanto na kra. N/A e Mione: ¬¬' N/Fred e Jorge: ir embora? N/A: SIM!)_**(Vovó: N/A do demo... E essas aparições escrotas dos personagens? Pra quê servem? Se a J.K. Rowling visse uma coisa dessas já teria pulado em um poço de piche.) (Munda: Autora, dica ETERNA: A GINA É IRMÃ DOS GÊMEOS, LEMBRA? #quebra a tela do PC usando um salto agulha#)** Todos pararam para olhá-las. Ginny percebeu que havia um olhar sobre ela que fazia o seu estômago se encher de borboletas e um arrepio gostoso subir e descer por sua espinha.**(Vovó: Esqueceu de mencionar a súbita umidade em sua calcinha causada pela glicose anal.)**** (Munda: VIXE, OLHAR = OXI REFINADO, HEIN?)** A garota se virou para ver de quem era aqueles olhos e se arrependeu na hora.**(Vovó: "Era o maníaco do parque!")**** (Munda: "Susan Boyle, coberta em muco de bugio e empunhando uma Keyblade cor-de-rosa!" QMASTER)**

_HPPOV_**(Munda: Hipogloss Paradisíaco Pousou Onde Viveu? –q)**

Ela estava angelical pulando abraçada com Hermione no meio do Aniversário dele.**(Vovó: Sentimos que a Ginny(autora linda) realmente se empolgou e acredita mesmo que é uma das personagens. Sinto vergonha, muita vergonha neste momento.)**** (Munda: ANGELICAL? É assim que você define patricinhas idiotas pulando feito dementes? Harry, eu te prezava mais.)** Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.**(Vovó: Não é a festa de Harry, é a festa dos pronomes, isso sim.)** **(Munda: Ele nunca pensou que ela podia fazer aquilo com ele já que ela tinha se entregado pra ele como ele nunca tinha visto ela fazer assim pra ele de modo que ela podia fica r com ele... #baba#)**Nem sabia o porquê delas estarem comemorando.** (Munda: Hm, o seu aniversário?)** De repente ela se virou como se vivesse sentido seu olhar sobre as costas dela.**(Vovó: Não foi o seu olhar, Potter, seu retardado. Esqueceu que tem um nariz entre eles? Pois é, as pessoas sentem um nariz passando nas costas!)**** (Munda: Não foi o olhar que ela sentiu, Harry, é que você ficou feliz **_**demais**_** ao vê-la, e ela sentiu essa felicidade, se é que me entende.)** O rosto rosado pelo esforço de pular, gritar e rir ao mesmo tempo a deixara mais linda.**(Vovó: Faltou mencionar o suor, o cabelo oleoso, as banhas que saltavam...)**** (Munda: Nossa, Harry, que tesões esquisitos, hein? Daqui a pouco pede pra guria se vestir de Barney e comer sorvete de açaí pra te excitar! –q)** As madeixas _(N/A: puts... jeito d veio fla cabelo... kkk! Num é Dê? Kkk N/B:Ah, é bunitinho, velho pra caramba, mas bunitinho. Da um clima de romance...)_**(Vovó: Será que essa confusão de notas nunca vai ter fim? Comentários são por nossa conta, não precisa escrever três linhas de opinião em cada parágrafo.) (Munda: MORRE, DEABO, QUE POVO MAIS RETARDADO!)** vermelhas caiam sobre o rosto deixando-a com um jeito selvagem**(Vovó: GRWAAAAUU. -not)**** (Munda: #imagina Ginny com os cabelos sujos de catuaba e ri descontroladamente#)** que a faziam parecer uma amazona. _(N/James: como a minha norinha é humilde não? N/A: na vdd eu sou humilde. É q hj eu emprestei a minha humildade pra Deusiane. Dêzinha vc sabe q eu te adoro neah? Não Dê... não me bate com essa vassoura. Para Dê. *olha assustada e sai correndo* NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! N/B: VOLTA AQUI GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! ME SOLTA GENTE, TENHO UM FOSFOROZINHO PARA APAGAR!)_**(Vovó: QUE COISA RIDÍCULA. TODOS MORRE DE VERGONHA. Essa fic pede ripagem, mano.) (#Munda arrancou seus olhos a mordidas pra não ler isso#)** Os olhos cor de mel o observaram, mas eles estavam diferentes, não tinha o mesmo brilho que tinham quando ela o olhava.**(Vovó: VAI VER ELA TAMBÉM CURTE A BUNDINHA DO DRACO, ASSIM COMO VOCÊ, POTTER.)**** (Munda: VAI DAR, HARRY, DEIXA DE SER VEADO!)**  
- Harry!  
- Hãm?** (Munda: Ah, nem vai rolar a piada do salame/presunto/dorgas, hoje... chato. –q)**  
Tonks o chamava com cara divertida.** (Munda: Leia-se 'dormiu com o Bozo'.)(Vovó: Leia-se 'fez sexo selvagem a noite inteira dentro de um fusca cheio de palhaços'.)**  
- Eu estava falando com você. Em que mundo você estava?**(Vovó: Ah, estava em busca do vale encantado... #cantada fail)**  
_"No mundo Ginny Weasley!"_**(Vovó: ONDE, FIOTA? Saia do mundo das drogas, coleuga, a coisa já está passando de todos os limites conhecidos... #vai fazer um drink com maçãs azuis holandesas e seiva de seringueira#)(Munda: NOSSA, MORRI DE VERGONHA ALHEIA AGORA. HARRY, VAI BATER UMA E NÃO TORRA, SEU MOLEQUE VIRGEM DE 12 ANOS.)**  
- Eu só estou cansado da viagem,**(Vovó: Eu li 'viadagem' e fez muito mais sentido. POR QUE SERÁ, HEIN?)**** (Munda: Ná, Vovó, o Harry não se cansa disso.)** mas não é nada demais.  
- Bom. Eu e Remus apenas queríamos**(Vovó: "...ir para o quarto testar aquele novo sabor de camisinha, mas se você quer fumar com os gnomos por mim tudo bem!")**** (Munda: "... passar a lagartixa pra você, mas já que você tá só nas carreirinhas aí...")** agradecer por você cuidar do Teddy como se fosse seu.**(Vovó: Pode ter certeza que a biba linda nasceu com um instinto maternal de série.)**** (Munda: 'cuidar'? Se eu fosse vocês, tirava essa criança do alcance do PedoHarry o mais rápido possível! #videcapítulo7)**  
- Bom... É a minha responsabilidade não é?**(Vovó: "Com grandes poderes, vem grandes responsabilidades", já dizia o Tio John. -q)**** (Munda: Nossa, sente o desgosto na voz do Harry! Quase uma cruz pra carregar!)** Quando vocês faltarem, mesmo que não seja por vontade, eu tenho que cuidar dele.**(Vovó: Harry, não precisa disfarçar. Todos sabem que, na primeira oportunidade, você venderia o Teddy no mercado de crianças tailandesas.)**** (Munda: Eu TENHO. Tonks, tira essa criança do colo do Harry. AGORA.)**  
Tonks tinha o rosto cheio de lágrimas e olhava com um sorriso meigo para Harry.**(Vovó: Leitor, para garantir que você leu com atenção este absurdo em forma de letras, vou reescrever a frase: "Tonks tinha O ROSTO CHEIO DE LÁGRIMAS e OLHAVA COM UM SORRISO meigo para Harry." Agora, convido você a odiar esta frase, assim como eu.)**** (Munda: Visões do inferno.)**  
- Obrigada mesmo assim.  
Ela abraçou Harry.**(Vovó: E a Mafalda dormiu sobre o teclado. UHISF NnioufA iyoi835nmOUWEA BCr9oifrb Wn4to du5)**** (Munda: Mano, não estávamos no ponto de vista do Harry? Autora, não se perca nas carreirinhas, hein?)**  
- Harry querido?** (Munda: VÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍRGULA, GNOMO ABDUZIDO! #cospe no monitor, com raiva#)**  
- Sim mamãe?**(Vovó: Vírgula, caralho. ESPERA UM POUCO: Ele não estava conversando com a Tonks? Então ela é a mãe dele? DELZ DO CÉU, não deixem a J.K. ver uma coisa dessas.)**** (Munda: De repente o Harry virou o Kiko?)**  
- Vamos. Você precisa descançar.**(Vovó: VÃO FAZER O QUÊ? #Vai buscar seu almanaque de aborígenes australianos# 'descançar' é o local onde a tribo 'ão Bella' realiza seus rituais de fertilidade. O local é preparado com tochas feitas com cabelo de crianças, o chão é coberto com cabeças de marsupiais machos e os cantos entoados se assemelham ao canto de acasalamento dos quatis. -qqq)**** (Munda: CARAAAAAAAAAAALHO, ESSA FIC É BETADA! PUTA QUE ME PARIU CHUPANDO UMA PICA VOADORA, APRENDA O PORTUGUÊS, BETA! #invoca harpias, que jogam seu PC num precipício#)**  
- Ok.** (Munda: É, o Harry virou o Kiko. MEDO.)**  
- Tchau cara.**(Vovó: Será que em NOVE CAPÍTULOS INÚTEIS a autora e a beta não se deram conta de que o vocativo existe? Porra, não tenho paciência pra isso. #chuta Fulano#)****(Munda: #conjura uma vírgula do tamanho do Empire State e a joga na autora#)**  
- Tchau Ron. A gente se vê dia 1º**(Vovó: VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DA BEIRADA DO SEU CU PEGANDO FOGO, MALDIÇÃO ENCARNADA! AAAARRRGGGHHH!)**** (Munda: #corre para preparar a morfina batizada da Vovó#)**.  
- Dia 1º!**(Vovó: "Parada Gay Londrina bombantch e nós dois klzanduh, migs!") **  
- Tchau Mi.**(Vovó: VOCATIIIVO, MERDA! #Rouba a lingerie de vírgula da Gareth, a coloca em Fulano e o obriga a rebolar na frase#)****(Munda: Harry, vou te contar uma coisa: VOCÊ ERA MAIS CABRA-MACHO NA HISTÓRIA ORIGINAL, VALEU? MIONE ATÉ QUE VAI, MAS MI? MI? #arranca sua dentadura e a joga em Harry#)** Cuida bem dela Ron.**(#Vovó desistiu de brigar por causa da falta de vírgulas e foi polir o seu conjunto de tacos de golfe#)****(Munda: Ah, pelo amor, vocativo é regra básica do português. NEM ISSO você sabe, beta?)** A Mi é a minha irmãzinha.**(Vovó: Tomar no cu você não quer, não? Pois deveria.)**** (Munda: "Elah eh ah minah miguxinah du colassaom q eol amu mto s2 *-*")** Não a faça sofrer viu?**(Vovó: "Não esqueça de usar camisinha e lubrificante, além de aplicar Hipogloss na perseguida dela no dia seguinte!") ****(Munda: "Coloca só a cabecinha! Esse mastro Weasley é enoooooorme, ui!")** _(N/B: Ah, que fofo! Eu quero um desse pra mim...James, Lily, vcs estao de parabéns._** (Munda: MORRE. DIABO.)**_ N/Harry: Eu sei que sou N/A: bonita e gostosa 8cantando* ^^_**(Munda: Comer certeza tatus ÁCIDO bissexuais conseguem SUICÍDIO sem olhar as horas num ASSALTO limoeiro radioativo, já que SETE DIAS aquela dinamite TRUCIDAR )**_ N/Harry: ¬¬'...irresistível... mas fofo? _**(Munda: EU diria 'gay, mas chato'.)**_N/James: Ele puxou o pai N/B: James, vc vai explodir se não parar de inflar esse ego e Harry, deixa a Gin ouvir que vc se acha irresistível N/Harry e James: ¬¬ N/Lily: Obrigada querida N/B:Disponha tia Lily.)_**(Vovó: Só tenho uma coisa a declarar: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIL!) (Munda: QUERO QUE MORRAM TODOS.)**_  
_A garota deu um sorriso para o moreno.**(Vovó: Será que ninguém percebe o quanto é patético mencionar o Harry como 'moreno'?)**** (Munda: 'a lagartixa' seria mais adequado.)**  
- Você também é meu irmãozinho Harry.**(Vovó: PORRA, DESISTO. #Vai atrás da Pomba Gira e uma garrafa de wisky#)****(Munda: #implora a todas as divindades existentes que tirem sua vida#)** Só que irmãozinho mais novo né?  
- Velha. _(N/Mione: nem vo comenta! ¬¬' N/A: kkk)_**(Vovó: COMO ALGUÉM CONSEGUE ESCREVER ESTE TIPO DE COISA DE PROPÓSITO? #Tenta cortar seu pescoço com um rabanete#)(Munda: FILHA, VOCÊ ESTÁ SE AUTORIPANDO. VOCÊ TEM ISSO EM MENTE, CÃO ESCONJURADO? #se contorce feito louca no chão e Jairinho a exorciza#) **  
- Também te amo Harry.**(#Vovó está espancando a vírgula fugitiva com um tacape#)****(Munda: MORRE. DIABO. #2)**  
Os três riram e se despediram.** (Munda: hihihi migs ateh amainhãm s2 *-* não)**

_GWPOV_**(Munda: gwpovjkshasias dooorgas.)**

- Vamos Gi?**(Vovó: Cara, não tem UMA VÍRGULA nesta merda sem fim. UMA VÍRGULA À MODA PRA MESA CINCO, POR FAVOR. #CéciFeelings)**** (Munda: #desiste de reclamar sobre as vírgulas e vai tentar converter Jairinho ao satanismo#)**  
Ela ergueu os olhos.

- Me carrega.**(Vovó: "...Piruzinho?" #Desenterrei)(Vovó 2: E essa próclise GOSTOSA? Tá fazendo o que aí? #bate na próclise com um desentupidor de pia#)****(Munda: #bate em Vovó com um chinelo# Nem é folgada, essa daí.)**  
- Ahhh Ginnyyyy!** (Munda: "Isso! Ah, Ginny, pegue aquele vibrador com espinhos e glande pontuda, vai ser uma delícia! Ahhh! Pegue também aquela luva de forno, calce-a e entre com tudo! AAAAAAH!")** Vamos logo.**(Vovó: Pois é, aí a fic acaba. DEUS DEU O DOM! #Piada interna)**  
- Tudo bem então. Jorgeeee... Me carrega até as carruagens?**(Vovó: #está resmungando# Tománocu... Vou matar a Munda da próxima vez que ela me mandar ripar uma coisa deste tipo. #vai procurar arnica e conhaque para fazer um drink#)****(Munda: #dá uma voadora em Vovó# Autora, por Deus, VOCÊ – NÃO – É – A – GINA!)**  
Ela se levantou e olhou para o irmão que gritou do outro lado da sala.**(Vovó: "Sua filha de uma égua sem cu, acha que eu sou seu escravo? Levanta essa tua bunda gorda do sofá e role até as carruagens se quiser, sua puta obesa!")**** (Munda: "E quebrar minhas unhas carregando uma piranha desclassificada como você? Ah, ta, meu amor, quando a Cher deixar de ser diva você me chama, tá?")**  
- 'Pera um pouco. Deixa eu só acabar com essa cerveja amanteigada que já vou.**(Vovó: JORGE BONZINHO, TÁ BOM. FAKE NEM É.)**** (Munda: NAFF, GOSTEI DESSA! PALMAS, AUTORA, VOCÊ CRIOU UM SERVO ZUMBI!)(Vovó: Acabo de descobrir a essência dessa fic! [–n] A autora malvada que acha que é a Ginny criou Inferis e espalhou para todo mundo que o véu virou bagunça!)**  
Dizendo isso ele começou a tomar a bebida num só gole para correr para a irmã.**(Vovó: Fake até não poder mais. O prefeito do reino dos cogumelos mandou um abraço pra Ginny.)**** (Munda: Ele COMEÇOU a tomar a bebida NUM SÓ GOLE. Encontrem o erro. #Apolo)**  
- NÃO! Pode deixar. Eu carrego ela.** (Munda: Quem disse isso? A Madonna? A Yoko Ono? O Popeye? Meu pai? O Bono?)**  
- Não Fred. Agora o Jorge vai me levar.**(Vovó: Que merda de diálogo sem sentido é esse? #Vai dormir na rede#)****(Munda: Essa fic é tão pobre de enredo que me enoja. Sente o conflito: qual dos gêmeos vai carregar a irmã preguiçosa demais para andar? É de morrer, velho. #corta os pulsos usando um broche#)**  
- Não senhorita. Eu vou levá-la.  
Dizendo isso o irmão a pegou no colo.** (Munda: QUAL DELES? ESPECIFIQUE, SUA MULA ILETRADA!)(Vovó: Por favor, me diz que quem está carregando-a é o capeta.)**  
- Não. Eu vou carregar ela.  
- Não. Eu vou.  
- Eu vou.  
- Eu vou.  
- Eu vou.  
- Eu.  
- Eu.**(#Vovó está chicoteando crianças tailandesas#)****(Munda: #abismada com o nível da fic#)**  
- PAREM AGORAAAAAAAAAAAA! _(N/Lily: ainda bem que vc parou eles. Eu já estava fikando tonta._** (Munda: Ao retornarem ao mundo dos vivos, todos perderam parte dos cérebros, pelo que vejo.)**_ N/A: ^^. Viu Dê... ganhando agrado da sogrinha! Hihi!_** (Munda: VOCÊ. NÃO. É. A. GINA. VOCÊ. NÃO. É. A. GINA. VOCÊ. NÃO. É. A. GINA. VOCÊ... #repete 93684927 vezes até entrar na cabeça da autora#)**_ N/B: Sem querer baixar sua bola, mas isso não se qualifica ''ganhando agrado da sogrinha''. Acho que vc ter que fazer muito mais pra Lily aceitar dividir o filhote com vc. ** sorriso sarcastico** N/A: ¬¬')_**(#Vovó está tão entediada que foi plantar pés de jaca#)(Munda: VERGONHA ALHEIA INTENSE EVOLUTION 78263782163.)** EU VOU ANDANDO!  
A ruiva saiu pisando forte. Os dois olharam para ela e voltaram a discutir.  
- A culpa é toda sua.**(Vovó: Essa fic fede. Se dois mendigos leprosos transassem e tivessem um filho, e ele devorasse as entranhas de cadáveres em decomposição avançada, vomitasse em um buraco e um urubu comesse o vômito, o traseiro do urubu teria o cheiro desta fic.)**  
- Não. É sua.  
- Sua.  
- Sua.  
- Sua.  
- Sua.** (Munda: #dá um tiro na própria cabeça#)**  
- Vocês vão ficar pra trás!**(#Vovó está ignorando a fic#)****(Munda: Lógico, eles são os ativos. #safada)**  
Gritou a ruiva de longe!**(Vovó: HÃ? #Vai fazer drinks com bolas de ping-pong e licor de beterraba#)****(Munda: Agora que eu percebi: isso devia ser do ponto de vista da Gina. Será que a autora não sabe o que isso significa? Pelamor...)** Isso fez os dois pararem de discutir para correr para entrar**(Vovó: "...em uma boate, para visitar uma puta para conhecer a mãe!")** em uma carruagem com a irmãzinha!**(Vovó: Que pontuação demoníaca. Até agora só pude interpretar que a autora tem um sério distúrbio de personalidade e realmente acha que é a Ginny. MEDO.)**** (Munda: Suicídio parece tão doce depois desse capítulo... #chorando#)**

_HPPOV_**(Munda: Dezão que vai ser em terceira pessoa! Essa autora não sabe o que quer dizer PONTO DE VISTA! É deprimente!)**

Quatro pessoas aparataram no meio da pracinha de Godric's Hollow.**(Vovó: "...E lá, viram uma coisa deplorável: haviam coiotes correndo atrás de enfermeiras e elefantes voando sobre a cabeça de cada criança tailandesa em chamas..."-qqq)**** (Munda: #amarra Vovó numa camisa-de-força#)**  
- O que estamos fazendo aqui?**(Vovó: "Viemos passar sabonete na bunda do Senhor Burns, não se lembra?")**** (Munda: Ok, estou assistindo Lost, agora? #apanha#)**  
- Harry, nós reconstruímos a nossa antiga casa.**(Vovó: QUANDO E COMO? ACHEI QUE A KOMBI DO ALÉM NÃO FAZIA PARADAS! #vai caçar lagartixas albinas para se desestressar#)** **(Munda: WOW, SUSSA, HEIN, LILY DORGADA? QUANDO?)**Vamos morar nela. Você poderá ficar o quanto quiser. Embora eu ache que você vai embora rápido.** (Munda: Nem mandou embora, magina!)** Já é um homem, vai querem ter a sua própria vida, e...**(Vovó: "...não estamos afim de escutar os gemidos do Draco...")**** (Munda: "... eu e seu pai queremos foder feito mulas, agora que estamos vivos...")**  
- **(Munda: "Pai e...")**Mãe.** (Munda: "...ouro de mina! Coração, desejo e sina!" #dança até John a espancar com um notebook#)**  
- Sim?  
- Eu vou morar por muito tempo com vocês. Eu quero curtir os meus pais. E vou passar um tempo em Hogwarts.** (Munda: Dizem que estudar é preciso pra ser auror, mas quem garante? Isso é um trash, Harry pode ter nascido com o cordão umbilical feito de balinhas! –qqq)** Vou precisar muito ser paparicado pela mamãe.**(Vovó: "...disse Harry, entregando um pote de talco para sua mãe e virando o seu traseiro magrelo...")**** (Munda: VERGONHA. ALHEIA. HARRY, TOME NESSE TEU CU ATÉ QUE AS SUAS VÍSCERAS EXPOSTAS INFECCIONEM.)**  
- Ahhh... Que coisa mais !**(Vovó: Mais o quê? Barra de espaço? Pirulito de uva? Sabonete de telha? Cachecol de alcaçuz?)**** (Munda: Hã?)** _(N/Sirius: momento gay! N/James: cala a boca seu cachorro._** (Munda: Dica: chamar de cachorro é gay, Jamílle. Só pra saber.)**_ N/A: vocês dois... saiam daki. Eu já vou colocar uma briga de vocês aki... N/James e Sirius: bl!)_** (Munda: Bê e Ele. O que essas duas letras querem dizer no enunciado, se é que ele existe, mano? É mais fácil decifrar sinais alienígenas num canavial mato-grossense do que entender essa fic!) **_  
_- Ai James. Cala a boca seu veado.**(Vovó: NÃO TEM UM ARREMEDO DE PLOT PARA EU COMENTAR NESTA FIC. Estão querendo tirar o meu emprego, meu Deus. #Vai beber no Munda's#)****(Munda: Ok, desisto, James já se assumiu. Harry é o novo Chandler, uia! #vai assistir Friends#)**  
- Hey... É C-E-R-V-O seu cachorro.**(Vovó: OPA, uma ofensa acaba de atingir o membro mais Power force evolution do Lado Rosa. Vai voar purpurina, prepare seu coração, leitor.)**** (Munda: "Ai, seu cachorro, safado, cafajeste! Pensa que eu sou umazinha aí que você pega em qualquer bordel? Eu sou muito mais que isso, queriton!")**  
- Hey... vocês dois. Parem de brigar.**(Vovó: Eu nunca sei quem está participando de um diálogo nesta fic, desde o primeiro capítulo. Acho que está na hora de tomar medidas drásticas. #pega a sua roupa de discoteca, o tacape com espinhos e vai atrás da autora e da beta#)****(Munda: É o Cid Moreira, não é óbvio? #vai ouvir Bob Marley enquanto fuma o crack de todos os caps#) **  
- Só porque é o meu filho que ta pedindo. Mas você não perde por esperar Almofadinhas!**(Vovó: Não é por nada não, mas 'Almofadinhas' é muito gay, mesmo sendo um apelido criado pela J.K. Prefiro 'Sisi devoradora'. –q)**** (Munda: Prefiro 'Sisi Piroca Doida', ou 'Sisi Dogstyle', assim que as meninas do Munda's o chamam.)**  
- Vai sonhando Pontas!**(Vovó: VÍRGULA, PORRA! Pedir uma vírgula é demais nesta fic? Até agora, se apareceram umas 15 é muito!)**** (Munda: #tenta vestir a lingerie de vírgula da Gareth e acaba morrendo por falta de oxigenação do cérebro#)**  
Os quatro caminharam fazendo brincadeirinhas até a casa!**(Vovó: Tenho algumas observações a fazer: 1º, QUE FRASE MAIS ESQUISITA! Como assim 'caminharam fazendo brincadeirinhas'? Estamos falando de um trenzinho da alegria Oldyears? #vai procurar tequila#; 2º, por que será que estes 'POV' são narrados em 3ª pessoa do singular? E por que tem tantas exclamações? Isso é considerado abuso de pontuação; E 3º, POR QUE DIABOS N'ÁGUA (Q)ESSA FIC NÃO TERMINA?)**** (Munda: ...por que eu escolhi isso pra minha vida?POR QUE, DEUS? #berra#) ** _(N/James e Sirius: HEY... cadê a nossa briga? N/A: JÁ CHEGA... FORA DAKI VOCÊS DOIS... E NÃO VOLTEM ATÉ EU DIZER QUE PODE ESCUTARAM BEM? N/Sirius: kra to surdo. Sua nora é igual a sua esposa. N/James: como assim? N/Sirius: estouradinha N/A: SUMAM DAKI ANTES QUE NEM A DEUSIANE POSSA SALVAR VOCÊS! N/Sirius e James: fui! N/B: Gin, relaxa; vc parece que vai explodir de tão vermelha. E não me olhe assim, não tenho medo desses seus olhares. Kkkkkkk N/A: humpf ¬¬')_**(Vovó: POOOORRA. Fica difícil levar alguém a sério lendo um treco desses. #vai procurar licor de maçã e molho de churrasco#)(Munda: POR DEUS, VOCÊ NÃO É A GINA, AUTORA! ACEITE ISSO! CALE ESSES SEUS PERSONAGENS DEBILITADOS ANTES QUE EU O FAÇA! #esbraveja enquanto segura um sabre de luz#)**

N/A: GENTEEEEEM O CAP TÁ PEQUENO MAIS TÁ DO FUNDO DO CORE TÁ?**(Vovó: CUMÉQUIÉ? #respira# Isso é sério? PEQUENO? Pequeno é o meu salário, isso sim!)**** (Munda: Pequeno. #respira fundo#)**  
N/Harry: eu q o diga... ela fez greve d beijos enquanto ela não conseguisse terminar de escrever até que eu consegui tirar ela da frente do computador... hihi!** (Munda: Harry, cheira meu cu, vai.)**  
N/A: Sabe amor... não precisa contar sobre a nossa vida pessoal.** (Munda: VOCÊ. NÃO. É... desisto.)**  
N/Harry: *-* disculpa amor!** (Munda: OUTCH! 'disculpa' se eu te mandar tomar no cu depois dessa!)**  
N/A: tudo bem paixão!** (Munda: MORRAM, FLAMINGOS PERNETAS! #joga garrafas velhas de vodka no casal#)**  
N/Ron: ECA... para com issu. Eu não preciso ver isso.** (Munda: Eu sei, Ron! Sexo hétero é demais pra você, né, bem?)**  
N/Mione: então vai embora Ron!** (Munda: Falou a castorzinha lésbica!)**  
N/A e Harry: VLW MIIII!** (Munda: ...dá pra não sentir pena da autora depois desse 'diálogo'?)**  
N/Todos: kkk!** (Munda: N/Todos. Gozei.)**

N/B: Muito bom! Ah, o Harry vai morar com os pais...  
N/Harry: Finalmente**(Munda: Ponto final ninguém conhece, que dirá coerência!)**  
N/B: Relaxa Harry, agora vc tem duas ruivas estouradas na sua vida...** (Munda: OI, UMA DELAS É MÃE DELE E A OUTRA É UMA AUTORA CUJO CABELO FOI PORCAMENTE PINTADO POR TINTA DE PAPEL CREPON, BEIJA MINHA BUNDA.)**  
N/ Lily e Gin: Ei**(Munda: Oi, amicas! –n)**  
N/B: Pensa pelo lado positivo, vc vai ser muuuuuiiiiito paparicado.** (Munda: ...pelo machadinho afiado da Munda, dlç!)**  
N/Harry: :D**(Munda: Ok, vergonha alheia em cinco, quatro... ah, agora.)**  
N/B: Bem galera, cadê as reviews?** (Munda: NO MEU SACO.)** Acho que a Gin e eu iremos fazer greve**(Munda: ...de funções cerebrais...)** e não postaremos os capítulos com essa rapidez.** (Munda: Huh. Good.)**  
N/Jorge: Cuidado, ela é má**(Munda: Meu cérebro que o diga.)**  
N/Fred: E como é. Vcs nem imaginam o que sai desse cabecinha.** (Munda: ...esperma, acertei? Ugh.)**  
N/Ron: E tudo piora quando ela junta com a Gin...** (Munda: Wait, não estávamos falando da autora? Ou ela resolveu aceitar que é a Gina? NÃO CREIO!)**  
N/B: Espero que isso seja um elogio... Mas agora eu me fui! Bjos gnte**(Munda: Ah, é a beta... que usa internetês. Bunda.)**  
N/A: Concordo com ela! Bjokas gnt!**(Vovó: VERGONHA, VERGONHA, TELEFONE, VERGONHA, PENICO, VERGONHA, PAREDE, VERGONHA, PAMONHA, PAMONHA, MACONHA, PAMONHA, PAMONHA, MACONHA... #é atingida por um freesbee dentado#)****(Munda: O QUE ESSE DIÁLOGO ENTRE CÃES DEFICIENTES INTERFERIU NO ENREDO, MANO? VOU ALI PASSAR CEROL NO PESCOÇO E JÁ VOLTO.)**

_**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS:**_

_Carolzynha LF_: bom...

O cap ta ai... Olha eu to melhor sim.. HSUAHSUAHSU' (tbm... pudera! SHUAHSUA')

_Rairochade_:intaum... eu tirei esse eu me amo de uma comunidade q eu tenhu no kut! ^^... SHUAHSUHAUS'

_Nessie Potter_: O.o'... pq vc vai me mata eu?

_hanna potter_: Cap Postadenho! =D... espero q ainda esteja viva! HSUAHSUHUSAHUHSUAHU'

_000000_: nome mto interessante o seu... *apóia o rosto nas mãos com kra confusa*... mais brigada... é mto bom ouvir q agnt tem criatividade! HSUAHSUAHSU'

_Aneenha-Black_: SHUAHSUHASU' minha beta tbm quase me meto por isso..SHAUSHUAHSUAHSU'...

_CahBigaiski_: AAAAAAAAAAHHH... BEMVINDA FLOR DO DIA! Espero q continue gostando... SHUAHSUAHSUHAUHSUHAUHUAHU' aaa.. pode fla formal se quiser... HSUAHUSA'... eu dxo... HSUAHUS'... melhor eu para d responde a sua review senão vc vai enjoa d mim rindo!

_ines potter_: intaum... eu tenho os caps prontos até o cap 14... só falta a turma dxa review! =D... espero q continue gostando da fic e axando ela Fixe! HSUAHSU'

_Suzane OC_: ta postado... ééé... o Teddy arrasa corações msm... HSUAHSAHU'

_lissa_: vai q tu consegue! HSUAHAUSHU'

_lissa_: pô... já desistiu? Duas respostas pq vc dxo duas reviews... HSUAHSUHAUSHAHUHU'

_Ana Potter_: agora vc num é mais anônima... =D... ti ninito! To continuando to continuando... continue amando continue amando! *-*

_Neeneee_: POSTEIIII... SHUAHSUAHSUHAU'

_Neenee_: ai q xickque**(Munda: #fuuface)** eu tenhu leitora em Portugal... cortem os pulsos de inveja...*-* SHUAHSUAHUHUS' espero q vc continue gostando

_Ines''inha_: bom... se é a msm pessoa eu não sei... mais q agora eu vo fik esnobando td mundo por ter 2 leitoras de Portugal eu vou... *-* (mintirinha... HSUAHUSAHU' num vo esnoba não ;D) obrigada... espero que continue gostando da fic!

Eu gostaria de agradecer a:** (Munda: "... Xuxa, a Sasha, O Tony Cabeleireiro, Milton, o trocador do busão, minha mãe, meu pai, Deus, meu joelho de PVC, minhas pedrinhas do bem, as injetáveis, o pó do arco-íris, os cigarrinhos do amor, minha boneca Rosemary, meu dildo verde, minha fessôra de portugayz...")**

Ana C. W. Potter,

mcjanayna,** (Munda: ?)**

CahBigaiski,** (Munda: ?)**

Shimbo Walker,

Suzane OC,

Ana Clara V.

Por favoritarem a Fic ONEC.** (Munda: ONEC? Por favor, alguém me diz que ela não tentou abreviar ONESHOT. POR DEUS.)**

E gostaria de agradecer a:

mcjanayna,

CahBigaiski,** (Munda: JÁ AGRADECEU, ANTA.)**

Suzane OC,

Ninha Souma

Por terem colocado a Fic em Alert de postagem!**(Vovó: Acabei de descobrir uma coisa para colocar em minha lista de "Jamais devo fazer".)**

_**SONG FIC LUCKY:**_**(Vovó: COMOFAS INTENSE MASTER POR AQUI/)****(Munda: Ok, ela tá respondendo as reviews DE OUTRA FIC nessa só pra encher linguiça e acabar com o meu dia. Sussa. Vou ali na encruzilhada matar um frango, já volto.)**

_Ines Potter Black_: vlw por ter comentado na minha songfic Lucky.. ééé... a musica é inspiradora...

_Carol-sana_: é ótimo tem uma amiga como vc dxando review Bo... amo uc! SHUAHSUAHU'

_Marininha Potter_: SAUHSUAHSHU' priguiçosa**(Munda: Morte. Agora.)**... nem pra loga pra dxa review? HSUAHSUAHSU' pod dxa... eu sei q o meu Harryzitu é só meu... e trata d atualiza a sua fic!

_Carolzynha LF_: espero q tenha gostado da Song... =D

Valeu por favoritar a Songfic Lucky: Ines Potter Black

N/A: gnt**(Munda: Gays Naturalmente Tesudos?)** eu sei q esse cap foi pequeno mais é q to no começo da facul...**(Vovó: De bóia fria? Só se for.)**** (Munda: Pensei que era necessário SABER ESCREVER pra entrar na faculdade. Pensamento bobo.)**então é meiu dificil ter animo**(Vovó: ANIME. ONIPICE. PASEMPI. #Piada interna)**** (Munda: #degola a autora com o acento#)** pra escrever mais... mais qto mais reviews vcs deixarem melhor!**(Vovó: Prefiro mandar 'rewiws'.)**** (Munda: Prefiro te mandar pra alfabetização.)**

bjokas!

Ginny M. Weasley P**(Munda: ...ura! Aposto que vocês pensaram em outra coisa, safados!)**.!**(Vovó: Alguém por aqui tem tara com exclamações, fato comprovado.)**

**Vovó saiu das imediações do Terreiro alegando que iria participar de um programa do Governo. Desde então ela já foi vista em 7 lugares diferentes, com um tacape na mão, ameaçando matar a presidenta. Segundo declarações dela, "Essa mocréia tem que sentir na própria pele o que a educação brasileira vem causando às quianças".**

**Munda foi buscar uma pá para plantar crianças tailandesas no terreiro. Vivas, claramente.**


	10. Deusa, a Besta Apocalíptica

**Munda: DOIS ANOS DE SEMU, PORRA! #pega seu megafone e vai blasfemar na rua#**

N/A: Gente... perdão pela demora... explicação nas respostas das Reviews**(L.A.:Prazer, é a puta que não te pariu, mas conhece a maldita que fez isso.)(Vovó: Fala com meu dedo, vai.)** lá embaixo!

N/A: Gente... esse cap vai ser pequeno msm**(L.A.: Tetas de negra nesse capítulo pequeno –q)(Vovó: Não vai ficar pequeno se você ficar metendo estas N/As no meio de tudo. #vai procurar _Artemisia absinthium_ para preparar um chá# )**... mas é q eu to apenas apresentando um novo personagem**.(L.A.: O Reviews, lá encima. Deve ser francês.)(Vovó: Deve ser que a autora estava parindo o personagem.)**  
Eu sei q tem pessoas que não gosta de personagens inventados mais é q eu precisava inventar sab?**(L.A.: Esso povo que não liga o foda-se e sai coçando saco pela rua. Aff, mereço isso não *engole pastilhas de menta vencidas*)(Vovó: ISSO É INTRIGA DA OPOSIÇÃO! –n.)(Vovó 2: Todo mundo que tem sanidade odeia Mary Sue. Seus fãs vão amar.)**  
Pra dar um toque especial à história. *:)* **(L.A.:First: *atira no emote*. Second: Toque especial nessa merda é exame de próstata com o dedo mindinho! Third: Nem a Madonna salva isso, mano. Desiste da vida e vai fazer pulseirinha e vender na praça.)(Vovó: #fingiu que não viu o emote# Toque especial = calda de caramelo com cerejas? Não? Então vá se foder ali no canto, Ginny M. E. G. R. T. U. X. Z. Potter.)**  
N/Harry: Pois é... Personagem especial! *=D* **(L.A.: Tinha esquecido que essa porra tinha notas retardadas dos 'personagens' (leia mente surtada e psicótica da autora). Melhor eu ir treinar o meu oral, por que o Reviews ta me broxando muito... –q)(Vovó: Nem preciso dizer que vai ser uma participação especial digna de "A Praça é Nossa". No mínimo.)**  
N/B: Harryzinho, porque esse sorriso desse tamanho?**(L.A.:Ele acabou de descobrir que existem 1021025402546 maneiras de enfiar um pau no cu através do joelho. Está experimentando todas pra depois ir do jeito tradicional com o negão da torre da Sonserina (amiguinho do Snape nas horas vagas.). )(Vovó: Ele tá sendo encoxado pelo Zabini nos bastidores, não é óbvio? Não percebeu que a calça dele está vestida ao contrário e tem inúmeros chupões nele?)**

9º Capítulo

1º de setembro. **(L.A.: Coloca mais 1 nesse primeiro ai menina, e corre pra dentro de uma das Torres Gêmeas, por favor.)(Vovó: #riu da L.A.# E quem se importa com a data? Seja 31 de outubro, dia das mães, dia dos professores, não importa. Essa fic vai feder do mesmo jeito. #vai procurar o copo do Bob#)**

- Oi Mi.  
- Oi Gin.**(Vovó: Oi, vírgula.) **  
Harry se virou para a dona da voz doce que ouvira. **(L.A.:... e broxou ao perceber que Ginny não tinha depilado...)(Vovó: "...e viu que todos os seus sonhos tinham se realizado: Gina estava sangrando e sem nenhum membro, enquanto Draco estava com uma camisola de renda rebolando com uma faca na mão...")**  
Ginny estava com a saia de pregas negra do uniforme, uma blusinha branca de alçinha com uma camisa "xadrez" **(L.A.: Modinha mode on nas fics. Peço permissão para matar.)(Vovó: Porque existem muitas maneiras de xadrez. Olha a autora inovando, que lindo. –n)**, de tons marrons claros, por cima; ela calçava uma sapatilha baixinha, deixando-a menor que Harry.**(L.A.: Pra quem não sabe, Harry Potter é filho de um Oompa Loompa com uma toupeira cega anã.)(Vovó: Por que os autores ainda insistem em descrever todos estes detalhes sem importância? Assim como eu, garanto que os leitores pulam esta parte e vão para o próximo parágrafo.) **  
- Gente! Eu acho que essa roupa está ficando grande pra mim. – Disse a ruiva enquanto jogava os cabelos, que estavam soltos com uma franjinha até os olhos, para trás. **(L.A.: Bate cabelo, Joelma, sem medo de ser feliz! –n)(Vovó: A franjinha é até os olhos e pra trás. EXPLICA COMO ISSO PODE SER POSSÍVEL, MINHA FILHA. A gravidade não deixa!)**  
- 1º Ginny: não tem como uma roupa aumentar, tem como você aumentar e as roupas não caberem mais.**(L.A.: Falou a voz da razão. Morre, diabo.)** 2º: por que você acha isso?** (L.A.:Quem era o retardado mesmo?)(Vovó: E que diferença isso faz? A Gina é retardada, fim de história. O médico mandou não questionar.)**  
- Ginevra Weasley. Essa roupa ta muito curta e apertada, isso sim.**(Vovó: "Tá promíscua. Tá piranhesca. Tá cafona. É a sua cara, amica!") (Vovó 2: "Tá tarada, tá tarada, tá tarada! (8)")**  
A garota ignorando o irmão respondeu:  
- Gente... do jeito que o Potter 'tá me "secando", eu acho que eu to perdendo 1Kg por segundo.**(L.A.: Ginny carne seca no sol de Goiás. Eeeita peão boiadeeeiro!)(Vovó: Até parece! Só você ainda se ilude com um Potter hétero. Sonha, criança! Esse aí gosta é de gorila!) **_(N/Mione: eu axo q a Dê ainda ta com a sua humildade heim? Kkk N/A: pois é minina... Dê... qdo c pude... m devolve tá? Brincadeirinha amiga... não... não me olha assim... *=D* N/B: Gin, Mione... vão katar cokinho na ladeira.) _**(L.A. se recusa a ripar as notas acima, e é atingida por um tanque da segunda guerra mundial.)(#Vovó ficou com tanta vergonha que se escondeu em uma concha de caramujo#)  
**Harry sentiu seu rosto queimar e começou a analisar os sapatos,**(Vovó: "Hum, vejamos: Salto sorvete feito em madeira decorada, sapato produzido com couro sintético e detalhes em camurça. Strass na ponta. AMEI!")** enquanto Ron e Hermione choravam de rir e Ginny tentava, em vão, "domar" a franja.**(L.A.: Relaxamento nela, menina!)(Vovó: Progressiva nela, beu abor. Ah é, esqueci que os Weasley são pobres. #Maldosa)** _(N/A: é óbvio que é em vão... o indomável nunk para! N/Harry: qm é o indomável? N/A: o irmãozinhu do seu kblo! N/Harry: e ele seria? N/A: O MEU CABELO... ESSE ASSOLAN RUIVO Q EU TENHO NA KBÇA! N/Harry: mais o seu kblo é tão lindo... liso... ruivo... *passa a mão nos meus kblos e cheira* cheira tão bem... N/A: tudo bem mor... c vc não parar eu não respondo por mim... N/Harry: essa é a intenção. N/A: depois q eu terminar de escrever! N/Ron: oi... agnt ainda ta aki. N/A e Harry: *vermelhos* disculpa. N/A: bom... continuando a história.) _**(L.A. ainda se recusa a ripar as notas acima,e dessa vez é atingida por um raio em forma de meteoro da paixão.)(Vovó: Parece que uma lagartixa passou rebolando sobre o teclado e saiu essa N/A. E ela disse que o capítulo estava pequeno, essa mentirosa.)**  
Assim que Hermione recuperou o fôlego, sugeriu que fossem para o trem já que esse partiria a qualquer momento. **(L.A.: Vão todos para o expresso polar ser devorados por vermes canibais africanos! E TA ROGADA A PRAGA!)(Vovó: Mudança de contexto suave como um murro!)**  
_"Ela ta tão linda!"_**(Vovó: "Parece uma piranha que eu conheci no bile fânk!")**  
"Mas ta agindo tão indiferente comigo." **(L.A. é possuída pelo espírito de Dona Dercy: Agindo é o CARAAALHO! Seu bando de filho da puta! Vai pra escola aprender alguma merda e volta quando souber escrever essa porra direito! Seus porra! Seu merda! Vai todo mundo pra casa do caraaalho!)(Vovó: Então ela parou de lamber seu sapato e por isso está indiferente. Falou, viu, gostosão. -n)**  
_"Mas eu nem ao menos falei com ela e parece que ela ta brava comigo." _**(L.A.: Tá brava por que você é um merda! Vai toma no seu cu, veadinho de merda! Vai pra casa do caraaalho, seu porra!)(Vovó: Ela está brava porque o seu pinto é pra dentro, Harry.)**  
"ELA TE CHAMOU DE POTTER AO INVÉS DE HARRY... É ÓBVIO QUE ELA TÁ BRAVA COM VOCÊ SEU BABACA!" **(L.A.: Babaca é o caralho, esse viadinho é filho da puta que o pariu, seu monte de merda! Vai toma no cu, filho da puta!)(Vovó: Corta os pulsos, Bebê!)**  
- PONTAS! ALMOFADINHAS! **(L.A: CARAAALHO!)(Vovó: CAPITÃO PLANTETA! -q)**  
O moreno saiu de seus devaneios _(N/Fred: nossa... N/Jorge: irmãzinha... N/Fred: está... N/Jorge: aprendendo... N/Fred: a... N/Jorge: usar... N/Fred: palavras... N/Jorge: difíceis!_**(L.A.:Vou usar uma bem fácil então: FODA-SE!)(Vovó: Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer a mesma coisa? AUTORA, VOCÊ NÃO É A GINA! MORDA A SUA BUNDA E MORRA!)**_N/A: já acabou? N/Fred e Jorge: sim! N/A: c viu uq eu tenhu q aguantar Dê? Depois c pergunta pq eu so meiu "anormal"... ta ai a justificativa!_ **(L.A.:Você acha que é a Ginny Weasley e fala com os personagens de HP como se eles fossem da sua família. Se alguém não te achasse anormal, provavelmente estaria fumando maconha com uma blusa do Chile na Times Square.)(Vovó: Se existe um dialeto dos macacos, ele foi descoberto pela autora.)**_ N/Fred: HEY... N/Jorge: também... N/Fred: não... N/Jorge: é... N/Fred e Jorge: Assim! N/A: Dê... faiz eles pararem plix? *olhar do gatinha du shrek*_(**L.A.:Vai olhar pro cu arrombado,merda!)(Vovó: BITE ME, BITCH! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK.)(Munda: Mas o gato não era homem, gente? Xokda stou. #vai comer crianças tailandesas à moda#)**_ N/B: Fred, Jorge, eu quero brincar Tb! Gin naum me olha assim, convivo com os Marotos 1ª e 2ª geração, o q vc queria?)_ **(L.A.: Só tem veado nessas notas do cacete! Vai todo mundo pra casa do caraalho, bando de filho da puta!)** a tempo de ver Ginny correndo em direção de Sírius e James.**(Vovó: Eu ainda não me conformo com este povo ressuscitado. #vai buscar mais saquê com xarope de milho#) **  
Sirius a abraçou e a levantou do chão. Quando este a soltou essa se virou para James que a abraçou e a rodou no ar.**(Vovó: #está tentando entender os movimentos# HÃ?)**  
- To na água da sarxixa**.(L.A.: Sua filha da puta que escreveu essa merda: vai pra casa do CARALHO aprender a chupar rola e para de tentar escrever, cacete! Morre, diabo, e some da minha vida! CARAALHO!)(Vovó: QUER ÁGUA DE SALSICHA? QUER? #Dá uma surra na autora usando um vibrador#) ** _(N/A: em homenagem a vc Mi! N/Mione: mas vcs nunk mais esquecerão disso? N/Todos: NEVER! N/A: c lembra né Dê? Da água da sarxixa? Axo q foi num dos primeiros caps... qdo eu ainda tava aprendendo a escrever!_**(L.A.: Ainda não aprendeu, sua corna de merda! Vai pra escola e faz alguma merda que preste nessa sua vida miserável, porra!)(Vovó: Só pra constar: VOCÊ NÃO APRENDEU PORRA NENHUMA E AINDA ESCREVE COMO UMA DEMENTE.)**_N/Ron: como c já fosse profissa! N/A: ¬¬' N/B: Rony vc sabe ser broxante... Gin, é claro q lembro... Mi, é OBVIO q não iremos eskecer!)_  
Pontas soltou Ginny que instantaneamente foi abraçada por Lily e explicou:  
- Enquanto vocês estavam viajando foi a Ginny e o resto do Trio de Prata que nos contou tudo o que aconteceu enquanto estávamos mortos.**(Vovó: Vocês só estão vivos na cabeça doentia da autora, seus idiotas. #vai buscar gim com canela#)**  
- Trio de Prata? **(L.A.: Leitores da Vogue que só sabem falar que os sapatos da Prada são melhores que as bolsas do D&G.)(Vovó: Li 'tiro de prata' e fiquei feliz.)**  
- Longa história... depois a gente conta! – Lílian que já tinha soltado a garota sorriu para o filho e os amigos. – Agora vão... o trem já vai partir! **(L.A. Podia passar encima deles. Ia sair na primeira página do O Pasquim e do Super Notícia. #MineirosEntendem)(Vovó: O mais impressionante é que eles estavam n'A Toca e agora apareceram magicamente para pegar um trem sem que nada fosse mencionado. O mais legal é que tem um bando de gente que devia estar morta aí na estação e ninguém nota. BACANA! #Vai tentar se afogar#)**  
- Tchau mãe. Tchau Pai. Tchau Siricutico.**(L.A.: Siricutico é o caraaaalho, bando de filho da puta!)(Vovó: #sente vergonha# Por favor, me diz que este não é o apelido do Sirius.) **_(N/A: Dê... disculpa... num resisti usar o seu apelido carinhoso... me disculpa? *carinha d hipogrifo abandonado na chuva*_**(L.A.: Caralho, nem a Dona Dercy aquentou essa. PUTA QUE A PARIU, AUTORA, hipogrifos na chuva NÃO SÃO fofos. Jogue uma galinha viva em uma panela de água fervendo e tire uma foto. Depois me diga se é fofo.)(Vovó: HIPOGRIFOS NÃO SÃO FOFOS! Nem na chuva, nem no fogo, nem no cu da puta que te pariu.)**_N/B: Siriuzinho vc vai dexa ela usar o apeliduzinho que EU coloquei em vc? )_**(Vovó: Se existisse um aparelho para medir tosquice e falta de noção ele teria quebrado no começo desta fic.)**  
- Folgado. Kkk! Tchau Harry. **(L.A.: Tradução: VAZA, COLEGA, NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS NA MINHA BOCA! RALA PEITO, MANÉ!)(Vovó: "kukukukukukuku". #foi buscar um Go-go-boy no Munda's#)**  
- Se cuida filhão... apronta todas por mim.**(Vovó: Harry é o filho perdido do narrador da Sessão da Tarde, mistério resolvido.)**  
- JAMES! – Lílian desferiu _(N/A: po**a! to inspirada heim? Kkk Na/b: é a minha presença... kk N/A: convencida!)_ um tapa no ombro do marido. – Se cuida querido. Não se meta em encrencas.**(Vovó: "...nem em buracos pertencentes ao Malfoy!")** Me escreva! Isso vale para a senhorita também Srtª Weasley! **(L.A.: Eu mandaria um berrador cheio de bombinhas...)(Vovó: EU mandaria uma camisinha com espinhos.)**  
- Pode deixar Srª Potter! **(L.A.: Falsidade. Agente se vê por aqui.)(Vovó: Coitada da vírgula, ela está no cu de quem?)**  
Ginny entrou rapidamente no trem. Harry subiu logo atrás dela,**(Vovó: TRENZINHO DA ALEGRIA!)** acenou para todos na plataforma e saiu em busca de uma cabine.**(Vovó: Voa, borboleta.)**  
Harry passou o resto da viajem com Ron e Hermione. O garoto ficou perdido nos pensamentos. Estava chateado. "Sua" ruivinha **(Vovó: É claro que estamos falando da nova pintura que o Harry fez nos cabelos da sua pussy tailandesa.)**desapareceu a viagem toda e ele não conversara com ela ainda. _"Mas ela vai aparecer, a gente vai conversar, e vai acabar tudo bem!"_.**(Vovó: Nos seus sonhos, piranhosa.)** Só que não era bem assim. **(L.A.: Nem li. Desnecessário como o resto da fic. *lixa a unha*)**...

Ginny estava**(Vovó: "...cheia de tesão..")** andando pelo trem em busca de**(Vovó: "...alguém desesperado que pudesse levá-la para...")** uma cabine vazia**(Vovó: "...onde ela faria coisas que não podia fazer com o veado do Potter.")**. Ela não queria ficar na mesma cabine que Harry.**(L.A.: "... por que da última vez ele a deixou tão cansada que a notícia se espalhou, e até o professor Snape marcou hora pra experimentar a vagina giratória estilo Samara do Poço que ela tem." –QMASTER)** A garota estava tão absorta _(N/A: é assim q se escreve?)_**(L.A.:Olha no Google. Não sou a sua beta mesmo... (se é que essa porra tem beta...))(Vovó: E AINDA SE DIZ INTELIGENTE. Falou viu, balança pra mim.)** que não percebeu que vinha uma garota na direção contrária procurando uma cabine também.**(L.A.: Lerdeza, a gente se vê por aqui.)(Vovó: Claro que rolou um encontrão seguido de clima lésbico. Daí você já pode imaginar o fim da história.)**  
BAM! _(N/A: leia-se como trombada... kkk!)_**(Vovó: Prooooooffffft. [lê-se peido de cu relaxado].)**  
- Oh! Me desculpe!**(L.A.:Desculpa é o cacete! Pega o saco, 02!)**  
- Não tudo bem. Eu devia ter olhado para onde ando!**(L.A.: Aplausos. –n)(Vovó: devia morrer, isso sim.)**  
Ginny olhou para a garota. Ela era morena mais ou menos da mesma altura de Ginny. A desconhecida se levantou e ofereceu a mão a Ginny.**(Vovó: Lá vem a putaria...)**  
- Desculpe-me, eu estava tão atenta procurando uma cabine. Eu sou nova em Hogwarts. Fui transferida da escola de bruxaria da Austrália**(Vovó: Você quer mesmo que o leitor acredite em todas estas besteiras? Na Austrália não tem nem gente pra fazer uma escola!)**.  
- Então... Não tem muitos amigos aqui ainda?  
- Pra falar a verdade, você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu converso! – a garota ruborizou ao dizer aquilo.**(Vovó: FOREVER ALONE! #rola de rir#)**  
- Tudo bem. Bom. Vamos procurar uma cabine juntas então.**(Vovó: "...aí você vai poder lamber a minha calcinha, tá?")**  
A ruiva sorriu para a garota e saíram em busca de uma cabine. Acharam Luna sozinha em uma cabine no penúltimo vagão,**(Vovó: Por que será? #Vai buscar cerejas batizadas#)** mas Luna saiu logo após as duas chegarem para se encontrar com Neville, já que eles estavam namorando desde o fim da guerra.  
- Parece ser uma garota legal essa Luna né?**(Vovó: Parece que ninguém gosta das vírgulas por aqui.)**  
- A Luna é meio avoada mais**(Vovó: Mais é um tubo de PVC atravessado no seu cu.)** é legal. _(N/Ron: só meio? N/Harry: nem vem Ron... ela é legal! N/Luna: vlw Harry! N/Ron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! De onde você brotou?_**(Vovó: "NEM TE CONTO!")**_ N/Luna: ¬¬' N/A: ta... todo mundo pra fora!)_  
- É... já estou gostando dela.**(#Vovó dormiu#)**  
Ginny apenas sorriu para ela.  
- AH... PELAS CALÇINHAS DE RENDAS VERMELHAS DE MÉRLIN...**(L.A.: Merlin, não sabia que você era da turma do Dumbledore... na verdade, você não é. PUTA MERDA que moda idiota é essa de falar algo sem sentindo e jogar o Merlin no meio? É crime isso, viu galera? Olha o estatuto do idoso caindo encima, cambada de filho da puta.)(Vovó: Pela bunda fedida da sua avó, Batman! Calcinha com Ç é crime!)**  
- O que aconteceu?**(L.A.: Vim ripar essa merda...)(Vovó: "Uma tragédia! Encontrei o Neville lambendo o cotovelo enquanto o Rony estava mordendo a bunda do Draco! Fiquei aterrorizada! Minha família está cheia de veados!")** – A garota estava sentada de frente para Ginny e se assustou com o grito da garota!  
- Como eu sou mal educada.**(L.A.: Isso agente sabe. NEXT!)(Vovó: Tá mais pra analfabeta.)** Nem me apresentei.  
- Hahahaha! Tudo bem.**(L.A.: Falsidade, a gente se vê por aqui.)(Vovó: Alguém avisa pra essa daí que ela errou a janela e isso aqui não é MSN.)**  
- Tudo bem nada.**(L.A.: Toma.)(Vovó: Chupa.)** Prazer Ginevra Molly Weasley! Mas pode m chamar de Ginny.**(Vovó: "Pode me chamar de puuuuuta, que hoje eu trepo a noite inteeeeeira! (8)" #oldbutgold)** – E continuou num sussuro – Sabe, eu odeio o meu nome por isso, a não ser que queira me irritar profundamente, nunca me chame de Ginevra!**(L.A.: GINEVRA GINEVRA GINEVRA... *cantarola até cair da cadeira*)(Vovó: Foda-se, meu bem.)**  
A morena apertou a mão de Ginny rindo.  
- Bom... é melhor eu te contar a minha história antes de te dizer meu nome.**(L.A.:... eu cai em um poço quando era pequena e morri. Meu nome é Samara e...)(Vovó: Percebeu que ninguém pediu pra ela contar porra nenhuma? Essa piranha está afim de aparecer!)**  
- Por quê?  
- Acredite em mim.  
- Tudo bem. Pode começar. - E se ajeitou no banco para ouvir a história da garota a sua frente.**(L.A.: Não, ela se ajeitou pra ouvir a história da Murta que geme, se estava atrás dela. Hmm...)(Vovó: Não, ela se ajeitou para o pinto do Zabini não pegar no intestino delgado dela.)**  
- Bom... Eu nasci em Londres, mas cresci na Austrália.**(L.A.:... na bolsa de um canguru perneta.)(Vovó: "...e desde criança abusava de coalas, até que a minha mãe descobriu e resolveu me mandar para cá, para me manter afastada deles.")** Papai e mamãe fugiram pra lá durante a guerra e mudaram seus nomes.(L.A.:... a Guerra dos 110 anos que ocorreu em Nárnia no século XVI.) A nossa família corria perigo.**(L.A.:... porque Hitler queria as nossas cabeças pra decorar seu palácio de verão.)** Um dia me deixaram na casa de uma vizinha para comemorarem o aniversário de casamento deles.**(Vovó: AKA: pra foder feito lebres.)** Eles foram mortos por comensais durante um jantar romântico.**(L.A.: Isso é mentira. Foram mortos durante uma orgia grupal entre 6 bruxos, 7 humanos, 1 ogro e chicotes.)** Cresci sem saber meu verdadeiro sobrenome.**(Vovó: Oh, que dó. –n)** Ginny, meu pai era irmão de James Potter. Eu sou prima de Harry Potter! **(L.A.: Noooooossa! Choquei! –N) (Vovó: FORÇOU A AMIZADE, ABICA!)** _(N/A: uia uia uia... vo conta o nome heim! Hihi N/Harry: fla logo o nome da minha prima Gi! N/A: calma paixão! Que pressa heim? Hihihi.)_**(L.A.: Alguém precisa de uma internação de tempo integral no hospital da Munda...)(Vovó: Esse é o maldito personagem novo?)**  
- Então garota... Me diz logo qual o seu nome?**(L.A.: Pra que esse '?' de merda? HEEEEIN SUA ANTA JAMAICANA?)(Vovó: Pra dar um toque de beleza na frase, L.A. –n)**  
A morena sorriu marota.**(L.A. atira na morena, na autora, na própria perna e na pata esquerda de Fulano.)(Vovó: Só existe a merda do adjetivo maroto em todo trash HP. Inova, gente!)** _(*escritora fica vermelha de vergonha*) _**(L.A.: Bella Swan, é você?)(Vovó: Vergonha sinto eu lendo esta merda sem fim.)**  
- Deusiane Potter.**(Vovó: Não tinha um nome mais fodido? Chama de puta, mas não chama de Deusiane.)** Mas pode me chamar de**(L.A.: Lohane Vêkanandre Sthephany Smith Bueno de HA HA HA de Raio Laser bala de Icekiss.**) Deusa.(Vovó: Parece nome de Drag Queen, meu Deus.) _(N/A: ai q vergonha *escritora sai correndo escondendo o rosto de vergonha* N/B:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ** olhos marejados de emoção** GIN, EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU ACHO QUE VOU CHORAR!) _**(L.A.: Isso é uma novela da Globo por acaso?)(Vovó: Oh, Deus do céu. O nome verdadeiro da autora pirada é Deusiane. É filha, agora eu entendo a sua revolta com o mundo. #vai procurar conhaque com arruda#)**  
- Uau! Você já conheceu o seu primo?**(L.A.: O que ela quis dizer: Já brincaram de médico?)(Vovó: No caso do Harry, a Gina brincou de urologista.)**  
- Não. Pra falar a verdade eu cheguei à Inglaterra a alguns minutos e vim direto para a estação pegar o trem. Minha tia Lily que me trouxe.**(Vovó: Sua tia que estava morta, só pra constar. E QUE NINGUÉM REPAROU QUE TEM MORTOS CAMINHANDO FELIZES POR AÍ.)**  
- Hum! Meu irmão é Ronald Billius Weasley.**(L.A.: SHAUSHAUSHA USHAUSHAUSHUSHA MANO, BILLIUS? PQP A SENHORA WEASLEY TROLLOU O RON HSAUHSAUSHAUHSUHSAUS *capota*)(Vovó: Não sei o que é pior: o Billius ou o Weasley. Fica a dúvida eterna. #filosofa na Cannabis#)** Ele é o melhor amigo do seu primo.  
- Ele também é ruivo?**(Vovó: Assim como a imensa prole da família Weasley. Esse povo parece coelho! Viu um ruivo na Inglaterra? 70% de chance de ser um Weasley.)**  
- Sim. Toda a minha família.**(L.A.: Pergunta retardada. #FATO)(Vovó: Tá lembrada dos judeus que atravessaram com Moisés o deserto? Metade eram de Weasley. -q)**  
- Você tem outros irmãos fora o Ronald?**(Vovó: "Por parte de pai eu tenho 13 e por parte de mãe tenho 21. Além deles, tem eu e mais cinco que nascemos depois do casamento deles.")**  
- Pode chamá-lo de Ron.  
- Ok. Então... São só vocês dois?**(Vovó: O Ministério da Magia queria que fosse assim. A verba do Bolsa Família Bruxo vai toda para os 128765983247 filhos Weasley.)**  
- Não. Somos em 7.**(L.A.: Não seria somos 7? *confusa*)(Vovó: Seria um belo pau de gravata. #PombaFeelings)** Gui, que é casado, a esposa dele se chama Fleur; Charlie, que mora e trabalha na Romênia com dragões; Percy, que trabalha no Ministério da Magia como assistente do Ministro; os gêmeos Fred e George;**(L.A.: Que um morreu, detalhe.)** Ron e eu.**(Vovó: A perua baixou o histórico da família toda, daqui a pouco vai mostrar um desenho da árvore genealógica. Exibiiiiida!)** É claro q tem a mamãe e o papai também: Arthur e Molly Weasley. _(N/Fleur: Enton focê nom esqueceu de mui?_**(Vovó: Não me leve a mal, mas este francês fail me deu ânsias de vômito.)** _ N/A: nom fleuma. N/Fleur: ¬¬ N/Gui: você não perde essa mania né? N/A: é meio difícil. :D) _**(L.A. atira no emote e come uma fatia de queijo.)**  
- Família pequena heim!**(Vovó: Tão pequena que esmagou a vírgula. -q)** – Disse Deusa rindo.  
- Pois é garota.**(Vovó: É pedir demais uma vírgula por aqui? E a autora diz que a 'água de sarxixa' foi quando ela estava APRENDENDO a escrever. Falou, viu. #vai buscar licor de jenipapo com vodka russa#)**  
- Seu irmão ajudou o meu primo durante a guerra?**(Vovó: "Durante a guerra, na hora de balançar o piupiu depois de fazer xixi, na hora de examinar a próstata...")**  
- Sim. Eles dois e a Mione formam o Trio de Ouro.**(Vovó: Não brinca.)**  
- Mione?**(L.A.: Miojo.)**  
- Hermione Jane Granger.**(Vovó: Cuidado, panaca! E se a mina for espiã da oposição e estiver coletando informações? Você com esta boca de bueiro vai condenar a família inteira!)** A melhor amiga dos dois e namorada do meu irmão.  
- Hum. Mas viu... Como assim Trio de Ouro?**(Vovó: Todo mundo ganhou medalha de ouro em Athenas, não é óbvio?)** Por acaso existe um Trio de Prata? – a garota perguntou rindo.**(Vovó: Agora a autora puxa a sardinha pro lado dela...)(Vovó 2: E quem é o trio de latão? Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy?)**  
- Trio de Ouro: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Trio de Prata: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom.**(Vovó: Chorei Monange.)**  
A morena ficou ruborizada.  
- Desculpe. E-eu na-não sabia!  
- Hahaha... Tudo bem Dê.(Vovó: Mas não era pra chamar a dita cuja de Deusa? Agora já virou Dê? OPA, OPA, CALMA LÁ.) Posso te chamar de Dê neah?**(L.A.: Nossa, que intimidade! Daqui a pouco estão dividindo o sabonete íntimo.)(Vovó: E ensinando truques com os dedos.)**  
- Claro!  
- Ótimo.  
As duas ficaram sentadas olhando para a paisagem por alguns minutos absorvendo(Vovó: Amizade absorvente, essa. Interessante. –n) _(N/A: viu Dê... é assim q escreve? N/B: ** ainda se recuperando** é sim Gin)_**(Vovó: Que criatura esperta, essa autora. Nem sabe escrever absorvente. Muito esperta mesmo. #chuta a cadeira e bebe a vodka do bico da garrafa#)** as informações que receberam.**(L.A.: Usem um absorvente, mundiças. Aff, essa fic me tira do sério.)(Vovó: Tira o sono de qualquer um que use o cérebro com freqüência.)**  
- Dê?**(Vovó: "Dou tudo, beu abor! Caí de boca!")**  
- Sim Gi?**(Vovó: VÍRGULA, CACETE FLAMEJANTE! VAI TOMAR NO CU, TÔ DE SACO CHEIO DESTA FALTA DE VOCATIVO! #Joga um abajur na autora#)**  
- Você gosta de aprontar?**(Vovó: UUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIEEEEE! Chamou pra chincha!)**  
- Como assim?**(Vovó: Colar velcro, meu bem. Colocar as aranhas pra brigar.)**  
- Fazer coisa errada.**(L.A.: Sem comentários.)(#Vovó está morrendo de rir da burrice da Gina e não pode comentar#)**  
- Traduz. _(N/A: *¬¬'* lenta. *olhar inocente* Harry segura a sua prima pra ela naum m bate e eu continuar escrevendo? N/Harry: Dêzinha... vem aki vem! *abre os braços pra abraçar*! N/A: não exagera mô. N/Harry: Dê... senta aki cmg! N/B: Eu amo esse meu priminho! E lenta é a vovozinha!)_**(Vovó: Se alguém entender alguma merda destas N/As pode me explicar se quiser.)**  
- Você gosta de pregar peças?**(Vovó: Peças=vaginas, meu bem.)** – A ruiva já estava perdendo a paciência. **(L.A.: Eu já perdi desde a primeira palavra dessa merda. Mas não dei um piti (ainda) por causa disso.)(Vovó: Sobe na cadeira e pega um megafone. Pode resolver. #vai beber no Munda's com o Fulano#)**  
- Aaaahhh... gosto**(Vovó: "...de levar pau no cu, é claro!").(L.A.: Lentidão. A gente se vê por aqui.)(Vovó: Nem um Windows 95 é lento quanto ela.)**  
- Peraí... O que você estava pensando?  
- Errr nada.**(L.A.: O que ela pensou: COITO, SEXO, COITO...)(Vovó: FORNICATION.)**  
- SUA MALICIOSA! Hahahahahahaha. (**L.A.: Esse povo dessa geração que só pensa merda. Bando de fdp, vai estudar! #MinhaMãeModeOn)(Vovó: E como é possível não ver maldade nesta merda?)**  
Ginevra rolava no chão já de tanto rir.**(Vovó: Faltou só a baba para completar os sinais de demência.)**  
- Não sou não.**(Vovó: Demente? É sim. Posso provar.)**  
- Ta ok.**(Vovó: Olha os sinais de bipolaridade aí.)**  
Ginny voltou a rir e tinha o rosto banhado de lágrimas de tanto rir.**(L.A.: Podia ser lágrimas de dor, desespero, agonia... eu não ia reclamar nem um pouco.)(Vovó: Lágrimas ou baba, ninguém sabe ao certo.)** Deusa já estava deitada no banco com as mãos na barriga de tanto rir.**(Vovó: Do que estas retardadas estão rindo tanto?)**  
- Essa vai ser uma graaaaaaande**(Vovó: "...siririca!")** amizade. – Disse Deusiane ao recuperar o fôlego.  
- Concordo Dezoca!**(L.A.: PUTZ. Tiraram esses nomes do cu da galinha por acaso?)(Vovó: DEZOCA? DEZOCA DE CU É ROLA! #Dá um murro no PC#)**  
- HEY! Dezoca não. _( N/B: É, Dezoca não, parece nome de cachorro ou de membro de gangue!) _**(L.A.: Manolo, ela conhece o 'povo do bagulho', mas não espalha, porra, se não os tiras perseguem!)**  
- Sorry.**(Vovó: Não tente bancar a culta, isso não funciona nem em seus sonhos.)**  
E foi entre muitas brincadeiras**(Vovó: OPA!)** e piadinhas que as duas acabaram adormecendo até chegar à Hogwarts.  
... **(L.A.: Fechem os olhos e gritem pelas suas mães. Façam de tudo, mas não leiam os comentários abaixo! Se ler, não reclame que não foi avisado depois.)(Vovó: Oi, meu nome é Mafalda. Eu morri a muitos anos atrás e fui ressuscitada em um ritual macabro de autores Trashes. Estou aqui pra te avisar que se você ler estes comentários inúteis a sua semana será uma ruína e culminará em sua morte e se você não repassar esta corrente o seu cachorro vai morrer. Tenha um bom dia. –qqqqq)**

N/B: Ah Gin, vc vai me fazer encher baldes de tanto chorar... Eu naum esperava mesmo... Ah gente, eu não consigo escrever, to emocionada d++++. Mas na próxima eu prometo que compenso. Gin, eu ADORO VC! **(L.A.: Eu morri e fui pra um lugar pior que o inferno, né, produção? *tem convulsões*)(Vovó: EU AVISEI PRA NÃO LER, PORRA! TÁ VENDO? SÓ TEM MERDA!)**

N/A: kra... eu espero q todos gostem dessa nova personagem...**(Vovó: Em seus sonhos, vadia...)** foi um méééééééga tempo pra toma coragem pra manda o cap pra ela... kkk... **(L.A.: Espera, deixa eu ver se entendi... não, eu não entendi. PAU NO CU, eu vou ver o Rock In Rio pela TV que ganho mais.)(Vovó: Isto é para o leitor ver a quanto tempo a L.A. mandou esta fic ripada e eu não tive tempo de fazer a minha parte. Vaias para a Vovó.) (Vovó 2: Conjugar verbos direito? Isto não te pertence mais! [ou nunca pertenceu, sei lá])**

num pricisa chora nããããooooo...**(L.A.: Não precisa nem comentar também...)(#Vovó tentou enfiar um prego no olho para não ler o fim da fic#)** óia... eu vo cobra heim... kkk **(L.A.: Cobrar dezão ainda.G-SUS me tira daqui,me leve pra um lugar feliz com dorgas, muita bebida e gogoboys,ou o quarto da Munda, tanto faz!)(Vovó: NÃO FAZ SENTIDO ALGUÉM ESCREVER TÃO ERRADO ASSIM DE PROPÓSITO E SE ACHAR A GOSTOSA FAZENDO ISSO. MORRA, VADIA, ENGASGADA COM A SUA MERDA. #Munda acerta Vovó com um tamanco#)**

N/Harry: toma cuidado PRIMINHA... ela sab como cobrar... kkk**(L.A.: Oral? –N ) **

N/A: EU TBM ADORO VC PRIMINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!kkk **(L.A.: Como diria Dercy: EU ODEIO TODO MUNDO! VAI TODO MUNDO PRA CASA DO CARAAAAAAALHO!)(Vovó: MORRAM, DESGRAÇADAS! AAAAARRRGHHH!)**

RESPOSTA DOS REVIEWS: **(L.A.: Espera, vou buscar um drink pra aguentar essa merda... ah, mudei de ideia, não vou ripar. *apanha*)(Vovó: MUNDA, EU ME RECUSO A RIPAR ESTAS PORRAS DE RESPOSTAS E VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME BATER POR ISSO!)**

miss potter: então... eu tbm axo... mas é q a fic já ta pronta e postada em outro site até o cap 14... e se eu mudar vai fik meiu fora! =/ mais eu juro q vou diminuir assim q possível! Bjokas... continua lendo a fic Guria! *-*

CahBigaiski: o cap ta fofo pq fui eu q escrevi *-* **(L.A.: oO ) (L.A.2: Não acredito. MEU DEUS. #InternaPoderosa.)**

Mione: nããããããoooooo... jura?

A: ¬¬'... sim... eles voltaram pra fik... SHAUSHAU' ... nem eu consigo fla assim... vivo me matando durante as aulas HUHSUAUH' ééé Fred we love you! *-*

Fred: i know *-*! *se sentindo*

A: ¬¬' bana... faço direito... HSUAHSAUHSA' pelo menos eu tento!

Pode manda Review grande... eu amooooowww de paixão... só num vo responde grandão pq eu preciso posta mega rápido ;)! **(L.A.:Ripagem serve?)**

Bjão Cah! **(L.A. ainda chocada.)**

Luuh: espero q continue gostando *-* Bjokas!

Neenee: to me sentindo msm *-*... desculpa a demora... mais é q faculdade toma tempo... e eu tinha perdido os arquivos do pc e os caps estavam num site q ta bloqueado... mais mexi meus pausinhos e consegui os caps q já estavam escritos e postados! HSAUAHSU' bjokas!

Janinhadarte: desculpa a demora... é q eu tinha perdido os caps e precisei "rebola" mto pra consegui de volta! SHAUHSUAHUAS'

Cryslan Potter: olááá´... aaa então... eu ando sem tempo até pra respira... HSAUHUSUSA' mais eu juro q comento! HSUHSAHU' e a fic num é emo HSAUIHSUUAS' bjokas

Liih Granger Weasley: q bom q vc amo!**(L.A.:Fumou o que antes de ler isso,menina?)** *-* HSUHASU' eles me atrapalham bastante!

Todos os personagens: MAS VC AMA AGNT! *-***_(Vovó: TODOS ENTRA EM DESESPERO.)_**

A: amo msm! SHAUSHAU' bjokas

Dogas e Bear: HSUAHSUUAS' vlw pelo review.. desculpa a demora =/ mais ta ao cap novinhu! Bjokas pra vcs! *-*

QUERIA MUITO MUITO AGRADECER À _janinhadarte, Liih Cullen, neneee, Clarizabel, _E _Sophia_ _Bello _POR FAVORITAREM A FIC, E À _Dogas e Bear,_ E_neneee _POR COLOCAREM STORY ALERT NA FIC! *-* **(L.A.: Usuárias de dorgas pesadas. Pronto,falei.)**

N/A: intaum gnt... dxa review ai preu sab uq vcs tão axando... **(L.A.: Leia a ripagem e descubra.)(Vovó: Limpe o meu vômito e reflita a minha opinião sobre esta pilha de merda que você chama de fic.)**

bjokas! **(L.A.: Tiros.)**

Ginny Weasley

**L.A. foi almoçar em Marrocos.**

**Vovó foi comprar pula-pulas para fazer a felicidade dos seus mendigos dançarinos. **


	11. Rekadu praz Rekalcadéhsimas

**Nota do SeMu: GEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEMMM! A autora ficou revolts e postou isto daqui! UAHSUSA UASHUASH UHASUAHSU USHAUASH! Filha, tá com raiva? DEITA NA BR! AUSHUAS AUSHAUSH AUHUAHSUHASU**

OLÁÁÁ... **(Vovó: O que mais me impressiona é que a Ginny D.A.F.U.C.K Potter ainda escreve como retardada mesmo depois de saber da ripagem! Que linds! –nnn)(Munda: #tira um galho de arruda do cabelo e o mastiga# AI QUE LOUCUUUURA, AI QUE ABSUUURDO #Nerdcast)**

PASSANDO **(Munda: Mal, espero. #enforcada pela L.A.#)**AQUI DEPOIS DE MUUUUITO TEMPO... KKK **(Vovó: Adivinha quem foi que acordou do lado do Bozo essa manhã? UAHSUSA UAHUASHU UAHSUASH #Imagina o Bozo com aquela maquiagem borrada e a peruca fora do lugar#)(Munda: KK AI AMICS Q LUSHU FOCÊ PU AKE RÇRÇ)**

POIS É**(Vovó: Até hoje você não sabe usar o vocativo, enconha?)** PESSOAS... VIDA DE UNIVERSITÁRIA ADULTA É FODA... KKK**(Vovó: 1º: Você está doidona ou é só impressão? Roubou o cachimbo da Munda, foi? 2º: Como foi que você entrou na faculdade, hein? Com esse seu português bacana tomara que não seja Jornalismo ou Letras...) (Munda: UFIC – Universidade Federal Imaginária da Crackolândia. Rs)**

SEGUINTE... PARA TODOS QUE ADORAM A FIC...**(Vovó: Aquelas ****doidas fakes ****supostas fãs? Aquela doida que saía da barraca? UAHSU ASUHUAS AUHUASH UASHUASH Tá bem acompanhada, hein?) (Munda: "Minhas melhores amigas furéva s2, as seringas...")** DESCULPEM-ME ESSE NÃO SER UM NOVO CAP...**(Vovó: Acho que esse é o MELHOR capítulo que você fez! De longe o mais engraçado!) (Munda: Concordo, Vovó. Quanto menor 'çaporra mais rápido eu posso ir pro Munda's beber tequila no umbigo de um gogoboy. #MJ bica seu dedão, deixando uma enorme ferida#)**

PARA TODOS QUE PASSAM POR ESSA FIC APENAS PORQUE LERAM A "RIPAGEM" EU TENHO O SEGUINTE RECADO:**(Vovó: O recalque vai dizer que somos um bando de FDP! Novidade, KD?) (Munda: AHUAUHAUHAUH que foda, o povo manda review NA FIC DELA sobre a NOSSA ripagem. Recalque vai dizer que é Photoxóp.)(Munda 2: "RECALCADÉSIMAS, MINSQUECI OKS/ MINDEIXA")** PARA VOCÊS EU TOMEI ACTÍVIA E JOHNNIE WALKER... TO CAGANDO E ANDANDO PARA VOCÊS...**(Vovó: #Relê a frase# UAHSU ASUHASU ASUHAUSH AUSHUASH ASUHAUSH AUSHAUSHAU ASUHAUS #Caí da cadeira# Oh, moça, aproveita que você tá desapegada do amor próprio e faz isso na BR... A Gareth vai ter todo o prazer do mundo em te amassar com o fusca dela!) (Munda: É, porque quando se bebe Johnnie Walker dá muito pra sair andando! Só se for pro P.A., filha! Ah, fazfavô, sai da quinta série e depois a gente conversa.) (#Munda, instigada pela mistura inusitada, vai comprar Activia#)** ESSA FIC FOI ESCRITA HÁ 3 ANOS...**(Vovó: Pois é, e até hoje você não tomou vergonha na cara pra aprender gramática!) (Munda: E isso é motivo? Acho que não, hein, mics?)** E SINTO LHES INFORMAR...**(Vovó: Daqui a pouco o Tico e o Teco vão dar curto!) (Munda: "... MAS MEU NOME É VALESKA I U APILIDO É QUERO D..." #Vovó bate em Munda com um pula-pula do Gugu#)** OS INCOMODADOS QUE SE RETIREM...**(Vovó: Moça, cala a boca! Pare de se expor a humilhação dessa maneira! Olha o recalque!) (Munda: Hmm, posso me retirar OU expor minha opinião da maneira mais sórdida puçíveo: RIPANDO! #Mistura Black Label com Actívia Ameixa e manda goela abaixo#)** NÃO ESTOU OBRIGANDO NINGUÉM A LER A FIC...**(Vovó: Oh, na verdade... A Munda me obrigou! Todos os ripadores que leram essa bosta quase cometeram suicídio! E os leitores quase atiraram em seus pés! Olha a catástrofe que a sua fic causa!) (Munda: #morre, pois corroeu por dentro#)**

MUUUUITO OBRIGADA AOS REVIEWS DE INCENTIVO...**(Vovó: Tipo aquele da louca que saía da barraca? UHASU ASUHUAS AUSHAUS UASHUASH UAHSUSAH) (Munda: AUHAHUAUHHAUAHUAUH fala não, Vovó, vai dar revertério de novo!)**

E AOS REVIEWS NADA CARINHOSOS QUANTO A MINHA PESSOA...**(Vovó: Povo doido, viu? Tem gente esquisita demais nesse mundo!) (Munda: "... ODEIO GENTE INVEJOSA, VAI TUDO TOMÁNOCU!")**

PEÇO A TODOS QUE DEVOLVAM AS MINHAS CONTAS QUE ESTÃO PAGANDO PARA PODEREM CUIDAR DA MINHA VIDA! :D**(Vovó: A Munda não paga nem meu salário, você acha que ela vai pagar suas contas, imundiça?) (Munda: Noffa, amiga, sambou na cara do recalque com essa! AHR~RA~SOL! –n)**

BEIJOKAS... SIM... COM K... :**(Vovó: Olha isso, Dilma! Olha a vergonha que ta a educação do Brasil! #Puta revolts com a Dilma#)(Munda: E vergonha na cara que é bom ninguém tem, né? Beleza, produção, tô gostando de ver!)**

**Vovó foi avistada vendendo brownies de crack na esquina do Terreiro.**

**Munda sentou num dos incensos da Gareth 'sem querer' e agora está peidando amor.**


End file.
